


神圣誓言 Sacred Vows

by Ming_Fei



Series: Stucky [4]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece, Ancient History, Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M, Macedonia (Country), Supernatural Elements
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 13,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7867561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ming_Fei/pseuds/Ming_Fei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>古希腊城邦底比斯拥有一支完全由同性恋人组成的精英战队，被称作底比斯圣队，罗杰斯和巴恩斯是其成员。巴恩斯能看到一些关于未来的幻象，在一场关键性的战役开始前，他明白他们即将投入一场必死的战斗，而罗杰斯对此一无所知。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

★背景★

Sacred Band of Thebes，一般翻译作底比斯圣队，或底比斯神圣军团，一共300人，由150对经过严格挑选的同性恋人组成，是古希腊城邦底比斯的精英战队。据说，底比斯人相信，将相爱的战士编在一起才能组成一支坚不可摧的部队，因为一个人绝不愿在爱人面前丢脸，而且他会为了保护所爱的人牺牲自己的性命。在底比斯，著名的希腊英雄赫拉克勒斯（Heracles）和他的战友兼爱人伊阿摩斯(Iolaus)是同性爱情的守护神，底比斯有一个神圣的“伊阿摩斯之墓”，同性恋人们在墓前宣誓忠诚，这也是圣队沿袭的重要仪式。公元前371年，圣队在Leuctra战役中重创斯巴达军队，确立了底比斯在希腊各城邦中的霸权地位，声名大噪。

不过，圣队的黄金时期已处于城邦时代末期，马其顿王国在希腊全境扩张征服。公元前338年，在底比斯雅典联军阻击马其顿的喀罗尼亚（Chaeronea）战役中，圣队全军覆没，击溃圣队的就是年仅18岁的亚历山大。据说圣队的恋人们相拥而死、无法分离，马其顿国王腓力二世感念圣队的英勇和忠诚，将他们全部合葬，并竖立了一座雄狮雕像。19世纪末英国人在希腊进行考古发现，从战场附近的雄狮雕像下挖掘整理出了254具遗骸，但按照古代历史学家的记述，圣队300人全部阵亡被合葬于此。或许，当时仍有若干圣队战士逃脱了死亡。圣队覆灭后不久，亚历山大大帝攻陷并毁灭底比斯城，这个古老的城邦就此灭亡。

 

第一章

八月的夜晚已经能让皮肤感觉到凉意，在河里玩水的人少了些，不过在劳累的一天结束后，也有不少人坐在河滩纳凉，正值月桂树花期，山间河谷的凉风里都带着香气。下游方向忽然一阵呼啦啦的水声，众人顺着声音望过去，有几个战士勾肩搭背的踩着水一边准备上岸，一边用家乡的方言大声交谈着，他们赤着脚，腰间拴着绳鞋，身上的袍子本来就不长，连膝盖都盖不住，可还是湿了一大片。走在最后的一个黑头发的少年，牵着身边一个战士的手，笑嘻嘻的说着什么，他不时瞟几眼岸边，显然知道自己的美貌吸引了周围人的目光。

等到他们都走远了，河边的人满是羡慕的开始议论，“这么说那就是底比斯圣队了，强者中的强者，从来没有输掉过一场战斗，就连斯巴达人，也不过是他们的手下败将。”

联军里确实流传着各种各样关于底比斯圣队的传说，最开始是底比斯人夸耀他们之中最强的战士，后来在连绵数年的战事中，圣队的战绩让高傲的雅典人也心服口服。如今在越来越迫近的强敌面前，联军士兵们近乎迷信的传颂着圣队不败的历史，这至少让人心安。

刚才涉水而行的那几个圣队战士回到营帐里，对旁人的艳羡毫无知觉，对他们而言，这不过又是疲惫的一天。整个白天他们都在按照队长的命令勘查下游的情况，现在回到自己的窝里，只想着赶紧摆上软塌，倒上葡萄酒，靠在垫子上闲聊，有人甚至提出叫来随军的艺人解解闷。正在往酒里兑水的安提斯性格沉稳，也是这几个人里最年长的一个，他马上否决了这个提议。“不行，奥托吕克，” 他神情严肃，“大战在即，不要放纵。”

被反驳的奥托吕克也不生气，只是笑嘻嘻的从安提斯手里接过一杯酒，回身靠在恋人卡里阿斯身上。“安提斯，” 他漂亮的黑色眼睛转动着，“我不明白为什么不让你的男孩给我们倒酒，他年纪最轻，理应是他，他也很可爱，会让我们更开心。”

被提到的男孩脸红了。克莱尼亚刚18岁，新近加入圣队，他非常害羞，平日少言寡语，被人多说几句就会脸红。奥托吕克自从发现了这一点之后就时不时拿克莱尼亚开玩笑，不过他没有恶意，克莱尼亚和安提斯也都心里清楚。

“我都记不起克莱尼亚上次说话是什么时候了。” 卡里阿斯大声说着。

安提斯也笑了，颇无奈的看着自己年轻的情人。克莱尼亚有点紧张的站起身，从安提斯手里接过酒壶，给其他三人和自己都倒上了酒。安提斯拉他在自己身边坐下，抓着他的手，“我们刚认识的时候他根本不理人，现在已经好很多，克莱尼亚，我很感激。” 不出所料，男孩的脸又红了一片。

卡里阿斯听到这里像想起了什么，俯身亲了一下怀里那人的头发，“我永远不会忘记刚看到奥托吕克的时候……” 奥托吕克和安提斯无奈的对视，卡里阿斯已经在人前讲过无数遍他是如何在赛马场上对奥托吕克一见钟情，又是如何为了接近他故意输掉了比赛。奥托吕克总会说卡里阿斯在撒谎，而卡里阿斯会用尽天上诸神的名义赌咒发誓。其实旁人谁看不出来，卡里阿斯每次讲这段往事，整个人都像在发光，他屡屡提起奥托吕克的美貌和毫无瑕疵的形体，就像是一个小孩子数说自己最珍贵的财富。安提斯清楚的知道这个战友一旦开口，就很难阻止他继续讲下去，他是个善良的人，不愿损害友人的这点乐趣，所以就算已经听过上百遍了，安提斯也微笑的靠在榻上，啜饮着爱人斟上的葡萄酒，假装享受这个老故事。

但这天晚上卡里阿斯却未能讲完。他平日里会苦思冥想出一些句子去赞美奥托吕克的美貌，最近几日颇有进展，好不容易找着机会，像念诗一样念出 “就好像黑夜里的一束光亮将人们的眼神汇聚到一起，奥托吕克的美丽也将所有人的眼神汇聚到他身上” 这一句的时候，营帐的门帘忽然被粗暴的掀开了，外面的两个人裹挟着一团湿冷的风闯进了这个弥漫着爱情和美酒味道的聚会。

正歪歪斜斜躺着的四个人连忙站起来。“队长！” 他们异口同声。

金发的高个青年略略点了下头，算是回应。他叫罗杰斯，今年24岁，在前几次同马其顿的边境冲突中立了功，新近被任命统领一个30人的小队，正在营帐里喝酒的这几个人都是罗杰斯小队的战士。罗杰斯队长还是穿着平常那身半旧的皮革软甲，手上托着红色的披风和带羽饰的头盔，像是刚参加完什么会议。但平日里亲切温和的他现在看起来面色略微阴沉，金色的头发刚从头盔的束缚下解脱，显得有点凌乱，进来之后他也没说话，只是把披风和头盔扔到一边，随便捡了个空着的榻椅坐下，自顾自喝起了酒。

一向老成的安提斯缓缓开口，“队长，是否战况不佳？”

罗杰斯摇摇头，“我刚刚从官长们那里出来，马其顿人咬住了赫利孔山往南的道路，但我们据河扎营，又背靠山麓，地形上是有优势的。官长们已经决定，如果马其顿人继续推进，那我们就在喀罗尼亚前面的平原上决战，宁死不能让马其顿人南下。”

其他四个人都拿酒杯杯底在木桌上撞出声响，再仰起脖子一饮而尽，以示决心。但刚刚跟着罗杰斯队长一起进来的那个棕发青年却只是目光灼灼的盯住了他。棕发青年名叫巴恩斯，是罗杰斯的恋人，但他这会儿远远的坐在门边的小躺椅上，甚至没有跟罗杰斯一起喝酒。奥托吕克机灵的黑眼睛已经在这两个人身上来来回回转了好几圈。在整个圣队当中，巴恩斯和奥托吕克同样以美貌闻名，这使得奥托吕克会不由自主的多关注巴恩斯一点。他们两人的美其实是不同类型，黑发黑眼的奥托吕克带有极其浓烈的、不容忽视的吸引力，相反，棕发绿眼的巴恩斯拥有更多的是一种让人不敢轻易靠近的美。奥托吕克发现，这种美在他沉默不语、很明显是在跟罗杰斯生闷气时竟然更为突出。

“也该正经打一次了，” 卡里阿斯的大嗓门再一次响起，“这几个月，我们追着河跑，追着山跑，打打停停，该死的马其顿人跑得比野兔还快，我早就烦透了。”

坐在门边的巴恩斯发出一声冷笑，他从克莱尼亚手里接过酒壶，给自己满满倒上一杯，“赶着去死，我也烦透了。” 他说话声音不大，但大家都听得很清楚。

安提斯清了清嗓子，克莱尼亚涨红了脸，奥托吕克拽着卡里阿斯的手让他别说话。

罗杰斯手撑着膝盖，似乎是在压抑怒气，好半天才低沉的说，“我们圣队战士，战死是荣誉。况且，圣队从未输过，何必这样没有志气？”

“没有人愿意看到所爱的人去死，你根本就是不爱我。” 听到这话罗杰斯呛了一口酒，正待说点什么，年长的安提斯笑着接话：“ 巴恩斯，你说得不对。相爱的人可以一同赴死，我们为自己的城邦而死，在诸神那里是更大的荣耀。” 克莱尼亚很小声的附和了一句“是的”，但还是让大家听到了，所有人都温和的冲着克莱尼亚微笑。

“安提斯，” 巴恩斯又喝了一大口酒，他在进来的这短短时间里喝得有些太快太多，“我相信你说的，我相信你跟克莱尼亚是相爱的。但罗杰斯确实不爱我，他甚至没有带我去过圣墓，没有对赫拉克勒斯和伊阿摩斯发过誓，这样的爱情是不作数的。”

一时间众人哑然，圣队战士没有去过伊阿摩斯之墓，没有在这对最高贵勇敢的情人面前立下彼此忠诚的誓言，这几乎闻所未闻。听到这里罗杰斯再也坐不住了，冲过去抓起巴恩斯的胳膊把他推了出去，离开营帐前尽职尽责的罗杰斯队长还不忘叮嘱其他人明天早上在操练场集合。

巴恩斯靠在一棵月桂树的树干上，满不在乎的等着罗杰斯自己去控制自己的怒气。

“我不知道你今天是怎么了。” 罗杰斯靠过来，尽量让自己的语气平和一些。“你一直是最优秀的战士，但现在，克莱尼亚都比你勇敢。”

巴恩斯听着生气，转身就要走，但罗杰斯迅速伸出手把他环在中间。“告诉我，你到底怎么回事？为什么要劝我离开？”

“我白费了一天嘴皮子。你完全没有在听我说话。”

“我不知道你在说什么，战斗还没有开始，我们凭什么就会输？你怎么知道我们会输，甚至还会死？”

“我就是知道！” 巴恩斯抓着自己的头发，“你为什么就是不信！” 片刻之后他冷静下来，摇摇头，“你一定觉得我疯了……” 罗杰斯连忙否认，他试图用亲吻平复爱人的情绪，他猜测巴恩斯只是因为第一次经历这样规模的大战，心中恐惧才想到去逃避。然而巴恩斯再次甩开脸，拒绝罗杰斯的亲吻，嘴里又嘟哝了一句“你确实不爱我”。

“巴恩斯！” 罗杰斯很受伤，“你对我公平一点。”

“你对我公平吗？我们甚至都没去过圣墓！”

罗杰斯惭愧的垂下手，不知道该怎么回答。巴恩斯说得没错，在这件事上自己确实是个差劲的情人，这时他心中满是歉意，只好低低的说，“我……我们，这次结束之后就去？一结束马上就去？”

“现在就去！” 巴恩斯抓着他的手，眼中放光，“我们去请假，这场战斗已经拖了好几个月，它有可能明天开始，有可能根本不会开始，罗杰斯，你的荣誉不缺这么一场战斗。”

罗杰斯更加惭愧的轻抚着爱人漂亮的脸蛋，“不行，你知道的，这不行。”

巴恩斯这下是真的生气了，他将罗杰斯重重推开，而罗杰斯毫无准备，被巴恩斯推得脚下不稳，踉跄了好几下才保持住平衡，一抬眼巴恩斯就不见了人影。

底比斯人的营地傍河而建，绵延伸向山麓，夜间各处营帐里透着星星点点的光，也有三三两两的士兵在外面燃起篝火，在晚风中或喝酒或弹唱。要是没有闹情绪的巴恩斯，罗杰斯队长很愿意跟战友们一起度过一个美好的夜晚，然而现在他已毫无心情，只顾着四处乱撞，在微弱的光亮中寻找那个熟悉的身形。他转了差不多半个营地，仍是一无所获，正在沮丧的罗杰斯隐隐约约听到前方传来琉特琴的声音，他朝那个方向望过去，只见巴恩斯的侧脸在火光中被勾勒出了一个优美的剪影。罗杰斯静悄悄的走过去，站在巴恩斯身后，没有惊动他，只是同他一起默默听着这首歌。

“夜神匆匆路过，晨曦即将来临。  
他就是明亮而勇敢的春天之子，  
让寒冷无情的冬天早早逝去；  
他就是一颗璀璨的星辰，  
闪耀在平凡的生命里。  
你们真该羡慕我，  
因为我是属于他的。  
现在闭门安息吧，  
愿爱情的甜言蜜语，在你们胸前传递；  
现在上床去睡吧，  
只有一件事要记心里，  
莫忘明日清晨，  
需要早早起。”  
（出自《海伦的喜歌》，有删改。）

一曲唱毕，围坐在火堆旁的圣队战士们发出会意的笑声，“献给最伟大的爱若斯！”（Eros，古老的爱神，情欲之神）弹琉特的歌者放下琴，举起酒杯，众人纷纷响应。听众中有罗杰斯小队的成员，一眼认出了罗杰斯和巴恩斯，以为二人结伴来听情歌，于是嬉笑着重复起了刚听到的歌词，“队长！莫忘明日清晨，需要早早起！” 罗杰斯这会儿觉得有点尴尬，好像该说点什么融入气氛，但又实在不知道该说什么。

他并没有紧张很久。一只微凉的手伸进了罗杰斯汗湿的手掌。巴恩斯以他惯有的微笑朝其他人挥了挥手，“明天我会数人头的，看你们谁起不来床。” 在一片大笑中，巴恩斯拉着罗杰斯退了出去。

“回去吗？” 罗杰斯略有些紧张的发问。还好巴恩斯点了点头。刚才的争吵来得快去得也快，现在两个人走进自己的营帐，鼻息里喷出的酒精和欲望的味道简直无法隐藏。

软甲下面的皮肤被磨得发红，巴恩斯的手指掠过爱人的肩膀，黏黏的都是汗。罗杰斯扯下两人的短衫，从床头抓了一块白色的麻布过来，擦拭着巴恩斯的身体，“我们太着急了，应该去河里洗个澡，这样睡觉不舒服。” 他低低的说。巴恩斯却摇着头，大大的眼睛里满是笑意，“你躺着，我给你洗澡。”

罗杰斯有些不解，只见巴恩斯翻身下床，取过行军用的皮质水袋，他拧开塞子，站在床头嬉笑着就朝罗杰斯身上倒。年轻的队长惊呼一声，感觉到凉凉的液体从胸口流向腹部，酒的芬芳弥漫出来，他略一抬头， 淡淡的红色滑过自己小麦色的身体。巴恩斯俯身下来，低下头，伸出舌头一点一点地舔着罗杰斯身上的酒液。罗杰斯摸着他的头发和汗湿的后背，感觉到巴恩斯在一点一点往下。他闻着营帐里满足得令人窒息的味道，舒服的闭上了眼睛。

“怎么样？这样洗澡还不错吧？” 罗杰斯长出了一口气，巴恩斯已经抬起身，擦了擦嘴角。葡萄酒和情欲的力量完全在巴恩斯脸上显现出来，他鲜红而饱满，罗杰斯简直想咬上一口。“真好，你也想洗吗？” 罗杰斯把巴恩斯拽下来躺着，压在他身上。

一阵漫长的亲吻过后，巴恩斯抚住罗杰斯的后颈，咬着他的耳朵，轻轻叫着他的名字，“罗杰斯……”

“嗯？”

“你是爱我的吧？”

“我爱你。”

“罗杰斯……”

“嗯？”

“罗杰斯，再给我讲一下阿喀琉斯和帕特洛克罗斯的故事吧。”

罗杰斯笑了，这个故事他已经给巴恩斯讲过无数遍，但巴恩斯爱听，他也就一遍遍的讲。罗杰斯出身普普通通，但也算是体面的贵族家庭，对于这个独生子的教育，从来不会吝惜金钱，他自小就读过荷马，还会有专门的老师来讲解。对于巴恩斯来说，罗杰斯就是这个老师，遇见罗杰斯之前，他一直以为自己会跟父亲一样，去经营跨越爱琴海的大买卖。巴恩斯一向不喜欢读书，但罗杰斯给他讲过的书里的故事，他却记得分明。

“你还没背下来？” 罗杰斯歪着头枕在屈着的胳膊上。

巴恩斯笑着点头，这段故事他太熟悉不过了。希腊联军抵挡不住特洛伊大王子赫克托尔的勇武，死伤惨重，然而本方的大将阿喀琉斯却因为与统帅阿伽门农的矛盾，拒绝出战。阿喀琉斯的伴侣帕特洛克罗斯心中焦急，只好披上阿喀琉斯的甲胄代友出战。然而，他却不幸丧命于赫克托尔之手。阿喀琉斯悔之不及，决意要为帕特洛克罗斯报仇。他的母亲前来劝阻，因为预言里说，如果阿喀琉斯不参与特洛伊的战事，他将平安返回家乡，得享天年，但是他若杀了赫克托尔，他会获得不朽的声名，但却会死在特洛伊城下。故事的结尾所有希腊人都知道，阿喀琉斯杀了赫克托尔，为爱人报了仇，但最后他也没逃脱命运，没能返回家乡。

“你要我从哪里讲起？” 罗杰斯见巴恩斯没答话，又问了一句。

“阿喀琉斯的女神妈妈来劝他的时候，他是怎么说的？”

罗杰斯想了想，“嗯，他说，母亲，现在你将要为失去儿子悲痛万分，你将不可能迎接他返回亲爱的家门，因为我的心灵不允许我再活在世上，不允许我再留在人间，除非赫克托尔首先放走灵魂，倒在我的枪下，为杀死帕特洛克罗斯血债血偿。”

“他的妈妈在哭泣，不愿看到儿子遭受凡人的命运。”

“是的，” 罗杰斯笑着把巴恩斯柔软的卷发别在耳后，“但阿喀琉斯说，那就让我立即死吧，既然我未能挽救朋友免遭不幸。他远离家乡死在这里，危难时我却没能救助。我没能救助帕特洛克罗斯，却徒然坐在船舶前，成为大地的负担。我现在就去找杀死我朋友的赫克托尔，我随时愿意迎接死亡。”

巴恩斯低声重复着罗杰斯的讲述，他知道，那是大诗人荷马所写的《伊利亚特》里的句子，这些诗句带着动人的魔力，进入了巴恩斯心底。他闭上眼睛，罗杰斯以为他睡了，便也没再说话。在巴恩斯的梦境里，喀罗尼亚的土地上流淌着底比斯人的鲜血，圣队的战士们紧紧相拥，无法分离，无法分辨，马其顿的国王和王子骑着马在战场逡巡，国王甚至擦了擦眼泪。垂死的人和马躺在血一样的落日下，这就是结局。

这是一场必死的战斗，我该怎么办？巴恩斯想知道答案。


	2. Chapter 2

这天晚上罗杰斯睡得并不好，他一直侧着身，眼睛微睁。借着透进来的月光，他在黑暗中用目光勾勒巴恩斯的额头、睫毛、鼻梁和嘴唇，他也尽量克制着不要翻身，床榻并不算大，他不想吵醒好不容易平静下来的爱人。巴恩斯已经焦躁了好几天，今天甚至拉着罗杰斯认真的提出两人离开圣队，这件事空穴来风，根本无从理解。他细细回想，巴恩斯似乎从未有过这样的表现，无论是作为战士，还是在两人年少的时光。

 

罗杰斯还记得那一年，母亲找人商议变卖一部分田产。罗杰斯的父亲去世很早，几乎没有在他的记忆里留下什么痕迹，直到稍大记事，母亲才一遍遍告诉他，父亲在与斯巴达人作战时是如何的英勇。但这个阵亡的父亲留给妻儿的，只是空有其名的家族体面，只是微薄的家产和一份仅够糊口的抚恤金。母亲没有改嫁，尽力抚育这个独生子，自己做活也好、去亲戚那里求点接济也好，她都要罗杰斯得到与家门相称的一切，期望着他有朝一日重振家风。这一年罗杰斯十岁，早应该去上竞技学校，早应该有自己的一匹小马。

母亲在屋里跟商人议事的时候，罗杰斯顶着日头坐在门口的台阶上，拿一把小刀刮着地上的苔藓。比起同龄人，他早熟、懂事、自尊心又过强，心里对自己的无能充满怨愤。这个男孩现在把自己的满腔怨愤发泄在屋里那个无辜的商人身上，虽然他不过是来经手一件再平常不过的事务，但在小罗杰斯心里，这个商人就是有意来羞辱自己的，他的香水味、他丝质的袍子、他手上的金戒指，无一不是。

“夫人，不必送了。我明天就去一趟乡下，有合适的买主我自会带过来。” 商人的说话声和脚步声响起，这个罗杰斯心中耻辱的化身，正笑容满面的向穿着布裙的母亲施礼告别。他也看见了门边的罗杰斯，顺口夸赞了几句令郎英俊挺拔之类的客套话，这在任何一个母亲听来，都会是最悦耳的音乐。母亲展露笑颜，也回赠了类似的客套，“您的儿子也十分漂亮和健康。”

罗杰斯阴沉着脸，死死盯住那个商人的儿子。对面的男孩也睁着一双大大的眼睛，友好而好奇的看向罗杰斯。他应该比罗杰斯年幼，柔软的棕色卷发梳理得很整齐，红扑扑的圆润脸蛋上那对绿色瞳仁格外有生气。男孩围了一件精纺羊毛织成的浅蓝色斗篷，上面别了一个孔雀绿的胸针，跟他的眼睛一样闪亮。罗杰斯悄悄把手背到身后，把小刀折进袖子里，不出声的抠着手上的泥土。他低头看着自己灰扑扑的亚麻袍子和皮面磨损严重的鞋子。罗杰斯不由得祈求宙斯让眼前这两个人赶紧消失，不要再多看自己一眼。

可怕的是，那个精致的小人儿竟然在朝自己移动，罗杰斯惊慌的稍稍向后退缩。

“我叫巴恩斯，你叫什么？” 年幼的男孩抬眼看着比他几乎高了一头的罗杰斯。

罗杰斯把头扭向一侧，几乎想夺路而逃，略微尴尬的母亲只好摁着他的肩膀。

“你，是不是在怕我？” 罗杰斯有些愠怒的转头，却对上一双清澈到毫无杂质的碧绿眼睛，透亮得似乎能看向心底。他咬咬牙，心中的怒气不知为何已消失了大半，“我怎么会怕你？我已经十岁了，是男人了，你有几岁？” 大人们看着好笑，又觉得有趣。

巴恩斯稍微有些犹豫，“八……七……七岁……” 他的声音越来越小，但还是被商人父亲听见了，他满不在乎的大笑着拆穿了自己的儿子，“你只有六岁！”

巴恩斯深深低下了头，手指搓着斗篷的边。罗杰斯的母亲笑着，“个子这么高，看着跟七八岁的孩子也差不多。”

罗杰斯终于伸出已经在衣服后背上蹭得足够干净的手，“巴恩斯，我是罗杰斯。”

他们握了手，就此成为朋友。巴恩斯开始跟着罗杰斯满城乱逛，见识了大男孩们的种种游戏和争斗。罗杰斯有时候会跟人打架，总有些坏心眼的男孩说他是没父亲的野种，说他母亲是个乞丐。巴恩斯的母亲不久就发现儿子回家越来越晚，脸上身上经常脏兮兮的，昂贵的精纺衣服常被撕出裂缝，她还没问出个究竟，有一天这个一直乖巧安静的小儿子居然提出要去上竞技学校，以后要当一名战士。

商人之家出身的父母对此没有准备，这也不符合他们对儿子人生的计划。巴恩斯不哭不闹，拿出跟年龄不相称的冷静说，他们要是不同意，他大可以自己就去竞技学校，按照城邦的法律，父母是不能阻拦的。

也不知道是谁教他的这种话，也不知道是谁把这种疯狂的念头放进了儿子心中。对自己的生活一直满有成算的父亲沉默了一晚，连饭也没有吃，懊悔着去年给赫耳墨斯 (Hermes, 行路者和商人的保护神) 的奉献太过吝啬，导致神的怒火降临家门。

就这样，巴恩斯的人生拐了个弯，他跟着罗杰斯一起，去学校里学习体操、格斗和赛马。后来罗杰斯跟人打架的时候，巴恩斯成了一个很得力的帮手。罗杰斯也带着巴恩斯读书，那些神衹和英雄的故事流淌在平凡的生活中，令人神往，又都一知半解。

有一天，巴恩斯牵过来一匹纯黑色的矮种马，说是他父亲送的生日礼物，这批货物途径广袤的波斯，千里迢迢从亚洲运来。罗杰斯当然知道它的价值。他装作不经意的，把手上那只用鹿角、玫瑰和橄榄枝条编成的花冠戴在了马头上。这份礼物太寒酸，罗杰斯不想专门提起来，他表现得好像是随手编的一个东西，又随手放在这里一样。

巴恩斯却很喜欢，“是你自己做的吗？” 他清澈的眼睛里闪露出不常见的光芒。罗杰斯摸了摸后脑勺，还是轻轻点了下头。他跟着乡人花费了一整天功夫亲手打了一头小鹿，割下鹿角，得意的带回了这个人生中第一份战利品，又用了好几天晚上时间，依着酒神冠冕的样子精心编成了花冠。巴恩斯把它从马头上取下来，自己欣喜的戴上，好久才依依不舍的还到了罗杰斯手里。他想这样精致的作品，一定耗费了罗杰斯很多心力，必定是他心爱之物，自己又怎么好意思索要呢？

“给你吧。我可以再做一个。” 罗杰斯闷声闷气的说，不容拒绝的把花冠戴到了巴恩斯头上。 巴恩斯展颜一笑，伸手正了正头上的花冠。罗杰斯感到胸中一阵激荡，低下头亲了一下巴恩斯温暖的脸颊。巴恩斯的嘴唇微张，看起来如同花冠上的玫瑰。罗杰斯再一次亲了一下，这一次是在嘴唇上。

“等我成年了，你可以做我的男孩吗？” 罗杰斯望向巴恩斯清澈见底的绿色眸子。

马厩边窸窸窣窣一阵响动，忽然又爆发出一阵克制许久的笑声。几个男孩推推搡搡的从马槽后面出来，捂着鼻子一边往外走，一边还在互相埋怨：“我都说了再等一等啊！” “你先笑的！” “我没有！” “你挠到我了！”

“你们竟然偷看！” 罗杰斯又是恼怒又是难为情，脸红了大半，他偷眼去看巴恩斯，巴恩斯倒是很平静，绿色的眼睛里含着笑。

然而男孩们的吵闹引来了特拉蒙师傅，他是个严厉的老头，平日里一双警觉的眼睛盯着学校里的捣蛋鬼。他举着藤条奔过来，半路上就传来他洪钟般的吼叫。

于是在巴恩斯十岁生日的这一天，他和罗杰斯屁股上都挨了好几道重重的鞭子。

 

营帐里的罗杰斯无声的弯起嘴角，他再次侧过身，借着月光打量熟睡中的爱人。然而巴恩斯双眉紧皱，手心死死拽住毛毯，像是在睡梦中还在经历什么生死攸关的大事。罗杰斯轻轻吻着他的眼尾，想让他放松，又不知道是否应该把他从噩梦中唤醒。有那么一瞬间罗杰斯感觉很奇怪，就好像巴恩斯离他非常遥远，他深深走入了某个不为人知的梦之国度，在那里他一个人勉力支撑。

 

事实上罗杰斯和巴恩斯也确实分开过一段，在差不多两年的时间里，两人既未见面也没有互通音讯。那是在罗杰斯十六岁那年的夏天，巴恩斯一家准备前往德尔斐神庙祭献，而罗杰斯的母亲将所剩无几的家产悉数变卖，执意要送罗杰斯前往雅典游学。对于一个体面人家的子弟，这是应有的履历。两人道了别，不想一去就杳无音信。巴恩斯一家到达不久，德尔斐就发生动乱，后来马其顿王腓力控制了这座神圣的城市。罗杰斯向母亲去信多次，得到的回音都是巴恩斯一家未曾返回。

罗杰斯在雅典一住就是两年，他中间去过几次德尔斐，仍是一无所获。这个陪伴他成长的巴恩斯，似乎就这么凭空从生活里消失，就像水滴一样从世间蒸发。当业已成年的罗杰斯收拾行囊离开雅典，他仍然感觉积郁难平。

此时奥林匹亚迎来了四年一度的竞技盛会，在这五天当中，平日里征战不休的各个城邦消弭战事，全希腊的青壮男子都汇集在这里，竞逐至高的荣誉，也享受宙斯庇佑下的力与美的狂欢。心事重重的罗杰斯跟着几个雅典的朋友过来了，但一到奥林匹亚那几个朋友就同别的雅典人打得火热，罗杰斯也懒得自讨没趣。但他自然不愿白来一趟，便也去报了个赛跑的项目。

“只是赛跑吗？” 书记员瞥了眼一身懒散的罗杰斯，打了个呵欠，没有等罗杰斯回答，就垂下头在羊皮纸上一面写一面自顾自念出声，“罗杰斯，底比斯的罗杰斯，短跑。” 他慢慢写完，停下手，细心卷好，一翻眼皮发现罗杰斯还站在原地，便略有些不耐烦的吩咐，“进会场呀，这里没有你的观众。”

罗杰斯这才反应过来，向书记员道了谢，准备往里面走。

“你摔跤也不错的，怎么不报一个摔跤？”

这个声音减去了不少童年的清脆，更多了几分低沉。罗杰斯没敢转头，愣在当场。有人站到了他旁边。

“给他再报一个摔跤，我也是。”

书记员更加不耐烦的展开刚刚卷好的羊皮纸，“你，叫什么？”

“巴恩斯，底比斯的巴恩斯。”

更衣用的房间里，罗杰斯将巴恩斯一把摔到地上。“怎么？比赛已经开始了？” 巴恩斯长长的睫毛跳跃着，眼角嘴角都是笑，他的眼睛和面容一如既往的清澈。罗杰斯叹了口气，收了手，“我以为你不再见我了。” 停了一会儿他又恼怒的加重了语气，“你明明知道我一直在雅典。”

“不能算知道。这两年我并不在这里。” 巴恩斯从地上爬起来，平静而简短的说。罗杰斯在等他的解释，但巴恩斯并没有说下去，而是动手解开了自己的短袍，他的身体仍很纤细，但骨架宽了不少，手臂上隐约可见鼓鼓囊囊的肌肉。这让罗杰斯觉得既熟悉又陌生，印象中的男孩在以可见的速度成长。

随后罗杰斯也脱掉了衣服，赤裸的两人走向外面的柱廊，等待比赛开始。这里已经等了不少人，他们来自各个城邦，大多数人并不相识，面对彼此的裸体却并无羞赧。充满力与美的身体，本来就是诸神宝贵的赐予，在荣耀神的节日里展现身体最本真的状态，在希腊人看来就是天经地义。此时阳光透过廊上的紫藤照到他们健康的麦色身体上，汗味和飞扬的沙土让所有人都感到兴奋。不远处飘扬着各色旗帜，观众席里不时响起欢呼和叹息。

“掷铁饼的比赛快结束了。” 罗杰斯手搭凉棚看向赛场，“下一轮该是我们。”

“你已经成年了。我们不在一组比赛。”

罗杰斯则拍拍他的肩膀，“你长大了不少。” 可不是吗？罗杰斯的目光顺着他的肩膀往下，细细打量着。

这一天他们在竞技上一无所获，这也属于意料之中，对久别重逢的两人来说，整个希腊都仰望的荣誉在这时似乎显得无足轻重。

夜间罗杰斯把毯子和斗篷铺在奥林匹斯山下的草地上，两人并排躺下，枕着胳膊，望向无月之夜的漫天繁星，都没有说话。好半天罗杰斯终于撑起上身，回头盯着巴恩斯看，就那么一眨眼工夫，两人就搂住彼此的脖子开始热烈的亲吻。罗杰斯扯掉围在腰间的亚麻布，塞在巴恩斯的腰下。两人的身体更加紧密的交缠，巴恩斯抓住罗杰斯坚实的背脊，挣扎着往上呼吸更多的空气，他颤抖得太厉害，罗杰斯轻揉着他的臀部，让他更放松的接受自己。在流动着清凉微风的夜间，两人的皮肤还是被细密的汗珠覆盖。

“你有过经验吧？” 巴恩斯的说话声断断续续。

罗杰斯点头，又摇头，“只有过跟女人……” 他俯身用力，巴恩斯轻呼一声，手指深深埋入泥土，罗杰斯带着酒味的气息挨近了他的脸，“那你呢？小男孩，别告诉我你有别的情人。”

巴恩斯把脸偏向一边，笑嘻嘻的不回答，罗杰斯心痒痒的，不停以各种方式逼问，巴恩斯一会儿假装推开他，一会儿又死死咬住他的肩膀，就是扛着不回答。罗杰斯伸手把巴恩斯整个捞起来，让他靠在自己屈起的大腿上，双手扶住巴恩斯的脸颊。他带着青草的气息。

“巴恩斯，你知道这是哪里吗？是的，你不用说，我们都知道。奥林匹斯山上的诸神都在看着，诸神都是我们的见证。”

遍地都是星光，像在证实罗杰斯的情话。巴恩斯抬了抬湿润的下体，让彼此挨得更紧一些，他把头伸向罗杰斯满是汗水的肩窝，“我没有过情人……我是你的男孩，诸神是我们的见证。”

罗杰斯蹭着他，长呼出一口气，“你知道的，你是我见过最美的男孩。” 巴恩斯轻笑一声，把罗杰斯的脸扳过来，浅浅咬着他的嘴唇。

“还好你来了，这真的是命运的安排。” 罗杰斯也不断吻着巴恩斯的脸颊、脖颈和锁骨。

在几乎难以察觉的短暂停滞之后，巴恩斯回吻了罗杰斯，悄声说道，“是的，我看见了命运的安排。我知道你会来，所以我来了。”

到赛会结束的那一日， 罗杰斯和巴恩斯跟别人一样，在拥挤的街道中注视为优胜者准备的庆典。他们假装自责，不应该对待比赛太过轻率。其实，他们根本没有花时间在比赛上头，赛会期间的奥林匹亚同时还是一个狂欢的场所，他们去看了柯林斯来的艺妓的美妙歌舞，也去看了阿提卡半岛的粗俗喜剧，他们还花了太多时间缠绵在一起。对于新近结合的恋人，时间总是不够用的。

但罗杰斯的目光仍是一片灼热，他的心里从来不曾停止对胜利和荣耀的渴望。冠军们头戴橄榄金冠，骄傲的站在巡游车上，跟在奥林匹斯十二主神的塑像之后在全城环游，享受千万人的致礼。等他们回到自己的城邦， 更加会享受无上的尊荣。胜利游行的队伍最后抵达城中心的扇形广场，歌队起立致意，高唱颂歌：

“赞美，头戴凯旋冠冕的胜利者！  
赞美，伟大的赫拉克勒斯！赞美，伊阿摩斯！  
赞美，两位崇高的战士！  
赞美，胜利的英雄！”

罗杰斯和巴恩斯也随同人群唱起了献给赫拉克勒斯的颂歌。这位奥林匹克盛会的创建者对于底比斯人意义非凡，作为宙斯与底比斯王后阿尔克墨涅所生的儿子，他的功业和爱情都在底比斯深受尊崇。赫拉克勒斯和伊阿摩斯，一对永恒的恋人，在底比斯人看来，他们守护着爱情里最艰难的忠诚，甚至是可以生死交换的忠诚。

受到这一情绪感染的是罗杰斯，他冲动的表示，要跟巴恩斯一起去伊阿摩斯墓前发下神圣的誓言。像所有底比斯的青年，巴恩斯笃信这庄重的仪式，但他的态度跟别人稍有不同。

“罗杰斯，我们可以去。你可能需要坚定自己的心，但我已经很确定。”

 

很奇怪，他那时才十四岁，却表现得如此笃定，就像未来对他而言再无变数，而像是已经发生之事一样不再有别的可能。罗杰斯想，六年前毫无迟疑的他，为什么在今天突然怀疑起自己的感情？

他们后来到底没有去成伊阿摩斯圣墓。那次赛会之后不久，罗杰斯就收到了母亲去世的消息。这个羞愧无比的儿子赶回家中，忙于照料丧事、偿还债务，巴恩斯也根本没有再提起，事情就这样搁置了下来。

而后两人奔赴圣队的驻地卡德米亚堡垒参加选拔，再后来就是漫长的训练、驻防与战事，其实罗杰斯自己并未忘记圣墓前的誓言，但巴恩斯突然在这一刻提起，条件却是要他背弃自己的荣誉。逃兵？不可思议，他跟巴恩斯一起在战场上经历过绝境，彼此都从未有过这样可怕的念头。现在枕边的这个人绝不是懦夫，罗杰斯没有丝毫怀疑。

睡梦中的巴恩斯微微蜷缩，看起来越来越紧张，他嘴唇紧抿，面色白得透明，似乎在经历什么可怕的事情。罗杰斯连忙抱住他，轻声呼唤他的名字，想要把他从噩梦中唤醒，此时巴恩斯倏然大睁双眼，那双清澈见底的绿色瞳仁里却是一片空茫。他并没有醒来，并没有看见罗杰斯，眼睛在虚空中停顿一瞬之后再次合上，眼角滑下几滴滚烫的泪液。年轻的队长不知道发生了什么，也许是什么邪灵缠附在怀中的爱人身上，将恐惧注入了他的灵魂。奥林匹斯山上的诸神，请驱逐黑暗和恐惧，还巴恩斯的灵魂以光明；罗杰斯只能紧抱着他，低声求祷，用嘴吻干他的眼泪。


	3. Chapter 3

照例，天刚破晓，罗杰斯队长就从营帐中出来，全身上下已经穿戴整齐，并无一丝清晨的慵懒。只是他今天看起来眼圈有些发黑，很明显昨夜没有睡好。有换班的值夜战士经过，看到队长的样子，便指着营帐里面打趣了几句，罗杰斯也没精神反驳，只好苦笑着随口应承。巴恩斯还在里面熟睡，罗杰斯想着昨夜他被噩梦惊扰，就没有叫醒他，自己照常去完成手头的工作。 

罗杰斯先去了营地周围几个岗哨，查问前一夜的情况。在哨卡里，正好遇到有游骑兵回来换马，罗杰斯便多问了两句。据这些经验丰富的老兵估计，马其顿人长于山地行军，按他们打探来的情况，不出两日怕是就可以到达喀罗尼亚平原。

“他们带了多少步兵？多少骑兵？” 

游骑兵里最为年长的那位回答，“我们不敢太靠近，从给养上看，大约三千骑兵。”

“那步兵不会少于三万了……” 罗杰斯决意不让自己在士兵们面前表现得过于忧虑。按通常的布阵，拥有联军中最强战力的圣队会在右翼压阵，那毫无疑问马其顿人也会把他们最优势的骑兵摆在自己的左翼，与圣队硬碰硬。这倒不是什么问题，圣队也不是没有战胜过十倍于己的敌人。但联军指挥松散，尤其底比斯和雅典这两个领导城邦，相互间军令并非能完全通达。罗杰斯不确定，如果到时候缺乏友军掩护，三百圣队战士组成的步战方阵能否抵挡得住三千马其顿精锐骑兵的冲击。他心中的阴影越发浓重，于是立马站起来，想着去找将领们多做商议。

“队长！” 一个哨卡的士兵叫住了他，“他们说，腓力把骑兵给了他的儿子亚历山大，一个十八岁的小毛头，恐怕是嫌王宫里呆着太闷。” 旁边响起稀稀拉拉的笑声。

罗杰斯正待出门，这时不得不停住了。他命令所有人起立，冷着脸说道，“马其顿人夺走温泉关的那场战斗，这位王子就有参与。我并未同他战斗过，但我想腓力比我清楚他的能力，我也相信腓力不会让我们过舒服日子。明白了吗？”

带头开玩笑的那位士兵脸色惨白，其他人也都慌忙应答。气氛一下子僵硬起来，搞得几位外来的游骑兵走也不是留也不是。其实罗杰斯心中藏着事，倒也没想多加训斥，平平常常说了几句也就离开了。

罗杰斯本来想去议事营帐，路过操练场的时候，他看到小队的战士们已经开始了演练，就稍稍止步向大家致了礼，刚走两步却又停了下来。巴恩斯不在其列。这样的情况以前没有发生过。 

“安提斯，” 罗杰斯走过去询问这位沉稳的战士，“巴恩斯一直没有过来吗？”

“他不是应该跟你一起？”

罗杰斯犹豫着措辞，“我起得太早，就没有叫醒他。也许是睡过了，我去看一眼。”

站在安提斯后面一排的卡里阿斯从来都过于直接，“这么说巴恩斯昨晚说的都是真心话？他不想和我们一起战斗了吗？” 他一向嗓门偏大，这会儿引得附近几个战士都偏过头，疑惑的看着罗杰斯。奥托吕克显得有点生气，“卡里阿斯，巴恩斯昨晚只是喝醉了。说话之前动动脑。” 被恋人抢白的卡里阿斯梗着脖子，“我怎么就没有……”

“卡里阿斯，” 罗杰斯感到头疼，“我不允许你质疑巴恩斯的荣誉，那也是在质疑我的荣誉。我们昨天因为一些私事发生了争吵，他心情不好而已。也许也是酒喝多了。我会去把他叫过来。” 卡里阿斯昂着头，但还是道了歉，罗杰斯也不愿再多作解释，毕竟自己心里也拿不准巴恩斯的想法。

刚走出不远，罗杰斯听见后面有人小声的在叫“队长”。

安提斯那位年轻而羞怯的情人追了上来，看起来有什么事要告诉他。罗杰斯勉强挤出微笑，试图让自己看起来更亲切一些。他问克莱尼亚是否有话跟自己说。

“是……是的……” 克莱尼亚脸色发红，眼睛里满是关切，“我想，巴恩斯……” 罗杰斯用鼓励的眼神看向这少年。“巴恩斯，他，他应该，不在营帐里……”

“为什么？克莱尼亚，请告诉我，巴恩斯在哪里？”

“我早上，起床之后，想，想去看看狮子……狮子是我父亲的马，他很老了，需要我照顾……” 

罗杰斯无声的点头。

“于是我就去了马厩，我就，就看到了巴恩斯在那里。我想他没有看到我……”

“好孩子。然后呢？” 罗杰斯心中焦急，恨不得把这少年脑子里的言语都倒出来。

“我没有与他说话。因为我看见他在，在喂马，就是他那匹很神气的色雷斯马，黑色的，很漂亮……”

“是的，它叫冬天。克莱尼亚，谢谢你。” 罗杰斯转身欲走。

“还有！” 克莱尼亚难得的提高了音量，“他又给马套上了笼头，还铺好了马衣，他身上背着一个行囊。我想……” 少年停了停，耳朵急得通红，“我只是猜测……他要走。” 

 

罗杰斯忽然意识到，最开始想要加入圣队的，其实只是自己而已。巴恩斯无可无不可，他总是这样，既然罗杰斯想做的事情需要他们两人一起才能完成，他也没什么意见。细想下来，罗杰斯忽然不确定了，他不知道自己是否真的了解自己的恋人。罗杰斯自己在各方面都如阳光般透亮，出身体面的家庭、受过良好的教育、渴求战士的荣耀、热爱自己的城邦，所有人都称道他正直勇敢——但是巴恩斯呢？对于个人的荣誉和家庭的责任，他好像都不甚在意。罗杰斯的人生差不多有一半时间是与巴恩斯一起度过的，他却仍觉得巴恩斯是一个谜。 

从罗杰斯母亲去世、两人一同返回底比斯城那时候起，巴恩斯就自作主张住进了罗杰斯家里。罗杰斯有过犹豫，他向来行事光明正大，不愿意未经巴恩斯父亲的同意就将他的儿子从家里带走。因为公开的同居关系与男孩家里发生争执、甚至拔刀相向的事情，罗杰斯不是没有听说过，他不想一件本来美好的事情最后闹得不好收场。但巴恩斯甚至完全不想讨论，也不让罗杰斯去跟自己父母见面。 

“相信我，你不会想要见他们的。连我也不想见他们。” 见罗杰斯又要发问，巴恩斯只好用嘴堵住了他，“你对着诸神发誓爱我，现在要把我赶出去？让我流落街头？” 罗杰斯除了同意，毫无办法。

不时会有巴恩斯家的仆人过来送些钱粮，巴恩斯都照单全收，久了之后罗杰斯觉得过意不去，但巴恩斯心安理得：“他们欠我的。” 他的哥哥姐姐有时候也会来看他，此时罗杰斯总是会借故离开。兄弟姐妹间还算融洽，只是父母未曾露面。

等到他们决定离开底比斯城去参加圣队选拨，巴恩斯终于还是不情不愿的回了趟家。罗杰斯等在门口，巴恩斯很快就一脸阴沉的出来。

“你离开的那两年……” 回去的路上两人一直沉默着，罗杰斯思来想去，终于小心翼翼的开口，“你们去了德尔斐神庙，发生了什么？”

“罗杰斯，你知道神庙石碑上刻着的箴言吗？” 巴恩斯的语气淡淡的。

“谁会不知道？那是阿波罗的谕示：认识你自己。” 

巴恩斯笑得神神秘秘，又多少带着点嘲讽，“没错，神说要认识自己，但神的意愿无法揣测。”

一到圣队驻地卡德米亚堡垒，两人的生活就变得异常紧张，圣队战士都是万里挑一，不拼尽全力根本无法在严苛的竞赛中胜出。直到两人终于成为圣队成员，被分配的第一项任务却是去德尔斐带回一道神谕。

巴恩斯对这个任务很不满。又不是什么难事，用不着让经历了万千考验的圣队战士去做这个。他并不想去德尔斐，罗杰斯听得出来。 

“听官长说，能从祭司那里顺利拿到神谕也并不简单。” 罗杰斯一边听着巴恩斯的抱怨，一边拿马鬃扫着两人鞋子上的尘土。

软榻上的巴恩斯哼了一声，抓起几颗葡萄塞进嘴里，“一个德拉克马一条神谕，阿波罗在上，他收费还算公道。”

“巴恩斯！” 罗杰斯笑着警告他。

“你不信？正好我们可以去看看。” 巴恩斯继续往嘴里塞着葡萄，“我不喜欢卡德米亚的葡萄，” 他轻皱着眉头下了判断，“罗杰斯，你可以顺便问一问阿波罗你什么时候娶一个女人，生几个孩子，买多大的房产。”

“阿波罗知道得这么清楚？”

“阿波罗说话的方式让你挑不出错，也挑不出对。” 巴恩斯在盘子里翻检了一阵，挑出一颗青色的橄榄放进嘴里。这边罗杰斯已经把两人的行囊收拾好，他细细一想巴恩斯的话，不由笑出了声。 

“不过说真的，罗杰斯，” 巴恩斯往身后塞了个垫子，在软榻上坐直了一点，“我们这次到底去求的什么神谕？”

“巴恩斯，我们不能去看那个密封的羊皮卷，这是城邦的秘密事务，我们要直接呈递给阿波罗的大祭司。包括求到的神谕，我们也是不能看的。”

巴恩斯翻了个大大的白眼，“你又把我当小孩子。哪，还城邦的秘密事务，罗杰斯，我敢打赌大半个希腊都知道了。”

“那都是猜测。” 罗杰斯的声音没有底气。

“难道是我们的执政官去求问还能不能继续当选？” 巴恩斯嗤笑一声，接着又扁了扁嘴，“这里的橄榄也很难吃，单看这个的话，我还多少愿意跑一趟德尔斐了……话说回来，罗杰斯，你希望我们跟雅典还是跟马其顿结盟？”

罗杰斯惊讶的半张着嘴，巴恩斯笑着抢过话，“别告诉我你没想过，这不就是城邦想问的吗？喏，” 巴恩斯朝行囊的方向努了努嘴，“那卷羊皮纸里的大秘密。” 

“巴恩斯，还是不要在别人面前提，就好像我们真的偷看了一样。” 罗杰斯坐过来，从面前的果盘里挑出一枚无花果，细心的撕开皮，掰开一半递给了巴恩斯。

巴恩斯小口咬着手中的无花果肉，“说真的，罗杰斯，雅典还是马其顿？” 罗杰斯低头专心吃着，“我在雅典住过，不否认我更喜欢雅典。但这要看神的决定。”

“好了罗杰斯，你不会失望的，我们会选雅典。”

“你也觉得我们应该跟雅典人站在一起？”

“我什么也没觉得，实话说我无所谓，” 巴恩斯略一倾身，把吃剩的果皮投进一个空盘子里，“我就是知道我们会选雅典。” 罗杰斯不置可否，他早就发现，巴恩斯的直觉惊人的准确。 

两人日夜兼程，几天后到达了帕纳索斯山，他们翻身下马，换了身轻便的罩衫，便随同前来求神问卜的人群，步行前往深山中的神庙。德尔斐的阿波罗和雅典娜神庙都建在山间的谷地中，星星点点的白色石质建筑点缀了终年葱郁的山脉，高耸的成排石柱环绕着神的祭坛，半圆形的小广场中央，圣火终年不熄，据说人间的讯息就借此传达。

罗杰斯和巴恩斯在进入最高处的阿波罗神庙前把汗湿的罩衫脱下，换上长过膝盖的无袖束腰外衣。巴恩斯不知从哪里掏出一个橄榄叶形状的金色束扣，安在罗杰斯肩头的系带处。“出了堡垒我就该去买一条好点的腰带，” 他绕着罗杰斯转了一圈，挑剔的目光来来回回，后悔得跺脚，“这里的祭司见过多少有头有脸的人，可不能穿得太寒酸，让人看低了。”

“你考虑得周到。我并没有想过这些。” 罗杰斯笑了，不轻不重的捏起巴恩斯的下巴。山间的清风吹得树叶窸窣作响，阳光穿过密林洒下来，正照见他们安静的亲吻。

阿波罗神庙的大祭司亲自接见了这两位来自底比斯的使者，他接过密封的羊皮纸卷，拆开来看了，随后将其焚化在祭坛里。底比斯城邦献给阿波罗的黄金和油橄榄，也由他们呈上，装在黑底红漆的精美盘子里，摆在神庙内室的雕花圣坛上面。

事情完毕，罗杰斯和巴恩斯就坐在半圆形广场的石阶上等待神谕，白色的石头被太阳晒得滚烫。两三个小时过去，两个人都又热又渴，巴恩斯嘴里又叽里咕噜抱怨起来。罗杰斯虽然觉得在神庙门口说这些不太敬神，但他热得口干舌燥，根本一句话也不想说。

“你怎么不说话？” 巴恩斯自顾自唠叨半天，觉得有些无聊，便伸腿踢了罗杰斯一脚。罗杰斯没回答，耷拉着头。巴恩斯又踢了他一脚。

罗杰斯无奈的张开嘴，“你居然还有力气抱怨。”

“我们圣队战士耐寒耐热，罗杰斯你为什么要退缩？！” 巴恩斯扬起眉毛。

又过了好半天，终于有一个中年男人从里面向他们走来，说是大祭司邀请两位进去。“看来伟大的阿波罗终于睡完了午觉。” 巴恩斯几乎拔腿就要跑进去。

那个中年男人却停住脚，细细打量着巴恩斯，“你就是……你不会是……”

巴恩斯欢快的脸忽然僵住，死死盯着这个人，“我不是。” 他冷冷地回答。

中年男人努力平复着脸上的惊愕，他倒也不再多话，仍然领着他们往前，只是嘴里在小声感叹，“有神的赐福……有神赐福的孩子，献给神是好事，多大的好事……”

稍后他们从祭司那里拿到了神谕，那也是一卷密封的羊皮纸。在虔诚的向阿波罗表达完感谢和崇拜之后，也就没有必要多做停留，两人还需要把神谕完好无损的带回城邦。

从神庙下来，罗杰斯注意到在山坳口有座不大的祭坛，石柱上刻着葡萄藤的纹样。巴恩斯显然也注意到了，他的目光一直从那里飘忽的掠过。“你来过这里？我猜是狄俄尼索斯的祭坛？” 罗杰斯问道。

巴恩斯回过神来，干涩的回应，“是的，这是献给他的。酒神节的时候，这里是崇拜巡游的一站。”

“我在雅典参加过酒神节的仪式，有游行的人群，还有美妙的戏剧。” 罗杰斯若有所思。

“你相信吗罗杰斯，” 巴恩斯转过头，笑得有些奇怪，“小的时候我来到这里，酒神亲自在我耳边说话。”

“当真？” 罗杰斯瞪大双眼，“巴克斯（酒神狄俄尼索斯的别名）怎么说？”

“他说，穿越火焰，看到你自己。”

“穿越火焰，看到……你自己？” 罗杰斯皱紧眉头，“这是什么意思？”

“我说过，神的意愿无法揣测。” 巴恩斯略一摊手，随即结束了这个话题，“我们的马在前面。”

从德尔斐顺利带回神谕之后不久，底比斯召开了公民大会，最终决定与雅典结盟对抗马其顿，于是开启了漫长而零散的战事。罗杰斯后来多次提起德尔斐发生的事，巴恩斯总是不悦的岔开话题，埋怨罗杰斯旧事重提。罗杰斯自己也不清楚为何总是不能忘怀这段小小的插曲，它一直梗在罗杰斯心头，仿佛巴恩斯清澈见底的双眼里居然藏着无穷的秘密。但巴恩斯当然可以有秘密，等到战事结束，自己也许可以再试探着问上一问。

 

罗杰斯赶到马厩的时候，巴恩斯正靠在木栅栏上，手上百无聊赖地玩着缰绳，不时左顾右盼，像在等什么人。“你终于来了。” 他嘴角一挑，长出了一口气。

马厩里现在没有其他人，“冬天”的缰绳已经解开，牵在巴恩斯手里，马厩的后门敞开着，从这里出去是一片草地，穿过它进入山坳，可以不被察觉的离开营地。罗杰斯大步走过去，用力扼住巴恩斯的手腕，“你对我不诚实，巴恩斯。”

巴恩斯笑了，“别紧张，罗杰斯。我是正要打算告诉你，可你早上出去得太早，我就只好先来这里等你。”

“冬天”已经套好，黑色的毛皮也被梳理过，宽阔的背脊上搭了一条棕色马衣，脖颈处系着巴恩斯常用的棕色皮袋，鼓鼓囊囊的。一切都准备就绪。 

“你不用这样，” 罗杰斯一时无法接受，脑袋里晕晕乎乎的，“你可以告诉我，告诉我你要……你觉得我会拦你吗？”

“你觉得我等你是为了什么？告别？” 巴恩斯脸色沉下来，伸手揽过罗杰斯的脖子。罗杰斯沮丧地垂着头，金色的睫毛不停扑闪，像在克制什么，他用力把脸别向一边，却又被巴恩斯扳了回来。“听着，罗杰斯，我没跟你开玩笑，我有些重要的话要跟你说，你用心听我说，好吗？求你了。”

罗杰斯没说话，但也没再挣开巴恩斯的手。

“没错，罗杰斯，就像你看到的，我是要走，但你记得，我会在大战那天回来，你一定要记得。”

罗杰斯抬起眼皮，“你怎么知道是哪天？你去哪里？”

“我……” 巴恩斯淡绿色的眼珠一转，“我去给你求个护身符？” 还没说完自己先笑了，“算了，罗杰斯，我也想直说，但不知道该怎么告诉你，你不会信的。”

“你说。” 

他停顿片刻，抚弄着“冬天”的耳朵，“罗杰斯，你一定要相信我，记住我的话。我是去救你，我必须要救你。但我只是一个会死的凡人，做不了太多，救不了太多人，我只能救我爱的人，最多算上几个身边的人。这也并不容易，宙斯在上，希望我能做到。”

巴恩斯的眼睛清澈见底，正如他们年少时第一次相见的时候，那双眼睛你无法不相信。 

“你带钱了吗？” 罗杰斯低低的说，“我攒了十个德拉克马，在营帐里，你等我去拿……”

“床底下的罐子里。” 巴恩斯不耐烦了，“什么时候轮到你给我钱？” 

罗杰斯挥拳给了他一下，巴恩斯捂着胸口假装退让，他手上拉着“冬天”，它也跟着走了几步。“你知道我很喜欢冬天的。” 罗杰斯伸手摸了摸这匹油光水滑的黑色纯种马。

“回头送给你就是。” 但转眼巴恩斯的神色再次变得严肃，“我该走了，罗杰斯。还有一句话，你也要记着。我去救你，我也要你救我。你会吗？”

“你到底在说什么！” 罗杰斯听得更加发懵。

“算了，就说你不会信。” 巴恩斯揉了揉头发，再次抓紧罗杰斯，“我救你的性命，同时也把我的性命托付给你。罗杰斯，你不能辜负我，你必须救我。不然我会在哈得斯（Hades，冥王）的国度里永远恨你。” 巴恩斯语气森然，他从未对罗杰斯说过这样的重话。片刻之后他的眼神又混乱起来，“你一定要去救我，救我，罗杰斯……我们早该去圣墓前发下誓言……我能相信你吗？你相信我吗？”

一时间罗杰斯不知道该如何回答，他下意识伸手去摸巴恩斯的额头，以为他陷入了某种诞妄的热病。巴恩斯甩开他的手，冷静片刻后翻身上马，然后弯下腰挽着罗杰斯的脖子给了他深深一吻。 

“我走了，罗杰斯。记住我的话，你早晚会明白的。我们很快会再见，战斗开始的时候，我会在你身边，就跟以前一样。”


	4. Chapter 4

大帐里零零散散坐着几个人，圣队统领特阿根尼斯（Theagenes, 历史人物，最后一任圣队指挥官）将其他人都吼了出去，只有他的恋人帕索斯和两位副官陪在里面。

以及站在营帐中间的罗杰斯。

特阿根尼斯刚把一杯麦酒砸到他脸上，酒液顺着脖子和短甲往下滴着，铜质的酒盏掉在地上，咕噜噜往外滚，恰在此时进门的传令兵伸脚止住滚动的酒盏，他打量了一圈，心下早已明白发生了什么。这一上午在圣队里都传遍了。

“官长，他们到了，就在门口。”

特阿根尼斯微微点了下头，传令兵掀开帘子，四个人走了进来。他们都穿戴齐整，手上托着头盔，进来之后也不便多跟罗杰斯眼神交流，只是向特阿根尼斯致了礼，便昂首站在一旁，等待问话。

“你们是罗杰斯小队的战士安提斯、克莱尼亚、卡里阿斯和奥托吕克？” 特阿根尼斯从坐榻起身，走到四人面前，一双深棕色的眼睛紧紧盯住他们的脸。

四人正要回答，特阿根尼斯却伸手止住他们，“先不要说话，我们一会儿再开始。” 他偏过头招呼传令兵，“你再去把军法官叫进来，我不想今天的事情出现什么偏私的猜测。” 他的恋人帕索斯皱紧眉头，想要说点什么，又觉得不好开口。罗杰斯脸上还是平静如常。 

谁都知道，特阿根尼斯曾是罗杰斯父亲手下的战士。但任命罗杰斯为小队长这件事，没有人说三道四，在圣队立足从来都各凭本事，贵族和平民的儿子在这里没有区别。如今罗杰斯犯了错，特阿根尼斯当然需要一视同仁。

军法官进来了，还带了一名书记，他摊开羊皮纸，在上面一笔一画写上被告罗杰斯的名字，以及四位被传唤的证人安提斯、克莱尼亚、卡里阿斯、奥托吕克。

“事由呢？” 军法官问道。

特阿根尼斯想了一会儿，“小队长罗杰斯私放战士巴恩斯临阵脱逃。”

“他没有！” 一直低着头的罗杰斯突然昂起脖子。 

“还顶嘴！” 特阿根尼斯反手一巴掌拍在罗杰斯后脑勺上，帕索斯见状站起来，“特阿根尼斯，” 他大声说，“先让军法官提问吧。”

白发的军法官见得多了，知道军中的事情没有轻重，他本来打算若是事态变得失控，再好言相劝。特阿根尼斯一向暴躁易怒，不过至少在努力控制自己的情绪。他向军法官摆了摆手，退到一旁。

“你们四人昨夜与罗杰斯、巴恩斯一起宴饮？” 军法官问道。

其他三人都点头，只卡里阿斯说，“也不算什么宴饮，没有烤肉也没有音乐。简单喝了几杯，然后罗杰斯和巴恩斯进来一起喝，后来他们吵了起来，就走了。我们觉得没劲，喝完剩下的酒也都回去睡了。”

“卡里阿斯，官长问你什么，你回答什么就好了。” 奥托吕克担心自己鲁莽的情人又生出什么事端。

“对，不要说废话，” 特阿根尼斯接上话，“你们只需要回答，巴恩斯昨夜跟你们说了什么？我听其他的战士说，巴恩斯宣扬我们会失利，然后劝罗杰斯跟他一起离开？”

就连卡里阿斯也顿住了，不知道该怎么回答。四个人同时沉默着。

“安提斯，” 特阿根尼斯转向他，“你是他们中最年长的，我问你，巴恩斯是否曾计划离开营地？”

安提斯看向罗杰斯，两人目光交汇，而后安提斯转过脸，黯然的对着特阿根尼斯说，“是的官长，昨夜巴恩斯确实表达过这样的意图，他说我们会输，我们还会死，而罗杰斯队长如果爱他，如果不希望他死，就应该和他一起离开喀罗尼亚。”

“是这样吗，罗杰斯？” 军法官转向罗杰斯。罗杰斯喉结抽动，终于还是点了头。一旁的书记赶紧低头记录，纸被划得沙沙响。

“然后今早巴恩斯并未出现，直到现在营地中也没人见过他，除了罗杰斯，是这样吗？” 特阿根尼斯转向罗杰斯，瞪着他的脸。

又是一阵沉默。安提斯忽然感觉到旁边有人拽住了他的胳膊，羞怯的克莱尼亚抓着他，缓缓几步上前，“官长……我，我见过巴恩斯……”

“什么时候？” 特阿根尼斯皱起眉头。

“早上，很早的时候，我看见他在喂马，因为，因为我也正好去马厩喂马。后来我看到罗杰斯队长在找他，我就告诉队长，巴恩斯在马厩。”

“你亲眼看到巴恩斯离开的吗？”

“没有，我只是告诉队长我的所看所想，然后我就回了操练场。” 

“罗杰斯队长赶到马厩的时候，有没有可能巴恩斯已经走了？” 

克莱尼亚想了想，低下头，“有可能……我去操练场之前巴恩斯就已经套好了马，过了很久我才见到罗杰斯队长，才告诉他应该去马厩。”

“克莱尼亚，” 特阿根尼斯目光变得柔和，他亲切的抓住克莱尼亚的手，“好孩子，你说得很好。” 

克莱尼亚感激的抬起眼。

特阿根尼斯转向军法官，“那就是说，罗杰斯根本来不及阻拦巴恩斯，他隐瞒事实，确实有失职，但考虑到他们的恋人关系……”

“我没有阻拦。” 罗杰斯洪亮而清晰的回答，“如果他决定要走，我便不会阻拦，我也确实没有做任何阻拦的努力。他在马厩等我，而我也放他走了。”

军法官赶紧上前拦在特阿根尼斯身前，统领因为气愤脸色变得暗红，他明显在为罗杰斯开脱，这个死脑筋的小队长却不领情。“为什么呢，罗杰斯？他无视圣队的荣誉，你作为巴恩斯的恋人和队长，却放任他离开？”

“我相信他没有。” 罗杰斯手上稳稳托着头盔，昂首答道，“他的勇气和荣誉不逊于这里任何一个人。巴恩斯暂时离开有他的理由，并且他说了会在战斗那天回来，我相信他。” 

罗杰斯坚定的语气让所有人都感到惊讶，军法官无奈的摇了摇头，“罗杰斯队长，你对恋人的忠诚值得称赞，但是我只关注事实。战士巴恩斯预谋离开，并且也确实这样做了，据我所知，他带走了自己的战马、武器、钱物，有意避开了岗哨。而你，罗杰斯，在完全知情的情况下，并没有阻止巴恩斯。我说的是否全部属实？” 

“是的，您说的全都是事实。但巴恩斯会回来。” 罗杰斯仍然站得纹丝不动，语气里没有一丁点犹疑。事实上，他全身快散架了，罗杰斯也希望有个什么人站在他对面，目光清澈、不容置疑的告诉自己，就像自己告诉旁人一样，巴恩斯还会回来。

“你的判断是基于……”

“我相信他。” 罗杰斯想到自己今天早上在马厩旁边也应该这么回答巴恩斯，但当时他情绪不稳，还没法理解发生了什么。现在他仍然不知道事情原委，但若是眼下他不为巴恩斯说话，就没有人会相信巴恩斯了。这点理由足够支撑罗杰斯在自己的官长面前信誓旦旦。

“罗杰斯，” 特阿根尼斯叹了口气，在榻上坐下，“我们圣队战士出征前，为什么要赞美赫拉克勒斯和伊阿摩斯，祈求他们的护佑呢？”

“因为我们相信只有相爱的战士并肩战斗才能获得平安、取得胜利。” 罗杰斯仍挺直腰板，高昂着头。 

“是的，这点粗浅的道理，我们圣队的战士谁不知道？一个人是另一个人的屏障和武器，彼此都付出绝对的勇气和忠诚，不仅灵魂上如此，战术上也同样，所以我们战无不胜。罗杰斯，也许你是个好情人，但我需要的是战士。现在我无法让你上战场。”

罗杰斯瞪大了双眼，吃惊得说不出话来，整个问讯过程中，这是他的表情第一次起变化。特阿根尼斯遗憾的摊手，“罗杰斯，我想到你的父亲，你是他的独子，将他的血脉传下去是你的责任。而我的责任也包括保护我的每一个战士。我们战阵中的每一个人都有另一个人的护佑，盾牌与长枪的阵法全部都在于这样的配合。而你，你现在只能靠你自己，如果我带你上了战场，我将来无法在哈得斯的国度里面对你的父亲和母亲。”

“特阿根尼斯，你不相信巴恩斯也不相信我的荣誉吗？” 罗杰斯上前一步，几乎在朝对面的人吼叫，“我说过，他会回来！”

“如果他不呢？！罗杰斯，他要是不回来你也滚吧！” 特阿根尼斯蹭的站起来，吼了回去。

罗杰斯气急，他将头盔戴上，扭头就朝外面走。

“所以你们两个是要一起逃跑吗！” 特阿根尼斯冲着罗杰斯的背影喊道。

罗杰斯掀开门帘，又停住脚，稍微扭过头，也不看特阿根尼斯，“我去找他。我知道他走的哪个方向，就一个上午的脚程，我保证把他带回来。” 他又转向安提斯他们的方向，“安提斯，克莱尼亚，卡里阿斯，奥托吕克，谢谢你们了，请你们相信我，相信我这个队长，我会带回巴恩斯，然后我们一起干掉马其顿人。”

卡里阿斯大声应和，他挥着拳头正要说些什么，却听见特阿根尼斯冷冷的声音响起，“罗杰斯，你要去做什么是你的事，我却必须考虑整个圣队。从现在起你不是队长了，由安提斯接任。闭嘴！安提斯，服从命令！你们都出去吧。” 特阿根尼斯说完，就抬脚躺在坐榻上，闭上眼睛生着闷气。

几个人走出来，帕索斯把手按在罗杰斯的肩膀上，“又有一拨游骑兵回来。他们熟悉地形，你可以跟他们一起出发。” 罗杰斯心情复杂，只感激的拍了拍帕索斯的手。

“罗杰斯，特阿根尼斯脾气不好，但他说的话也不是没有道理。你真的那么相信巴恩斯？我是说，他当然可以不回来，我不信你心里没这么想过。” 帕索斯试探着问。

罗杰斯望向远方，苦笑着，“如果我不信，谁还会信他？” 

“我猜到了。你知道现在没法找他回来，你还是在等他。” 罗杰斯看着帕索斯关切的微笑，点了点头。

“还记得在山里那次吗？” 罗杰斯忽然说，“你们都说是我的功劳，是我救回了巴恩斯和他们几个。三天，整整三天，冷得像冰，没有援军，马其顿人就在山脚下。但我们守住了，还活了下来。其实那时候巴恩斯就可以走，只有他没受伤，就爬出去找吃的。后来没找到，他把马杀了，让我们能有吃的，那是唯一的一匹马。那一次我们都以为会死，我知道他是不愿意一个人活的。” 经历过那次围困的卡里阿斯和奥托吕克都叹着气，“你不要说了队长，” 卡里阿斯回答，“我们都忘不了，巴恩斯，我们也都相信。”

按着帕索斯的安排，罗杰斯随同换防的游骑兵进了群山间。联军扎营的地形有利，只是视野不够开阔，于是每天都向外派出很多个小队的轻装骑兵，在山间、河谷和主要的道路间逡巡，侦查马其顿军队的动向。罗杰斯跟着的这队游骑兵进了一个山坳口，从这里出去是一片河谷平原，凯菲索斯河在这里将两条绵延的山脉切开。

罗杰斯望向河流对面，一条不算太宽的马道伸进了山脉中，罗杰斯知道，这些道路目前都控制在马其顿人手中。游骑兵们在河谷和这一侧的山间转了转，便不打算再往前走，不过他们记得罗杰斯的任务，便问他是要继续沿河而上，还是依着山脉的走向往西走。

“往西走是安全的。我们都知道马其顿人占了主路，这些路都靠河，他们肯定会从对岸过来。” 

“往西走是哪里呢？” 罗杰斯并不熟悉这一带的地形。

游骑兵们笑了起来，罗杰斯稍微有些诧异，“我猜我问了一个愚蠢的问题。”

领队的那个叫克里同的骑兵吐出嘴里的草沫，“也不是。这一带挨着帕纳索斯山的屁股蹲儿，没走过山路的话，倒是想不到离德尔斐这么近。”

“这里有路可以到德尔斐吗？我是说，骑马的话。” 罗杰斯心头猛跳，他隐约感觉猜到了巴恩斯会去哪里。

“有不少做私运的马贩子，从马其顿运马到南边，他们不走正经马道，就是从德尔斐抄近路，这里山势不高，其实好走的。”

罗杰斯提马上了一个小山头，放眼朝西边低矮的山脉望去，“走近路的话，从我们营地到德尔斐，需要多久？”

游骑兵们互相看了看，“一天？” 有人不太确定的提出，旁人也有附和，也有说半天和两天的。罗杰斯轻轻点头，从山头上下来，“我想纯种的色雷斯战马，一天该是没有问题。”

领队又扯了一片无花果树的叶子放进嘴里嚼着想了一会儿，“我想大概可以来回。”

罗杰斯正要说些什么，山谷里忽然响起急促的蹄声，众人循声看去，有两个骑兵从通向平原的谷口奔驰而来，他们急速勒住马，尽力放慢速度，其他游骑兵早就退到一旁让出空地让马停下。

“西奥！” 克里同大声喊道，“你们去了哪里？怎么这么急？”

被称作西奥的骑兵一边从身旁的皮囊里取水喝，一边喘着气回应，“我们要直接去见官长！亚历山大的伙伴骑兵团已经到了，腓力带着步兵正要过河，估计他们今晚就会在河谷平原扎营。”

“那最早明天……” 罗杰斯说不出心里什么滋味，他从不怯战，这还是第一次期望敌人能来得晚一些。

克里同扔掉手里没嚼完的树叶，“回去吧，” 他忽然笑了，眼角挤出深深的沟壑，“真正干一场的时候来了。”

“是的！” 西奥看起来刚刚成年，一张年轻而兴奋的脸，正盼着在战场上赢得荣耀，“不等你们了，我们需要先走。” 克里同没再多话，只是挥了挥马鞭，很快西奥和他的同伴就消失在谷口，留下一片沙尘。 

“罗杰斯队长，” 克里同忽然望向他，“你打算怎么办？战斗就要开始，要是你打算去德尔斐，这可不是什么好时机。”

“我没有，” 罗杰斯扬起眉，他心念一动，“你有没有看到……”

“一匹黑色的色雷斯战马？” 克里同又笑笑，拉着马小走了几步，不再与罗杰斯多说，招呼着其他游骑兵收队回营。 

河对岸的山隘中马蹄声隆隆，一片红缨闪现，金色的甲胄在绿荫中格外显眼。马其顿贵族子弟组成的伙伴骑兵团簇拥在他们的王子亚历山大周围，勒马停在河滩的平地上，喀罗尼亚在跋涉了多日之后终于在眼前展开，这里将是荣耀的战场，年轻而骄傲的他们单纯的期待着即将开始的战斗。十八岁的亚历山大看向身边的赫菲斯特昂（Hephaistion, 历史人物，马其顿重要将领，亚历山大的恋人），他们微微点了下头，彼此心中所有的热望已无需多说。 

此时在他们看不见的对面山谷中，罗杰斯怀着满腹心事掉头返回营地，“战斗开始的时候，我会在你身边”，巴恩斯是这么说的，而这场战斗就在眼前，现在自己孤身一人，走在尘土飞扬阳光刺眼的路上。

他最好知道，他最好做到。罗杰斯仰起头，不知道该向诸神中的哪一位求告。


	5. Chapter 5

这一天清晨，联军早早就在喀罗尼亚的河谷平原上集结，雅典人背依群山的余脉占据了左翼，底比斯人在右边，靠近河流，中间是其他一些参战的城邦。而最为精锐的圣队，则在底比斯军队的右翼压阵，圣队的战斗方式向来是两人一组，一人持盾一人持枪，盾牌彼此相扣，组成最稳固的阵线。一向早到的罗杰斯这一天却来得很晚，等到战友们都列好战阵，他才一手提着盾牌、一手举着长枪静悄悄的站到了队伍后面。他等到了最后，等到营地都走空了，巴恩斯仍然没有出现，罗杰斯也就只好自己先硬着头皮过来。

特阿根尼斯当然看得分明，他招了招手，示意罗杰斯过来。统领的脸色比天气还要阴沉，罗杰斯自然知道自己不会听到什么好话。

“一会儿你跟着我。” 特阿根尼斯盯着他看了半天，终于开口。

“不用，” 罗杰斯连忙说，“一会儿巴恩斯……”

“不要跟我顶嘴！” 特阿根尼斯狠狠瞪着他，“你不服从命令，我暂时不跟你计较。但是你要是把小命丢在这里，或者还让我其他的战士分心，我就……” 特阿根尼斯停顿了一下，旁边的帕索斯笑了，连罗杰斯也抿了抿嘴。

此时号角响起，一阵一阵起伏。罗杰斯与特阿根尼斯对望一眼，没有再说话。巴恩斯，你在哪？罗杰斯心底有些难过，战斗已经开始，你到底在哪？

位于联军战线中央的战阵首先出击，在成排的盾牌护卫下，长弓兵对准了对方的骑兵。双方的步兵战阵都推进很快，不久就短兵相接，金属与肉体撞击的声音密密麻麻传来。雅典和底比斯的骑兵都小心翼翼的维持在长弓射程之外，并没有发起冲击，只是在两个侧翼掩护先行出战的友军。雅典的步兵在缓慢向前推动，填补中军出击留下的空隙。右翼的圣队则没有行动，情势还不分明，王牌当然要留到最后。

僵持的战况维持了很久，卡里阿斯不由得抱怨：“雅典人磨磨蹭蹭！” 正站在战车上观察前方的特阿根尼斯刚巧听到，随即就回头朝他吼：“闭嘴！” 卡里阿斯惊讶的张大了嘴，特阿根尼斯又狠狠补充了一句，“雅典人在搞什么！” 

跟着特阿根尼斯站在战车上的罗杰斯看得分明，他也像统领那样皱紧了眉头。雅典步兵人数众多，后方虽然推动缓慢，但仍可以清晰看到前军已经越来越多的卷入同腓力王主力部队的纠缠，同底比斯阵营的距离拉得越来越远。雅典人不断推进，似乎占据了上风。

“罗杰斯，” 特阿根尼斯偏了下头，罗杰斯凑了过去，“叫人给你找匹马，你快去雅典主帐找狄摩西尼（Demosthenes，历史人物，雅典执政官，联军统帅），你跟他说 —— 算了，蠢货，我还是自己去吧。” 特阿根尼斯焦躁的就要跳下战车，“官长，发生什么事了？” 罗杰斯着急的问道。

“我怕雅典人犯傻，上了腓力的当。” 特阿根尼斯招呼完传令兵给他牵马，正好抬头看见罗杰斯愣在当场，心下有点莫名，“怎么，你还不信？” 

罗杰斯呆滞的摇着头，忽然却又灿烂的笑了。

稀薄的阳光从重重云层中透出一点亮色，巴恩斯摘下高昂着的金色头盔，晃了晃头发， “我说过，战斗开始的时候，我会在你身边。” 他抓着缰绳踩在一辆亮晃晃的战车上，腰间环着一条亮晃晃的刀带，背上还挂着簇新的长弓和箭囊。看方向，他是从雅典人的营地那边过来。 

特阿根尼斯眉头紧锁，“给我滚下来！”

巴恩斯知趣的从车上跳下，还没等特阿根尼斯开口责备，他先说了起来，“官长，雅典那边情况不对。我觉得，腓力在假装败退。”

“你以为我想不到吗！还需要你来告诉我！” 特阿根尼斯大声吼道。但被这么一岔，特阿根尼斯似乎忘了即将从嘴里涌出的一堆责骂，他这会儿急着去见狄摩西尼。

“官长！” 巴恩斯却拦在他面前，“马其顿的骑兵团还没有动，目标应该是我们。您在这里更重要，传话这种小事，我……和罗杰斯，” 他转头冲旁边的人一笑，“可以代劳。”

罗杰斯其实没太听清楚他们在说什么，甚至搞不太清楚自己的情绪。安提斯他们几个高兴的去跟巴恩斯拥抱，他也站在那里没动。

“傻站在那里干什么？” 巴恩斯又跳上了战车，朝他伸出手，“快上来！”

罗杰斯把盾牌和长枪扔进去，自己抓着车轮往上一跃。巴恩斯抖了抖缰绳，战车朝前滚动着，“怎么？我回来你还不高兴了？” 

“你去德尔斐了？” 罗杰斯打量着这辆不知从哪来的战车，后面用棕色麻布裹着一大团东西，不知道是什么。车好像刚刚漆过，一股油脂的味道。巴恩斯也不知从哪儿搞来一套新行头，浑身亮闪闪的。罗杰斯生性谨慎，只觉得眼前的谜越来越多。“冬天呢？” 他又注意到巴恩斯换了匹马。

巴恩斯笑嘻嘻的，“放在一个朋友那儿。我说过，回头送给你。” 说着他从盔甲里掏出一只对折缝起来的羊皮小袋塞到罗杰斯手中，嘱咐他戴上放进里衣，“去神庙里求的护身符。” 

“你出去真是做这个事？” 罗杰斯很吃惊，满脸写着不相信。

“求神护佑有什么不对吗？” 巴恩斯观察着四周的状况，非要罗杰斯当面把这个小袋戴好，这才继续叮嘱罗杰斯在战斗结束之后把护身符拆开。“我知道，之前告诉你的事情匪夷所思。你不相信，我不怪你。毕竟你没见过什么世面，又不太聪明。” 巴恩斯说着扬起笑脸。罗杰斯有点想凑过去亲一下，但他只是说，“得快一点，我担心来不及。” 他转过头，好容易忍住了，心想眼前的事要紧。

“来不及了。” 巴恩斯有点忧伤，手上不轻不重的抖着缰绳。“所以你要小心点，我可不想给你收尸。” 他像平常那样不经意的撇着嘴角，像是真的在说什么再平常不过的事。

洪亮的号角声再度响起，攻击的命令已经下达。“活捉腓力！” 雅典人在呐喊，马其顿的王旗在后退。随着雅典阵营的全线压上，联军的阵线拉出了一道巨大的空隙。

罗杰斯抓住巴恩斯的手，“回去！” 他奋力扭转马头。

除了他们，还有人对战况把握得更为精准。腓力王隐忍不发，且战且退，等的就是这个时机。雅典与马其顿纠缠日久，早已不胜其烦，绝不会坐视一击致命的机会溜走。他们太心急了，腓力揣摩得清楚。眼下目标已经达到，右翼的底比斯军队处于缺乏掩护的状况中，腓力王那个天纵英才的儿子早就要求过，最难啃的骨头一定要交给自己。

待命良久的伙伴骑兵团这一刻终于猛虎下山，金甲红缨的他们踏过金黄色的麦浪，紧紧跟随在亚历山大王子身后，从联军阵线里那个巨大的缝隙刺入，骑兵团的速度令人惊讶，圣队战士几乎来不及调整长枪的指向。他们绕向圣队后方，试图完成包围。 

只差一点。一辆战车从中断冲入，将纵列的骑兵团截开。最近的那名骑兵惊愕的转头，他正在投枪的右手被箭射中，慌乱中伸手去抓马鬃，而此时罗杰斯的长枪正对着他的咽喉刺入，他无从闪避，罗杰斯拔出枪，骑兵从马背上跌落。能被选入王子身边的伙伴骑兵团，必定在马其顿有着不凡的出身，然而再贵重的身份也无法阻止他掉入死亡。罗杰斯回头看看在自己身后举着长弓的巴恩斯，呼出一大口气：“这是今天的第一个。”

“而今天刚刚开始。” 巴恩斯再次搭好弓，数箭连发，把前方几个骑兵团成员隔在射程之外，他们眼见战友倒地，愤怒中注意力完全被这边吸引，被冲散的圣队战士再次试图集结，整齐的长枪对准从后方和侧翼冲过来的骑兵。

然而圣队的阵列还是被左冲右突的骑兵四下切割。罗杰斯和巴恩斯在战车上对这一切看得清楚，他们也运用相同的战术，战车凭借巨大的体积撞向骑兵的队列，两人的箭与长枪多次将骑兵跳落马下。

一柄长枪呼啸着直刺巴恩斯的背心，巴恩斯双手引弓，手上还拉着马缰，根本无暇顾及，罗杰斯一手架住正在用长枪与他纠缠的另一名骑兵，另一手伸过去一面盾牌，将将挡住刺过来的长枪。巴恩斯反应过来，出了一头冷汗，连忙放下弓箭从车上捡了另外一支长枪，朝对面那人的眉心扔了过去。 

“不行，太慢了。” 罗杰斯看了眼巴恩斯，连忙又补充了一句，“我不是说你。”

“要上马就赶紧。” 巴恩斯回身又发出一只箭。被挑落的那名骑兵与战车相隔很近，战马就在伸手之间。两人想的都是一回事。 

罗杰斯知道不必多说，提着枪从战车直接跃上了马背。

“抢马！” 罗杰斯冲进已经不成形的战阵，用底比斯方言朝其他的圣队战士喊。他们演练成熟、坚不可摧的阵型已经被冲散，以钢铁般的紧密和尖锐碾压敌人的步战方阵已经不复存在，单兵作战的步兵在骑兵面前简直任人宰割。此时要只想着怎么恢复原状，当前的情势下未免太过困难。但是大部分人，未必听得懂罗杰斯的意思。

有一些久经战阵的士兵，单纯凭着对罗杰斯的信赖，决定依从他的判断，比如安提斯。也有一些人，则需要一匹高大的战马克服心中的恐惧。部分圣队战士离开了松散的战阵，直接与骑兵进行近距离搏杀。一些骑兵被扯下马，一些马被杀死，也有圣队战士倒了下去。

“罗杰斯！” 特阿根尼斯在不远处，指挥战士们维持好长枪方阵，他暴怒的声音响起，“我什么时候让你下命令！” 

罗杰斯无暇答话，他将一个举着弯刀快马驰向克莱尼亚的骑兵撞开，克莱尼亚反应很快，回身就将他扯下来，一枪刺进这人的大腿。动脉被穿透飙出的血柱直直冲出来，喷了克莱尼亚一脸，他捂住嘴，愣住了，不自觉的停下了手中的动作，此时地上的那个人从腰间拔出匕首，猛的将他扑倒在地。

“上马！克莱尼亚！” 安提斯严厉的吼道，他从背后划开了骑兵的咽喉。

罗杰斯有些怜悯的看着失魂落魄的克莱尼亚翻上马背，胡乱的举着长枪乱刺，“你照顾好他。” 安提斯注意的观察着克莱尼亚周围的动向，“我应该的。但他也是战士。圣队的战士。” 罗杰斯轻轻点头，不再说什么，夹了夹马肚子，赶往巴恩斯那边。

有个熟悉的身影正单枪匹马冲向巴恩斯的战车。这个搅局般的存在拖慢了伙伴骑兵团的节奏，想必已经让他不愉快很久了吧，这位年纪轻轻就在战场上统领一方的王子，这位金光灿灿宛如战神亲临的亚历山大。那就让他来吧，提枪奔驰的罗杰斯心想。 

巴恩斯也看到了，他定了定神，心想这一刻终于来了。我的舞台，我的战场，我来了。

火势冲天而起的那一刻，罗杰斯的战马扬起前蹄，惊惶不安的想要夺路而逃。罗杰斯奋力勒住马，让它停在原地不再往前。他现在看清了巴恩斯战车里那些用棕色麻布包住的是什么，那是用油脂浸过的干枯的棕榈枝条，巴恩斯在上面撒了些什么东西，然后点燃了它，冲出的火焰几乎照亮河谷，今天阳光软绵绵的，这辆燃烧的战车显得尤为刺眼。

巴恩斯就驾着这辆战车全速冲向单骑过来的亚历山大。

“巴恩斯！下来！” 巴恩斯听见了，他也回头冲着正要跟上来的罗杰斯大喊，眼睛里燃烧着笑意，“罗杰斯，等着看这场面！我保证比雅典的戏剧还要精彩！”

这个玩笑不是时候。罗杰斯几乎发怒，但他的坐骑仍然惧怕火光，无论罗杰斯怎么鞭打都不敢全力向前。 

而亚历山大的战马，那匹名动希腊的布塞法洛斯，却是无所畏惧，冲天的火光印在一人一马眼中，似乎仅是一个黯淡的光点。燃烧的战车和这匹有名的烈马相距咫尺，亚历山大已经举起长枪对准了巴恩斯，下一秒几乎就要一击致命。

巴恩斯没有准备任何武器，他的弓箭和长枪都安静的呆在一旁，他只是双手紧握缰绳，冷静的测算距离。罗杰斯呆呆站着，几乎不敢眨眼，也不敢想紧接着会发生什么。他现在有多后悔刚刚离开战车，也许只有天上的诸神知道。

热浪扑过来的瞬间，布塞法洛斯稍稍抬了下前蹄。此时巴恩斯娴熟的让战车偏头，堪堪别过，从侧面绕向布塞法洛斯身后，他没有离开，而是再次转头，绕着亚历山大的战马转圈。布塞法洛斯身边火光闪烁，影影幢幢，周围的马匹都不敢靠近。

这本来是再愚蠢不过的一个小把戏，即使这样亚历山大也可以轻易的将巴恩斯击倒。然而大大出乎罗杰斯意料的是，布塞法洛斯忽然变得焦躁难安，在原地上下翻腾，亚历山大用尽全力呆在马背上，他不断安抚和控制着战马，手中的长枪已被掀落在地，根本无法攻击。

“亚历山大的马永远向前，永远把影子留在身后。” 奥托吕克在身后感叹，轻轻笑着。

罗杰斯想起来了，这是那个传说。亚历山大十岁的时候见到这匹有名的良马，当时无人能将它驯服，但亚历山大知道这匹马狂暴难驯的原因在于它害怕自己的影子，于是他带着它一路狂奔，将影子远远甩在后面。腓力王于是斥巨资为他买下了这匹马，还欣慰的说，儿子，我的王国对你来说太小了。人们讲述这个故事，作为王子雄心的证明，并没想到其他。

而巴恩斯带着冲天的火光围绕着布塞法洛斯，它无论在哪个方向都能看到自己的影子，它左右摇摆却无处可逃，恐惧与不安再次裹挟住它，甚至亚历山大也不能让它平静下来。巴恩斯仍是轻佻的玩着自己的游戏，他耐心的等待着那个时机，一个也许改变一切的时机。

自己也许杀得了亚历山大，有那么一瞬间他心里想，在这个火光闪烁你死我活的战场，神的言语又算得了什么。

但战场的情势在巴恩斯的游戏间已然倾覆。雅典的军队在后撤，前方的呼喊声不断，混乱的步兵和骑兵涌向这个方向。后面的战士不知发生了什么，特阿根尼斯眉头紧锁不发一语。紧张的士兵抓住奔逃中的同伴询问，讯息在人群间如火势一般传播。

狄摩西尼被俘了。雅典执政官、联军统帅狄摩西尼被俘了。腓力王抓住了他。最开始士兵们将信将疑的交头接耳，后来这简直变成了一阵惊惧的合唱。

厚重的号角声再度鸣响，如同丧钟齐鸣。这是马其顿人全面出击的信号，远处沙土翻滚，隐隐可见王旗，腓力王率领近卫骑兵要来打扫这最后的战场。

火光中，巴恩斯看到亚历山大目光焦灼。这是他的战场，他必须在父亲到来之前为自己的荣耀赢回这一局，对此巴恩斯看得分明。巴恩斯也等待着，布塞法洛斯刚刚差一点就将亚历山大甩落马下，亚历山大勉强抱住马脖子，半个身子都腾在外面，他仍在勉力安抚布塞法洛斯。 

一个传令兵飞速驰向特阿根尼斯，简短的与他说着什么。死伤惨重的圣队战士安静的看向他，目光里多少包含生的期待。“我们是圣队战士，” 特阿根尼斯知道他的士兵们在想什么，“我们站在这里，没人能让我们退一步。” 他的声音里有些颤抖，但他不需要多说什么，也没有战士提出疑问。他们是底比斯最优秀的战士，他们必须站在这里。“挡住马其顿人，让我们的骑兵团撤走。” 特阿根尼斯勉强说出最后一句。他的战士们也没有多说，输掉这场战役，马其顿军队就能长驱直入，城邦危在旦夕，他们必须保住城邦最后的力量。

罗杰斯完全明白。此时他注意到更多的骑兵朝巴恩斯围拢过来，如果他能冲开这些人，如果巴恩斯能成功，如果他和巴恩斯能成功，那也许是仅有的机会。

巴恩斯的战车吸引了大量骑兵团成员，慑于火势，他们行进得缓慢，但仍在一点一点靠近。火光中罗杰斯看了巴恩斯一眼，他似乎明白了罗杰斯要做什么，便摇着头，拍了拍自己的胸口。罗杰斯没有理睬，仍是拍马过去，他从一人侧面轻巧掠过，从刀带里抽出弯刀砍向这人咽喉，他的同伴就在身侧，见状迅速拨转马头，也抽出刀向罗杰斯砍来，此时罗杰斯的长枪从下面刺中此人的战马腹部。

巴恩斯看到罗杰斯过来，知道已经无法阻止，他只好继续逗弄着布塞法洛斯，让亚历山大尽可能接近罗杰斯的臂力所及。一直紧紧跟随的赫菲斯特昂早就注意到了，他支开罗杰斯的长枪，将自己挡在罗杰斯与亚历山大之间，罗杰斯一时无法近身。两人在马上交换了数十个回合，赫菲斯特昂因为要护住身后的亚历山大，多少施展不开，罗杰斯略占上风，几次挑进对手的皮肉，但赫菲斯特昂仍是寸步不让。亚历山大在马上看得心惊肉跳，情急之中冒险腾出一只手，摸向腰间的刀带。

“小心！” 巴恩斯抵挡不及，这柄掷出的尖刀精准刺进战马的身体，受惊之下它一跃而起，双手持枪格挡的罗杰斯一下悬空，赫菲斯特昂枪尖一挑，将他整个人甩了出去。

落地的一瞬罗杰斯看到另一匹马朝自己冲过来，战马的眼睛里冷静而专注，马蹄几乎踏向他的面颊，恍惚间他听到巴恩斯在叫他的名字。

而下一个瞬间一滩温热的鲜血兜头而来，有人抱住他侧向翻滚，旁边的战马轰然倒地，马上的骑兵脖子着地摔了下去。他抹了一把脸上的血，看清了身边的人是特阿根尼斯，他举着刀从身下划开了战马的肚腹。 

罗杰斯还未来得及说出一个谢字，特阿根尼斯口中的鲜血却涌到他身上，罗杰斯大睁着眼睛，挣扎着要起来，却再次被特阿根尼斯摁在地上，“躺下！” 年长的统领命令道。他背后扎着几只长箭，这时又有几只箭落到他们身旁的空地上。

但这个不服从命令的罗杰斯还是翻身起来，弓着身将特阿根尼斯的身体小心放平，抓起地上的长枪，回身就扯住一匹路过的战马的脖子，将马上的人踢出去，一个旋转飞身上马。他脸上湿漉漉的，也不知是血还是泪。击中那个长弓手的时候，罗杰斯回头看了一眼自己的官长，帕索斯正在拔下他身上的箭，一名马其顿骑兵从旁挥刀一闪而过，帕索斯无从反应，倒在了特阿根尼斯身上。罗杰斯张开嘴，喉咙里一片干涩。他赶不及，这他知道。

从前面撤回的底比斯骑兵团终于飞驰而至山坳口，残余的圣队战士再次将盾牌扣紧，组成残缺而单薄的战阵，长枪高高举起，将亚历山大的伙伴骑兵团挡在同伴之外。罗杰斯率领着马上的圣队战士，与对方的骑兵正面冲杀。在巴恩斯冲向亚历山大的时刻，他又一次知道自己赶不及，他的使命在这里，而且涌过来的骑兵太多，罗杰斯根本无法冲出。

巴恩斯早就知道，最后的攻击必须要由自己来完成。他俯身对着套车的马耳语，眼睛里几乎含着歉意，最后他冲着望向他的罗杰斯眨了眨眼，一只手轻轻抚摸着马的耳朵，另一手则从刀带上拔出一把匕首刺入马臀。那匹马猛的大声嘶鸣，高高扬起前蹄，带着仍在燃烧的战车奋力奔逃出去。就在同时，巴恩斯从身后拉出一柄长长的波斯弯刀，踩着扬起的马头从高处跃下，直劈布塞法洛斯和亚历山大的头部。

这边罗杰斯被十几个马其顿骑兵纠缠，他目睹着步兵战阵里的圣队战士一个个倒下，而自己身边的敌人却好像永远不够杀。他们更多更快的出现，根本不会停歇。战阵中持盾的奥托吕克被骑兵的长枪刺中大腿，他支撑着，尽力维持盾牌的高度，护住卡里阿斯的身体，而此时三两个马其顿骑兵正冲着他们后面过来。后面一排的圣队战士已经倒下了，两人的后背都暴露在外。

“卡里阿斯！” 罗杰斯急切的大叫，他顾不得自己身边的危险，将手中唯一的一柄长枪掷向冲向两人背后的骑兵。

那柄枪投歪了，罗杰斯的战马不知为何突然受惊，径直朝前狂奔，同时奔逃的还有其他圣队战士的战马。余光所见，奥托吕克和卡里阿斯两人被长枪贯胸而入，他们扶着对方跪倒在地上。

冲击圣队最后防线的正是那匹被巴恩斯刺伤的惊马，它带着高扬的火光而来，战马纷纷跃起，发狂似的远离这辆燃烧的战车，它们几乎是被驱赶着奔入最近的山坳。这里正是圣队战士拼命护住的骑兵团撤退通道，他们确实做到了，只是绝大多数人无法离开血腥气浓郁的战场。驾车的那匹马因为极速奔逃出血过多，它身体里的力量已被耗尽，终于无法再坚持，在山坳口，庞大的身躯颓然倒地，满车的火焰被倾倒出来，点燃了八月里干燥的枝条，火势凶猛的在坳口蔓延，将追逐的马其顿骑兵挡在外面。

罗杰斯一路都在用各种办法让战马停下，他勒着马缰，抓紧马鬃，种种尝试都压不过马心中本能的恐惧，不起分毫作用。

巴恩斯在举刀跃向亚历山大的时刻心中忽然陷入死寂，仿佛迎接命运到来的不是亚历山大而是他自己。亚历山大悬在布塞法洛斯身上，无从着力，他抬起深蓝色的眼睛，平静而挑衅的望向他。

“不！巴恩斯！” 罗杰斯干脆跳下奔逃中的战马，重重砸在地上，他也顾不得痛，滚了个圈就扶着腰爬起来，一瘸一拐的往回跑。别再来不及了，求你了，求你们了，罗杰斯心中挨个叫着诸神的名字。

他比巴恩斯看得分明。赫菲斯特昂来不及近身，就只好双脚踩在马背上整个人腾空跃出，用尽全力伸长手臂将长枪刺向巴恩斯的左肩。巴恩斯的上身明显抽搐了一下，手中的弯刀只扎进了亚历山大的背部，深深划出一道血痕。失手的巴恩斯同赫菲斯特昂一起狠狠摔在地上，此时亚历山大已接过掷来的长枪，他迅速用它将巴恩斯的左臂钉在地上。

罗杰斯仍在奔跑，他举起盾牌挡着，想要越过火线冲回战场。

巴恩斯趴在地上，穿过火焰看到了罗杰斯，有那么一瞬间两人目光相接，他的绿眼睛眯着，似乎还笑了一笑，嘴唇微微的翕动。伙伴骑兵团围住他，四下交头接耳，亚历山大和赫菲斯特昂互相扶起来转头离开，对脚边的巴恩斯没有多看一眼。这时一个骑兵嬉笑着甩出一个铁钩扎进巴恩斯的肩膀，然后调转马头拉着连接铁钩的铁链纵马飞奔。巴恩斯被拉扯着消失在漫天的烟尘中。 

“不，不要这样……” 罗杰斯跪下来，没发觉到身上燃起了零星火苗，然后他支撑起来又想往前跑，他觉得自己赶回去，一定能把巴恩斯抢回来，从哈得斯的国度里抢回来。罗杰斯就这么晕晕乎乎的想着，头上却忽然感觉异常沉重，他控制不住自己，终于倒在了地上。

安提斯赶紧将罗杰斯身上的火苗拍熄，将他拉了出来。他一直在后面追着喊罗杰斯，但罗杰斯完全没有理会，眼见他冲进火焰，安提斯觉得情况不妙，只好用盾牌从后面将他放倒。克莱尼亚搭着手把失去知觉的罗杰斯放到马背上，安提斯这才带着仅存的几十个圣队战士从山坳离开战场。

他们的身后是一片血红，此时天色渐暗，包裹在云层中的太阳始终苍白，这一天终于结束了。


	6. Chapter 6

“罗杰斯呢？” 安提斯问道。

“他醒了，坐在那边不理我们。” 克莱尼亚担忧的朝另一头抬了抬下巴。

“我去跟他谈谈。” 安提斯站起来。

“安提斯，” 克莱尼亚拉住他，“罗杰斯说，他现在不想说话，尤其是跟你。” 克莱尼亚又补充一句，“你不要生气。毕竟刚刚……” 

“我知道。” 安提斯仍是大步走过去。

几十个逃出来的圣队战士在安提斯带领下找了个地方藏身，他们不敢生火，担心马其顿人会进山里搜寻。众人沉默着或坐或躺，空空荡荡的瞳孔对着墨黑的夜空，云层很厚，没有月亮，也没有星星。 

罗杰斯一个人远远坐在斜坡上。

安提斯挨着在他身边坐下，递过去一皮囊酒。罗杰斯没有动。安提斯又用手肘撞了撞他，把皮囊递得更近了点，罗杰斯横了他一眼，伸手抓过来，拧开灌了一大口。安提斯见有所缓和，就絮絮叨叨的开了口。

“我知道你在怪我，怪我把你带回来。我也知道，其实你也不是怪我，你是怪自己。我现在跟你说，你除了去送死没有意义，你也不会听。罗杰斯，队长，我比你年长，在克莱尼亚之前，我也经历过失去最爱的人，也想过为什么死的人不是自己。但巴恩斯会希望你活下去，他不会愿意你那时候……”

“你怎么知道！” 罗杰斯突然粗声粗气的反驳，“他跟我说过，他告诉过我，让我去救他，但是我没有，我就看着他……巴恩斯会在哈得斯的国度里永远恨我，他说过的。”

安提斯摇头，“我相信巴恩斯他不会……”

“他说过！” 罗杰斯咬着牙又强调了一遍。

安提斯深深叹气，看了看四周的战士，受了伤的人沉默着在互相包扎，双双逃生的恋人无声的拉着手或者靠着肩，所有人空洞的眼神里都透着迷惑，就在昨夜，他们还是永远立于不败之地的圣队。但世上没有永远不败这回事，战士上了战场，就得准备好倒下，连半神的阿喀琉斯也不能例外。比起那些永远不能返乡的同伴，他们已经足够幸运了。安提斯怜惜的看着远远投来关切目光的克莱尼亚，招手让他过来。这个羞怯的男孩在一天之内迅速长大，罗杰斯轻咬嘴唇，正如当年的巴恩斯。

“你还好吗？” 罗杰斯看着坐过来的克莱尼亚，他的手臂和小腿都带了伤，随便拿布条绑着，渗出暗红的血迹。

克莱尼亚点点头，目光里仍是对罗杰斯的一片关切，但又没有说什么。

“我没有在战场上照顾好他，但克莱尼亚证明了自己是个战士。” 安提斯说。 

“是我没有。他本是商人的儿子，因为我才上了战场。” 罗杰斯回答。

“巴恩斯是勇敢而光荣的，诸神会知道。” 克莱尼亚急忙说。

罗杰斯苦笑着点头，他这时想像巴恩斯那样，轻佻地开几句渎神的玩笑。无星无月的天空沉寂不语，高高在上的诸神似乎故意在此时隐藏，不让凡人看到他们恶意的安排。“你们说，” 罗杰斯忽然开口，“阿喀琉斯当时是什么心情？”

同样出身体面、受过良好教育的安提斯和克莱尼亚都明白罗杰斯指的是什么。帕特洛克罗斯披着阿喀琉斯的甲胄出战，以死亡让阿喀琉斯为自己的傲慢与倔强付出了代价。但罗杰斯并没有犯下这样的错误，两个人都沉默着，不知从何说起。

“阿喀琉斯做得很对，他抢回了帕特洛克罗斯的尸身，为他报了仇，即使需要交出自己的不死之身。他并没有怜惜自己的生命。” 罗杰斯接着说。

安提斯这下听明白了，“罗杰斯，你不是阿喀琉斯，巴恩斯也不是因为你战死的。”

“你误解了我的话，安提斯，” 罗杰斯摇了摇头，“听我继续说完。阿喀琉斯火化了帕特洛克罗斯，他嘱咐身边的人，他死之后，就将自己的骨灰也放入帕特洛克罗斯的骨灰翁中。所以后来他们的骨灰就混合在一起，埋葬在特洛伊的海边，就连诸神也不能分清彼此，即使诸神恶意的玩笑也不能将他们分开了。” 罗杰斯低下头，安提斯和克莱尼亚看不清他脸上的表情。周围的圣队战士们都在安静倾听罗杰斯的讲述，有几个同样失去爱人的战士忍不住低低啜泣。 

“所以你要做什么呢，队长？” 克莱尼亚的声音透出担忧，但更多的是沉稳，“像阿喀琉斯对特洛伊人所做的那样，从马其顿人那里带回巴恩斯的遗体吗？”

罗杰斯抬起头，微红的眼眶望向不会回应他的漆黑苍穹，“是的克莱尼亚。如果我不能挽回他的生命，我至少要让他的灵魂得到安息，即使他会在哈得斯的国度里永远恨我，我也不能忍受他暴尸荒野，孤零零的飘荡在世上。”

一个战士站了起来，“队长，什么时候出发？”

另一个战士也跟着站起，看向身边的人，“特阿根尼斯还躺在那里，我们的同伴都躺在那里，我们必须回去。”

“你们也许会再次陷入危险，马其顿人应该还没有完全撤走。” 罗杰斯看着他们，一时难下决断。

“罗杰斯队长，我们不是为你再犯险境，” 克莱尼亚脸上的坚定非同寻常，“我们是为自己的荣誉，圣队的荣誉。” 安提斯按了按他的肩膀，不再说什么。

已经没有圣队了，罗杰斯强压住心头的苦涩，勉强笑着，朝他们点点头。这几十个战士刚刚从死境逃脱，盔甲多处破损，武器七零八落，身上或轻或重的带着伤，差不多一整天都没有进食，现在他们决定回到战场，从得胜的马其顿人那里，从成千上万精兵强将手中，抢回战友的遗体安葬，让死去的同伴得到灵魂的安宁。罗杰斯思索着这件事，命令自己冷静下来，他不能领着他们白白送死。

“巴恩斯离开那天，” 罗杰斯定了定神，一边四下仔细观察着，一边缓缓开口，“我受命跟着游骑兵出去勘查，寻找他的下落。你们都知道，我没有找到他，他是自己回来的。但神的意愿无法揣测，一件事情也许总有它发生的意义。”

众人不明所以，都静静站着，等罗杰斯继续说下去。 

“当时游骑兵给我指了一条向西的小道，可以从山后绕向德尔斐，他们说，做私运的马贩子不走宽敞的马道，从这里抄近路，他们出去侦查，也往往借着这条路，免得被行军的马其顿人发现。从这条路绕回河谷平原，我们可以藏在暗处，然后寻找机会，记住，不要引起马其顿人的注意，不到万不得已不要动武。诸位，我们都只有一条命，我们都想返回家乡，阿瑞斯（Ares，战神）不会把这当成羞耻的事情。”

“当然，阿瑞斯不是不自量力的蠢货。” 安提斯轻松的接了一句，四周响起一点笑声。

于是按着罗杰斯的安排，几个重伤的战士仍在原地等候，又抽签决定了另外两个留下照顾的人，他们没有骑马，静悄悄的摸黑进了山路。天地暗沉，风在树林和麦地里翻滚，山坳间的小路上只留下黑影重重。

罗杰斯身上的重担逐渐在黑暗中隐去，而看不见的伤口又在无声的行进中重新绽开，每走一步都是撕扯，鲜血淋漓。他必须稳稳的走在最前面，而眼前只是幕天席地的黑暗，路程并不算短，走远了免不了有种幻觉，好像一直都见不到光。

如果一切顺利，他会让巴恩斯得到体面的安葬，但是那又如何？巴恩斯已经去了一个无人能返回的地方。“我救你的性命，同时也把我的性命托付给你。罗杰斯，你不能辜负我，你必须救我。不然我会在哈得斯的国度里永远恨你。” 巴恩斯的声音一遍遍在罗杰斯脑海里回放。他最后冲着自己尽力扬起嘴角，那个自己吻过无数遍的嘴角，血淋淋的身体在尘土中划下一道重重的痕迹，直到完全消失在火焰的另一头。

火光从山坳转角处倾泻出来，罗杰斯猛的站住，弓身向后面的战士打着手势。群山的余脉从这里平缓的支进河谷平原，灌木丛和山丘形成几道低矮的屏障，隔在山脉和河谷中间。罗杰斯领着战士们猫着腰钻进去，一字排开伏在地上，透过枝蔓丛生的灌木，他们各自怀着复杂的心情望向不远处的战场，那里有浓重的血腥气借着河谷风扑鼻而来。

就在视线所及之处，马其顿人像在准备什么仪式，两列手持火把的士兵整齐的列队站在一个深坑两侧，几乎亮如白昼。借着这光罗杰斯看清了他们身上的徽记，心下不免惊诧，他认出这是腓力王的近卫骑兵团。战事已经了结，只余下些清点伤亡收押战俘的工作，国王竟然还留在战场上？ 

罗杰斯的疑问没有持续很久。一面王旗伸展开，戎装的国王骑着马从暗处走近，在他身旁的正是亚历山大王子。亚历山大背上有一道又长又深的刀伤，但自己不甚在意，下马的时候他拦开了赫菲斯特昂伸过来的手臂，小小的踉跄了几步才站稳。腓力王满意的看着，伸手在他肩头轻轻拍了拍，接着父子二人就从列队的士兵中间走向那个深坑。

前头有几个祭司，在草草搭起的祭坛上宰杀了几头羊羔，鲜血从喉头潺潺涌出，流进祭坛下面的陶罐里，等到放干血，祭司们抬着陶罐，把血倒入坑底。他们又焚起松枝，松油的香气浅浅盖住鲜血味道，留下的灰烬同样被撒进坑底。

罗杰斯和旁边的安提斯简单交换了一个惊讶的眼神。这是一场葬礼。也许有马其顿的大将在战斗中殒命，但他们为什么不带着死者返回家乡？

腓力和亚历山大沉默的站着，等着祭司完成所有的仪式，此时车轮的声音传来，满载的战车从河岸边向这里靠近，拉车的马重重喘着气。等到他们走到火光之下，罗杰斯认出带车的人来自伙伴骑兵团，战车上堆得高高的，都是白布包裹的尸体，看来，死去的人刚在河边被清洗，正要被带来这里安葬。装着尸体的战车行列很长，合葬的人数大约超过百人。

“都清点好了吗？” 腓力看向王子的伙伴骑兵团。

“陛下，都清点完毕。” 最前头的那个骑兵说，“底比斯圣队都在这里，亚历山大王子把他们尽数毁灭，在他之前从未有人战胜过圣队。” 虽然是葬礼上，他语气里仍有克制不住的洋洋得意。

罗杰斯的手指深深抠进泥土，旁边的安提斯紧紧抓住了克莱尼亚的手。

原来这是圣队的葬礼。马其顿国王竟然为圣队安排了葬礼。伏在灌木丛后面的这几十个逃脱的圣队战士绝想不到，有一天他们会亲眼目睹身边的同伴一起进入长眠。罗杰斯用眼神命令着大家彼此手拉住手，任何情况下，他们都要互相提醒，千万不能妄动。

但他自己呢？罗杰斯重重扣紧安提斯粗糙的手掌，他自己想冲出去，掀开每一条裹尸的白布，去寻找那张熟悉的脸。巴恩斯温热的身体应该已经变得冰凉，他就躺在自己看得到的地方，毫无特征的，悄无声息的。如果他是一个人来的，即使国王的近卫骑兵团和王子的伙伴骑兵团都在列，他也已经顾及不到那许多了。罗杰斯感觉到安提斯掌间也在用力，抓牢自己的手，他微微侧过去，冲安提斯略一点头，让这位同伴宽心。 

“真的是全部吗？” 亚历山大皱起眉头，他跟在腓力身后，怀疑的目光检视着被白布包裹好的圣队战士的尸体。腓力似乎没有听到，他缓步走过排列整齐的尸体，忽然站住伸手擦了擦眼泪。站在近旁的伙伴骑兵团战士相互对视一眼，都觉得莫名其妙。

“是两人一起安葬吗？” 腓力抬头问旁边的人。他得到肯定的回答，大部分圣队战士相拥而死，尸体难以分开，就被一起裹进了白布里。

腓力再次流下眼泪，“无论是谁，只要怀疑这些人的行为或者经历是卑劣的，都应该被毁灭。” 他说完，接着吩咐祭司念祷文，国王站在火光下面，完全没有要走的意思。

“陛下，” 有传令兵近前，“庆功宴已经开始了。” 

“我在底比斯当质子的时候，” 国王目光闪烁，“曾与现在的圣队统领特阿根尼斯相识，我们曾是朋友。”

罗杰斯已经满面泪光，他咬着牙不让自己喊出来，身边的人想动，也被他用严厉的目光制止。同伴们未能返回家乡，但他们得到了体面的安葬，灵魂得到了永久的安宁。罗杰斯不敢奢求更多，他现在应该考虑的，是把身边的战士安全带回。

在众人催促下，国王终于翻身上马准备离开，刚走几步他又掉头回来，用洪亮的声音下了一道命令。圣队战士的合葬墓前将竖立一座青铜打造的雄狮雕像，纪念逝去的勇者。 

而勇者的尸体被一具具抬进去，一层层盖上混合着鲜血的泥土。

 

再次走完曲折的山路，几乎耗尽了战士们所有的体力，他们战斗了一天，又跋涉了半夜，好多人几乎一挨着地面就睡了过去。马其顿人行事不失荣誉，可以不再忧心同伴的灵魂安宁，他们多少放宽了心。

“但是安提斯，” 罗杰斯抓着他不让他躺下，“我们谁也没有看清他们的脸。”

安提斯也是疲累交加，强打精神回应罗杰斯，“是的，我们没有，因为都用白布裹着。听着，罗杰斯，巴恩斯的灵魂已经去了该去的地方，这是一桩幸事，现在，不要再胡思乱想，你需要的是睡眠。” 他倒头就躺下去，只留下罗杰斯一个人还在喃喃自语，“但是万一呢？他们说圣队全部都在那里，但这不是事实，那个骑兵为了争功在撒谎。万一还有别的人……” 安提斯的鼾声传来，罗杰斯住了嘴，微微叹口气，在旁边拣了块石头坐下。

他的身体也几乎已到极限，但很奇怪，他现在毫无睡意，各种声音在脑海里纠缠，又似乎有什么东西即将破壳而出，却又堵在当口，憋得人无所适从。

巴恩斯好像在摇着他的脑袋说着什么，朦胧中巴恩斯张大了嘴，但没有发出一点声音。“巴恩斯，是你吗？” 罗杰斯心脏狂跳，有一瞬间他以为是巴恩斯的魂灵来访。

只有轻风吹过树林的沙沙声，只有旁边战友此起彼伏的鼾声，除此之外仍是一片昏暗的天地，哪有什么巴恩斯？ 

山间空气清爽微凉，但罗杰斯还是觉得胸中憋闷，他伸了伸脖子，扯开胸甲，重重呼出几口气，那上面黏着板结的血块，压得人难受。 

指尖被什么东西绊住，罗杰斯烦躁的拉下来，低头一看是一个对折缝起的羊皮小袋，被血浸透了。

“我去神庙里给你求的护身符。” 战车上的巴恩斯笑嘻嘻的跟他说，非要逼他戴上，看着他塞进里衣，“听好了罗杰斯，战斗结束之后你要把它拆开。别问为什么，拆开。”

他总是这样，说些让人摸不着头脑的话。罗杰斯揉了揉干涩的眼睛，从腰间抽出一柄小匕首，轻巧的挑开边缘的粗麻线。他捏着羊皮在手中捻了捻，又凑近鼻间深深嗅着，只有血气，并无其他。

良久之后他终于摊开羊皮，上面密密麻麻写着什么，罗杰斯凑近去看了半天，夜色深沉，又被血迹晕染，仍然难以辨认。他抵挡不住好奇心，便谨慎的看了看四周，找了棵粗壮的树干，背过身去挡住，轻手轻脚的划动随身携带的火石。微弱的火苗闪了几下，罗杰斯睁大眼睛，嘴里一字一词跟着默念。

火苗熄灭了，罗杰斯死死抠紧树干，只觉得全身的血液都在上涌。

带血的羊皮从他松弛垂下的手里掉落，那上面写着，“无论是谁，只要怀疑这些人的行为或者经历是卑劣的，都应该被毁灭。”

所有的回忆突然间冲向他，带着全新的意义。他想起前晚巴恩斯在月桂树下，近乎绝望的抓着自己，巴恩斯说我都知道，你为什么不相信我。这是真的，巴恩斯都知道，他知道这场战斗会埋葬所有人，连腓力王的墓前致辞他都清清楚楚。

他想起在奥林匹亚，巴恩斯说，我知道你会来，所以我来了。

他想起在卡德米亚堡垒，他们的第一次任务前，巴恩斯说，我就是知道我们会选雅典。

他想起在德尔斐，巴恩斯说，酒神亲自在我耳边说话。

他想起在营帐里，巴恩斯说，罗杰斯，离开喀罗尼亚，我知道我们会输，我们还会死。 

他想起在马厩，巴恩斯说，罗杰斯，救你自己，也要救我。

罗杰斯扶着树干，尽力让自己站稳，他感到巴恩斯确实在自己身边，不是什么幻觉，不是什么该死的魂灵来访，神的话语借他的口中说出，自己只需要去倾听。 

树叶在颤动，有露珠滴落，似有神灵温柔的抚过，将最深切的呼喊传递到他耳边。巴恩斯就在身旁，气音微弱——救我，罗杰斯，救我——他一遍又一遍的说。

罗杰斯弯腰拾起那块羊皮，细心叠好塞进腰间。他望向远方的地平线，那里透出微光，苍白的太阳即将跃出，已经是新的一天。


	7. Chapter 7

妈的。围栏里一个重伤的战俘迷迷糊糊醒来，他脸朝地趴着，这会儿费力昂起头，刚用力深深吸进一口气，就从肺里呛出一口血来。满嘴都是血和泥土的恶心味道，他在心里暗暗骂娘，很不愉快的想到自己看起来该有多糟糕。天色已暗，只有些零星的光亮，人和马匆匆忙忙的从他低矮的视线里晃过，不远处有新鲜的马粪，还冒着热气。

他仍在试图支起上身，想吸进更多的空气。但是刚一用力，左臂就传来噬骨的痛。而且这一动，似乎整个身体又醒过来，各处的伤口都开始提醒自己的存在。他咬着牙把力道压在右边，靠着肘部的力量往上抬了一点。这时候他才看清左臂连带着肩膀上的几个血窟窿，有一处里面还扎着半根折断的铁钩子。

果然是些野蛮人，妈的。他在心里问候起了马其顿人的祖先。当他试图把右手靠过去拔掉这半根锈迹和血迹斑斑的铁钩时，刚刚抬起一点的上半身又突然脱力，他支撑不住再次砸下去，咳出几口血来。这一撞虽然不重，却足以痛得眩晕，他沮丧的想到也许自己会闷死在这些肮脏的泥土里。

这个愚蠢的罗杰斯，他会不会真的以为我死了？他到底看不看得懂我留给他的信息？他怎么还不来？妈的，我大概真的要死了。神倒是没有告诉我会死在这里，但诸神自己争斗不休、满嘴谎话、互相伤害和背叛，谁知道神会不会骗我？

骂完神，巴恩斯觉得心里舒服点了，终于缓过劲来，连呼吸都顺畅了许多。

围栏里的俘虏吵吵嚷嚷的站起来，开始争先恐后的朝另一头挤，看守的马其顿士兵呵斥了好几声，还拿长枪杆敲了几个人的头，才勉强让他们安静了一点。河谷那边亮如白昼，举着火把的士兵整齐的排成两队，相向而立。新鲜的血气和刚燃尽的松脂气息飘过来，很明显，那里在准备一场葬礼。

靠在围栏绳子上的一个雅典俘虏支着脑袋去问站在围栏外面的那个士兵，你们马其顿人怎么不把自己的战士带回家乡安葬。一辈子只听过马其顿乡间土话的士兵并没有听懂，只瞪了他一眼，敲敲他的脑袋让他闭嘴。这个雅典人就回过身去，继续用他最标准的雅典口音跟旁边人讲，这些马其顿土包子，果然是些野蛮人，连自己的葬礼都不懂得安排。

蠢货，巴恩斯趴在一边闷闷的想，那不是他们的葬礼，是我们的。是圣队的葬礼。他这会儿猛的清醒过来，盘算起罗杰斯的行踪。在被拖离战场之前，他相信看见了罗杰斯的脸闪动在火焰背后，有那么一瞬间，他们四目相对。也许是幻觉。他记得自己张嘴想喊罗杰斯离开，但不知道有没有喊出来。这个笨蛋，也许会以为那个时候该来救自己，这个笨蛋到底知不知道他应该先活下来？看看我现在的样子，你要是敢不活着，我会永远恨你。

腓力王骑在马上，身后跟着近卫骑兵团，从战俘围栏的侧方绝尘而去。趴在角落里的巴恩斯看得真切。葬礼上腓力的一言一行，他全都知道，他早就知道，只是，罗杰斯是否如他所想，返回战场来目睹这一切？

这一点神没有告诉过他。神总是这样，藏一半露一半，显得高深莫测，引得凡人机关算尽，到最后也许都不能揣测出神的安排。在这脏兮兮的泥坑里，巴恩斯设想着罗杰斯或许就在近旁，或许在如山的尸堆里找寻自己，他莫名感到一阵心悸的甜蜜。

又一阵疼痛传来，巴恩斯已经分不清楚到底是哪里在痛。他双手互相掐着，逼自己保持清醒，夜间一片漆黑，马其顿人忙着庆祝，俘虏们谁也不认识谁，如果他现在死在这里，谁也不会知道，谁都不会在意。他的肋骨好像断了，巴恩斯从每一口呼吸里就能感觉到，不过被马拖着跑了这么远，他知道自己应该庆幸没有死在当场。 

——救我，罗杰斯，救我——他心里在一遍遍的喊，感到徒劳而无助。他现在一点办法也没有，甚至不知道能否坚持到罗杰斯赶来。罗杰斯会来吗？他知道吗？ 

有几双绳鞋踩着松软的泥土在朝这边靠近，巴恩斯努力眨着眼睛，也只能看见他们胫甲上的细密纹样，还有不时拂动的披风。他撑不起来，看不清来人是谁。

“哪个是活着的人？” 语气很严肃，但说话者的声音听上去却很年轻。

没有人回答，巴恩斯看见后面有双脚在不安的挪动。 

“波狄卡斯，亚历山大在问你话。那个被你拖过来的圣队战士，他在哪里？”  
［注：波狄卡斯Perdiccas, 历史人物，亚历山大亲随的伙伴骑兵团成员，后为马其顿军队重要将领，马其顿攻打底比斯时的主要指挥官，死于马其顿入侵埃及的战争。］

巴恩斯不自觉的动了动，他听得懂马其顿人讲话，立马猜到是亚历山大在查问自己的下落。也许这个亚历山大心中记恨，想要处死自己？

一个闷声闷气的回答，“我想他已经死了。”

“你在撒谎。” 那个严肃的声音继续响起，巴恩斯想这应该就是亚历山大，“赫菲斯特昂已经告诉我，你把人拖过来，扔进去就走了。”

“亚历山大，” 一个略微老成的声音，“这只是一件小事。国王那边已经在催，我们该去庆功宴了。一个底比斯人的死活，你又何必在意？”

亚历山大侧过身，听声音有些生气，“托勒密，我没有完成的事，并不需要别人替我吹嘘。波狄卡斯在国王面前说我们杀死了圣队所有人，而我和赫菲斯特昂看到的却并非如此。我刚才没有说，是担心国王迁怒于他，但我不能允许一个谎言玷污我的荣誉。”  
［注：托勒密Ptolemy, 历史人物，腓力王私生子，亚历山大的异母哥哥，也是他亲随的伙伴骑兵团成员，后为马其顿军队重要将领，亚历山大死后在埃及开创托勒密王朝。］

“亚历山大，你说得很对。波狄卡斯不应该撒谎。但这仍然是件小事，或许有一两个人逃脱，但你确实消灭了圣队，你的荣誉完好无损。”

来人陷入了沉默。巴恩斯全身紧张起来，甚至完全忘记了疼痛。如果他能动的话，现在一定全身蜷缩起来，躲进阴影里，躲开亚历山大的视线。

“我想见这个人。” 亚历山大终于轻轻说。 

“亚历山大！他想杀了你！” 是刚才那个声音，“我们都很爱你，不能容忍这样的事情。我把他扔在这里，就是要他自生自灭，经历痛苦而死。”

去你妈的。巴恩斯肋间又一阵痛。

“他当然想杀了我！” 巴恩斯略为惊讶的听到亚历山大抬高了声音，“我们在战场上，他不来杀我，难道等着我去杀他？” 

“他很聪明，也很勇敢。”

“我跟你看法一样，赫菲斯提昂，” 亚历山大继续说，“现在，波狄卡斯，你把这个勇者找出来。如果他已经死了，那么他跟其他的圣队战士一样，理应得到体面的安葬。”

“是。” 一个声音低低的回应。巴恩斯想这一定就是那个波狄卡斯了。这人残忍而虚荣，如今被亚历山大公开训斥，想必回头连自生自灭的机会都不会给自己。他交给亚历山大一具尸体，亚历山大很有风度的将自己安葬，然后各人的脸面和良心都得到了保全，没人再会过问此事——那怎么行？！我可不能死在这里！巴恩斯愤愤不平。

生的机会也许有，虽然并无十足把握。不过好像也没什么别的选择了。试试吧。

河谷的泥土松软，巴恩斯趴在这里半天，早就注意到这一圈临时钉进地里的围栏不太牢靠，马其顿人对这事也不是很上心，反正周围人来人往，俘虏们也跑不到哪儿去，不过划块地方出来好安置罢了。窝在角落里的巴恩斯伸出右手抓住竖在土里的长木条，拖着身体把全身的力量靠过去，咬着牙把木条朝左边推。

呲啦一声，圈起围栏的绳子歪歪扭扭的变了形状，将侧面的一根木条拉了起来。巴恩斯全身痛得有些意识恍惚，跟围栏一起倒伏在地。这个动静不小，一下子四周的雅典人都开始跳脚，叽里咕噜的叫喊起来。

“出了什么情况？” 亚历山大厉声责问，他本来在一边等着波狄卡斯去俘虏里认人，哪想到突然乱作一团。马其顿军队向来军纪严明，亚历山大本人更是厌恶这样混乱的场面，守卫的几个士兵心下自然慌张。

“他在故意推栏杆！” 离巴恩斯最近的那个眼尖的士兵跑过去，巴恩斯趴在倒伏的围栏上动也不动，简直毫不讳言作案。

火光中，金色的胫甲迅速靠近。巴恩斯并不躲藏，反而尽力将身体偏过来，他现在根本说不出话，只得尽力抬把脸去看。

亚历山大蹲下来，红色的披风落在地上，他腰间围着短甲，上身赤裸着，缠了厚厚一圈白布，应该是受了伤——我砍伤了他。巴恩斯胸中一阵收紧——他低下头，尽力平视巴恩斯的脸，浓密的金色卷发从耳边垂下来，他偏了下头，“是他吗？” 旁边举着火把的那个人便蹲下来，褐色的长发落在亚历山大肩头。火光离巴恩斯更近了一些，他本来就肿胀的双眼更加睁不开。

赫菲斯特昂将火把递给亚历山大，伸手将巴恩斯扶起靠着自己，“拿一点水。” 他吩咐旁边的士兵。

“底比斯人，你叫什么……” 亚历山大还没问完，巴恩斯已经支撑不住，软软的塌了下去，赫菲斯特昂赶紧伸手扶住，将他放平在地上。巴恩斯贪婪的狠狠吸进几口气，肋间的疼痛又撕裂着他的意识。

“他伤得太重，怕是活不了了。” 是赫菲斯特昂的声音。巴恩斯紧张起来，在片刻难熬的沉默之后，他听见亚历山大说，“给他喝点水，让他舒服一点。” 我都要死了，我怎么可能舒服！巴恩斯很想抢白一句，他心里翻腾着，嘴里咿咿唔唔。必须说点什么，必须说点什么让亚历山大救自己。

赫菲斯特昂很有耐心的托着巴恩斯的后颈，将皮囊里的水一点一点挤进巴恩斯嘴里。他现在感觉好一些了，清醒了许多，脑子里飞快转着。

“亚历山大，” 托勒密走过来，“国王那边又催了一次。”

“我马上就去。” 亚历山大头也不回，只迅速的跟赫菲斯特昂交换了一个眼神。赫菲斯特昂把皮囊从巴恩斯嘴边移开，缓缓的把巴恩斯的头部放回地上，手一点一点的抽出。

他忽然愣住，巴恩斯不知哪里来的力气，一把拽住了亚历山大的披风。

“亚……亚历山大，” 巴恩斯侧过身，压住肋部，他的声音嘶哑微弱，但勉强听得清楚，“你……你也见过巴克斯……对……对吗……王后……王后……带你去的……”

巴恩斯知道这是一场赌博，他无法预料亚历山大的反应，此刻在飘忽的火光中，对着亚历山大深蓝色的双眼，他仍然看不真切。

“托勒密，你们先去王帐，我随后就来。” 亚历山大偏过头命令道。托勒密略有疑虑，但没有继续劝下去，波狄卡斯扫了地上的巴恩斯一眼，冷笑着随同伙伴骑兵团的人转身离开。

看到他们都走远了，亚历山大才撑着膝盖起来，目光复杂的俯视着巴恩斯。“赫菲斯特昂，” 他思考着，“把他带去你的营帐，把医官叫来，救活他。” 赫菲斯特昂迟疑着点了下头，亚历山大拍拍他的肩膀，“我得先去父亲那里。你亲自照看他，不要让他与别人说话。等我回来。”

“亚历山大！” 赫菲斯特昂抬起身，欲言又止。

“我知道你想说什么，” 亚历山大摆摆手，“不急这一时。我会细问他，再做决定。”

巴恩斯心头稍宽，他暂时赌赢了这一局，有了一线生机。他闭上眼睛，任由遍布全身的疼痛冲撞，比起死，即使这样也好多了。余下的事情是凶是吉，也顾不了那么多。

 

巴恩斯是被刺骨的痛感再次惊醒的。

半根铁钩带着血肉被扯出，咣当一声扔进铁盘子里，一时间血流如注。巴恩斯被人死死摁住，只得撕着嗓子叫喊，拉扯得肋间钻心的疼。有人把一大块布团塞进他嘴里，命他死死咬住。巴恩斯还没反应过来，一截烧红的树根就摁在了他的伤口处，发出呲呲的皮肤烧焦的声音。那块布团差点被巴恩斯吞下去。

“血止住了。” 医官神情冷静，用力扯掉巴恩斯嘴里的布团，等他呼吸稍缓，又让人给他灌了小半壶烈酒。他的助手拿着白布条围着巴恩斯的左肩和上臂缠裹，医官自己摸了摸巴恩斯的肋骨，“断了三根。” 他下了判断。然后他蹲下身去，“腿上有淤青和擦伤。小事。” 壶里剩下的烈酒就抹在了其他的伤口上。

巴恩斯胸口和后背裹了两块硬皮革固定住，被放在软塌上躺着静养。医官收拾起东西，匆匆就要离开，大战结束之夜，伤员众多，他也十分忙碌，要不是王子本人的要求，哪里顾得上照管一个俘虏。

“我想……擦洗一下脸，和手……” 直觉告诉巴恩斯，赫菲斯提昂这个人还算友善，他硬着头皮开了口。高个的褐发青年冷着脸瞅了瞅巴恩斯，偏过头叫进来一个男孩，让他去打了盆水。 

等到那个男孩端着一盆满是污泥的血水出去，巴恩斯长长呼出一口气，终于舒服了一点。当然他感觉身上还是很脏，还渗着血，就这么躺在赫菲斯提昂的软榻上，多少有点不好意思。 

一直沉默的看着他的赫菲斯提昂忽然开口，“你的……你的爱人……战死了？”

巴恩斯警觉起来。他不知道这个马其顿人是出于什么目的询问，也不知道罗杰斯现在身在何处。但罗杰斯肯定还活着，他可以确定。于是他点了点头，不过实在没力气再挤出几滴眼泪了。

“你可以哭，不是丢脸的事。” 赫菲斯提昂似乎在宽慰他，转眼自己又觉得尴尬，便转身出去，留巴恩斯一个人在里面。巴恩斯看到他的影子映在帐幕上，知道他守在门口。 

没过多久巴恩斯就听见有说话声，他迷迷糊糊的睁开眼，正看见他和亚历山大一起进来。亚历山大换了身宽松的白色布袍，与赫菲斯特昂简单讲了几句关于庆功宴的闲话。

“所有人都很愉快，只有布塞法洛斯仍然心情不好，” 亚历山大无奈的一笑，“我刚去看过他。” 两人同时望向倚在软榻上的巴恩斯。

巴恩斯只好偏了偏头以示歉意。

“你怎么知道布塞法洛斯的？” 亚历山大坐过来，神情已没有了刚才的轻松。 

巴恩斯抓着身上的毯子，犹豫半天终于开口，“我看见你会骑着它一直向东，一直到太阳升起的地方。”

“你看见？” 亚历山大扬起眉毛，“那么你是看见了母亲带我去酒神的祭礼？”

“亚历山大……” 一旁的赫菲斯提昂出言阻止，亚历山大轻轻摁了摁他的手，赫菲斯提昂便不再开口。

巴恩斯摇摇头，“我看不见过去的事情。我只看见国王与王后争吵，王后将王冠扔在地上，她说起酒神的祭礼，说你是她和神的儿子。”

亚历山大的怒气骤然升起，“她怎么敢！她还说了什么！”

巴恩斯只好摇头。他确实只知道这么多。

亚历山大站起身在营帐里来来回回踱步，等到终于平静下来，他才又盯住巴恩斯的眼睛，“你是谁？你想要什么？”

巴恩斯掂量着自己的答案。关于这位王子，他已经把手上的牌都打了出去，其他的考虑已经超出了他的能力。

“我叫巴恩斯，圣队的战士。我见过酒神的祭礼，巴克斯给了我一些东西。” 巴恩斯停顿了一下，绿色的双眼一片澄净，他继续诚恳的说，“我想要活着，亚历山大。请让我离开。”

亚历山大没有动，仍是探寻着巴恩斯的眼神。“我的父亲说了什么？” 他小声问道。

“什么？” 巴恩斯略感惊讶，但随即就明白过来。 

“我的父亲，腓力王，说了什么？我母亲撒谎说我不是他的儿子，他是什么反应？”

巴恩斯心中一阵叫苦。他原本应该想到这点的，对于一个王子来说，最大的中伤莫过于此，而这话竟由王后亲自对国王说出，未免太过骇人听闻。亚历山大的目光深邃起来，像是在自言自语，“你们底比斯人最崇拜赫拉克勒斯，因为他是你们家乡的英雄。在底比斯还有国王的时候，他是那位王后与宙斯所生的神之子。赫拉克勒斯的血脉比任何凡人都高贵，但他还是被驱逐，无法继承王位，是不是这样？” 

巴恩斯这时想咬掉自己的舌头。他一向心思敏捷，此刻却想不出一个词回转局势。

“你不知道我父亲说了什么，对吗？” 亚历山大靠近了一点。

巴恩斯喉咙干涩，他无望的垂下头，不免又抱怨起那些掐头去尾含混不清的神示，救命的药草转眼可能是致命的屠刀。

“那么，巴恩斯，” 亚历山大逼近他的脸，“我拒绝你的请求。你不能走。我会带你回佩拉，等着巴克斯再次对你说话。”

佩拉，马其顿王城佩拉——这个陌生的词汇带着某种危险的气息。他完全没有料想到，他没有给罗杰斯留下任何提示——“然后你会杀了我吗？” 巴恩斯睁大眼睛，心头收紧。

亚历山大却轻蔑的笑了，他转过身去跟赫菲斯提昂对视一眼，“我还要骑着布塞法洛斯去太阳升起的地方。一直向东，对吗？这是你说的，预言者。”

一时间巴恩斯不知道是喜是忧，不知道自己陷入了怎样的境地。但至少我还活着，他只好这么想。罗杰斯，我已经做了所有我能做的，活了下来，你呢，你在哪里？朦胧的光线中，赫菲斯提昂拉着亚历山大在吊床上坐下，侧过身去查看他后背的伤情，亚历山大靠在恋人肩头，安心的闭上眼，两人的十指在身前交握。巴恩斯阖上疲惫的眼皮，试图翻过身去，全身又痛得动弹不得，他只得像平常那样戏谑的撇嘴，不想嘴里却尝到一点苦涩。

他会来的，一定会来的，他会来救我。裹在柔软毛毯里的巴恩斯双眉紧锁，他仍然感觉惊惶，这个陌生的舒适环境并不比战俘的围栏更让人放心。过了不知多久，巴恩斯嗅着屋里麦酒和松脂的气息，终于沉沉睡去，此时外面的天空已经开始泛白。


	8. Chapter 8

“巴恩斯是预言者。”

罗杰斯宣布完，停下来环视了一圈被他叫醒的圣队战士，像是觉得这个消息还不够惊人，连忙又补充了一句，“所以他一定还活着。”

沉默仍在继续着，晨间的阳光稀薄，跟太阳底下的人一样没什么精神。他们已经劳累了一天一夜，都睡眼惺忪，还需要时间来消化罗杰斯说的事情。他想要与所有人分享自己的这个发现，带着紧张和惊喜，却没意识到自己的鲁莽。

预言者是通神的凡人，他们向世人传递神的讯息。一切听起来太过离奇，罗杰斯多少也清楚，现在身边的所有人都跟之前的自己一样，从来只在故事里听过预兆和警示如何分毫不差的应验。特洛伊的公主卡珊德拉是预言者，她预见到了奥德修斯恶毒的木马诡计，便不惜泄露天机，这一行为触怒了阿波罗，于是神让她疯狂，此后无人理睬她的疯言疯语，她也只能眼睁睁看着国破家亡。盲眼的底比斯人特瑞西阿斯也是预言者，他直言国王俄狄浦斯杀父娶母，不洁的行为给城邦带来了灾难，俄狄浦斯狂怒不已，但他自证清白的种种举动，到头来却不过证实了预言的确凿无疑。

但是……巴恩斯？圣队战士们面面相觑。他们认识的那个懒洋洋笑着、说话间总有些轻佻的巴恩斯？那个擅自离队又在战斗时赶回、一个人撞向马其顿王子以自我牺牲换取了同伴脱身机会的巴恩斯？这样的巴恩斯怎么会是故事里那些与神交流的预言者？那样的预言者怎么会是他们身边的人？

“你们不相信吗？” 罗杰斯又把事情原原本本讲了一遍，那张带血的羊皮在战士们手中传递着，看上去无可反驳。“所以你想说什么呢，罗杰斯？” 终于有人想起来这一点。

“我们应该去找他，他一定还在这附近。” 罗杰斯很肯定的回答。

战士们再次沉默下来，有人垂下头，扒拉着脚下的青草，有人无言的望天，让温和的阳光照在自己脸上。“我们都看见了，罗杰斯……” 安提斯小声提醒他。

罗杰斯有些气恼，他转过身，一边从树干上解开马缰，一边大声说，“我并没有要求什么，只是在提醒你们的誓言罢了。对于任何一个身处危险中的圣队战士，难道我们可以袖手旁观？如果你们不愿意，我就自己一个人去。”

“你是在质疑我们的荣誉吗？罗杰斯？在经历了这么多事情之后？” 安提斯也生气了。

克莱尼亚揉着眼睛从地上爬起来，小跑过去扯住了罗杰斯手上的马缰，“队长，你清醒一点。如果巴恩斯真的能看到未来，那他一定已经告诉了你该怎么做，对吗？”

罗杰斯点点头，“他说他会救我，也让我去救他。所以我这就去救他。”

“但是你能吗？马其顿军队还在山下，” 克莱尼亚急红了脸，他停了停，缓和了下语气，“队长，我们可以在这里等到马其顿人撤离，战俘应该会被留在喀罗尼亚等着收赎金，我们到时候就去看看巴恩斯在不在。”

“队长，他们已经准备开拔了。” 去巡视过的一个战士也走过来，拍拍罗杰斯的肩膀，“不用等太久。”

“到时候我们也可以看看巴恩斯在不在附近。即使他没有被俘，伤那么重的话，肯定走不远。” 克莱尼亚又补充了一句。

罗杰斯知道他们说得都很有道理，但不知为什么，自己总觉得哪里不对。但他具体也说不上来，只好同意留在这里等着。他显得有些焦虑，在山间来来回回踱着步。

其他人都只是静静坐着，连交谈都很少，不知道是因为疲惫、还是再次陷入了茫然。他们轮流去山坳口打探马其顿人的情况，换完岗的人僵硬的坐下，看着天空不知道在想什么。

罗杰斯拦住下一个准备换岗的战士。“我去吧。不用换了。我去下面等着。” 

安提斯忽然站起来，把手指压在嘴唇上。周围的战士也都明白过来，无声的去摸武器。大家听得真切，有马蹄声在山路上响起。这条路正是前一晚罗杰斯带着去查看战场的近路，它隐蔽在山间，原本只有马贩子往来其中。可是从蹄声的力道判断，只有战马才会配备这样的铁掌。罗杰斯跟同伴们对视几眼，知道大家也都听得真切，他们的手都摸向了腰间的刀带。 

肥厚的叶子在风中沙沙作响，高高的栗树上挂着满枝条的大果实，时不时就噼啪炸开，硬邦邦的野栗子从上面砸下来，有时候落在软和的地里，有时候刚好在石头上一裂几瓣，也有时候，当然是很少的时候，正巧砸在过路人的头顶。

“哎哟！” 

罗杰斯等人都听到了这声惊呼，他们紧张又诧异的握紧了刀柄。

来人还在叽里咕噜的抱怨，马蹄声已经很近。圣队战士们悄无声息的挪动脚步，各自找了临近的树干或石块藏身，等待敌人现身。

第一个马头从森林间转出来的时候，罗杰斯稍微一愣，他连忙从树干后面走出来，喊了一声“克里同”，向同伴们打出放心的手势。马上的骑兵也是一愣，转眼又高兴起来，他勒住马，吐出嘴里嚼着的树叶，跳下来抓着罗杰斯的肩膀，“罗杰斯队长！” 他不轻不重的在罗杰斯的背上和胸口击打了几拳，兴奋的向后面招呼着，“找到他们了！” 

来的是底比斯人。克里同奉命带了一队游骑兵进山，已经搜寻了一晚，他们本来都以为不会有什么结果了。此刻活下来的两拨人汇合，心中都各种复杂滋味，他们彼此询问着认识的人，打听大大小小的情况，似乎只有持续不断的说话才能克制住抱头痛哭的念头。罗杰斯向克里同问起那个有一面之缘的年轻骑兵西奥，才知道他已经战死。

“我们是同乡，” 克里同语气沉痛，“是我带他从村子里出来的。上个月，他刚十八岁。他家里有田产，原本可以娶到一个很好的妻子。现在我都不敢回家，要是他的母亲问起，我到底应该……罗杰斯队长！罗杰斯队长！”

所有人都看到罗杰斯冲向后面的来人。这个黑皮肤的小伙子刚刚被栗子砸中，一时兴起便下去捡了一围兜的野栗子，因此过来得晚了些，这会儿他开开心心的骑在他那匹枣红马背上，手上还另外牵了匹纯黑色的色雷斯骏马，显得很是得意。然而就在下一个瞬间他的马就被罗杰斯对着脖子摁住，他还没反应过来，一条腿已经被罗杰斯拉住，把他整个人从马背上扯下来，刚捡的栗子全都飞向半空。罗杰斯一条腿撑住地，另一条腿压在他胸口，双手死死掐住他的脖子。

“巴恩斯在哪儿！” 罗杰斯低低吼道。

黑人小伙子张大嘴咿咿唔唔的吐着舌头，示意自己无法说话。罗杰斯只得稍稍松开手中的力度，趁这机会他蜷起膝盖，对准罗杰斯的小腹就是一下，接着他往外一翻，顺利的闪身逃脱，扶在地上大声喘着气。

罗杰斯捂着肚子，转眼又要过来抓他。趴在地上那个黑人小伙抬起脸，气愤的冲他喊：“你是不是罗杰斯！不是的话我就跟你打！” 罗杰斯停了停，还没想好怎么回答，手背上却感受到一阵温暖而湿润的抚慰，脖子里感到痒痒的，有什么毛茸茸的东西挤过来。

他低下头，摸着正在舔自己手背的那匹黑色战马，“冬天……” 他轻轻唤着它。这匹叫做“冬天”的色雷斯战马体格雄壮，此刻却温顺的屈起前蹄，趴倒在罗杰斯身侧，一遍一遍舔着他的手背，似乎在劝说他、在安慰他、在平复他的情绪。

“你怎么知道我？冬天怎么会跟你在一起？巴恩斯呢？” 罗杰斯平静了一点，沉着脸询问。

黑人小伙子“哼”了一声从地上爬起，他也不急着回答，两根手指放进嘴里吹了一声口哨，不多会儿刚刚受惊跑开的枣红马就哒哒哒的回来了。他摸着马的脊背，脸凑过去在马鬃里蹭来蹭去。 “他是常走这一带的马贩子，” 克里同连忙过来解释，“这条穿山的路，就是他带我认的。昨晚我们重新进山的时候，他突然找过来，非要跟着一起。但没想到……”

“我既没偷也没抢，” 那人忽然从马鬃里抬起脸，挺不高兴的吹了声口哨，“冬天是巴恩斯暂时放在我这里的，他让我今天进山里来，把马给他一个叫罗杰斯的朋友，另外再捎句话，让这个罗杰斯去救他。” 他停了一下，歪着头打量了几眼罗杰斯，“看冬天这样子，你应该就是罗杰斯吧？” 

“什么意思！” 罗杰斯猛的从“冬天”身边站起，“巴恩斯为什么要这么做？”

他撇撇嘴，“这我就不知道了。很好，我现在马也送到了，话也带到了，还被打了一顿，很好，我想我可以走了。” 

罗杰斯假装没有听到他语气里的嘲讽，赶紧拉住他，“我很抱歉……请再留一会儿。能多告诉我一点吗？巴恩斯到底怎么跟你说的？请你原原本本一字一句告诉我。还有……巴恩斯为什么找你？你是谁？”

“我是猎鹰。” 黑人小伙子咧嘴一笑，露出洁白整齐的牙齿。

“猎鹰？” 罗杰斯眉间轻皱，“这也算个名字？你的父亲怎么回事？”

 

猎鹰原本也是一名骑兵。只是他并不效命于任何一个城邦，他本来就不是希腊人，而是从海对面那块炎热的大陆而来。家乡是在埃及还是埃塞俄比亚，猎鹰自己也记不清了，他离开时还太小，对家人和故土已经全无印象。猎鹰最开始是被海盗卖到了斯巴达，给一个贵族军官喂马，等他大一点自然也就跟着这军官一起上了战场，“猎鹰”这个名字也是军官给起的。后来靠着战利品和赎金，猎鹰恢复了自由，他选择离开斯巴达，去当自由自在的佣兵。

说起来，猎鹰的运气也真是不好。那几年他过得舒畅，完全没有料想到厄运来得如此之快。当时猎鹰效力的佣兵团受雇于底比斯的邻邦科林斯，两个城邦积怨日久，常有些你来我往的战事。在猎鹰参加的最后一次战斗中，全盛时的圣队几乎摧毁了科林斯的全部武装，他的老搭档战死，自己也变成了底比斯人的俘虏。他没有家人，也没有城邦，佣兵团死的死逃的逃，没有人会为他支付赎金，可怜的猎鹰又一次落到了奴隶贩子手里。

 

“所以你是……” 罗杰斯不知该作何表情。旁边的圣队战士也互相看了看，感受更加复杂，他们没有想过会在这种情况下跟过去打败过的敌人坐在一起。 

“我不是奴隶。” 猎鹰斜了他一眼。

罗杰斯不好意思的摸了摸后脑勺，“那么你是怎么……”

“你的朋友巴恩斯，他帮了我。” 罗杰斯专注的看着他漆黑的眼睛，期待他讲下去。

 

巴恩斯是两年前在底比斯的奴隶市场上遇到猎鹰的。他当时只是想带个仆人去卡德米亚堡垒，又觉得罗杰斯多半不会乐意平白受惠于自己，便打算自己先把事情办完再说。罗杰斯反正最后也得同意，这一点他有把握。那天他单独出来，在围栏外面打量了半日，始终拿不定主意。这些人脏兮兮的，被脱光了衣服圈在里面，买家们指指点点，牵来牵去的看，目光很挑剔，有时候也会为了某个漂亮的女孩或男孩一掷千金。

奴隶贩子们都眼尖，这个系着绸缎罩袍的年轻人一下马，他们就一窝蜂全挤过来。但也许是天气太热，那天巴恩斯自己也不知道为什么总有些不舒服，任旁人说得口干舌燥，他都有点恍惚，到头来一个人也没有买。这一天快结束的时候，巴恩斯忽然被一个黑皮肤的男子吸引住目光。他只在裆下围了条白布，一脸凶狠的坐在地上，背上和手臂上有不少或新或旧的伤疤。

“这个是战俘？” 巴恩斯指了指，奴隶贩子立马热情的上来讲解：前一段圣队跟科林斯人的战役大获全胜，市场里充实进来不少这样肌肉健硕的好小伙子。

“我不买他，” 巴恩斯摇摇头，眼见着奴隶贩子热情的眼睛一点点泛白。“我给他交赎金，” 巴恩斯补充道，“你去找个公证人，我们去给他办自由人的文书。佣金我付给你。”

 

罗杰斯大惑不解，“你们以前认识？”

猎鹰摇头：“第一次见。”

“那为什么……”

猎鹰仍然摇着头，“我之后也一直追问，但他只是拿话敷衍我。”

“巴恩斯怎么说的？” 罗杰斯眯起眼睛。

“他说……他说这是神告诉他的，” 猎鹰说起这个，还是觉得有点好笑，“他说神告诉他，神会借助我挽救他自己的生命……你说，这叫什么话……” 猎鹰见罗杰斯目光更加深沉，周围的人也没跟着笑，也就讪讪地住了嘴。“后来呢？” 罗杰斯急急追问。

“后来？哦，后来我贩马挣了钱，想要把赎金还他，他一直都推脱。直到两天前，他突然来德尔斐找我，说什么如果想要还他钱，这是最后的机会。”

“也就是……” 罗杰斯清了清喉咙，“也就是……就是带着冬天来找我……” 

“我路上正在想这件事，” 猎鹰继续说，“巴恩斯的情况，我也听你们的骑兵说了。实话讲，他没太大可能活着——但是！” 猎鹰抬高声音，止住罗杰斯的反驳，“细想下来，他让我做的事，也都一点不差应验了。我想着，他多少有些不同寻常。”

“巴恩斯是个预言者。” 罗杰斯作了简短的说明，猎鹰听了只是耸了耸肩，不置可否。“他让你来，一定有什么道理。” 罗杰斯的手掌深深插进发间，眉间皱出一道深纹。

“队长！” 克莱尼亚喘着气跑上来，“队长，马其顿人已经走了，全部！”

“战俘呢？” 罗杰斯赶紧问道。

克莱尼亚摇着头，神情有些紧张，“我没有……没有看到。”

“走！” 罗杰斯当即下了决定，他伸手牵过“冬天”，其他人也没有多问，跟着罗杰斯上了马，一行人冲向喀罗尼亚。路上罗杰斯注意到，猎鹰也随同克里同的游骑兵，跟在了后面。

他们停在这里的一个哨所，原先的底比斯守兵已经不知去向，只有些其它城邦的联军士兵垂头丧气的候在这里。克里同见到一个熟识的雅典游骑兵，随口打了声招呼，两人在马上聊了一阵，克里同一时间脸色大变。他连忙把罗杰斯和圣队其他人喊过来，告知了这个令人不快的消息。 

原来停留在喀罗尼亚的这些联军士兵都是刚被释放的战俘。几个城邦都派人去了腓力王那里议和，马其顿人为表大度，当场就释放了所有俘虏，赎金都算在议和的条件里。而抛给底比斯的条件最为苛刻，他们将不得不接受马其顿的驻军，圣队也不再会重建。

这几十个最后的圣队战士，生死关头的时候能够平静面对，同伴罹难的时候尽量克制悲伤，这时候却再也无法忍耐。“马其顿人还没有走远，我们现在回去，还有什么意义呢？还不如就在这里拼死一搏。” 有人提议。

安提斯有一阵默然不语，听着战士们七嘴八舌的争辩。他一向心思缜密，时常劝阻年轻人冲动的行为。“不行，先回去，” 他终于开口，四周稍稍安静下来，“现在城邦孤立无援，我们自己不保存力量，难道要让马其顿人轻轻松松就吞掉我们吗？我们现在死在这里，对城邦来说并不是好事。”

仍有战士们试图找个机会发泄。但最后罗杰斯说，“我同意安提斯的意见。是的，要为以后考虑，你们应该先回去。” 

克莱尼亚抬起眼，意味深长的看着罗杰斯，“你们？罗杰斯队长，你这是什么意思？” 一时间周围沉寂下来，目光都集中在了罗杰斯身上。

“我要先去找巴恩斯。” 罗杰斯艰难的开口，“暂时不能与你们一起回底比斯。我很抱歉，但是我现在不能……我向赫拉克勒斯发誓，等找到巴恩斯，我们就回来。”

猎鹰夸张的吹了声口哨，引得他身边一个圣队战士愤怒的命令他安静。“你对我凶什么？” 猎鹰根本不理会，“你有本事就跟他说？” 他朝罗杰斯努了努嘴。

“猎鹰，” 罗杰斯轻声说，“能不能请你去马厩那边稍微等我一下？我一会儿过来，还有事情想要同你说。请务必等我。”

“我没意见。” 猎鹰眨了眨眼，低头拍了下马头，“走，红翼，我们调个头，听他们吵架没意思。” 被叫做“红翼”的这匹枣红马点点头，被猎鹰牵着朝旁边走。到了马厩一看，里面一片零乱，食槽也已经空了，猎鹰无奈的摇着头，只得从地上搜罗了些遗留的干草汇成小小的一堆，他拍了拍马背，带着些歉意，“先将就吃点，你看，我也没办法。” 红翼嗷了一声，不太高兴的低下头嚼起来。猎鹰靠在食槽边上，手指间玩着几根干草，专心注视着不远处。

罗杰斯显然是在跟同伴争吵，里面有个挺年轻的战士，说话间已经涨红了脸，又是吼叫又是跺脚，旁边那个人倒是比较沉稳一些，好几次拦在他跟罗杰斯中间。

“这么难缠……” 猎鹰摇了摇头，嘴里嚼起一根干草。

又过了一阵，猎鹰看到圣队战士整齐的翻身上马，同时调转马头，背向站在原地的罗杰斯。“——安提斯！——告诉他们——等我回来——” 远远的，猎鹰听见罗杰斯在喊，他的同伴已经甩开一阵尘土，消失在另一个方向，只留下他有些呆呆的站着。

罗杰斯牵着“冬天”走过来的时候多少有些颓丧，猎鹰也不多问，只从“红翼”身上解下一个棕色的布包扔给他。“巴恩斯给你的，” 猎鹰把头偏向一边，“刚才差点忘了。我想着怎么也要把东西给你了才走，可别说我贪图你们的财物。”

罗杰斯不想说话，只点了下头，宽厚的肩膀松松垮垮的垂着，他解开包裹，里面叮叮当当掉下来一堆德拉克马。 “哇！” 猎鹰惊呼一声，赶紧弯下腰把地上的钱币捡起来，“早知道不还给你了。” 

手指触到了一件东西，罗杰斯忽然有些发愣，他缓缓掏出来，几乎不敢相信自己的眼睛。那是一个用小鹿的鹿角编成的头冠，原本缠绕其中的枝叶早已干枯，松松挂在蹭亮的鹿角上。

“怎么？这个也很值钱？” 猎鹰有点疑惑。罗杰斯揉了揉眼睛，“巴恩斯十岁的时候，我送他的，自己做的……没想到他还留着，一直带在身边。居然不告诉我……”

“实在是感人。” 猎鹰撇着嘴，早就嚼完干草的“红翼”抬头眼巴巴的看向他，“好了，这就走，你急什么？” 猎鹰讨好似的摸了摸它的耳朵。听到这话，罗杰斯好像回过神来，他连忙拉住猎鹰，“你要去哪里？” 

“去佩拉啊，我本来就是要去佩拉买马。” 猎鹰有点莫名其妙，甩开他的手，“这件事总算是不负所托，现在总要想着自己的生计吧。” 

“我跟你去佩拉。” 罗杰斯紧接着就说，似乎完全没有思考。猎鹰满腹疑问待要问出，但罗杰斯挥挥手，马上就开口解释，“刚才我想了一路，巴恩斯说的话是什么意思。我相信他，他说神会借助你挽救他的生命，那么也许你会指引我去正确的地方。既然你要去佩拉，那不妨就去佩拉看一看。”


	9. Chapter 9

初看上去，马其顿王城佩拉只是个不起眼的小地方。罗杰斯的故乡底比斯，建城超过千年，城墙里积攒的都是惊心动魄的传说；他见过宏伟的雅典卫城，也见过德尔斐的神庙，还在科林斯瞻仰过阿芙罗狄忒（Aphrodite，爱与美的女神，罗马名字就是维纳斯）的绝美塑像——在他眼中，这座灰扑扑的王城佩拉，处处印刻着马其顿的军人气质，太过直白，太过实际，冰冷而僵硬。

“你们这些人，想得太多，” 猎鹰听完罗杰斯的评价，不以为然，“但城市只是给人住的地方。我喜欢佩拉，在佩拉能用最实惠的价钱买到最好的马，马其顿人老实可靠，不像雅典人那么狡猾，占不到半点便宜。”

“你不应该想着去占别人便宜。” 罗杰斯认真的说，猎鹰差一点又被逗笑，“这就等于告诉你，你不应该想着去杀死你的敌人。”

说话间，猎鹰带着罗杰斯穿过一排排抹着灰泥的民居，走进一个宽敞的前院，里边是一栋两层的房子，看着还算气派。两人一进来就有手脚麻利的男孩过来牵马，马厩就盖在楼房侧面，罗杰斯取了随身的包裹，看着这男孩把“冬天”安顿好，这才解下斗篷往里面走。猎鹰介绍说，楼上是旅店，底楼则是间酒馆。

“看得出来。” 罗杰斯皱着眉头，跟在猎鹰后面朝里头挤。太阳快落山了，结束了一天劳作的人们围在这里喝酒谈笑，吵吵嚷嚷的，震得人脑子里嗡嗡的疼，空气里满是刺鼻的酒味。罗杰斯克制着不要出声抱怨。猎鹰猜到了他的心思，就停下来按住罗杰斯的肩膀，“我问你，你来佩拉做什么？”

“我来找巴恩斯。”

“这就对了，” 猎鹰笑笑，“我跟你讲，这里是整个佩拉消息最灵通的地方。在这喝上一晚上酒，连国王前一晚有没有上王后的床都一清二楚。”

罗杰斯怀疑地看着他，“实际上你也没法找国王或者王后证实，对吧？” 话虽这么说，罗杰斯还是注意打量起了四周。大厅还算宽敞，中间横着摆了几张结实的橡木长条桌，粗粝的陶碗和铁盅在上头敲敲打打，各色打扮的人围着桌子或站或坐，也不管认不认识，几杯酒下去总有得话可以聊。罗杰斯听出他们中有行商，有马夫，有识字的书记员，有进城办事的农人，也有寻找卖命机会的佣兵。靠墙那边是一排软塌，用布面的屏风隔开，几个富商模样的男人歪在上面，年轻的女孩在陪着喝酒。

猎鹰带着罗杰斯钻出了后门，后面是一个收拾得很齐整的小院子，屋檐底下摆了张软塌，一个红发美女正靠在上面剥着无花果，她看见猎鹰进来，笑着挺起身，“你是回来还你的酒钱？” 跟在身后进来的罗杰斯随即吸引了她的注意，她稍微挑了挑眉，眼神在罗杰斯身上转来转去。“猎鹰，” 她却并不直接对罗杰斯说话，“你还给我带了个英俊的求婚者过来？” 

两个人哈哈大笑，猎鹰推了一把脸红的罗杰斯，“如果你要想移情别恋，娜斯塔西亚是个不错的选择，她可是佩拉城里真正的王后。” 说笑间猎鹰并没忘记给两人介绍，罗杰斯听完后彬彬有礼的向娜斯塔西亚称赞她的旅店，这位老板娘不由得抿起嘴。“罗杰斯，你真可爱，” 她故意凑过去小声说，“我必须要跟你分享这个秘密。外面那帮酒鬼里有一半人想跟我结婚，另一半则是跑来看我到底要跟谁结婚。我的求婚者看准了我的陪嫁，” 她伸出一根手指对着院子划了个圈，“却不知道我的陪嫁都来自他们自己的钱袋。”

正说着，就听见外面有人在喊，“娜斯塔西亚！你就让我一个人喝酒吗？”

娜斯塔西亚妩媚的一笑，站起来拉了拉身上轻便的长裙，朝猎鹰和罗杰斯勾着手指，“既然有新朋友来，还这么英俊，第一杯酒我是不会让你们花钱的。来，跟我一起。” 

喊话的男人醉醺醺的坐在屏风后面，娜斯塔西亚过去的时候，一个袒露胸口的年轻女孩还坐在他大腿上。娜斯塔西亚远远的在软塌另一头坐下，眼波流转，刚说几句话，这个富商就毫不犹豫的点了几壶上等的蜂蜜酒，要跟罗杰斯与猎鹰“交个朋友”。

罗杰斯接过女孩递过来的铁制酒盏，放到唇边沾了沾，一句话没说转身出去了。他深深呼了口气，这里嘈杂、燥热、酒气扑鼻，每个人都有自己热腾腾的生活。

猎鹰跟出来，仔细瞧着他，“你……我……你生气了？” 罗杰斯摇头，“我只是坐不住，也不想喝酒……请向娜斯塔西亚转达我的歉意，我现在就想去奴隶市场看一看。” 

天色将暗，但猎鹰也不再劝，只是仔仔细细给罗杰斯指了路，看着他心急火燎的大步踏出门去。罗杰斯那一套说辞，其实猎鹰心中尚有疑惑，但这几天相处下来，猎鹰也掂量得出他心头的重担，全力帮忙自不必说，但还是免不了担心最后会失望。

等罗杰斯赶到城东头那个奴隶市场，一天的交易已经接近尾声，人潮退去，奴隶贩子们正在清点人头，彼此三三两两的交谈。这倒是一个好机会，罗杰斯可以反复查看剩下的奴隶。他们大多年龄偏小，身形还很瘦弱，在太阳底下暴晒一天之后都一脸麻木。罗杰斯看着他们被驱赶着上了不同的牛车，现在木栅栏里面走空了，留待第二天又被充实起来，继续重复新一轮的交易。

奴隶们都没有穿衣服，身上很脏，不少人还带着鞭痕和淤青。他们手被捆着连成一串，耷拉着头往前走。这些人并不知道会走去哪里，似乎也并不在意。罗杰斯一时看呆了。在底比斯的时候他也不是没见过奴隶，但从未放在心上。但眼前这些跟巴恩斯没有半分相似的人，却好像一个个都在向他诉说什么，那双带着笑意的绿眼睛似乎挂在每一个人脸上。在那火焰背后，巴恩斯被铁钩拖拽着消失，那时的他是不是已经知道，他可能会像这样被扔进厄运中……罗杰斯心里猛地一抽，徒劳的制止自己再往下想。

“年轻人，休市了。明天一早再来。” 罗杰斯回过神，看到一个小官吏模样的老头在和善的看着他。罗杰斯连忙点头，有点慌不择路的往外走，他也想尽快离开这个地方。但刚走两步他又转回来，叫住了这个老头，很有礼貌的向他打听战俘的情况。

“战俘？” 老头想了半天，还是摇头，“按说，我们刚赢了一场战斗，该有很多战俘进来。他们可都是抢手货。但这一回，嗯，至少我没听说。”

罗杰斯湛蓝的眼睛黯淡下来，干涩的答谢了一声。“但你可以去跟军官打听，他们多半还是认钱的。” 和善的老头又补充了一句，罗杰斯没有再说话，匆匆离开。 

第二天早上起来的时候猎鹰去敲门，却发现罗杰斯已经出去了。他叹了口气，便也去忙自己的事情，回来的时候竟然还是没见到罗杰斯，只有娜斯塔西亚在后门口控诉一个黑心肠的屠夫，卖给一个可怜寡妇的牛肉居然还要涨价。猎鹰饶有兴味的环抱双臂站在一旁，总觉得下一个瞬间娜斯塔西亚就可以哭出来，声泪俱下。

“那我不卖了！” 屠夫生起气来，把牛肉扔回篮子里，“说我是黑屠夫，你根本是个黑寡妇！” 娜斯塔西亚气得大骂，那屠夫不想招惹她，赶紧拎了东西闷头就往外跑。

刚巧，门外一个低着头、深深拉着斗篷兜帽的男人正往里走，这个屠夫没注意到，一篮子牛肉全撞在来人身上。这人一声惊呼，向后退了好几步，织着暗纹的精细衣料上还是挂了油。娜斯塔西亚忙跑出去，一边跟来客道歉，一边抓着那屠夫继续斥骂。

拉着兜帽的男人本来有些火气，但现在他似乎心思不在这里，便也只不耐烦的推开面前这个屠夫，朝娜斯塔西亚摆了摆手，自己径直走向屏风里面。早有人等在那里，这会儿连忙站起身迎接，透过屏风，看得见两人凑在了一起压低声音讲话。 

“有来头？” 猎鹰见娜斯塔西亚倚在门边，似笑非笑的盯着屏风，就靠过去随意的问了一句。娜斯塔西亚侧过头小声说，“我刚刚看见他长什么样了，难怪要藏着。” “是谁？” 猎鹰好奇心大起。

“王子的亲随，伙伴骑兵团的军官，” 娜斯塔西亚很有把握的说，“波狄卡斯。” 

“那有什么见不得人的？” 猎鹰大惑不解。

娜斯塔西亚轻蔑的哼了一声，“那自然是要做见不得人的事。你知道里边另外那个是谁？” “有话就一起说完。” 娜斯塔西亚瞪了他一眼，“我还非得告诉你？” 她停了一小会儿，不出猎鹰所料，自己就把话接上了，“皮尔斯你认得吗？” 

“这些该死的奴隶贩子！” 猎鹰骂了一句，又看看娜斯塔西亚的眼睛，忽然明白了，两人同时点了点头。“那有可能……” 猎鹰自言自语着，一会儿点头，一会儿又摇头。

一脸疲惫的罗杰斯这时候进来了，猎鹰连忙喊住他，“有一个……” “猎鹰，” 罗杰斯轻声打断，“有事一会儿说。我想先去躺一下，不吃饭了。” 他朝一边的娜斯塔西亚点了下头，算是打招呼，接着就自己上楼去了。

“急什么急……” 猎鹰不满的嘟囔着，回头跟娜斯塔西亚叮嘱了一句，“我说，你留个神，把这个皮尔斯盯紧一点。我感觉这人对我朋友有用。”

娜斯塔西亚瞄了他一眼，“就你说的那个可能被卖掉的朋友？叫什么……什么……”

“巴恩斯，” 猎鹰指了指罗杰斯的背影，“他就是来找巴恩斯的。”

接下来的几天罗杰斯都是早出晚归。佩拉以及周围几个大大小小的市场，他都跑过了。白天他守在围栏边，看着待售的奴隶们进来，他一个一个的认，晚上他跟着装奴隶离开的牛车，一路跟着他们打听。可快十天了，一点巴恩斯的消息都没有，也没有哪一个从战场不幸沦落至此的人，给他透露点可以追查下去的蛛丝马迹。巴恩斯不在喀罗尼亚，也不在佩拉，他好像就从那个火焰后面消失了一样。

这天晚上娜斯塔西亚跟平常一样在后院前厅来回穿梭，招呼来往的客人，不时跟她那些固定的求婚者调调情，也并不吝惜坐下来跟他们喝上几杯。这比无本的生意还要好，喝了酒，享用了美食，然后还有钱拿。她正开心的讲着笑话，皮尔斯和另外一个颧骨高耸的男人忽然走进来。酒馆里人已经不少，两人挤进一张长条桌，坐在另一头的娜斯塔西亚低头望着酒杯里自己的影子，假装没注意到。 

皮尔斯身边那个凶悍的男人娜斯塔西亚有点印象，他不常来，但这张脸很难忘记。娜斯塔西亚当年去战场收殓丈夫的时候，曾见过尸骨旁铺天盖地的秃鹫和乌鸦。交叉骨，她记得这个外号，这个人就让她想起这类生物。他追着死人的气味而去，一个水囊一双鞋子都不会放过，都可以换算成金银的重量。娜斯塔西亚听着他身上的钱袋叮叮当当响，总觉得那像是挂满全身的人骨在相互碰撞。 

“我也实在是没有办法。” 皮尔斯愁眉苦脸，他刚要了一大杯最烈的麦酒。“那你说，王子身边的人，我能怎么讲道理？他也不让验货，直接就要钱，我敢说什么？” 交叉骨吞下一大口酒，“死了几个？” 皮尔斯缓缓比出三根手指，继续叹气，“还有一个估计也快了。伤得很重。” 

交叉骨朝地上呸了一口，“要是我，就去国王那里告他。” 皮尔斯使劲摇头，“我可不敢得罪。再说了，万一以后还要做生意呢？” 交叉骨听了也赞同的点点头，又吞下去一大口酒，两人沉默一阵，交叉骨忽然一拍桌子，“说正事，货带来了吗？我看看。”

“哦！” 皮尔斯猛然醒悟，连忙把背上那兜东西放下来，在桌子上摊开。交叉骨皱着眉，两只手指捻起几乎已经碎成一条一条的皮革护甲，顶失望的看着皮尔斯。

“我知道我知道，” 皮尔斯无奈的挥挥手，“这东西卖不了好价钱。但你不是一向很有办法吗？那个兵，快死的那个，我都没敢带他见买家，我也是要口碑的呀。他身上也就这么些东西，能少亏一点是一点吧。” 交叉骨又拎起那件皮甲，再次摇头。

时候差不多了，娜斯塔西亚清了清嗓子，把长凳中间坐着的那几个人赶走，整个人移了过去。皮尔斯和交叉骨见她过来，就客套着要请她喝酒，娜斯塔西亚却按着那皮甲，神神秘秘的说，她知道个人，也许卖得出去。

这下皮尔斯非要请她喝酒了，娜斯塔西亚也不推辞，让她雇的那女孩去倒了杯樱桃酒，算在皮尔斯的账单里。她等酒来了，扫了几眼满脸期待的皮尔斯，指了指坐在角落里喝酒的罗杰斯和猎鹰，“看见那俩了吗？对，就是他们。金头发那个，要去当佣兵，手上正缺东西呢，又没什么钱，我想他不会挑的。” 她又朝交叉骨笑了笑，“你要是还有什么废铜烂铁，估计他也会要。” 果然面前这人双眼放光，引得娜斯塔西亚胃里一阵翻滚。

那边的猎鹰已经被罗杰斯烦了一晚上了，他来来回回就那么几句话，什么巴恩斯让我去救他，什么巴恩斯一定在恨他，说完一遍，又重头再说一遍。猎鹰抬头望着楼板，心里也觉得沮丧，只好一口又一口的喝酒。“可是你说，” 罗杰斯忽然抬起满是血丝的双眼，“神真的会骗我们吗？我其实不应该来佩拉？巴恩斯根本不在这里？” 他垂下头，“他在不知什么地方受苦，一定在恨我，因为我没有去救他……”

“也许是因为我们并没有猜到神的安排。” 猎鹰摇着头。

“那我是不是该去别的地方……可是去哪里呢？” 

猎鹰想了想，不自觉的望向娜斯塔西亚那一桌，“别走。再等两天。”

罗杰斯正要问下去，忽然又注意到有个人靠近桌边，试探着跟自己打招呼。他胖乎乎的，中等个子，头上有几根稀疏的白发。醉眼惺忪的，罗杰斯听不太清这人在说什么。

“那就看看吧。” 他听到猎鹰在说。

一个布包在面前摊开，那人举着一件不成样的皮甲，似乎是在向自己兜售这个破烂。罗杰斯心中烦躁，把东西推到一边，不客气的喊他赶紧滚开。但这人还是不死心，几乎把皮甲凑到罗杰斯眼前，一样一样数着不多的优点，“你看啊，这里涂了金色，虽然掉了一点，但是能看出来，很风光的。还有这个刀带，你看，刀虽然不见了，这个蹭亮的色彩还是挺威风。你再注意看这个皮子……”

已经注意到了。他冷不丁跳起来，伸手紧紧扣住皮尔斯的手腕，压得他大声叫疼。罗杰斯凑近去，一点一点摸这副皮甲，它也一点一点在罗杰斯的记忆里成型。那是巴恩斯，他那天驾着战车赶来，身上金光灿灿，穿得太过招摇。

“人在哪儿！” 罗杰斯反手揪住皮尔斯的领口，喊得很大声，整个酒馆立时安静，所有人都诧异的看过来。皮尔斯喘着气，不知道自己到底撞上了什么，他干咳了几声，几乎是下意识的求饶，“我家……在我家……”

罗杰斯也不废话，当即就揪着皮尔斯往外走，皮尔斯脚下不稳，打了好几个趔趄，勉勉强强跟上罗杰斯的步子。罗杰斯松开手，把他推到前面去带路，皮尔斯哪里敢不照作。那个扔在他家后院里的士兵，反正也活不了多久，皮尔斯只好宽慰自己，就算认个栽。

他家在城东，离娜斯塔西亚的旅店稍微有点距离，罗杰斯脚下步子稳稳的，呼吸却比手上拽着的皮尔斯还要急促。佩拉夜空中的圆月大而白，无声地铺下冷冽的光，平原上的这座城市也陷入了沉默，千家万户即将进入安静的睡眠，只有房屋和树梢的黑影投在空旷的街道上，只有罗杰斯的心跳在催促时间的流动。

就要找到巴恩斯了，快了，马上就到了。 

“我得跟你讲清楚，” 皮尔斯气喘吁吁的跑着，忽然想到得提醒这个凶恶的士兵，不然自己赔了钱，没准还会惹上一身麻烦，“你找的人……来我这里刚……刚三天……他从军营过来的时候，就，就是那个情况，我可……我可什么都，都，都没做……”

罗杰斯喉结抖了下，他没心情细问、也不敢细问巴恩斯是什么情况。他在奴隶市场跟了差不多十天，看得多了，还能是什么情况？皮尔斯见罗杰斯没回答，心下又一阵慌，脚下不由得停下来，“哎，你不能不讲道理，我可是堂堂正正做生意！”

“走！” 罗杰斯已经很克制了，可还是差点把皮尔斯推得摔倒。

皮尔斯的家就在奴隶市场背后不远的一条巷子里，他们刚进巷口，就有几个五大三粗的壮汉奔过来，皮尔斯一见到他们，像是遇到了救星，几乎蹦跳着逃离罗杰斯，挨近了自己人身边。但那几个人似乎是有别的事，脸上慌慌张张的。

“你们把后院那个士兵带过来，我要见他。” 皮尔斯这时候恢复了点精神。

那几个人垂下眼，你看看我我看看你，谁也没回答。“死啦？” 皮尔斯心头一紧，显得比罗杰斯还要着急。

“不不不！” 那几个人赶紧摇头，终于有个人鼓起了勇气，“跑了……” 另外有个人连忙补充，“是我们疏忽了，我们看他半死不活的，就没管，在屋里喝酒，结果刚刚发现……没想到他那样了还能走……” 

“废物！” 皮尔斯很生气，“跑了还不追！”

“往哪里去的？” 罗杰斯逼近几步。最先说话那人舔了舔嘴唇，颤抖的伸出手指向东边的一片黑影，“圣林，我们……就……没敢追……只放了狗过去……” 

罗杰斯气极，一巴掌扇过去，掐着这人的脖子就摁到了墙上，“什么圣林！说清楚！”

“一直往东，城外有一片森林，是酒神巴克斯的圣林。” 罗杰斯这时候才发现猎鹰不知什么时候已经带着“冬天” 站在了后面，他太专注了，连马蹄声都没有注意到。

猎鹰把“冬天”的缰绳递到罗杰斯手里，但还是显得忧心忡忡，“那里很少有人去，佩拉人都知道，有些献给巴克斯的仪式，会，会有点……你应该知道得比我清楚……” 罗杰斯点头，他听人说过酒神的信女在树林深处的秘会，也知道古时候那位弹竖琴的诗人奥菲斯的不幸遭遇，他被活活撕裂，山林吞噬了他零碎的身体；不过这古老的血祭已在底比斯绝迹，在雅典更是被视作野蛮的行径。猎鹰抓着缰绳的手没有松开，欲言又止，罗杰斯在马上使劲扯了扯，他才憋不住开口，“佩拉人讲那片森林是巴克斯的领地，没有神的允许，擅自进去会受到惩罚。听说只有他们那个女巫王后，曾领着幼年的亚历山大去森林里见过神。罗杰斯……唉，我该说什么……” 

“你什么都不必说，回去等我和巴恩斯，” 罗杰斯把缰绳从猎鹰手中扯开，“如果神要不高兴，那也只能随他去了，我现在管不了那么多。”

话是这么说，骑马一路飞驰的罗杰斯并没感到半点轻松。他不知道巴恩斯伤成什么样，不知道他是怎样逃入圣林，也不知道他正在遭遇什么。这片森林繁茂而宽广，他无从知晓巴恩斯会在哪个位置。远远的有零星的狗吠传来，罗杰斯心头收紧，像是被扼住咽喉。

从踏进森林那一刻起，“冬天”就显得比罗杰斯更为镇静，借着月色它灵巧的在树木间穿行，轻松越过小溪和灌木丛，在罗杰斯四顾茫然的时候笃定的带他奔往一个方向。罗杰斯放松缰绳，任“冬天”把他带去该去的地方，冬天也重重打了几声响鼻，像是在回应他，让他安心。“我们会找到巴恩斯的，对吗？” 罗杰斯贴在冬天背上，避开那些低矮的树枝，他抚着马耳轻声低语。

“对吗……对吗……” 风声又将罗杰斯自己的疑问送回耳边，像是艾柯（Echo, 森林女神中的一位，她总是重复别人的话，“回声”由此而来）刚刚路过身旁，这位美丽的女神有一张憔悴的脸，她在为再也无法触摸的爱而悲伤，罗杰斯也因此感到悲伤。森林里起了薄雾，朦胧中浮动着野茉莉的香气，山林湖泽间的仙女们讲述起爱情的痛苦，讲述起永恒的失去，那样的不幸撕裂心神，温柔的将人带入疯狂。

赤裸的巴恩斯倒伏在泉眼边，苍白得就像雕刻的大理石像。毒蛇缠绕在他的脖颈和手臂间，血迹和伤痕斑斑点点。他光滑的裸背上沾着草叶和花瓣，流过身下的泉水染红了地上的青草和水仙，生命的热度渐渐冷却。巴恩斯惊惶的看着双眼喷火的卡戎（Charon, 冥河摆渡人）正撑着船从对岸过来，将运送自己去到那个不曾有人返回的国度，他无助的回头呼喊，罗杰斯，罗杰斯，救我——

罗杰斯忽然觉得天旋地转，身体整个的被抛出去，然后重重摔在了地上。他背脊上一阵抽搐，冷汗袭来，这才惊觉踏实的大地就在身下。“冬天”静悄悄的站在旁边，目光严肃，似是责备，接着又伸嘴去咬他的斗篷。罗杰斯摸摸马头，抱着它的脖子爬起来，擦了一把满脸的汗和泪。那团环绕他们的薄雾淡了下来，清朗的月光洒进林间小路。

“我们现在去哪里？” 冬天昂了昂头，咬住他的斗篷往回走。罗杰斯又摸了摸它的耳朵，“你也看到了吗？冬天，我很害怕。” 冬天又打了一声粗重的响鼻，摇了摇头，不高兴似的继续拽着罗杰斯。他仍有些恍惚，迷雾中的恐惧仍像一把钢爪死死扣住心脏，月光照着罗杰斯脸上干涸的泪痕，他的脚步踉踉跄跄。 

“冬天”忽然停住，松开了嘴。罗杰斯感到趾间淌过清凉的液体，他低头一看，从巨石下流出的泉水带着鲜红的血痕漫过脚底。

巴恩斯就在那后面。

罗杰斯只觉得全身脱力，眼前的巴恩斯同幻象中一样倒伏在泉眼边，月光映照着他赤裸的身体，苍白得没有生气。他压在青草和水仙上，将它们染成了血红色。缠在颈间的那条蛇还在游动收紧，它昂起头，威胁似的向罗杰斯吐着毒信。

滚远点。罗杰斯心里念着，随即弓起身过去，毒蛇同时向他跃起，却被罗杰斯分毫不差的掐住了七寸，另一只手提刀划过，将蛇断为两截。他把手上那半截丢开，继续收拾剩下的蛇。蛇血滴在巴恩斯背上，沿着背脊滚下去，留下一道道血痕，红得刺眼。

罗杰斯跪在草地上，小心翻转巴恩斯的身体，将他托在自己的臂弯里。左肩上有一道长而深的伤口，一直伸向胸口，还看得出炙烤的痕迹，显然也有经过处理，但那里并没有愈合，溃烂处还是一片焦黑。罗杰斯抚开贴在他额间的头发，看到一片新鲜的擦伤，不断的有细密的血珠渗出，罗杰斯看了看四周，巨石背后就是一个小山头，绵延向另一个方向，巴恩斯显然是被追逐，不慎从上面跌落。罗杰斯擦了擦他额上的血，顾不得再去照管其他伤口，首先伸指探向巴恩斯的脖子，那里刚被蛇勒出一道红痕。

微弱的、几乎难以察觉的跳动。一下，再一下。

罗杰斯双肩猛抽，大滴的泪水再也控制不住，滚落在巴恩斯深陷的脸颊上。他想抱紧一点，将自己的体温给他，又怕自己笨手笨脚，干扰到了尚显脆弱的生命之光。那幻象带着罗杰斯从死亡的深渊里走过，巴恩斯似乎已从冥河边归来，但失去的恐惧仍然无比真实。他仍然紧闭双眼，湿透的全身冷得像冰，几乎感觉不到生命的热度。罗杰斯抹掉泪，连忙解下身上的斗篷，将赤裸的巴恩斯包裹起来，抵御夜间湿冷的寒气。

“冬天” 已经踱步过来，双目低垂，屈腿伏在两人身边。“好，我们这就带他走。” 罗杰斯双手托住巴恩斯的后颈和大腿，弯起一条腿待要站起。 

巨石后面闪出一道黑影，突然从高处向他们扑来。远处的狗吠声忽然近在耳边。

那狗冲着巴恩斯而来，还好罗杰斯反应极快，他将自己的背靠过去，垫在巴恩斯身下，就势向侧方翻滚，锋利的爪子将将从他腰间划过。第一次错失了目标，但训练有素的猎狗迅速爬起，转过头低低嘶吼，下一瞬间无疑就要冲过来。

而落地那一瞬罗杰斯被巴恩斯重重压着，一时抽不出手来。他焦急的抬起头，猎狗屈起了后腿，肌肉绷紧。

那一刻的感受非常奇怪。四周再一次水雾氤氲，一条小鹿从密林间蹿出，它像是幻影，浮动在雾气里。但这根本不是幻影，幻影中的鹿角不会如匕首一般敏捷而精准的刺入猎狗的咽喉。它优美的昂起脖颈，带血的鹿角从尸体上挑开。罗杰斯已经翻起身，呆呆的注视着这个不真实的生灵。小鹿稍微站定，面对着罗杰斯，角上的鲜血从眼侧流过，它的眼睛很大很美，就像巴恩斯那双眼睛一样绿得清澈见底。这个对视只是一瞬间的事情，小鹿再次灵巧的迈开四蹄，消失在林间的雾气中。

在巴克斯的圣林里，也许真的有神灵看护。罗杰斯不由得猜测，也许正是这点虚无飘渺的希望，驱使巴恩斯逃向森林。这时他感到怀里微微一动，指尖冰凉的触感滑过手臂内侧。

他低下头，那双绿色的瞳仁里映着月光，也映着自己乱糟糟的头发。巴恩斯再次抬起手指，然后就被罗杰斯温热的手掌握住。罗杰斯再也顾及不到其他，双臂倏然收紧，巴恩斯的身体透过斗篷仍然传递出寒意，罗杰斯将自己发烫的额头贴上去，口中的热气扑散在水气弥漫的林间。他能感受到巴恩斯胸腔里的跳动，耳朵里也一阵阵血液奔突的撞击声。这是最美妙的音乐。 

“对不起……我们先回去……” 罗杰斯也有点哽咽，笑着擦掉从巴恩斯眼角溢出的泪水。对不起，对不起，他不停重复这几个字，嘴唇一点一点的触碰巴恩斯冰冷的脸颊和嘴唇。 

巴恩斯努力着，干涩的喉咙里终于发出声音， “你来了。” 他试图微笑，转眼又晕了过去。


	10. Chapter 10

清早起来，娜斯塔西亚深深打了几个哈欠，满脸都是困意。她想着店里的生意，准备先给几个雇工交待一声，然后再回屋继续睡觉。罗杰斯半夜里飞驰回来，满头大汗，一头冲进来就心急火燎的要这个要那个，让烧热水，让请医生，忙得脚不沾地。娜斯塔西亚淡淡的过去看了一眼，听猎鹰说，躺在床上这个只剩半条命的男人，就是罗杰斯找了多日的那个叫巴恩斯的朋友。

斗篷上沾着新鲜的血迹，从里面探出一张苍白的脸，娜斯塔西亚心里一沉。猎鹰出门找医生去了，旅店里的人多多少少也跟着帮了把手。

“给我看看伤得有多重。” 罗杰斯抬起头，正对上娜斯塔西亚沉静的目光，他扒开一点，露出巴恩斯的左肩，那条乌黑的伤口散发出不详的味道。房间里满地是水，一股血腥气，罗杰斯刚刚把冻得像冰的巴恩斯小心放进热水里，给他擦洗干净，又拿了好几条毛毯把他全身裹住。巴恩斯昏睡着，一直没有醒过来。

最开始罗杰斯还有点疑惑，但等到请来的医生摇着头离开，他也不得不同意了。娜斯塔西亚给巴恩斯放了血，又用烧过的匕首把伤口划开，剜出些腐肉和脓血，拿酒清洗了一遍。巴恩斯痛醒过几次，又痛晕过几次，把罗杰斯的手都攥出了乌青。娜斯塔西亚叫人配了点药粉，抖进左肩的伤口，又拿线细致的缝合。

“我是孤儿，在神庙长大，学过一些。” 娜斯塔西亚看出罗杰斯的惊讶，就轻描淡写的解释了一句。她手法熟练，动作没有丝毫犹疑，显然不是临时来帮个忙这么简单。罗杰斯也没多问，自觉的给她打下手，清理血迹，涂药酒，用干净的布条细心包好伤口。娜斯塔西亚又叫猎鹰拿了些罂粟汁兑进烧好的奶酒里，她嘱咐罗杰斯一定要让巴恩斯喝下去。“能让他睡个好觉，” 她补充了一句，“伤口会火烧火燎的疼，很难忍过去。这么虚弱，安心睡一晚能抵十个医生。”

等到全部处理妥当、娜斯塔西亚回到自己房间的时候，夜已经快过完了。她这会儿还要强撑着靠在门框上，吩咐雇工去置办今天的食材。

外面有个人犹豫着探头，想进来又没进来，影子晃来晃去。娜斯塔西亚瞄了一眼，又打了个哈欠，“皮尔斯，这么早就来喝酒？”

“早，娜斯塔西亚。” 皮尔斯不好意思的闪出来，支吾半天，只说自己“过来看看”。

“你就放心，” 娜斯塔西亚懒得搭理，她已经交待完店里的事，只想着上楼睡觉，就边说边回身往楼梯走，“有我在，死不了。不会来找你麻烦。” 皮尔斯在她身后陪着笑脸。

路过罗杰斯房间的时候娜斯塔西亚稍微推门看了眼，巴恩斯正闭眼睡着，面色平和，稍微回了些血色，罗杰斯靠在一边，显然没有半点睡觉的意思。娜斯塔西亚摇了摇头，悄悄合上门。 

巴恩斯这小半夜睡得还算好，有时候眉头微皱不舒服的动一动，但并没有被疼痛或别的什么惊醒过。罗杰斯摸了他的额头好几次。巴恩斯的体温是回来了，却又开始发烧，越来越烫。现在天色尚早，他想着一会儿再去找娜斯塔西亚来看一眼，或者再让猎鹰去请个医生。巴恩斯的手被捏出了汗，掌心炽热。

“要水？” 巴恩斯的眼睛稍微睁开了一条缝，嘴唇张了张，罗杰斯连忙凑过去问道。巴恩斯看着近在咫尺的罗杰斯的脸，点了点头。

喝了一大口水，巴恩斯似乎觉得好些了，重重吐出一口气，不想又牵动了肋骨的伤，使劲咳了好几下才缓过来。“你别那副样子，” 巴恩斯说话有点喘，“就好像我要死了一样。” 他勉强笑了笑。

“还记得吗？” 罗杰斯帮他捋开额前的头发，“上次我们去德尔斐，神庙里的人说，你是有神赐福的。昨晚我们在圣林，我亲眼看到，确实有神在保护你。所以你一定会平安。”

“保护我？” 巴恩斯苦笑，“你看我现在……” 罗杰斯一时语塞，只得把头靠过去，轻轻蹭着他的头发，小心避开额头的擦伤。巴恩斯也凑过去了一点，“不是神，罗杰斯，不是神，是你，你在保护我。”

他感到罗杰斯在他的发间轻轻摇头。

“我说的是实话，罗杰斯。关于你，神什么都没有告诉我。我什么都没有看到。我在赌。但你让我赌赢了。” 多说了两句，巴恩斯又开始喘，罗杰斯轻轻靠上去，口中气息滚烫，“我以为我失去你了，两次，巴恩斯，两次。” 他摸着巴恩斯发烫的额头，“别让这事再发生，求你了。”

罗杰斯感到巴恩斯的手指在掌间扣了两下，熟悉的温热的气味让他平静又心悸。 “不要管神让你看到了什么，或是没有看到什么，巴恩斯，神的意愿无法揣测，这是你告诉我的。” 他只好这么说。巴恩斯眼中闪烁不定，“但是神对我有恶意，真的。神的安排让我看到了你的爱，但也许又不让我得到。”

罗杰斯紧皱眉头，“巴恩斯，现在能告诉我了吗，你遇到过什么？以前发生过什么？”

“我也不打算再瞒你，” 巴恩斯缓了缓气，“就像你知道的，十二岁那年我们全家去德尔斐的神庙敬拜，我的父母可以说十分虔诚，在一次……”

他的叙述这时被楼下的响声打断。粗声粗气的吵闹，金属的脆响，接着是越来越清晰的上楼的脚步声。门外传来娜斯塔西亚的嗓音，听着有些生气：“各位官长，我好好做生意，请问这是犯了什么法？”

一个男人回答她，“太太，请您让开，跟您没有关系。陛下那里接到诉状，有一个叫罗杰斯的佣兵，他大摇大摆抢了别人家的奴隶，那位叫皮尔斯的原告，可是个好好做生意的正经人，他说那个抢他的恶人就住在这里，是不是这样？陛下命我们来将被告带过去，他还在广场等我们回去复命。”

“我这里没有住什么凶神恶煞的佣兵，这些人经常赖账，我可亏不起。” 娜斯塔西亚声音响亮，寸步不让。

“您爱怎么说怎么说吧，太太！可这是陛下的命令，我们是一定要把这人找出来带过去的。” 那个男人也提高了声音。 

娜斯塔西亚还要说什么，这时却见罗杰斯推门出来。他坦坦然站在这一队兵士跟前，沉声说道，“我就是罗杰斯，各位官长，不过我不是什么佣兵。我从底比斯来，在城外救下一个受伤的朋友，就住在这位太太的旅店养伤，不知道触犯了什么法律？”

这一队人衣饰华丽，从徽记可知是国王身边的近卫。罗杰斯以前也有听闻，马其顿政事特殊，国王会在城中的广场独力审案，连个像样的公民陪审团都没有。其他城邦的人会拿这事取笑马其顿人还未开化，只是罗杰斯没想过，自己竟会亲身遭遇这个场面。

刚才跟娜斯塔西亚说话的那个近卫探身进了罗杰斯的房间，只看到重伤的巴恩斯闭着眼睛躺在床上，他也不好跟伤号多说什么，就又重复了一遍国王的命令，一板一眼的强调要带罗杰斯回去复命，“你有没有触犯法律，陛下自会裁决。” 

再生争执没有益处，罗杰斯很清楚，只好同意随他们去见国王。他又回到床边，见巴恩斯神色惊惶，便匆匆安抚了几句。皮尔斯只是想要钱，这算不上什么大麻烦，他只担忧巴恩斯的伤情。“娜斯塔西亚，” 他拉过她来嘱咐，“巴恩斯在发烧，我现在只能麻烦你照料一下，而且你懂得更多。”

但娜斯塔西亚摇摇头，她这会儿看起来精神挺好，先是安排猎鹰去巫女那里买一些草药，然后又自己主动跟近卫们说，要在国王面前当一回证人。罗杰斯初听之下大为吃惊，娜斯塔西亚在后面压低了声音，“你不要想着给钱就行。皮尔斯这种人，填不饱的。你看着，我让他一样都拿不到。” 她眼波流转，满面笑意，罗杰斯也只得暂且按下怀疑。

 

他们离开有一段时间了，巴恩斯左思右想，还是无法放心。猎鹰把取回的草药给了侍酒的女孩，按着娜斯塔西亚的交待，让她煮熟了碾碎压出汁来。巴恩斯飞快的把药汁咽下去，催促猎鹰出门去看一眼广场那边的情况。

“那不行，” 猎鹰不为所动，“你那位忠诚的情人说了，让我就在这等着，照顾你。怎么说，我也算报答你吧。”

巴恩斯往上撑了撑，“你报答得足够了，要是还想继续报答我，麻烦你挪一下腿，替我跑这一趟。”

“呵，” 猎鹰嘲讽似的一笑，“我刚刚一算，确实足够了，不想继续报答了，你就安心躺着，我也舒舒服服在这坐着。”

巴恩斯闭上眼，没力气再跟猎鹰争执。他回想起刚到佩拉的那个夜晚，亚历山大一下马就被王后的侍女叫进王宫，赫菲斯提昂也跟着离开。他伤势严重，又跟着日夜兼程的行军队伍颠簸，身体状况反而恶化。那晚他躺在黑暗中，反复被疼痛惊扰，难以入眠，营地里的每一声响动都让他紧张。这紧张随着离营房越来越近的混乱脚步声，将他的心烧得滚烫。直到一点火光在黑暗中亮起，他忽然看到了波狄卡斯那张高傲的脸，那双眼睛里带着恶意、带着贪婪、还有他惯常的高高在上的残忍。巴恩斯还未来得及细想，就失去了知觉，而等他再次醒来，却是在一个奴隶贩子家中。没有亚历山大，没有赫菲斯提昂，也没有照料他的医官。他不知道他们上哪里去了。

“猎鹰，” 巴恩斯睁开眼，绿色的瞳仁里放着光，语气里却是十足的焦急，“你一定要为我跑这一趟。我死不了。你去告诉罗杰斯，把钱给皮尔斯就走，不要再多说多问。” 他想起波狄卡斯，想起之前种种状况，越来越担忧。

猎鹰坐在那里没有反应，像在想着什么。巴恩斯用他最大的力气又喊了一遍，猎鹰才慢慢悠悠的问：“你是又看到了什么？”

“跟那个没关系，别废话了，快去找罗杰斯！不要惹上波狄卡斯，我怕他会对罗杰斯做什么。”

“等会儿，慌什么慌，波狄卡斯，我对这个名字有印象，可我是在哪儿听到的？” 猎鹰托着头，似乎在等待巴恩斯的答案。巴恩斯不想多说，费力把腿从毛毯下面挪出来，挣扎着就要下地。

猎鹰顺手就把他推了回去，嘴里还在自言自语，“到底我是怎么知道的？” 他抬起手去帮巴恩斯把毛毯掖好，忽然手上一停：“是娜斯塔西亚！”

“你怎么知道是我？” 娜斯塔西亚冷不丁推门进来，巴恩斯一看到她，连忙又往上撑了撑，正要发问，整个人却突然僵住。

跟在娜斯塔西亚身后的却是亚历山大，接着赫菲斯提昂也进来了，最后一个是罗杰斯。他和娜斯塔西亚一样，脸上满是迷惑。

巴恩斯正猜测着眼前的状况，亚历山大却先开了口，“我很高兴你还活着。” 他停顿一会儿，十分真诚的直视着巴恩斯的眼睛，“我向你道歉，毕竟是我带你回了佩拉，却让你陷入危险中。巴恩斯，我并不知情，但我也没有深究，所以到底还是我的过失。”

罗杰斯在巴恩斯身后塞了几个枕头，让他靠着坐起来，在王子面前不会太过失礼。巴恩斯想了想，“波狄卡斯怎么告诉你的？说我死了？”

“我们那日从王宫出来，营房的卫兵就来报告，说你在夜间伤重不治。亚历山大很难过，但骑兵团刚刚回营，要处理的事情实在太多。” 赫菲斯提昂说。

巴恩斯也直视着亚历山大的眼睛，“你那天当众指责波狄卡斯谎报军功，想必他是迁怒于我。” 亚历山大也点头，“我没有想到他的心这样小……” 他走到窗边，目光看向外面，“伙伴骑兵团的每一个人，都是千挑万选出来，跟我一同长大，陪我学习和战斗，对于他们，我一般不愿苛责。在旁人看来，亚历山大和伙伴骑兵团就是一体的。”

其他人没有接话，亚历山大在想别的事，显然跟当前的状况无关。

“太太，” 赫菲斯提昂对娜斯塔西亚说，“您举告波狄卡斯，也只是一面之词，陛下却几乎立即相信，毫不犹豫的传唤一个贵族军官，您有想过是为什么吗？”

“其实我也很奇怪。” 娜斯塔西亚和罗杰斯互相看了眼，都点点头。

“从喀罗尼亚回来，佩拉的民众把所有的赞美都给了亚历山大和伙伴骑兵团，胜利的荣耀属于腓力，更属于亚历山大。如今大庭广众之下，谁都看到了，亚历山大的治下仍会有贪财的兵士，仍会有公报私仇的将官。亚历山大没那么完美，他还不够老到，而更有智慧的陛下才能维护公平正义。” 赫菲斯提昂说完，亚历山大回过头来冲他笑了，“赫菲斯提昂，我当然并不完美。”

“这是什么意思？” 罗杰斯大惑不解，“一个国王竟然会嫉妒自己的儿子？” 

亚历山大声音低沉，“他只是要告诉我谁才是国王。” 他在屋里来来回回转了几圈，最后站定在床前，看了巴恩斯良久。“我需要知道更多。” 亚历山大的语气变了，带着压迫感。

巴恩斯的手抓着被单，头脑里正飞速运动，他的嘴半张着，似乎还没想好该说什么，这时亚历山大却突然倾下身，手撑着床沿，逼近巴恩斯，“听着，你现在不知道没关系。但我要你留在这里，直到你告诉我更多。”

“留在……这里？” 巴恩斯嗓音干涩。

“对，” 亚历山大抬起头，俯视着他，“没有我的允许，你不能离开佩拉。” 下完这个命令，他似乎准备离开，踱步到了门边，罗杰斯待要开口，却被巴恩斯一把拉住。

亚历山大停下脚步，又回过头，“我需要一些，一些神的指引。巴恩斯，你要是知道了什么，尤其是关于国王的事情，可以立即来见我。另外，赫菲斯提昂，” 他环视了一下四周，“派一些人来周围保护，以免波狄卡斯再做什么。” 赫菲斯提昂点头，也看向巴恩斯，“你还是住在这里，我会让医官也过来。”

巴恩斯艰难的动了动，“谢谢。” 

亚历山大和赫菲斯提昂离开之后，王宫里不久就派来了卫兵和医官。娜斯塔西亚倒没什么不乐意，这里边总有人坐下来买一杯酒。罗杰斯一直拉着脸看这些人来来回回，到了晚上，巴恩斯看上去精神好了不少，他终于憋不住，插上门决定开口问个仔细。巴恩斯到底怎么认识的王子？巴恩斯到底在和王子谈什么？王子为什么要做这些？

“那你跟他们又是怎么碰上的？” 巴恩斯听完躺回枕头上，微闭着眼睛，声音很疲惫。罗杰斯又觉得愧疚，自己不应该让他耗神。

“娜斯塔西亚在国王面前作证，说她看到波狄卡斯与奴隶贩子悄悄见面。国王传讯了波狄卡斯，还让把王子也一起叫来。我们当时都很惊讶……我本以为国王不会理睬……这样，你先睡，以后再说。”

巴恩斯浅浅的笑着，摇着头，“王室的历史，哪个不是充满了怀疑和对抗？” 罗杰斯握住他的手，又探了探额头，热度已经大大减退，他心下稍安，又去烧了一壶掺着罂粟汁的奶酒，让巴恩斯喝下。

毛毯里探出一双手拉住罗杰斯，“你去哪儿？” 

“你该多休息，才能好得快，我不吵你。”

“你不会吵我。” 巴恩斯往里面挪了挪，腾出一个空来，“你也躺下，我们说一会儿话，说着说着我就睡着了。” 罗杰斯怕挤到他，只靠着床沿压在毛毯外面，但巴恩斯非要拉他一起盖着。罗杰斯笑了一声，把手臂伸向巴恩斯的后背，松松环住了他。

“上一次还是在营帐里。” 罗杰斯忽然说，把另一只胳膊枕在头后，看着巴恩斯亮晶晶的眼睛，巴恩斯也侧着身看他。

“现在不行。” 巴恩斯故意扭头。

罗杰斯脸一红，“我不是那个意思。天，你现在这样，我怎么会那么想！我……” 巴恩斯转过去亲了他一口，“真傻，我当然知道。” 罗杰斯摇摇头，也笑了。他们开始讲起战场分离之后各自的情况，巴恩斯怕他难过，说得轻描淡写，但罗杰斯还是把他抱得越来越紧。

“所以是亚历山大救了你。” 罗杰斯皱着眉，“他想知道的，到底是什么？”

“我原本也不清楚。但现在心里大概有数了。”

“那为什么不告诉他？” 罗杰斯感到奇怪，“他现在只是不让你离开，要是没有答案的话，这位王子以后未必善待我们。”

“离开？” 巴恩斯笑笑，“我现在的情况，能去哪儿？他就算不留我，我是不是也该在佩拉养伤？而且现在他还会保护我，对不对？”

罗杰斯抬起手掌在他头上轻轻揉了揉，“我最聪明的巴恩斯。”

“我们会找到时机离开的，那个时候我的伤应该也已经好了。”

“哦？” 罗杰斯想了想，“我猜应该跟亚历山大想知道的有关？”

“罗杰斯，你也变聪明了。” 巴恩斯点点头，“我看到了一场国王的婚礼，整个佩拉都在庆祝，新娘坐在镶金的彩车里，她比现在的王后奥林匹娅斯更年轻、更漂亮，来自一个更显赫的家族。奥林匹娅斯在暗室里诅咒这一对新婚夫妇，她的儿子，亚历山大王子，阴沉着脸在婚礼上陪席。” 

“噢……那一定很煎熬……”

“没错，我猜是腓力逼他参加。这场婚礼会以混乱收尾，亚历山大跟新娘的叔叔激烈争执，伙伴骑兵团跟新娘的族人在宴席上动武，简直是一场灾难。”

罗杰斯挑了挑眉，呼出一口气，“那我想父子俩的矛盾已经捂不住了。”

“腓力震怒，几乎要下杀手，亚历山大带着伙伴骑兵团连夜离开佩拉，当然，只是那些还愿意跟随一个流亡王子的人。” 

罗杰斯沉默好久，巴恩斯专注的望着他眼底的自己。“不管怎么说，亚历山大救了你，” 他终于开口，“但我刚刚自问，我是否感激他。我发现没有。想到喀罗尼亚，那么多同伴离开了，我们怎么能……”

“原来你在想这个，” 巴恩斯啼笑皆非，又朝他蹭得近了一点，“这不是我们能改变的，到将来某个时候，也许整个世界都会给他让路。我们现在只要他给我们让一点点路就好。”

“也对，我们想要的只是这么一点点。” 

只是这么一点点。罗杰斯嗅着爱人身上浓重的药气和酒味，只觉得无比安心，巴恩斯还在絮絮叨叨说着什么，声线渐渐拖得绵长，直至微不可闻。罗杰斯吻了一下他舒展的眉间，在这样的夜晚，整个世界似乎没有什么值得去担忧。


	11. Chapter 11

裹在厚重毛毡斗篷里的巴恩斯跷着腿坐在廊下，指节一下一下扣着橡木桌，满脸的不耐烦。“娜斯塔西亚，” 他终于伸长脖子喊了一声，“我的蜂蜜酒呢？罗杰斯没付你钱吗？”

半天没动静。巴恩斯偏了偏头，正要催促，一只胳膊从窗口伸出来，把装满酒的铁杯重重搁下，金黄的酒液溅了巴恩斯一手。“这一杯我可只付一半的钱！” 巴恩斯嚷嚷着，连忙在斗篷上擦手。

趴在窗台上的红头发老板娘轻蔑的瘪嘴，“在我的店里，付多少钱可轮不到你说了算。” 巴恩斯一边尝酒一边摇头，“水兑得越来越多，蜂蜜越来越少。唯利是图的商人。”

“我好像听说你也是商人的儿子？”

“所以我深有体会。”

“那我问你，这次猎鹰去底比斯还要替你办什么事？”

巴恩斯已经喝了半杯下去，还是在不住摇头，“去找我那个唯利是图的商人父亲要钱，然后把钱交给唯利是图的你。”

娜斯塔西亚扭头走开，“真该把你赶出去。”

“你当我不想出去吗？” 正说着，罗杰斯和猎鹰就从前院进来了，说说笑笑的，一人手里抱着一个陶罐，巴恩斯偏过头，故意装没看见。猎鹰把手上的陶罐放下，拍了拍巴恩斯的肩膀，自顾自走到后面找娜斯塔西亚说话。罗杰斯拿起橡木桌上的空杯子，从陶罐里倒出淡红的葡萄酒，递给巴恩斯。

巴恩斯没动。罗杰斯笑了笑，坐在他身边，让浓郁的酒香凑到他鼻间。“这可是国王亲自开瓮的今年的新酒，巴恩斯，你不要尝一尝？”

“酒都一样，能有什么特别？” 他还是垂下头，嘴唇挨着杯沿呷了一小口。

罗杰斯知道，巴恩斯憋了一整天，满心都是不痛快。这两天正值酒神节，今天不仅有国王主持的新酒开瓮仪式，还会有盛装的集会，打扮成酒神狄俄尼索斯的男孩与打扮成众位森林女神的女孩在一起跳舞，潘神跟各位羊人马人以下流粗俗的方式逗乐。全城的人都出了门。娜斯塔西亚说酒神节年年都一样，她不愿意去，乐得享受酒馆里不多的安静时间，正好也照顾一下巴恩斯。巴恩斯本来是不愿意呆着让她照顾，但罗杰斯坚持不让出门。节日里本就拥挤，酒神节上的人群更是容易陷入疯狂和混乱，罗杰斯觉得巴恩斯还没完全复原，还是继续静养为好。他自己本来也是打算陪巴恩斯留在旅店，但巴恩斯早早把他赶出去，非要他带点节礼上的新酒回来，图个吉利喜庆。罗杰斯刚走没多久，巴恩斯就觉得不高兴了，店里又冷清，这一天过得百无聊赖。

“猎鹰，你们在说什么？巴恩斯正无聊，快来给他讲个笑话。” 罗杰斯举着杯子，巴恩斯伸出舌头舔那杯酒。猎鹰在里面笑着答话，“我在问娜斯塔西亚，问她看上了你们中的哪一个。”

“一定是罗杰斯。” 巴恩斯不满的抬头，“她给罗杰斯的酒里就不怎么掺水。”

“宝贝儿，你可错怪我了，水都是罗杰斯掺的。”

入夜之后，酒馆里恢复了喧闹，狂欢了一天的人们来到这里或坐或躺，举着新酒祈愿。巴恩斯的心情也好了许多，四处跟人聊天。他跟罗杰斯在娜斯塔西亚的旅店住了快一个月，除了养伤无事可做，只好天天在酒馆里跟人喝酒赌钱，早就跟常来的客人混熟，亚历山大派来明为保护实为监视的卫兵，也已经跟巴恩斯称兄道弟。罗杰斯怕他一高兴就喝得没节制，只好一路跟着，巴恩斯嫌他碍事，问他为什么不跟猎鹰一起去给马钉马掌。猎鹰本来准备前两天就赶着马出发去底比斯和科林斯，被罗杰斯和巴恩斯两个人强留下来，非要他过了酒神节再走。

“你看吧，本来就是我们耽误了人家的生意，难道你不应该去帮把手？干嘛赖在这里喝酒呢？” 巴恩斯好言相劝。

“那你怎么不去？他就在前院。”

巴恩斯摊手，“我还很虚弱，罗杰斯，连去看酒神节的节礼都支撑不住。”

同桌的人哈哈大笑，有人替他遗憾，说今年的庆典尤为隆重，王室免费招待市民的新酒和烤肉也比往年要多。“罗杰斯连一块肉也没给我带回来！” 巴恩斯佯怒。

罗杰斯很委屈，“我挤过去的时候肉早就没有了！”

笑过闹过，忽然有人神神秘秘的问，“不过你们知道今年为什么不太一样么？”

“那谁不知道！” 一个士兵粗声粗气的回答，“腓力又要结婚了！”

罗杰斯的酒杯刚递到嘴边，不由得停住手。巴恩斯的手肘轻轻撞了下他肋间。酒馆里依旧吵闹，其他人仍在高声谈笑，吟游的歌手也在弹唱助兴。罗杰斯没做声，低头尝酒，专心听着别人聊天。

最开始发问那人有些扫兴，但为了显示自己了解得更细致，放下酒杯专心分析局势，“你们看，今年的开瓮仪式，只有腓力跟他弟弟来了，王后跟公主呢，只来看了一个笑剧的开头。亚历山大，压根没出现。压根没出现！”

桌边的人交头接耳的讨论，大家纷纷回想，竟然发现此人说得不差。“亚历山大带着骑兵团去打猎了！” 那个士兵又说，引得前面那人恨恨瞪了他一眼，但他后面说出的话完全击败了这个细致的观察者，“腓力马上要娶一个总督的女儿，十五岁的处女，水滴滴的美人儿。这可有好戏看了。”

酒馆里立马炸开。边上的人也凑过来打听，什么谁家的女儿、多大份的彩礼和陪嫁、到时候宴席要摆几日、庆典会有多大排场；这个士兵本来只知道些边边角角，这时候被问得飘飘然了，就好像自己也成了国王的亲眷、也会在婚礼上位列上宾。

“那我们又有一个酒神节要过！” 有人开心的总结，欢呼声响起，大家在桌上撞响杯底，又将杯子高高举起，祝愿国王和“新王后”身体安康。酒神节上的祈福，神多半会应允，因为诸神同样也在奥林匹斯山上喝得醉醺醺的。

也有人同情起这位颇受爱戴的王子，“亚历山大可够受的！十五岁的庶母！” 腓力行事不够得体，这样出身的女孩，明明应该先为自己成年的儿子求亲。“可亚历山大未必肯要呢……” “你是说赫菲斯提昂不想要吧！” 桌边的人又笑起来。亚历山大已经成年，不仅没有谈婚论嫁，连个私生子都没有，倒是那方面的情事早就传遍佩拉，连国王和王后对那位高个的青年军官有多不满都广为人知。

娜斯塔西亚过来添酒，懒懒的应了一句，“我可不想再来一次酒神节了，有国王请吃请喝，你们谁还来我这？”

“快乐比金钱重要，娜斯塔西亚！” 巴恩斯大声说着，不顾罗杰斯的目光，跟邻桌的几个人又碰了杯。

“说起来，巴恩斯，底比斯的酒神节也跟我们这里一样吗？” 巴恩斯喝着酒，随手推了下罗杰斯，“差不多！但雅典的酒神节可不一样，是不是罗杰斯？”

听说罗杰斯去过雅典，一桌喝酒的人不由得对这个沉默寡言的金发青年肃然起敬。罗杰斯不太好意思的挠了挠头发，“雅典的话，人多一些，演的戏也更多。”

有人赶紧接口，“我也去雅典看过戏，讲的是你们底比斯的事情，那个国王，杀了亲生父亲娶了亲生母亲，吓人。后来，后来……后来他就把自己眼睛戳瞎了。吓人。” 这人说完吐吐舌头。

“俄狄浦斯王，” 罗杰斯笑笑，“后来底比斯人就觉得，算了，还是不要国王为好。所以我们就没有国王了。” 罗杰斯本来是在开玩笑，却发现周围的人信以为真，自己忽然被一大堆奇奇怪怪的问题淹没。巴恩斯小口啜饮，用杯口掩住笑。

听到在谈雅典，原本坐在桌上的那个吟游歌手拍了几下桌子，清清嗓子高声说，“我去年在雅典学了一支小调，你们要不要听？我可以肯定你们不会失望！”

酒馆里响起一片撞击木桌的声音。

吟游歌手拨拉了一下里拉琴，挑逗似的眨着眼，“叫做……阳具进行曲……”

撞击声和笑声更响亮了，酒桌边的男人们兴奋地吹着口哨。本就是为庆祝丰产而设的酒神节，有这样的音乐助兴，实在再应景不过。桌上的那个歌手稍停片刻，示意听众安静，然后就拨动琴弦，唱起这支远方的小调。

“前进吧，阳具——” 这第一句已经是满堂彩，歌手拖长了调子，等大家笑够。

“你是酒神的同伴，是狂欢者的伴侣。  
你在夜色底下漫游，是情爱与纵欲的良友。  
当我荣归故里，赢回和平，不再有烦恼、战争和悲哀，  
我向你诉说。  
我向你诉说。”

酒馆里的烛火飘飘荡荡，常年征战的马其顿人和暂居此地的异乡人却陷入了沉默。这本是一支欢快而狎伲的歌。“你们不喜欢？” 歌手有点紧张。娜斯塔西亚微笑着递过去一杯新酒，拍了拍这年轻人的肩头，“今晚的酒我请。” 有人开头鼓了个掌，然后掌声越来越响。

巴恩斯已经靠向罗杰斯肩头，他今晚确实喝得太多，脸颊和眼睛都已经泛红。罗杰斯跟旁边的人道了别，扶起他上楼。

满嘴酒气的巴恩斯躺下之后，眼睛里雾蒙蒙的，嘴里哼着歌手刚刚唱过的小调，“……我向你诉说。”

“完全走调了。” 罗杰斯微微摇头，帮巴恩斯解开长袍的束扣。“我看过那戏，是诗人阿里斯托芬的一出喜剧，这是戏里的歌。”

“今天晚上你还要掉书袋？” 巴恩斯酒劲上来，只觉得全身燥热，胡乱把长袍从肩头往下扯，不想越扯越乱，反而把手裹住，他骂了一声，抬起上身要把手拔出来。“真是够了。” 罗杰斯声音很小，一把把他摁了下去，被长袍裹住的手被压回了背后。巴恩斯呼了口气，无奈的笑着，“走开，罗杰斯，我热。”

罗杰斯不说话，从巴恩斯的锁骨一直吻进他的舌间，过了好半天，才抬起身把裹住巴恩斯的长袍扯开，又凑到巴恩斯身边咬耳朵，“我也热。”

巴恩斯被他的头发蹭得痒痒的，努力探出脸，“罗杰斯，你等会儿，我们要商量一下，怎么准备。”

“还商量什么……我就是在……准备……” 罗杰斯也脱了衣服，把手摁在巴恩斯腰间，头埋了下去。

巴恩斯抖了一下，小声喊了一句罗杰斯，“你真是……妈的……我是说……妈的，等一会儿……我是说，我们要准备逃，逃出去……你听见了吧，腓力……亚历山大……妈的，罗杰斯！”

“我可不想听你念别人的名字。” 罗杰斯笑着，继续低下头。巴恩斯的双腿抬起来又伸出去，伸出去又抬起来，右手不由自主的伸直，抓住罗杰斯的头发，已经是放弃了“谈正事”的想法。楼下的歌声和欢笑还很响亮，压住了巴恩斯的声音。

罗杰斯抬起头，擦了擦嘴，“抱歉，你刚刚说想跟我谈什么？我没有听清楚……你再说一遍……” 他的手指活动着，舌头沿着巴恩斯的小腹一路往上舔。巴恩斯哭笑不得，“我说，我想一脚把你踢开。”

“你可以试试。” 罗杰斯转换了一下路线，顺手拉起巴恩斯一条腿，亲吻起内侧，那双湛蓝的眼睛还没忘朝巴恩斯眨了几下。巴恩斯胸口起伏着，过了一会儿他真的把腿抬起，不过不是把罗杰斯踢开，而是勾住他往下。巴恩斯手臂撑在后面，抬起上身迎向罗杰斯，两人的额头撞在一起，“别准备了。没听见号角吗，可以进攻了。”

罗杰斯把他放平，亲吻着左肩那一道明显的伤疤，“可以了吗？我的小男孩……”

“谁他妈还是小男孩？” 巴恩斯拉着罗杰斯吻他，喊声梗在了喉间。

“嗯……你刚刚想要说什么？” 罗杰斯还在问。巴恩斯跟着罗杰斯晃动着，支支吾吾的，“呃……我说……” 他其实也忘了原本要说什么，“我在想……酒神节……”

“嗯……酒神节，是，今天是酒神节……” 罗杰斯的手扣住巴恩斯，让两人稳稳贴在一起。巴恩斯闭上眼睛，抓住罗杰斯的背。“酒神节什么……” 罗杰斯又把巴恩斯的腿抬起来。

“唔，我看到了，看到了他……”

罗杰斯猛的用力，巴恩斯一抖，又睁开雾蒙蒙的绿眼睛，“谁？你看到了谁，巴恩斯？”

“唔……巴克斯让她们安静下来，巴克斯说，说，他说……啊罗杰斯，罗杰斯！”

罗杰斯将他抱起来坐在自己身上，细密的吻落在巴恩斯汗湿的额头，“你不用现在讲，巴恩斯，我知道酒神节会让你想起什么。你可以永远不用想起来。”

“为什么？” 巴恩斯有点任性的追问，“我就想现在讲。”

“随你便。那你讲吧。” 罗杰斯笑着摇头，将巴恩斯的腿分得更开，双手托住他的臀部。巴恩斯喘着气，把下巴挂在罗杰斯肩头。

“巴克斯的……巴克斯的祭礼，我的父母，嗯，呼……把我献出去了，说，说我是神喜悦的男孩……呼，不是，不是去神庙里……血祭，祭品，祭品……罗杰斯，罗杰斯？罗杰斯？”

罗杰斯双手扶着他的头，急躁的喘气，两双眼睛对视着。

“你不想听吗，罗杰斯？你不想听我可以不讲。” 巴恩斯偏过头。罗杰斯又把他的脸掰回来，大拇指划过他的眼角，“然后呢？德尔斐怎么还会有血祭，宙斯在上，诸神不应该允许这样的事情。”

“你紧张什么？我现在不是好好的，在这里吗？” 巴恩斯看罗杰斯不动了，自己向下压了压，又夹紧了一点。罗杰斯一阵胀痛，手指深陷进巴恩斯的腰间。“那么后来是怎样？我听说过酒神那些疯狂的信女，她们可以把活人生生撕碎，用鲜血滋润土地。但是，狄俄尼索斯会是想要鲜血的神吗？”

巴恩斯的脸埋在罗杰斯肩窝里，“诸神都需要鲜血，祭礼都需要鲜血。你一定记得阿伽门农的故事吧，罗杰斯？” 而罗杰斯在摇头，“你也要掉书袋了吗？”

“因为我也是那个伊菲革涅亚……神要她的鲜血，她的父亲把她奉上，而神在最后放过了她。”

罗杰斯眉头皱紧。那是一个著名的悲剧故事。迈锡尼国王阿伽门农带领希腊联军出征特洛伊，却在临行前触怒了海神波塞冬，连日的风暴让大军迟迟无法出航，祭司说只有献出国王头生的女儿伊菲革涅亚，才能平息海神的愤怒。阿伽门农无法，只好将自己的女儿献出作为牺牲，可怜的伊菲革涅亚在祭坛上哭泣，向女神阿尔忒弥斯（Artemis，月神，处女神，狩猎女神）苦苦哀告。屠刀举起那一刻，阿尔忒弥斯从祭坛上救下了伊菲革涅亚。

“所以……所以是巴克斯不想流你的血？” 罗杰斯仍觉得后怕，只好抓牢了巴恩斯，让自己深深挺入他的身体，仿佛真的在诉说什么。

“她们，她们举着我，唱着歌，跑进了树林，将我放到祭坛上。” 巴恩斯喘得更加厉害，“然后……她们突然，安静了下来，开始围着我哭泣，说，说神在为我赐福。我睁开眼睛，只看到灰暗的星星，我以为我都已经死了。然后头戴鹿角围着兽皮的巴克斯过来，将葡萄藤放在我的头顶。他没有张嘴，但我听到了。穿越火焰，看到，看到你自己。他这么说。” 巴恩斯向后一点，背靠在罗杰斯弯起的腿上，伸手抚过罗杰斯的眉毛和睫毛。

“你金灿灿的，就像燃烧的火焰，” 他笑起来，“像太阳，跟阿波罗一样。”

罗杰斯偏过头吻着巴恩斯湿润的掌心，“我送过你鹿角编成的酒神的冠冕，你一直带在身边，也许真是命运的安排。”

“谁知道呢？”

罗杰斯又将巴恩斯放平，整个人压在他的背上，继续在耳边低语，“不过我还是谢谢他，把我的小男孩还给了我。” 巴恩斯笑得抖了几下，“快点，你真的很沉。”

“然后呢，然后你就离开家了？” 罗杰斯拉下枕头垫在巴恩斯受伤的左肩下面，一边抽动一边问，他感觉巴恩斯在他身下点头。这个月下来，巴恩斯的麦色皮肤有点黯淡，但此刻微亮的火光中，巴恩斯的裸背闪着健康的光泽，阿芙罗狄忒也不会比他更美。

巴恩斯随口哼哼了两声，算是回应罗杰斯的赞美。“结果那时候你在雅典看戏，听什么阳具进行曲。” 巴恩斯有点口齿不清，不过罗杰斯还是听得分明。这一下笑得太狠，巴恩斯只能去抓着床单，完全笑不动了。罗杰斯屈起腿，揽着他的腰把他抬起来，巴恩斯也跪在床上，手摁着枕头，罗杰斯俯身托起他的左肩。

“是从那个时候开始的吗？狄俄尼索斯的赐福降临在你身上，你可以看到……” 巴恩斯回过头凑向罗杰斯的嘴唇，罗杰斯的手掌从他左肩下穿过，游走着伸向胸口。“唔，是的……德尔斐的预言者，想，想留下我。唔……罗杰斯……但是我走了，去了奥林匹亚。我知道你在那里……罗杰斯…… ”

“我想起来了，” 罗杰斯忽然停住手，“你刚刚正好说到，我们要开始准备逃出去，就在，就在腓力婚礼的时候，对不对？”

“罗杰斯……” 巴恩斯憋出几个字。

“嗯？” 罗杰斯在后面抱着他，吻着他的头发和后颈。

“可以不说话吗？”

这一夜的时间静静流淌，酒神节的夜晚人人烂醉如泥，人人尽享欢爱，美酒和爱情是来自诸神的礼物，给予纷乱的人世以祝福。第二天佩拉人从宿醉和纵欲中醒来，王宫的传令官穿城而过，宣告这场狂欢盛宴还将继续，他们的国王腓力又将迎娶一位新娘。


	12. Chapter 12

马其顿人的婚礼以豪饮闻名，从国王到农夫，谁都不例外，腓力王大办喜事这天，佩拉城里几乎人人喝得大醉。国王虽然放纵，但也知道把婚宴放到郊外一处别墅，不过新娘的家族生怕不够引人注目，城里到处搭着酒棚，显得出家财雄厚。罗杰斯和巴恩斯这天却滴酒未沾，略显紧张的在后院数点武器。马厩里的两匹马早已套好，腰刀系在身上，箭囊藏在马衣下面。他们已经探听到，亚历山大带着伙伴骑兵团去了城郊，充当新郎一方迎亲的队伍。

两天前猎鹰赶着马出了城，跟着马队再次穿过山脉往南方行进。巴恩斯给父母写了封信让猎鹰带上，语气冷淡，不过是说自己身陷异国，手头紧缺。跟猎鹰拥抱道别的时候，巴恩斯说，也许等不到他送来路资，下一次见面未必是在佩拉。 “也许是底比斯？” 猎鹰笑笑。罗杰斯也拥抱了他，未置可否，“如果一切顺利的话。”

如果一切顺利的话，亚历山大该有所行动了。

娜斯塔西亚从外面进来，穿着深红色袍子，脸上有点红晕，显是刚从宴席上过来。“有什么消息吗？” 罗杰斯连忙问道。娜斯塔西亚不慌不忙的在躺椅上坐下，“你要听什么消息呢？关于腓力还是亚历山大？猎鹰走的时候倒是问我，门口那些卫兵有没有跟我提起，腓力婚礼这天，他们是怎么轮岗的。” 

巴恩斯侧过脸去，“娜斯塔西亚，我们是朋友，为你着想，不必知道太多我们的事情。”

“我们是朋友……” 娜斯塔西亚哼了一声，“有不辞而别的朋友吗？” 罗杰斯和巴恩斯对视一眼，都沉默着，下午的阳光安静的照进院子。

“不过你说得对，我确实不必知道太多你们的事情，” 娜斯塔西亚从躺椅上起身，往楼梯的方向走过去，“我还有生意要照料。今天看来是很冷清了，我上楼去睡个午觉，你们要吃什么喝什么，或者要去哪儿，请自便。” 她稍微停步，“外面议论纷纷，说亚历山大在婚宴上打了新娘的叔叔，还说动了刀子见了血。如果是真的，那他以后可不好过了，腓力哪里忍得下这个？”

娜斯塔西亚继续往上走，巴恩斯喊了她一声，“保重。” 他说。

“多谢。” 罗杰斯补充了一句，“我们会记得。”

她微微偏过头致意，算是回答。

佩拉城里主要的街道都满是庆祝的人群，罗杰斯和巴恩斯之前就推测过，带着马趁乱出门并不方便。旅店后门的小巷窄小曲折，绕到城门固然远，但也好过挤在人流当中。要是实在迫不得已，要在这里跟亚历山大的卫兵搏斗，地形上对人少的一方会更有利。

两人一前一后，牵马行进在空无一人的巷子里，巴恩斯默不作声，罗杰斯看了看他，问道：“你是在想，是否离开得太过顺利？” 巴恩斯扯了扯斗篷的兜帽，轻轻摇头：“出城之后，我们直接回底比斯？”

听到这句话罗杰斯些微有点惊讶，脚下停顿片刻。马上要到巷口，一路上都没有旁人，喧嚣声远远传来，倒显出这里的安静。“必须回底比斯，” 罗杰斯继续朝前走，“你可能还不知道，圣队剩下的人都回去了，马其顿人想在我们的城邦长驻，这无法忍受。他们对我们，比对雅典人严苛很多。”

“说得好像我就没有荣誉感。” 巴恩斯吐吐舌头，他本来是戏谑，眼见罗杰斯被激得又要辩白，他连忙岔开，“我知道，你心中有歉疚。对活着的人，也对死去的人。” 

罗杰斯表情很认真，“如果你是想问，我是否因为来佩拉找你，而对旁人歉疚，那我可以很快回答，不是的，巴恩斯，你应该明白，你的生命和尊严对我有多重要。”

“我明白的，” 巴恩斯笑着看向罗杰斯，“但你还是歉疚，罗杰斯，我是希望你也明白，你救不了所有人。”

“我其实没有这样不自量力的想法。但你说得对，遗憾是有的。”

“所以我想问你，” 巴恩斯小步上前拉住罗杰斯，“回底比斯之前，我们是否可以先去喀罗尼亚？听说腓力为我们战死的同伴修建了雄狮之墓，我们应该去墓前祭献。”

罗杰斯握紧巴恩斯的手，“我能说我也有这个想法吗？另外，还有个事……” 

两个人警觉起来，几乎同时缩回手摸向腰间，他们迅速交换了一个眼神，巴恩斯无奈的挑了挑眉。

一支箭划破了静寂的空气，擦过罗杰斯的头发，金属箭头撞在一侧的石墙上，一声脆响掉落在地。后面的马蹄声清晰可闻。

“你先走。” 巴恩斯从马衣下扯出箭囊，靠在“冬天”背后引弓指向来人的方向。他话音未落，却见罗杰斯已经先他一步射出箭簇，“从屋顶上走。”

罗杰斯是对的。石墙不过一人多高，两侧均是低矮的民居，翻过去就可以迅速甩脱追兵。巴恩斯当下也不迟疑，背着箭囊上到屋顶，小声吹了个口哨，“冬天”随即撒腿奔向巷口。巴恩斯却并未迅速离开，他蹲下身，从高处数箭齐发射向后面。“罗杰斯，上来！” 后面蹄声混乱，巴恩斯赶紧向罗杰斯伸出手。 

日已西沉，天边还有些霞光，欢闹了一整天的佩拉人兴致并未减退，如果他们中有人此时抬起醉眼往上看，会见到一个棕发的青年拉着金发青年快步踏过灰黄的屋顶，一黑一蓝的斗篷扬起飘在身后，露出里面的皮甲和刀带，这显然是两个战士。他们在巷口跳下，两匹马等在那里。在他们身后，几个卫兵带着的马被箭簇惊吓，堵在狭窄的巷子里。

再往前几步，就是佩拉的城门了。罗杰斯和巴恩斯顺利穿过去，但又只能勒马停住。

赫菲斯提昂棕色的长发在傍晚的微风里飘起，身上是整齐的战甲，他略一抬手，身边一整队骑兵收起弓箭。“巴恩斯，” 他拍马缓步走近，“我刚才让人去找你们，他们也许晚了一步。我在这里等你，也等亚历山大，他进宫接王后去了，一会儿亚历山大过来，你就跟我们一起离开佩拉。” 

“我在亚历山大身边，已没有任何意义。” 巴恩斯抓紧缰绳，死盯着赫菲斯提昂。

高个的军官摇头，“你不必与我说。这是亚历山大的命令。”

没过多久，亚历山大就带着伙伴骑兵团赶到，同行的还有一列马车，想必就是王后。他看到赫菲斯提昂等在这里，稍微点了下头，马队随即奔离佩拉城。罗杰斯和巴恩斯被夹在骑兵队中间，只得全速跟上。

到了城外一条小溪旁，亚历山大让行进的队伍停下，王后的侍女匆匆忙忙下车，装了一些水又匆匆回到车里。亚历山大也蹲在溪边，抹了几把脸，赫菲斯提昂守候在他身旁。趁这个时间，巴恩斯从马上下来，径直走向尚未与他搭话的王子。

“亚历山大，我不明白。你要把我们带去哪里？” 巴恩斯直接切入正题，没有丝毫过渡。那边的罗杰斯也牵着马立刻过来。

亚历山大对着溪水里自己的影子苦笑着，“你不明白？我才是真的不明白。”

“我并非什么都能看到。” 巴恩斯坦诚的说，“你感觉受到背叛，但我没有许诺过什么。”

“许诺？” 亚历山大怒气冲冲的站起来，“我以为底比斯圣队的战士至少知道感恩。”

“你既然知道我是圣队的战士，又怎么会对你感恩？” 巴恩斯拉开罗杰斯阻拦的手，有点莽撞的上前，“我只是个异邦人，并不想牵涉进你的家事，如果你想杀我，不必这样费事。”

“巴恩斯……” 罗杰斯心中一颤。

“可笑，” 亚历山大更加生气，“杀你，那是战场上的事。” 

“那你为何不给我机会，让我们战场上见？” 巴恩斯寸步不让。

“巴恩斯，” 赫菲斯提昂意图缓和这场对话，“底比斯与马其顿已有和约，你们的圣队也不会再重建。” 他看了看四周，“跟随亚历山大而来的都是最忠心的战士，亚历山大想要知道，神对我们有什么安排。”

罗杰斯扫了一眼，波狄卡斯等人都在列，正目光不善的看向这边。“去哪儿？” 他问道。

“去王后的弟弟那里，他是一方之主，至少能保我们平安。” 赫菲斯提昂回答。

“未必吧。” 巴恩斯冷笑一声，“他能暂且保王后平安，但腓力有十倍于他的军队。”

“我们会一直在亚历山大身边。” 赫菲斯提昂说，而亚历山大正目光灼灼的看向巴恩斯，“你都知道，对吗？”

“我想要一个公平的机会。” 巴恩斯毫不退缩，正视亚历山大的眼睛。“战士的荣耀。”

“说下去，” 亚历山大声音低沉。“我该怎样给你这个机会？”

巴恩斯抬起头，夜晚早已降临，此时漫天星辰正无声的观望着，“以战神阿瑞斯的名义，” 他手指高天之上最明亮的一颗，“日后在底比斯城下，你以王者的身份出现，我们能平等的竞逐胜利的荣耀。”

罗杰斯脱口而出，“你是说……” 这意味着底比斯终将撕毁与强大的马其顿的和约，到底结局如何，罗杰斯心底一寒。但在对面两人听来，巴恩斯的话却有着完全不同的含义。亚历山大谨慎的点头，“我还想知道更多……神谕有没有说，现在应该……”

“你自比阿喀琉斯，但阿喀琉斯何曾在意过神谕？” 巴恩斯再次迫近，“阿喀琉斯又何曾拒绝过敌人的请战？” 他的手心攥着，小腿有些抖，显然十分紧张，罗杰斯猜得出他是在怎样强迫自己勇敢。巴恩斯清楚得很，自己没有半点筹码，一切全凭亚历山大骄傲的心性。

亚历山大翻身上马，昂起身面对无边夜色中连绵起伏的山脉，人的命运终究莫测，神灵的看护若有若无。“你的意思，我已经懂了。神谕从不说谎，只是未必如人所想。” 

按照亚历山大的吩咐，赫菲斯提昂先陪着巴恩斯和罗杰斯过到对岸，准备回头追上行进的队伍。“我不再送了，” 赫菲斯提昂勒住马，“应该不会有近卫追到这里。即使他们看到你们，应该也不会有太多麻烦。去底比斯还很远，保重。要是如你所说，” 赫菲斯提昂看向巴恩斯，“我们会在底比斯城下再见，作为敌人。”

“再见，帕特洛克罗斯。” 巴恩斯挥了挥手，随口说道。赫菲斯提昂眼中的异样一闪即逝，他没有多说，只是随即拍马离开。帕特洛克罗斯会在阿喀琉斯之前离开人世，他的死也导向了阿喀琉斯走向自己的终点。巴恩斯是预言者，这听来多少有些不详。

与亚历山大逆向而行之后，罗杰斯与巴恩斯一路上不敢有丝毫停留，火速奔出马其顿国境。喀罗尼亚，圣队埋骨之处，他们离这个地方越来越近。 

正如腓力许诺的，青铜制成的雄狮雕像被安放在石制的底座上，昂首对着曾经的战场，它的背后，正是两百多个圣队战士的墓穴，他们都是双双赴死的恋人，这份勇敢和忠诚甚至让敌人动容。罗杰斯和巴恩斯下了马，在墓前杀献了途中买来的一头羊羔，鲜血潺潺流进暗褐色的土壤。

“要不是你，我们也应该在那里面。” 罗杰斯打破了沉默。一路上巴恩斯都不太说话，他清楚巴恩斯有很多事藏在心底，而现在是时候摊开了。“你提出先来这里，并不只是为了祭献，对吗巴恩斯？你想告诉我一个没什么希望的未来，让我有转圜的余地。”

但巴恩斯不住摇头，继续从地上抓起泥土，洒在新鲜的羊血上。“我还不知道你吗，罗杰斯。即使当时你知道我的话会应验，你也不会离开喀罗尼亚。那时候你不会走，现在你更加不会走。死去的人得享安息，活下去的人则要尽到对他们的责任。” 

“我看到你了，在冥河边。” 罗杰斯抬起头，仰视着两人多高的喀罗尼亚雄狮。它像是嵌在了蓝天里面，伸进辽阔的高空，让地下的死者走向不朽。罗杰斯收起想象，转脸看向巴恩斯惊愕的眼睛，“在狄俄尼索斯的圣林里，我发现你的地方。也许这是神让我看到的。”

巴恩斯双手叉在腰间，摇头笑着，他踱步踱了好几圈，“神一天到晚开些恶意的玩笑。神还让我以为你会死在喀罗尼亚。” 

“但我不能替你选择，巴恩斯，” 罗杰斯走过去按住他的肩膀，把脸贴向他，“既然你已经提到未来的战斗，我就必须要问你，请你再想一想，跟我一起回到战场，前面可能是死亡的深渊，你准备好了吗？”

巴恩斯叹了口气，“罗杰斯，你是贵族之子，有自己的光荣要去追求。但光荣于我又是什么呢？也许只是时间的泡沫。勇敢的战士都想要不朽的声名，但是罗杰斯，我只是想跟你一样。我只是在追随你罢了。” 

罗杰斯一时僵住，然后再次拥抱住巴恩斯。“不用追随任何人，你一向都知道自己是谁。” 他附在巴恩斯耳边小声说，“我们去圣墓。” 

“什么？” 巴恩斯略感诧异。

“圣墓，伊阿摩斯的圣墓。我告诉过你，我想带你去个地方。这件事我们早应该做。”

巴恩斯笑得低下头，“我们现在还需要什么誓言吗？”

“需要的。神圣的誓言。这是我想给你的。”

伊阿摩斯之墓坐落在群山深处，离圣队以前驻扎的卡德米亚堡垒并不算太远，只不过山路崎岖难行，来往并不便利。伊阿摩斯是远古的底比斯英雄，虽然死后未享神格，但底比斯人崇拜他，视他为爱情的保护神，圣队的恋人们会来墓前立誓，让伊阿摩斯见证彼此的忠诚。此前战事频繁，罗杰斯和巴恩斯竟从没来过圣墓，如今圣队的辉煌逝去，他们反而回来补上当初的誓言。

两人抵达山下的时候天色已晚，就随便住了一夜，等天刚破晓便进山，走到墓地的时候太阳已高悬在空中。墓旁有低矮的桃金娘环绕，露水刚刚散尽，薄薄的水气带着芬芳。罗杰斯折了几根枝条，环成一圈，分别给自己和巴恩斯戴上。

“可惜已经过了花期。” 巴恩斯摸了摸自己头上的“花冠”，又伸手帮罗杰斯戴正。他们在墓前静悄悄的亲吻一阵，巴恩斯忽然笑了，“好的，神圣的誓言，该从哪里说起？”

罗杰斯也浅浅的笑，“也许应该是……我们发誓像赫拉克勒斯和伊阿摩斯那样，在战斗中永远互相保护，不惜生命。” 赫拉克勒斯和伊阿摩斯的传奇故事在底比斯家喻户晓。他们自小一起在竞技学校长大，后来又一起走遍各地，战胜了数不清的巨人和怪兽，功绩永远被人传颂。

“我们本来不就是这样？” 巴恩斯撇嘴。

“你谦虚一点，他们完成了一些伟大的事情。” 罗杰斯将两人的花冠取下，摆放在伊阿摩斯墓前，“有一回赫拉克勒斯去杀怪兽海德拉（Hydra，九头蛇），战斗中被死死缠住身体，是伊阿摩斯不顾危险，举着火贴近蛇身烧灼，才让赫拉克勒斯有机会逐一砍下蛇头。” 

“伊阿摩斯在战斗中死过不止一次，” 巴恩斯点燃了花冠，他看着火苗，睫毛扑闪，“是赫拉克勒斯恳求他的父亲宙斯把伊阿摩斯带回。但赫拉克勒斯再伟大，也无法避免自己的死亡。等他死后，伊阿摩斯只能去含泪点燃火葬的柴堆。”

罗杰斯握住巴恩斯的手，“那我们是不是应该立誓，让死亡也无法将我们分离？”

“伊阿摩斯能许诺他自己都没有做到的事情吗？” 巴恩斯笑着摇头，“罗杰斯，再给我讲一下阿喀琉斯和帕特洛克罗斯的故事吧。” 

罗杰斯并不觉得突兀，他知道巴恩斯现在想要提起的是哪一段。“阿喀琉斯抢回了帕特洛克罗斯的尸身，然后将他火化，他说等他也迎来自己的命运，就将……” 巴恩斯没等他回答，自顾自往下讲，罗杰斯却用嘴封住巴恩斯的话头。阿喀琉斯死后，这对情人的骨灰按照他的愿望混在一起安葬，再也没有分离，他们的灵魂想必也是如此。

身后的桃金娘树丛里，远远的传来窸窸窣窣的声响，听着像是武器撞击皮甲。巴恩斯眉头皱紧，一手伸出护住罗杰斯，另一只手则摸向腰间。罗杰斯却拉开他，大咧咧的走向树丛，巴恩斯惊呼出声，连忙伸手去拦。

“安提斯！克莱尼亚！是你们吗？” 他听到罗杰斯喊出这两个熟悉的名字，竟有点恍如隔世的感觉。

果然是他们。安提斯和克莱尼亚笑嘻嘻的出来，身上还是圣队时候的打扮，扣着皮甲，系着护胫，穿着普普通通的绳鞋，腰间挂着短刀。“罗杰斯说得没错，” 安提斯走上前，向巴恩斯张开双臂，用力拥抱了他，“你真的还活着。”

“我很高兴。” 克莱尼亚也拥抱了巴恩斯。安提斯则拍着罗杰斯的肩膀，像是很多话梗在心中，他们对视良久，终于是摇着头互相狠狠的击打对方的后背。“你那个贩马的朋友说，你们大约这两天会到，我跟克莱尼亚昨天就从堡垒过来等候。” 

“马都送去堡垒了吗？” 罗杰斯笑着问道。

“都在。我们现在没有军饷，这些马太重要了。你哪里来的这么多钱？” 罗杰斯推了推巴恩斯，“其实用的都是他家的钱。”

“原来你跟猎鹰天天在忙这个！” 巴恩斯恍然大悟，想想居然有些生气。罗杰斯拉他近身，笑着解释。原来巴恩斯养伤的这一个月间，猎鹰已经往返过一趟，罗杰斯本来托他去底比斯城里给其他圣队战士带信，却得知他们并未留在城邦。罗杰斯立马猜到，他们应该是回了卡德米亚堡垒，在远离马其顿驻军的山间休整和等待。他猜得没错。猎鹰前几天刚带着战马过来，告知了安提斯他们罗杰斯的安排，只是时间紧张，罗杰斯并不能确定消息是否已经送到。

“你们的朋友昨天离开的，有点可惜。” 克莱尼亚补充道。

“没关系，他还会来。” 罗杰斯摆摆手，“以后我们也在堡垒，总有机会重逢。” 

“你们的盾牌和长枪，也都准备好了。” 克莱尼亚又说。

罗杰斯略一倾身表示感谢，他眼里都是笑意，转头看着巴恩斯，“想念卡德米亚了吗？”

巴恩斯望向群山，终于轻松下来。是的，至少是现在，自由和时间摆在他们眼前，已经没有必要期许太多。


	13. Chapter 13

一只乌鸦站在房顶上，低低嘶叫一声。

藏在深黑斗篷里的两个人行进在巷道中，几乎和夜色融为一体，其中一人听到鸣叫稍稍停步，拉起一点帽沿抬头向上看去，耳边露出一点金黄的头发。乌鸦昂着头，刚巧立在圆月中间，滚圆发亮的黑眼珠正尖锐的对着他。

“怎么了？” 他旁边那人也停住脚步，低声问道。

他摇摇头，垂下帽沿，一张脸重新遮进宽大的兜帽里，他拉住旁边那人的手，继续快步往前。他们穿过宙斯神庙前面的中央广场，沿着扇形剧场的边缘往下，厚重宽阔的竞技场外墙挡住了来路，他们又绕着这石墙继续前行，在椭圆形竞技场的圆弧处踏入甬道，轻轻拉开木门。一点光线照进黑暗中，他们迅速闪身进去，木门再次紧紧合上。

“队长。” 里面的人站起来，竟有几十个之多。甬道下方这个半地下的石室本是给参加竞赛的运动员更衣和休息用的，它另一头的出口就对着赛场。不过这竞技场也荒废了有些时日，马其顿军队进驻底比斯两年多以来，城内既未举办赛事、也无戏剧音乐等娱乐。倒不是马其顿人不许——恰恰相反，守军根本不想招惹当地人注意，于是选择驻扎在卫城，基本很少进城，对城邦事务更是一概不理——实在是底比斯人自己没这个心情。

最后进来的两个人就是罗杰斯和巴恩斯，他们拉下兜帽，摘掉斗篷，与房间里的人简单寒暄了几句。在这些喀罗尼亚的幸存者当中，罗杰斯在军中的地位最高，理所当然被推举为圣队队长。罗杰斯自己觉得这个称谓有些苦涩，不过之前这些战士也叫他队长，便也没多加反对。

几句话问毕，他取出一卷用蜡封印过的信件，蜡封已经被掰开。“今天叫你们来就是为这个，” 罗杰斯把手中的纸卷递给坐在他旁边的安提斯，“你们都看看。这是猎鹰今天早上刚派人送来的。”

说话间安提斯已经拆开纸卷，他惊讶的抬起眼，不相信似的又低头继续读信，然后又瞪眼看着罗杰斯，“真的？”

“真的。” 罗杰斯点头，“巴恩斯前几天就从商队里得到消息，不过他拿不准，我才叫猎鹰去证实。这就是他的回复。”

克莱尼亚听得一头雾水，着急的从安提斯手里夺过纸卷，他边上的几个圣队战士也都把头凑过来。

“腓力死了？” 他没忍住，失声喊道。

“死得透透的，” 巴恩斯靠在石墙边，淡绿色的眼镜在火光里闪烁，“在他女儿的婚礼庆典上，剧场里面，刚演完一场笑剧，喝得满面红光的国王摇摇晃晃站起来，走到台上去拥抱演员，结果被人从背后捅了十几刀，当着全马其顿贵族的面。笑剧演成了悲剧，啧……” 巴恩斯嘴里呲啦一声，似是感概的摇头。 

安提斯皱着眉，又把信看了一遍，“这里面说，杀手当场毙命？” 

“亚历山大反应很快，” 罗杰斯回答，“马上下令伙伴骑兵团封锁剧场几个出口，当时杀手都跑到门边了，被赶来的十几个骑兵合力刺死。”

好几个圣队战士都发出冷笑，“这不明摆着……” 有人说。但罗杰斯摇了摇头，“我跟巴恩斯讨论过，不太可能。腓力后娶的妻子给他接连生了两个女儿，他另外两个私生子一个是傻子，一个自小跟在亚历山大的伙伴骑兵团里，亚历山大是唯一的嫡子，又有军队支持，没人能威胁到他的地位。他没必要做这事。”

“可是腓力未必信他，” 在最开始的震惊过后，克莱尼亚已经冷静下来，“去年腓力召他回佩拉，多少也出于无奈。”

这件事在场的圣队战士们都清楚。当初亚历山大被迫离开佩拉逃亡，先在王后娘家的领地躲了一阵，后来竟带着伙伴骑兵团自行离开，去了边境处理山地部落的叛乱，立下不少军功。 这些事所有人都看着，腓力的年轻妻子又只生了个女儿，他若是继续排斥唯一的合格继承人，王国上下难免有微辞。亚历山大也很识时务，找了德高望重的老臣去做和解人，先向自己的父亲服软，腓力也只好大度一点，召回了王子。

巴恩斯的声音忽然响起，“腓力已经老了，他失去了一只眼睛，还伤了一条胳膊，成天泡在美酒和美女堆里，怕是连剑都提不起来。假使亚历山大不是他儿子，可能也不会屑于去杀他。”

自从众人知道巴恩斯是预言者，他又几乎是从死境里顺利逃脱，便不由得对他多了几分敬畏。巴恩斯说出这个判断，像是总结一般，也没人再反驳了。

“不过到底谁杀的腓力也与我们无关。” 罗杰斯又说道，“我现在担心的是我们的反应。腓力之死并不会削弱马其顿，反而会更强。”

“亚历山大。” 安提斯点头。

“没错。如果我们城邦里有人错误的认为，这是赶走马其顿人的大好时机，那也许只会招致灾难。”

巴恩斯清了清嗓子，“让我说得更清楚一点，就是骑兵团那帮人。”

在喀罗尼亚被圣队战士拼死掩护下来的底比斯骑兵团游荡在山间，一直由城里的富商资助。圣队离开卫城卡德米亚堡垒之后，就几乎与他们断了联系。那个时候马其顿守军突然从城里撤出，向卫城进发，圣队提前得到消息，为了避免冲突、也为了保存自己，就悄无声息的自行离开。骑兵团本来提议，要跟圣队一起在卡德米亚堡垒伏击人数不多的马其顿人，但遭到了罗杰斯拒绝，这让骑兵团大为不快。不过此后骑兵团倒也没有闹出什么事来，他们跟圣队一样，在马其顿人眼皮子底下悄悄的藏匿自己。

但冬眠的蛇总有醒来的一天。罗杰斯担心，他们以为冬天已经过去，而实际上，更严苛的暴风雪近在眼前。 

 

消息来得很快。第二天，佩拉就正式发丧。又过了一天，全身着黑的马其顿守军列队入城，在神庙前的广场筑起祭坛，通令全城为腓力王致哀。

白发的阿明塔斯也来了，底比斯人很少见到这位马其顿守军的最高指挥官，这位将军是累世军功的马其顿贵族出身，他的儿子也自小就被选入王子的伙伴骑兵团，延续着家族的良好传统。阿明塔斯这天着了黑披风，戴着饰有黑缨的头盔，一双铅色眼睛阴沉的扫视着在广场上观礼的底比斯人。他清楚这里面没人为被当众屠戮的国王感到悲伤。驻守底比斯的宽松策略是阿明塔斯亲手拟定的，他清楚底比斯人绝不会爱他们，但稍有事故就会激发仇恨，他也清楚孤军驻守异国必须慎之又慎。

若不是国王丧葬这样的大事，阿明塔斯不会允许自己当着全城人的面站在神庙前面，这等于提醒他们自身的耻辱。

比如此时此刻他就感受到了。

人群的骚动在底比斯执政官和祭司登上祭坛时达到顶点。列队的守军不得不以长枪整齐撞击地面，要求众人保持肃穆。阿明塔斯不快的站在高处，在祭司帮助下向宙斯和哈得斯献上肥壮的牛羊。

苍老的执政官看起来比阿明塔斯佝偻很多，他从祭坛前转过身来，不敢看四周的人，絮絮叨叨开始讲话。阿明塔斯把耳朵侧过去，像是想要听清执政官在讲什么，“我想您的致辞应该大声一点”，他还是军人做派，心思敞亮，并未觉得任何不妥。

老人抬起头，缓缓环视一圈，正好看到人群中的罗杰斯和巴恩斯，他们彼此的目光都驻留片刻。老人张开嘴，艰难的开口。

“……马其顿人伟大的王……全希腊的神圣事业的领袖……他的儿子……” 执政官讲话的声音仍然很低，罗杰斯和巴恩斯只依稀听到几句。

这个如牺牲一般站在祭坛前的执政官，就是罗杰斯和巴恩斯在竞技学校时候的老师特拉蒙。喀罗尼亚大败之后，底比斯人火速罢免了上一任执政官，当时的卫城长官特拉蒙临危受命，这两年以来一直都小心翼翼的维持着微妙的和平。当然他的努力，底比斯人未必领情。

罗杰斯的目光一直在广场上的人群里搜寻着，而在祭坛后方，他看到了一张熟识的脸。那是游骑兵克里同。罗杰斯与他在喀罗尼亚结识，后来他回了骑兵团，很长一段时间跟罗杰斯和圣队再无往来。

台上的阿明塔斯此时终于听得不耐烦，相当简洁直接的制止了特拉蒙继续致辞。他声音洪亮，对死去的腓力王表达完敬意之后，也不忘赞颂新即位的亚历山大。如今已是马其顿新王的亚历山大不日将前往奥林匹亚祭神，同时也召开希腊各城邦的大会，当然，特拉蒙也会代表底比斯去参加。

祭礼结束了，特拉蒙垂下头，摸索着祭坛旁的松木柱子，一步一步下来，掉转身准备往神庙里面走。罗杰斯注意到克里同身边的人也开始行动，跟上了特拉蒙。

“走，我们过去。” 罗杰斯飞快抓住巴恩斯的手，拨开人群朝对面挤。巴恩斯一晃神，迎头撞上后面的来人，稍微僵硬了片刻。他的父亲带着几个哥哥站在后面，想来已经踌躇很久，犹豫着是否要上前跟巴恩斯说话。

父亲的脸迅速从人群中闪过，巴恩斯被罗杰斯拉着继续朝外走。罗杰斯的视线紧紧盯着特拉蒙和骑兵团的人，没有注意到身边的情况。

“怎么了？” 巴恩斯跟上罗杰斯的脚步，一边不解的问道。

罗杰斯还没来得及回答，那边克里同已经追上了特拉蒙，正与他低声说着什么，这时骑兵团的人也已经看到了罗杰斯，有人拉了拉克里同，他回头一看，于是拉上兜帽，闪身混入背后的人群。

“走这边。” 罗杰斯继续跟上，“我看到了克里同。不知道他们想做什么。”

“罗杰斯。巴恩斯。” 

两人回过头，特拉蒙看到了他们，正走过来。“特拉蒙师傅。” 他们只好站定致礼。罗杰斯焦躁的拿眼瞟着远去的骑兵团。

“我刚刚就看到了你们，” 特拉蒙的声音依旧低沉，“我当时就想，当年学校里的小鬼头，如今也是圣队的队长了。”

罗杰斯只想迅速结束对话。“老师，我并不把这看作光荣。” 克里同的脸刚刚似乎闪了出来，骑兵团的人散落着走在各处，马其顿守军列好队准备出城。

“那是，你期待更大的光荣，我早就看得出来……” 特拉蒙低低说道，“我明天会前往奥林匹亚，亚历山大可能会在那里……”

“老师，抱歉！” 罗杰斯无暇多说，骑兵团的人跟在守军后面，转眼就要消失。他必须跟上去。

就在这时特拉蒙却一把拉住同样准备离开的巴恩斯，“你的父亲布坎南在那边，我看他已经等你很久了。”（实在取不出名字，我想中间名经常是父称，就将就一下啦）

罗杰斯这才注意到巴恩斯躲闪的样子，不远处他的父亲正不安的看着自己。这个浑身绸缎的喷香的商人，总让他想起些童年里不快的记忆。罗杰斯从不在巴恩斯面前顺他的话头指责什么，但也从未喜欢过巴恩斯的父亲。回底比斯两年，基本上不相往来的状态，罗杰斯倒也觉得舒服。

“你想跟他谈吗？” 罗杰斯问道。巴恩斯没说话，既没点头也没摇头。罗杰斯叹了口气，“我去追克里同他们，你在这里等我。”

“哎……” 巴恩斯抬起手，话还没说完，他的父亲已经上前来了。罗杰斯照着骑兵团的方向飞快赶了过去。巴恩斯和他父亲站在原地，特拉蒙上来打了个招呼，称赞布坎南对城邦多有贡献，他似乎清楚父子之间有话要谈，很快就主动告辞离开。

“我说，” 巴恩斯一脸发愁，“不是已经告诉过你了吗，我们之间已经没有什么话讲，这大庭广众的，你又要做什么？”

“你找我要钱的时候可不是这么说的。” 

“你的钱都花在圣队身上，你也不亏啊，刚刚特拉蒙师傅不是说了吗，” 巴恩斯朝特拉蒙的背影抬了抬眉毛，“对城邦多有贡献，多有贡献……” 他抿嘴笑了。

父子两人在尘土乱飞的广场沉默的站了好半天，呼吸间都是松油和各种香料的气味，被杀死的牛羊也扔在火盆里，油滴下来，呲啦呲啦的，竟然还很香。

“要是没什么说的，那我可走了。” 巴恩斯吸了几下鼻子，把身上的斗篷裹紧了一点。

“我给多少钱你可以离开军队？” 布坎南终于开口。

巴恩斯咧嘴笑了，四下看了看，笑得更大声，“那可不能少。又想买我这条命了？”

“家里的生意还是一样，你也知道。” 布坎南没有在意巴恩斯的嘲讽，“我新买了几艘船，停在雅典港口，准备经营向西边的航线。波斯那边，都说快要打仗，不能不早做打算。”

“那祝您好运了，父亲！” 巴恩斯抬脚就要走。

“巴恩斯！” 布坎南喊道，“这支船队是给你准备的，离开底比斯，现在就可以。如果你想要那位罗杰斯跟你一起走，我就去安排，不成问题。”

巴恩斯回过头来又是一笑，“那你去跟他谈？”

布坎南一怔，不知怎么回答，巴恩斯浅笑着摇头，打算结束这场不愉快的交谈。

这时他的父亲忽然几个快步，挡在巴恩斯身前，他抬手指着神庙里面，“你要是不着急走，进去看下你的母亲吧。她每天都在神庙里为你祈祷。”

巴恩斯不自觉的偏过头去看神庙，眯起了眼睛，说不好脸上是什么表情。

“你有多久没见你母亲了……她很想你。” 布坎南又说。

巴恩斯回过头，又恢复了微微嘲讽的浅笑，“告诉她，为我祈祷没有用。另外，” 他绕开布坎南，头也不回的离开，“我今天真的很忙。” 

 

夜间在竞技场下的石室里，巴恩斯等到了从城外回来的罗杰斯，安提斯等人也有点焦虑，急着问他骑兵团的情况。

罗杰斯在水盆里抹了把脸，手撑着盆沿，头高高扬着，水从下巴滴下来，沾湿了胸前快干的汗渍，“他们要去奥林匹亚。”

巴恩斯递给他一杯掺过水的葡萄酒，“怎么？他们要去刺杀亚历山大？”

“我也不知道说服他们没有，” 罗杰斯端着酒，跟巴恩斯一起坐下来，“他们似乎觉得，只要亚历山大死了，就可以还底比斯人自由。”

油灯的光线中，好几个圣队战士若有所思。罗杰斯注视着他们，像是明白了几分。“在诸神面前，从背后杀死敌人，不会是光荣的事情。” 他把酒杯放下。

“我们现在，也谈不上什么光荣。” 克莱尼亚忽然抬高了声音，一些人抬眼看他，目光灼灼，双拳紧握。安提斯这次倒没有制止克莱尼亚的冲动，转而去问罗杰斯，“你刚刚提到，你也许说服了他们？”

“我只是说，刺杀亚历山大并不容易。他身边都是自小随同的伙伴骑兵团，也许近身都很困难。” 罗杰斯喝了口酒，舔着有点干涩的嘴唇，“但是他们可以用眼用心去看，谁是亚历山大的敌人。想对抗他，必须要有帮助。” 

“那我们做什么？” 克莱尼亚又问道。

“什么也不必做，” 巴恩斯回答，“等他们回来，看局势变化。” 罗杰斯笑着点头，捏了捏巴恩斯的后颈。

提问的人似乎还有更多的话要说，但也只是低下头，目光复杂的看着手上的酒杯。罗杰斯扫了眼沉默的众人，心中也觉得憋闷。

“刚刚你父亲跟你说了什么？” 他拉过巴恩斯，说着闲话。

巴恩斯撇嘴，嘴角浅笑，“也没有什么，还是那些话，让我回家看看之类的。”

“当然，你知道，我不反对。” 罗杰斯说。

“可是我反对。” 

两个人笑了一阵，巴恩斯忽然凑到罗杰斯耳边，“你真的相信骑兵团？上一次那个什么愚蠢透顶的伏击计划，亏他们想得出。”

“可是我拦不下他们，” 罗杰斯握紧了巴恩斯的手，“他们问我，你说该怎么办？可我哪里知道？巴恩斯，我们已经死了太多人……” 罗杰斯抬手抚过巴恩斯的眼睛，“你……有没有……”

巴恩斯闭上眼睛，摇着头。什么都没有。神的谕示已经很久没有向他显现。


	14. Chapter 14

巴恩斯思来想去了快一个月，白天老是不自觉的皱眉，半夜里还时常翻来覆去。罗杰斯早就留意到，反复问他是不是在担忧什么，巴恩斯多半岔开话题，实在避不开了，就摸了摸左肩的长条伤疤，只是说，也许旧伤有些反复。

这天罗杰斯终于说服他休息，自己带着圣队其他人去了郊外的林间。按照和约，马其顿不允许底比斯保留圣队，他们这两年都是遮遮掩掩的操练，勉强维持战力，不敢招募新兵补充。卫城里的那支守军也许真的不知情、也许是睁一只眼闭一只眼，这个罗杰斯就无从得知了。他跟巴恩斯平时住在城里罗杰斯家的老房子，看起来也就是平常的退伍归家的老兵。

等到罗杰斯离开视线，巴恩斯起身换了件灰白的粗布袍子，拉低帽沿低头快步出了门。他用不着看路，这些曲折的小路和巷子曾经走过无数遍，双腿会自动的把他带向该去的地方。他想起小时候总是一踏进门就会听见大呼小叫，幼小的他被拉过来从头到脚检查一遍，看看有没有受伤，看看哪里的衣服又撕破了，母亲在耳边温柔的抱怨，怎么又回家这么晚，怎么又是跟那个罗杰斯一起……然后母亲总是会递过来一碗加过蜂蜜的热牛奶，上面漂着一层薄薄的香甜的皮。

巴恩斯抬起头，看了看这扇熟悉的房门。加入圣队以后，他就再也没有回过家。

吱吱呀呀的响声打断了巴恩斯的思绪，他意识到有人要出门，就急忙转过身，拉紧了兜帽，几乎是慌不择路的逃开。

在神庙门口的台阶上，巴恩斯坐下来大口喘着气，心脏一阵阵收紧。在神庙里干活的男孩路过看见，就眨了眨明亮的黑色眼睛，“为什么不进去呢？你在害怕吗？”

巴恩斯摇摇头。他不怕，他什么都不怕。说着他就站起来，踏进阴凉的神庙。

里面很安静，奥林匹斯十二主神的塑像在后墙一字排开，脚下都燃烧着小团圣火。火焰的影子飘荡着，神庙里馨香弥漫。巴恩斯一眼看到了身披葡萄藤的狄俄尼索斯，酒神举着酒杯，带着魅惑的微笑邀请世人享受他的馈赠。

在这尊神像下，缩着一个小小的人。她裹着亚麻披肩，头发已经半白。

巴恩斯印象中的母亲不是这个样子的。 

他只犹豫了一小会儿，还是一步一步走近。神像下跪着的人毫无察觉，仍闭着眼默念。巴恩斯在圣火旁蹲下，仔细打量这张曾经熟悉的脸。以前别人都说巴恩斯的眉眼像极了母亲，她当年也是名动全城的美人，如今却皮肉松弛，几乎看不出美貌的痕迹。

火焰闪烁着，年老的母亲似有所感，她睁开眼睛，碧绿的瞳仁浑浊了不少。她似乎有点不相信，伸出手探向巴恩斯的脸颊。

巴恩斯没有躲，仍是僵硬的蹲在那里，过了好半天才有些不自然的说，“是我，母亲。” 听到这句话她的泪水终于一串串滚落下来，膝行几步上前紧紧抱住了巴恩斯。

“我的孩子……我最小的儿子……” 她肩头抽动。巴恩斯有点颤抖的抬手，想去抚摸母亲枯瘦的后背。

母亲仍在小声啜泣，“我的孩子……蒙神喜悦的孩子……你到底没有把自己献给他……神的怒火会降临家门的，我的孩子……”

巴恩斯的手悬在半空中，停住。 

母亲忽然把满是泪水的脸颊贴上巴恩斯的脸，同时不断抚弄他的头发，她的呼吸声变得急促，几乎陷于狂乱，“巴恩斯，巴恩斯，听话，与神和解，听从他的安排，巴恩斯……巴恩斯！”

巴恩斯终于忍耐不住，将母亲一把推开，他迅速的站起，愤怒的看着脚下那个满面泪痕的母亲，“我还以为……过了这么多年……我还以为……结果你还是满脑子这些疯话！心心念念让我去死……” 

他的母亲却爬过来抱住他的双腿，“我的儿子，我的儿子，神给的一切都要回报，神给的一切都不是没有代价呀，我的儿子……”

巴恩斯一时脸色大变，他扯开母亲的手，几乎是逃命一般往神庙门口跑，把母亲的哭喊甩在身后。

“你们要记得，一会儿执政官来了……” 刚巧进门的祭司瞪大眼睛，匆忙用手扶住跌跌撞撞直奔自己而来的巴恩斯。“他怎么了？生病了吗？” 祭司招呼着身边的人，“快给他一杯水，不，掺点酒进去，这个可怜的年轻人……”

神庙里的人手忙脚乱的把巴恩斯放在门边靠墙坐下，巴恩斯却非要撑着爬起来。他想离开这里，立刻，母亲的哭声还在逼近，他受不了这个。

“这又是怎么回事！” 祭司惊呼，“你们快请这位夫人离开，一会儿执政官要来给城邦祈福，怎么能乱成这个样子？” 

已经走到太阳底下的巴恩斯又从台阶处转回来，面上已恢复了平静。

“特拉蒙师傅回来了？” 他拉住祭司。“早回来了呀。” 祭司随口答应着，又转头去跟身边的人吩咐准备祭神用的东西。巴恩斯拽紧祭司的胳膊，“听着，我问你，特拉蒙为什么现在要给城邦祈福？奥林匹亚发生了什么吗？快告诉我。”

祭司生气的想拉开他的手，“年轻人！在神庙里这样凶恶，十足的不敬神……” 他嘴里还在絮絮叨叨，巴恩斯的母亲也已经奔上来，几乎又要扑过来抓着他哭泣，“不敬神呀，孩子，你听到了吗？”

“滚开，” 巴恩斯顾不得别的，又想着早点离开，“我不是你的儿子，你活着的时候，我再不会见你。” 他转身就走，真的没再回头。

巴恩斯想着先去特拉蒙家里问个究竟，之后再出城去找罗杰斯商量。他预感到事态在急剧变化，也许超出了他们的预想。他匆匆低头走着，猛然间却听到神庙广场响起战马的蹄声。周围的人也察觉了，正惊讶的互相张望。

马其顿人又进城了？

等到巴恩斯看清来人的旗帜，心中开始冰凉的下沉。那是底比斯的骑兵，他们竟然在大白天大张旗鼓的纵马进了神庙广场。巴恩斯赶紧转过身，再往下拉了拉兜帽，从观望的人群中退出来。他必须立刻出城去找罗杰斯。巴恩斯悄悄回头看了眼，骑兵们在神庙门口下马，列队踩着台阶上去。台阶那头走来另一个人，是特拉蒙。 

城内主要的几个道口都站着全身披甲的战士，他们都一脸严肃，仔细打量着来来往往的人。巴恩斯一身朴素，并不招人注目，他放慢脚步，尽量看起来平常，然而过了几个道口还是被拦下了。

“你去哪里？” 骑兵团的战士怀疑的看着他。“出城，回家。” 巴恩斯冷冷淡淡的回应，他一身粗布袍子，倒是很像农人打扮。巴恩斯暗自期盼这个士兵没有在喀罗尼亚或是哪儿见过自己。还算幸运，那人偏着头看了巴恩斯半天，终于让开路，“那你可得赶快，我听官长说，不久就要关城门了。”

巴恩斯惊呼出声，也顾不得骑兵会不会怀疑，撇开双腿就冲最外一道城门跑去。城里这时已经喧嚣非常，人们从各处出来，纷纷涌向神庙广场，都想看个究竟。巴恩斯逆着人流前行，自是十分艰难。推搡间别人骂骂咧咧，差点动起手来。巴恩斯只恨身边没有一匹马。骑兵团到底想要做什么？他又是恼怒又是不解，想到罗杰斯带着圣队还在城外，心中更加焦急。

城门口有一支十几个人的骑兵团小队，站成两拨正在听命令。巴恩斯苦着一张脸跑到的时候，恰好看到克里同从马上下来，指挥两拨骑兵去推城门。 

“克里同……” 巴恩斯停下脚步，弯下腰把双手撑在膝盖上，粗喘着气。“克里同！” 他深吸一口气，用尽全力再喊了一声。克里同听到喊声，略微诧异的回头，眯着眼瞧了巴恩斯半天，似乎没想起他是谁，又转过头去。巴恩斯连忙大步跑过去，挡在快要关闭的城门前，“克里同！我是圣队的巴恩斯，罗杰斯队长和其他人还在城外，你们这是在干什么！”

克里同的脸上似有一丝犹豫，可片刻之后还是异常坚定的下令，“关城门。”

他突然失去平衡，整个人砸向地面的土石，骑兵团一片愕然，手中的长枪齐齐指向挥拳的巴恩斯。而巴恩斯根本没理睬，蹲下去一把拧住克里同的胳膊，用力扣在身后。

“我说了，等罗杰斯队长回来。” 巴恩斯冷冷的瞪着骑兵团的人。 

克里同吐掉嘴里的灰土，还喷了点血沫出来，他坚持着拧过头对巴恩斯说，“城门必须要关，执政官的命令，你不听吗？这是底比斯生死攸关的时刻，顾不得圣队了。”

“顾不得圣队？” 巴恩斯听着生气，“在喀罗尼亚，谁以死护下你们这帮人？”

其他人面面相觑，似乎都有些惭愧，但克里同不为所动，“圣队当时是为了城邦，我们现在也是为了城邦！” 他昂起头冲呆住的骑兵团战士喊道，“关城门，听到没有！” 

就在这时城门外卷起一阵沙土，巴恩斯抬眼从城门口看过去，罗杰斯正带着圣队飞驰而来，转眼将到眼前。他果断抱住克里同滚向一旁，与转眼而至的奔马只差毫厘。罗杰斯他们在城门口勒住马，几十个人迅速跳下。

罗杰斯冲巴恩斯点了点头，巴恩斯从克里同身边爬起来，拍了拍身上的灰。“还好今天穿的是粗布衣服。” 他咧嘴朝罗杰斯笑了笑。

“肩上的伤没事吧？” 罗杰斯问道。

巴恩斯愣了愣，这才想起自己撒的小谎。他的旧伤早就不碍事，前些日子巴恩斯思虑着母亲的情况，但又不愿意多提。“呃……没什么了……先不说这个，罗杰斯，克里同他们抢着要关城门，还非说这是为了城邦。我算很聪明了吧，可还是想不通这里头有什么关系……” 他摇着头。

“克里同，好久不见。” 罗杰斯沉声说道，伸出一只手把克里同拉了起来。 

克里同确实有点尴尬，但他爬起来之后第一件事还是继续招呼其他战士闭紧城门。“你们知道亚历山大在奥林匹亚说了什么吗？” 

“不外乎昭告各城邦，他已经是马其顿的新主人。”

“以及还是希腊的新主人，” 克里同讽刺道，“全希腊的神圣事业……他是这么说的，他让所有人要么安安稳稳呆着，要么随他一起去征服波斯，他说他能洗雪前人的耻辱，重塑希腊的荣耀。背叛了他，就是背叛了整个希腊。可笑不可笑？他以为他是谁？神？”

“他好像真的是这么以为的。” 巴恩斯撇嘴。

“他的功业让他傲慢，而傲慢给他带来灭亡。” 克里同不以为然。

“到底怎么了，克里同？” 罗杰斯继续问道。

“在奥林匹亚中途离场的城邦都不存在了。” 克里同摇头，“他三天就让色雷斯屈服，要在以前我是怎么都不会相信的。”

“那你们现在做这个，” 罗杰斯直指紧闭的城门，“不是最不理智的行为？更别提卫城里还有马其顿的军队！”

“他死了！” 克里同吼道，“亚历山大已经战死！” 

所有的圣队战士呆立原地，连很少吃惊的巴恩斯都瞪大了双眼，罗杰斯跨上前使劲揪住克里同的衣服：“你确定？向诸神发誓确凿无误？”

“罗杰斯队长，” 骑兵团里有人站出来，“在山地部落，我们亲眼所见。”

“你们去山地部落做什么？” 巴恩斯转过头，怀疑的问道。

骑兵团的人观望着，克里同想了想，道出了实情。“亚历山大前去征讨色雷斯的时候，山地部落趁机杀了马其顿边境的守军……我们得到消息，就……就去支援山地部落……罗杰斯队长，亚历山大被毒箭射中，坠马而死，我向赫拉克勒斯发誓，这事千真万确。我们火速赶回，就是要趁这个机会，夺回底比斯人的自由。” 

“这不可能！亚历山大当然会死，但绝不是现在，绝不是这里。你们一定弄错了。” 巴恩斯突然激烈的出声反驳，“神谕里说，亚历山大会骑着布塞法罗斯，将影子留在身后，一直向东，一直到世界的尽头，太阳升起的地方。”

“世界的尽头？” 克里同语带讥讽，“世界的尽头不就是冥界？亚历山大去了他该去的地方。” 骑兵团里响起一阵笑声。

“不过，你不必和我争辩。” 克里同一边招呼着同伴去牵马，一边补充道，“我好心告诉你们，想要说话，现在就去剧场。执政官已经宣布，在神庙祭完神，就去剧场召开公民大会。有什么想法，可以去那里说。”

罗杰斯和巴恩斯哑然。喀罗尼亚战败以来，这还是底比斯第一次召开公民大会。

 

日光照耀着洁白的扇形剧场，弧形的石阶被照得滚烫。全城的自由成年男子都来了，满满当当的坐满了观众席，只不过此时他们不是在静静期待一出精彩的戏剧，而是即将亲手决定这出戏的走向。 

罗杰斯带着圣队进来的时候，讲坛前慷慨激昂的陈词被稍稍打断，听众的目光完全被他们吸引过去。坐在前排的平民站起来挪到后面，主动让出来位置。城邦里的习俗一向如此，公民大会上最靠前的坐位必须留给在役和退役的士兵。罗杰斯路过讲坛的时候瞥了眼正在发布演讲的骑兵团长官，先他们一步进来的克里同等人也站在身后。执政官特拉蒙双手在身前交叉握着，多少有点谨慎的看着最晚到来的圣队。

“好了，我们还是继续。” 罗杰斯他们还没坐稳，特拉蒙就赶紧说道。

罗杰斯在第一排落座，正对着讲坛，腰板挺得笔直。巴恩斯坐在他旁边，圣队其他的人也挨拢坐在一起。刚与山地部落一起同马其顿人战斗过的骑兵团继续着他们慷慨激昂的陈词。解放，自由，把马其顿人强加在底比斯人身上的沉重枷锁最后甩掉……听众的情绪也越来越高昂。

“尤其重要的是，” 克里同从剧场中央的队列里站出来，“亚历山大已死！”

扇形剧场转眼间被喧嚣声覆盖，有人欢呼，有人怀疑，有人没听清，还在着急的询问。

“在山地部落，我们亲眼见证了暴君的灭亡，公民们，诸神在护佑底比斯！” 克里同几乎声嘶力竭，人群立刻被翻滚的热情席卷，后排好多人都站了起来，呼喊着，挥着拳头。

好些圣队战士也几乎按捺不住，他们看向自己的队长，有点拿不准。几乎只有罗杰斯和他身边几个人还安稳坐着，保持着冷静。等到人声稍退，罗杰斯终于站起来，稳稳走向位于剧场中心的那块圆形平地。执政官特拉蒙皱眉盯着他，罗杰斯先向这位昔日的老师致了礼，再转身面向底比斯的民众。

罗杰斯的沉稳似乎有种让人安静的力量，剧场里一时间没人高声喧闹。巴恩斯坐在那里，满意的四下看着，目光不经意的跟坐在稍后一点的父亲撞上。他迅速把头扭过来，专心听罗杰斯演讲。罗杰斯的发言不像克里同那样很有煽动性，他只是请底比斯人注意，同马其顿比起来，他们仅有一支骑兵团和残缺不全的圣队。

“不管亚历山大死没死，” 罗杰斯总结说，“马其顿的战力都数倍于我们。公民们，我是个战士，我只知道在战场上，强大的一方总是获胜。”

“罗杰斯队长，圣队的英雄伊巴密浓达（Epaminondas，历史人物）从斯巴达人手里解救底比斯的时候，也并没有那么强大。他想要自由，圣队的战士也想要自由，罗杰斯队长，你忘了吗？” 克里同咄咄逼人。

“即使我现在手头有一个完整的圣队，跟伊巴密浓达将军当初一样，我也未必敢说就能胜过马其顿的骑兵。你们敢说吗？” 罗杰斯瞪着他，“在喀罗尼亚，你们甚至没赶上伙伴骑兵团的正面冲击，真正跟亚历山大交过手的，只有我们！”

骑兵团的人听到这话多少有些生气，有人嚷嚷着要跟罗杰斯理论，底下的圣队战士见罗杰斯孤身站在那里，连忙也站起来往前冲。双方的拳头眼看就要砸下来了。

“你们都给我坐下！” 执政官特拉蒙气得脸色发青，“还有你们，都到台下去！这是公民大会，不是你们打架的地方，简直可耻！” 

“兄弟相争，也难怪雅典人拿我们的历史当戏看。” 坐席里有个老人也怒目圆瞪。他说的正是大诗人埃斯库罗斯写的那出有名的悲剧《七将攻忒拜》（忒拜是底比斯Thebes另一个译名），俄狄浦斯的两个儿子为了王位大战一场，给城邦带来巨大灾祸。

两边的战士都觉得不太光彩，讪讪的退下去了，罗杰斯仍旧站在台中，巴恩斯想了想，也留在了上面。罗杰斯跟他对视一眼，马上意识到他要说什么。

“公民们，” 巴恩斯大声说，“别的道理我讲不出，我只告诉你们我知道的。亚历山大不可能已经死了。”

骑兵团战士又吵闹起来，“巴恩斯！你是指控我们对公民说谎吗！”

“你们有没有说谎自己清楚，” 巴恩斯吼了回去，“我说我知道，因为我是预言者，我告诉你们的是狄俄尼索斯的神谕，关于这一点，圣队所有人都可以为我作证。”

剧场里一片死寂，特拉蒙也张大了嘴，不知该说什么。

“我可以证实，巴恩斯曾经预言过我们在喀罗尼亚的失败。” 罗杰斯说。“我也可以作证。” 安提斯站起来，接着圣队其他人也都陆陆续续站了起来。

有个人从后面走下来，巴恩斯老远就看见了，他皱起眉头。“我可以确认，我的儿子巴恩斯确实蒙神喜悦，德尔斐的大祭司曾想要留下他。巴恩斯没有说谎。”

所有人你看看我我看看你，不知道该取哪种态度。特拉蒙垂下头，显得极其疲惫和不解，他慢慢走向巴恩斯，把手搭在昔日学生的肩头，“布坎南之子巴恩斯，如果你是预言者，请告诉全体公民，神对于我们的城邦，到底有怎样的安排。” 

巴恩斯抬头看着明亮的太阳，阳光照得他眯起眼睛，眼前白茫茫一片。好半天他才沉声道，“我不知道。我只看到了神对亚历山大的安排，他还要去波斯，还要去更远的地方，我想到那个时候，才是我们夺回自由的最佳时机。”

“要多久呢？” 特拉蒙也声音低沉。

“我也不知道。” 巴恩斯只好说道。他的心在往下沉，他似乎听到了在场所有人心中的郁结和不甘。

“很好，孩子，神会喜欢你的诚实。” 特拉蒙捏了下巴恩斯的肩膀，然后伸手招呼自己的助手。他们抬上来一黑一白两个大陶罐，放在剧场舞台的中心。特拉蒙上前一步，张开双臂对着四周坐着的人，“那么，底比斯的公民们，城邦的命运在你们手中，是要冒死为自由一战，还是忍耐长久的暴政等待更适合的机会，由你们决定。”

执政官自己首先过去，有些颤颤巍巍的从腰带里取出投票用的贝壳。清脆的撞击罐底的响声，只有小小的一声，每个人却都听得分明。执政官的贝壳投进了黑罐。黑色为战白色为和，这是贝壳投票的基本规则，不需要更多解释。

骑兵团随即跟过去。他们的贝壳全部投进了黑罐。陆陆续续的，也有更多的人过来投票。黑罐里的贝壳越积越多，发出的响声越来越实。

罗杰斯和巴恩斯的贝壳当然投进了白罐。他看着这两个罐子和来来往往的人群，忽然想起了什么。“慢着！” 罗杰斯大声说，四周的人都一愣，他转身看着执政官，“特拉蒙师傅，即使我们要战，也该考虑得更周到，今天这么大动静，卫城近在迟尺，消息怕是早就泄露了出去。”

特拉蒙看着也是满脸忧虑，“我也有过担忧，所以叫骑兵团闭紧了城门……”

“还差点把罗杰斯关在外面呢……” 巴恩斯斜了一眼。

“这不必担心！” 骑兵团里有个莽汉，拽着一个布包过来，上面似有丝丝血迹。克里同阻拦不及，这人已经把布揭开，将里面的东西抖了出来。

一颗白发苍苍的人头。是阿明塔斯，马其顿守军的指挥官阿明塔斯将军。

“看，我们想得周到，早就打扫干净。” 这莽汉乐呵呵的。

罗杰斯气得抓紧了头发，特拉蒙也愣在当场。克里同赶紧把人头收起来，颇不在意的冲人群喊，“睡在你们床前的恶犬，还没有受够吗？我们要取回自由，当然首先要流马其顿人的血。”

“骗子！” 罗杰斯情急之下想要冲过去打他，巴恩斯和安提斯赶紧一左一右将他拽住，“你们劝说大家为自由战斗，自己却替所有公民做了不可挽回的决定，这是什么自由！这是谁的城邦！可耻的骗子！背后伤人的懦夫！” 罗杰斯往腰间一摸，却是空的。他这才想起来公民大会不允许带武器入场。

“罗杰斯队长，” 特拉蒙不由得劝阻，“注意你的言行。” 

后排也有人回了句，“罗杰斯队长未免反应太激烈了，要我说，早晚也要杀他，早动手不是更好吗？”

下面的人开始七嘴八舌议论，“不管怎么说，我就是不喜欢马其顿人晃来晃去。” “你说得很对。” “也不算很过分吧？我反正没有觉得被冒犯。” “你又不是阿明塔斯……”

“一群蠢货。” 巴恩斯压低了声音。这时他的父亲走过来，看了眼两只罐子，又看了眼巴恩斯，最后把自己那票投进了白罐里。他冲着巴恩斯点头，似乎还想笑一笑，但巴恩斯已经把视线移开。

这个小小的插曲并没有改变最后的结果。黑罐里倒出的贝壳堆远远大于白罐里的，单从肉眼看就能知道结果，简直不需要计数。特拉蒙还是严谨的让几个书记官去统计，最后一板一眼的宣布公民大会投票的结果。 

不出所料，底比斯将撕毁和约，对马其顿宣战。

“特拉蒙师傅，” 罗杰斯几乎是有气无力的做着最后的努力，“骑兵团的行为没有征得全体公民的同意，这难道是我们城邦该有的自由吗？这次投票其实根本没有意义。”

年老的执政官目光深沉的看向他，“罗杰斯，我们需要活在现实中。”

“我记得当年是您教导我们城邦生活的意义。” 罗杰斯的目光里毫无闪避。

“那你也该记得我还说过，作为城邦的战士，首先要服从公民的决定，不管你喜不喜欢。” 他指着两堆贝壳，“罗杰斯，底比斯的公民已经作出了决定。” 

罗杰斯颓然坐在地上，再也无话可说。

也不知过了多久，暴烈的阳光柔和了下来，不久前才吵闹不休的扇形剧场里又恢复了平静。罗杰斯还是双臂环膝坐在地上，好半天才注意到身边除了巴恩斯，都已经走空了。阳光下一缕缕灰尘飘动。

“你累不累？” 巴恩斯问他，罗杰斯木然的点头。巴恩斯笑笑，把他从地上拉起来，罗杰斯有点懒懒的，整个人倚在巴恩斯身上，巴恩斯只好又在石阶坐下，让罗杰斯靠在自己肩头。 

“真的好累。” 罗杰斯的头发在巴恩斯耳边蹭着，“比打仗更累。”

“回家吃饭？” 巴恩斯侧过脸小声问道。

“想到快要死了，简直没有心情吃饭。” 两个人都轻声笑起来，巴恩斯摇了摇头，“就算明天就赶着去死，今天的晚饭我也不会忘的。”

“明天？” 罗杰斯稍微抬了点头，“哪有那么快……”

“我想亚历山大已经在路上了。”

两个人沉默了一会儿，罗杰斯忽然说，“对不起。” 他把脸埋进巴恩斯肩窝。

巴恩斯轻摇着头，“接下来做什么？”

“接下来……” 罗杰斯抬起身，双手扶住巴恩斯的头，两人面对着面，蓝色和绿色的瞳仁在对方眼底交汇，他们的额头轻触在一起，“我们……我们战斗。”

“你知道的，” 巴恩斯也抬起手，十指伸进罗杰斯的发间，“战斗开始的时候，我会永远在你身边。”


	15. Chapter 15

第十五章

第二天城中就放出了游骑兵，前往各个道口和附近的卫城巡逻，几道城墙正着手加固，城门外也开始忙着挖壕沟和安放栅栏。底比斯人显得紧张又亢奋，几乎所有适龄男子都自备武器和皮甲去了竞技场，这里已经成了临时的军营。执政官派人将阿明塔斯和其他马其顿守军的尸首送回了佩拉，算是一个正式的了结，他同时也给一些与底比斯友善的城邦写了信，陈清利害，请求援助。

罗杰斯这几日都带着圣队在竞技场一边操练，一边训练新来的平民。巴恩斯踢着石子儿，颇不耐烦的督促几个落在跑步队伍后面的胖子。他跟克莱尼亚和另外几个战士站在边上闲聊，看着这些所谓的“兵”，都有些苦闷，这时罗杰斯沉着一张脸过来了。

“真是没办法，” 罗杰斯抹了下满头的汗，“带他们上战场，我觉得自己有罪。”

“你想太多了。” 巴恩斯递给他一块布，克莱尼亚接着说，“不管怎么样，这是公民自己的决定。我们尽到责任，就没有什么可羞愧的。”

这时安提斯过来，罗杰斯笑着补充了一句， “克莱尼亚如今大不一样了”。被提到的少年再次脸红，安提斯抿了抿嘴，脸上的神情依旧严肃。“罗杰斯，我刚刚从执政官那里过来，有个新情况，不知你是否已经了解。” 

“你说。” 罗杰斯把擦汗的布随手搭在肩上，看向安提斯。

“雅典的回信来了。” 安提斯也看着他。

巴恩斯抢白了一句，“他们想怎么样？是不是，我们赞赏你们的勇气我们会为你们祈祷的，这一类的话？”

其他几个人都笑了，安提斯也笑着摇摇头，“倒也不全是。除了祈祷，他们承诺会派来一个佣兵团，已经到了卫城。”

“佣兵？” 其他几个人异口同声，脸上都是鄙夷，巴恩斯又是一声冷笑，“倒也花了不少钱吧。”

“毕竟是雅典，有的是钱。” 有个战士忍不住讥讽。

罗杰斯烦躁的把肩头的布扯下来，又在头上胡乱抹了几下，他闷声叹了几口气，又转脸去问安提斯，“别的城邦呢？他们会派城邦的军队来吗？”

“倒是出人意料，” 安提斯说，“跟我们天天过不去的邻居科林斯派来人了，主动表示要一起抗击马其顿。” “这也正常，” 罗杰斯还是烦躁的看向竞技场中间，“比起那些谁都想不起怎么发生的过节，马其顿才是大敌。”

“还是无法想象科林斯人会来帮我们。” 克莱尼亚摇摇头。谁都知道，这两个邻邦可是宿敌，彼此间多年间不知打了多少大大小小的仗，圣队手上更不知沾了多少科林斯人的血。

“也是帮他们自己吧，” 罗杰斯沉声道，“算了，仇敌也好，佣兵也罢，总比没有强。” 他低头想了一会儿，忽然又说，“这事我想了几天了。还是得靠自己，什么援军都是靠不住的。喀罗尼亚就是惨痛的教训。不能再拖，我现在就去找骑兵团。”

几个战士交换了一下眼神，“他们好像不跟我们说话了……” 

“那由不得他们。” 罗杰斯当下转身就要走，巴恩斯连忙跟过去。

“他们在城墙那边。” 克莱尼亚冲着两人的背影喊道。

巴恩斯追到罗杰斯身旁，缩了缩脖子，“罗杰斯，我有话跟你说。” 

“我也有，” 罗杰斯扭过头，眼睛里却闪过一点犹豫，“不过，等我见完骑兵团……”

“我要说的就是这个……我说你慢点……” 罗杰斯这才放慢脚步，巴恩斯瞪了他一眼，“你尽力去理解别人的立场，别人却未必理解你的。”

“我不需要，也无所谓。”

“这就是问题。” 巴恩斯拉住罗杰斯的胳膊，“你不是喜欢跟我讲书里的故事吗？那我问你，在特洛伊，拼死护住阿喀琉斯尸身的是埃阿斯（Ajax，荷马史诗中的人物），但最后得到阿喀琉斯盔甲的却不是他，而是能说会道的奥德修斯（Odysseus，荷马史诗中的人物），埃阿斯呢？气得自杀了。虽然他这个反应吧，有点太激烈了，但盔甲理应给他，不是吗？”

罗杰斯站定，思考着巴恩斯话里的意思。“你讲的故事并不完整，巴恩斯。埃阿斯当时很生气，他想去找奥德修斯决斗，但最后他的荣誉感告诉他，为了一己荣辱去伤害整支远征军，是不可取的。他接受了这个决定，非常高贵。当然，我同意你说的，最后他的反应确实过激……”

“你讲的故事也不完整，罗杰斯，” 巴恩斯眼睛亮闪闪的，“如果埃阿斯也像奥德修斯那样，一开始就咄咄逼人，一开始就身居高位，他也许不用面对这么艰难的选择。”

罗杰斯眉间的深纹又显露出来，“巴恩斯，所以你到底想说什么？”

“我想说，这次守城该由你来指挥，所有人听你指挥，包括骑兵团。罗杰斯，你应该去争取这个权力，不是为了私心，而是对城邦来说，这是最好的决定，” 巴恩斯一口气说完，然后停下来等罗杰斯的反应。罗杰斯只是笑了笑，伸手把他额前的一缕头发别回耳后，然后凑到他耳边，“听你的”，罗杰斯小声说。

巴恩斯一时愣住，他舔了舔嘴唇，看了下四周，“就这样？” 他小声说。

“不然呢？我们需要吵一架？” 罗杰斯斜过眼看他。

“我以为……” 巴恩斯挠挠头，“我以为你有什么别的想法……更好的想法……”

“我的想法和你一样，我确实要让他们听我指挥，只不过……” 正说着，骑兵团的几个军官从城墙上下来了，罗杰斯抬手摁了下巴恩斯的肩膀，“在这等我，我过去聊聊。”

巴恩斯拉了拉肩头的斗篷，看着罗杰斯走上前打了招呼，军官们面上都冷冷的，但过了一会儿还是和罗杰斯一起走到城墙下搭的毡布棚子里，罗杰斯双手撑在木桌上，拿几个杯子在桌上来回比划。离得太远，巴恩斯听不清他们在说什么，只觉得罗杰斯费尽口舌，对面的人还是神色倨傲。 

“看来又是在浪费时间。” 巴恩斯又扯了下斗篷，皱着眉头自言自语。这时候他忽然看到克莱尼亚和几个圣队战士抬着什么东西准备上城墙，他招手喊了一声，“克莱尼亚，你们去做什么？”

罗杰斯隐隐听到，抬头看了一眼，巴恩斯冲他摆摆手，大步追上克莱尼亚他们。

“我们去把圣队的旗帜挂到旁边。” 克莱尼亚说着，指了指城墙顶上，深红色的布面上印着圆形的龙牙徽记，这代表着底比斯，旁边稍矮一点，可以见到骑兵团和商会的旗帜。巴恩斯沿着城墙看过去，发现了山地部落的棕熊徽记和科林斯的爱神徽记。

“他们都来了？” 巴恩斯指着另一侧的异邦旗帜。

克莱尼亚点点头，“过不久雅典派的佣兵团就要进城，一起来的还有你们那位朋友，猎鹰，商会让他送的马，也会一起到。” 巴恩斯无言点头，随战士们一起把圣队的旗帜带上了城墙。

他们取出一杆没有尖矛的长枪，把旗子系上去，插在底比斯的龙牙旗帜旁边。巴恩斯昂头看着，圣队徽记图案取自赫拉克勒斯和伊阿摩斯的冒险故事里一个著名瞬间，他们合力击杀怪兽海德拉（Hydra）之时，赫拉克拉斯的身体被这条蛇缠住，伊阿摩斯于是举起火把近身灼烧，徽记中，九头蛇的毒信齐齐伸向无所畏惧的伊阿摩斯，而腾出手来的赫拉克勒斯正在逐一砍下蛇头。

这两位英雄都不惧怕死亡，都愿意以自身成为对方的屏障，所以他们能拯救彼此。巴恩斯看着这画面，再次想道。

“巴恩斯。” 身旁一个犹犹豫豫的声音响起，很熟悉。克莱尼亚他们几个互相看了几眼，都转过身走向城墙另一头，留下巴恩斯自己站在原地。

“该说的我都跟你说过了。” 巴恩斯低下头，把视线从旗帜上移开，转身俯视着城外。士兵和平民不分昼夜的赶工，城墙前已挖好一圈圈加深的壕沟，此时士兵们正抬着装有尖刺的栅栏在远处安放。城防绵延很广，直抵群山中的卫城。

父亲仍然走近他，顺着巴恩斯的视线看过去，“看起来，守卫非常坚固。” 他似乎是在评论，巴恩斯没有回答。“你不该那么对你母亲讲话。” 他又说。

“在你们眼里，我连活着都不该。” 巴恩斯扯动嘴角，僵硬的笑了下。

“你母亲说的，并不是那个意思……” 父亲叹了口气，“不过我现在不想跟你说这个。巴恩斯，你两个哥哥也参加了守城的卫队，但是我想让他们和你都离开，越快越好。我和你母亲已经年老，我们商量过，不愿意离开出生的城邦，所以我安排好让你们……”

他的话被巴恩斯清晰的笑声打断。巴恩斯终于转过头看着父亲，“这下算明白了，为什么我刚到圣队的时候，多少被人瞧不起，背地里总有人指着我说什么商人的儿子。我以前并不知道这算一句骂人话。” 

“随你怎么想。” 父亲的神色没有丝毫改变，“巴恩斯，还是我上次跟你说的，家里的船停在雅典的港口，你可以去西西里，去塞浦路斯，哪里都成。宙斯在上，巴恩斯，这是你年老的父亲和母亲的最后一点愿望。” 见巴恩斯又扭过身去，父亲急忙跟上前，声音干涩，“如果你还在为当年的事情怨我们，我的儿子，如果不是因为在神那里有更大的荣耀，我怎么可能……现在已不是同样的情况，我该怎么让你珍惜自己的命？”

巴恩斯终于停下步子，摇摇头，“我当然珍惜自己的命，不用你教。你把哥哥们送出城吧，需要帮忙可以找我。至于我，你就不用管了。就当是献给神了。” 

“你母亲说……” 父亲神色惶惑。

“够了！” 巴恩斯一挥手打断，“我实在没空听这些。罗杰斯还在商量怎么守城，我要去看一眼。” 他正要下去，却见栅栏外面卷起冲天尘土，远远的可听见士兵们的欢呼，他们迅速移开栅栏，一列骑兵走近，放慢了速度。

城墙边巡逻的卫兵不解的去问领队，领队也眯起眼睛瞅了半天，只好摇头。巴恩斯这时不轻不重的说了句，“雅典的佣兵团。” 他专注的看向队伍后方，果然认出一匹熟悉的枣红马，身旁一串战马慢悠悠跟着。巴恩斯笑着，像是完全忘了刚刚不快的对话，三步两步就奔下了城墙。

罗杰斯与军官们也从棚子里出来，他看到巴恩斯下来，连忙说，“佣兵团正在进城，还有……”

“我看到了！猎鹰也来了。” 巴恩斯高兴的说。

他们等了一小会，猎鹰就从城外进来，枣红马不耐烦地抬了抬前蹄，巴恩斯伸出手，用力的同猎鹰的手掌撞在一起紧紧握着，几乎是将他拽下马来。罗杰斯笑着走过去，也用力握紧他的手，狠狠拍了几下后背。

“多谢。” 罗杰斯看着黑皮肤的小伙子，一时间不知道该说什么。这一批战马来得实在及时。罗杰斯知道猎鹰要将这一批色雷斯马从北方带过来，路上一定辛苦非常。

“你们商会出了高价嘛。” 猎鹰咧开嘴，露出洁白的牙齿。他伸着脖子四下看了看，“我说，他们人呢？怎么也不来验货？”

两个人都答不上来。巴恩斯眉头轻皱，此时他的父亲正走过来，“我不是说了嘛……” 他迎上去，低低抱怨着。然而父亲却从他肩旁错开，径直走向猎鹰，“你是送马的小伙子？我过来看一看。” 父亲身后跟着一拨人，正要过来验马。巴恩斯双手抱在胸前，看着父亲走上前跟猎鹰说话，歪着脑袋想着什么，罗杰斯过来拍了拍他，“有些话……我要问你。”

巴恩斯正要说什么，猎鹰却跑过来拉着他们跟新来的骑兵们打招呼。“我们以前认识。” 他回头跟罗杰斯和巴恩斯解释，“雅典来的佣兵，那个看到了吗，那个是他们老大。”

很难不看见。佣兵团的头领一身棕黑色皮甲，胸前一道长而宽的刀带松松挎着，系了一件灰扑扑的黑披风。他头顶亮锃锃的，一条细细的黑色皮绳系在脑后，上面连着的一块椭圆形软皮眼罩遮住了左眼。“很强大的一个佣兵团，” 猎鹰赞叹道，“他们叫咆哮。”

“咆哮？” 巴恩斯撇了撇嘴，似乎无法认同猎鹰的判断。

正说着，头领另外那一只正常的眼睛锐利的扫向这边。他看到了猎鹰，很快就走过来。

“这是……” 猎鹰刚想说，头领就打断了他，“我知道，罗杰斯队长。” 他向罗杰斯伸出手，“我是弗瑞，带着我的兄弟们从雅典来。雅典的商会已经付过我们报酬。”

大家都笑了，罗杰斯握住弗瑞伸出的手，“这个不该我关心。反正，谢谢你们能来。”

“谢谢？” 弗瑞的单眼跳动着，“雅典人不讲道义，只出钱不出人，也就是个佣兵团而已——是不是？我哪句说错了？佣兵眼里只有钱财，贪生怕死，你们必定是这么想的。”

罗杰斯一时语塞，他想了想，直视弗瑞那一只正在专心打量他的眼睛，“那就证明你们不是。弗瑞，我需要真正的骑兵。”

弗瑞咧嘴一笑，朝地上吐了口唾沫，支起一根粗糙的手指指着自己的蒙眼罩，“我听说亚历山大死掉的老爹只有一只眼睛，正巧，我也是。” 罗杰斯大笑，走上前拍了拍他的后背。不过弗瑞没时间多做停留，他结识了巴恩斯和其他几个圣队战士之后，就赶着去安顿自己带来的佣兵。猎鹰签了几份文书，也赶着马先行离开。

竞技场那边已经很热闹，各方来的人已经汇集在这里，等待即将到来的大战。巴恩斯这时才有空问起罗杰斯跟骑兵团交涉的情形，罗杰斯只好苦笑着摇头，“他们不同意。”

“不同意什么？” 巴恩斯连忙问道。

“你没猜到我的提议？” 罗杰斯倒有些惊讶，“难道我们这两年的训练都白费了？”

巴恩斯瞪大眼睛，忽然兴奋起来。“你是说……你是说……”

“没错。” 罗杰斯笑笑，“这场战斗本来无解，论马战，马其顿骑兵没有对手，论步战，圣队已经元气大伤。但是……”

“但是如今的圣队，既能马战也能步战。” 巴恩斯接下话，罗杰斯赞同的拍拍他的肩膀，“我是想先用骑兵团正面冲，把马其顿人引到几道城墙中间，到了狭窄的区域，他们不会比我们更灵活。” 他的目光上移，正看到圣队的旗帜被风吹起，布面上的图案描绘出赫拉克勒斯和伊阿摩斯如何一起杀死了九头蛇。

巴恩斯也抬头看上去，似乎已经见到以弱胜强的曙光。但这曙光还只是一点随时可以熄灭的烛火。他马上就想到了，“但是骑兵团那边，会觉得这个想法太过离奇？”

“没错。骑兵是骑兵，步兵是步兵，混在一起就是自己阻碍自己。他们觉得这个想法很可笑，简直毫无常识。”

巴恩斯哼了一声，绿眼睛迅速闪动着，“所以你要去跟弗瑞谈吗？罗杰斯，我承认他这个人看起来还不错，但是，毕竟是佣兵，我不知道到了紧要关头会不会……”

“忧虑太多是没有用的，” 罗杰斯揽住他的肩膀往前走，“我相信我的计划有可能成功，至于能不能实现，能实现多少……” 罗杰斯指了指天空，“诸神自有安排。”

巴恩斯嗯了一声，算是回答。罗杰斯看得出，一提起神，巴恩斯就显得心神不宁。有些事，他觉得已经到了非谈不可的时候。

“前些天，” 罗杰斯缓缓开口，“你父亲来找过我……他说本来安排好让你离开，但是你说，除非先说服我……”

巴恩斯突然停住脚步。

“唉，你紧张什么……” 罗杰斯忙去拉他，“有什么事不想让我知道吗？”

巴恩斯断然否认，额头却在冒汗。

“巴恩斯，我就直说了吧。喀罗尼亚那样的事情，我不允许再发生了。”

“喀罗尼亚……” 巴恩斯干咽了一下，“什么事情……”

罗杰斯摇着头，“巴恩斯，不管这一次结果如何，我也不管你到底有多大本事，答应我，不要再做这样的事情了。” 罗杰斯沉默下来，低头看着脚下，“这场仗我什么都不怕，我就怕这个，巴恩斯……”

“他到底跟你说了什么？” 巴恩斯突然开口。

罗杰斯抬眼看着他，“巴恩斯，那场战斗之前，我知道你去了德尔斐，你去做什么了？”

“他到底跟你说了什么？” 巴恩斯又重复了一遍，像是没听见罗杰斯的问话。

“神给的一切都有代价，对吗？” 巴恩斯僵硬的站着，目光游移不定，罗杰斯抓着他的肩膀，一字一顿继续往下说，“我本来不能从喀罗尼亚活着出来的，所以，巴恩斯，你给了什么代价？”

时间停滞得有些久，周围的空气似乎都沉沉压下来，突然巴恩斯发出一声清脆的笑，指了指自己，“你看看我，罗杰斯，这也叫代价？” 他凑上去扳住罗杰斯的脸开始亲吻，“这也是代价的话，那我愿意高价给。”

罗杰斯有些无奈，好半天才透过气来低低的说，“我知道你不会讲……即使有什么你也不会讲……好吧，过去的事我不提了，但是巴恩斯，巴恩斯，我警告你，这回绝对不行。不要再跟神要任何东西，我们就看看靠自己能做到什么。” 

“没问题，罗杰斯队长。” 巴恩斯又把脸凑上去。

短暂的亲密被一声尖利的号角截断，罗杰斯猛的抬起头，“游骑兵回来了！” 巴恩斯也马上惊醒过来，两人冲向城门处，卫兵正全速拉开厚实的城门，一眨眼三五骑出城侦察的游骑兵卷着一路尘土冲进城。

“克里同！” 罗杰斯冲马上的人大喊。

克里同也看见了他，双眼血红，“你们是对的！” 他稍微勒住马，“我要去见执政官！”

“发生了什么！” 罗杰斯甩开步子跟上去。

“亚历山大！” 克里同回头喊，“没死！他已经渡河，过了高地，明天就到卫城！” 他重重甩下一鞭直奔城中心，转眼消失在罗杰斯的视线中。


	16. Chapter 16

尽管这个消息并不让他吃惊，罗杰斯还是呆了一下，巴恩斯走上前，把手伸进他的手掌里，轻轻握住。天色将黑，两个人低头看路，慢慢的往神庙广场走。

底比斯人也三三两两的汇集到这里，神庙前的火光在晚霞中忽闪忽闪，广场上难得的安静，像是葬礼一般。克里同跟几个游骑兵不久就低着头从神庙里出来，穿过人群默然离开，旁边的人自动让开一条道，焦躁的目光汇集到他们身上，但没有人拉住他们多问两句。传闻里透露出的真相是可怕的，竟没有人愿意去证实。执政官也很快出来了，他站在神庙的柱廊下，复述了一遍游骑兵带回的消息，声音低沉。人们听完，仍是沉默。

苍老的执政官不再有多的话讲，匆匆抓住身边奴隶的手臂，侧着身一步一步从台阶上走下来。他离开后，广场上的人群也开始自顾自散去。

骑兵团里有个人路过他们的时候稍停了一步，“现在你们满意了吧？” 他咬着牙，似乎罗杰斯和巴恩斯对亚历山大“复活”这件事负有责任。巴恩斯一听就满肚子气，罗杰斯连忙拉住他，只是淡淡跟那人回了一句，“相信我，我跟你一样希望他已经死了。” 那骑兵瞪了他们一眼，不过也没再说什么，扭头走开了。

底比斯人的怒火埋藏了一天一夜，终于在第二天临近黄昏时爆发出来。眼见为实，再没有办法可以无视现状了。

亚历山大骑着他那匹著名的布塞法洛斯，身上是金灿灿的战甲，头盔上飘着红色马鬃，领着伙伴骑兵团一道，沿着城防最外延的栅栏大摇大摆的巡视了一圈，几乎是示威一般。马其顿人并不着急，当晚只是挨着底比斯的城防扎营。

他们当然清楚，这样的情形下，底比斯城内会是一个什么状况。

所有人的不满瞬间倾泻到骑兵团身上，他们擅自驰援异邦，带回虚假的消息，还在公民大会之前代替所有公民做了决定，导致事态恶化，简直罪无可恕。执政官太轻信，而且毫无魄力，也应该马上罢免。

有人想起罗杰斯队长之前的明智意见，就提议让罗杰斯担任守城的指挥。但是他太年轻，也有很多人并不放心。扇形剧场里再次充斥着吵闹声，罗杰斯扶着头，只觉得脑袋里嗡嗡作响。巴恩斯走来走去，不时跟旁人谈话，甚至连蔫头搭脑坐在一旁的骑兵团，他都耐着性子过去聊了两句。这会儿他正跟人说着话，一直闷声不语靠在一边的罗杰斯忽然走过来，拉着他转向另一头的执政官。

“特拉蒙师傅。” 罗杰斯上前几步，两人都向老师问了好。执政官脸上写满忧虑，他抬起手拍了拍两人肩膀，显得有些沮丧，“你们在怨我吧……城邦的未来，也许会毁在我手上……”

罗杰斯很快否认，“老师，并没有对错。选忍耐不是错，选自由更不是错。”

“非要怪罪谁的话，” 巴恩斯接过话头，“也该是把我们放入这样境地的诸神。”

罗杰斯轻飘飘的瞄了他一眼，但特拉蒙似乎并不在意，甚至还点了点头，“我们的城邦建立于纷争之中，一开始就带着神的诅咒。” 特拉蒙昂起头，在阳光下眯起眼看着城墙上的旗帜，“底比斯，龙牙之城，真是讽刺……” 耳边还是纷乱的争执，苍老的执政官低低叹气。

龙牙旗帜讲述着古老的传说，建城的英雄卡德摩斯依着神谕来到底比斯，杀死了盘踞这块土地的巨龙，巨龙是战神阿瑞斯之子，卡德摩斯拔下它的牙齿种在地里，于是从地上生出很多天生神力的武士，他们自相残杀，直到最后只剩下五人。这五名地生武士就同卡德摩斯一起，建立了底比斯城。故事本身似乎已经预示了城邦总是内乱不断的历史。

“特拉蒙师傅，” 罗杰斯握住老人的手，“我不是卡德摩斯那样的英雄，我只能说，尽我所有的力量。如今的情势，并不是毫无希望，能做的还有很多。” 老人抬起浑浊的眼睛，罗杰斯坚定的点头，“请交给我。”

巴恩斯已经把圣队的人都喊了过来，汇合成支持罗杰斯的响声。他父亲跟商会的人凑在一起低声交谈，不久就过来跟执政官表示，也希望罗杰斯队长指挥守城。民众既已对骑兵团失望，此时也感觉转向圣队是不错的选择——毕竟是圣队，毕竟是底比斯的骄傲！骑兵团不言不语，既没有表态支持，也没有跳出来反对。

就这样，公民大会很快作出了对罗杰斯的任命，连投票都略过。圣队战士们开始欢呼，反倒是一直很积极的巴恩斯安静下来，没说太多话。等到从剧场出来，巴恩斯才又拉住罗杰斯的手，“记得我跟你说过的，我们都是凡人。”

罗杰斯笑笑，“我知道。我也说过，尽我所能罢了。” 

“我还不知道你吗……” 巴恩斯接着讲，两人一边说话一边朝城墙走，“也许不该把这么大的压力交给你，这下可好，你会觉得全城人的性命都是你的责任。”

这天晚上罗杰斯忙了一整夜，调整驻防的分布，安排各支力量的任务，等到手头事务稍微告一段落，天边已经在泛红，巴恩斯正催他去休息，负责外延城防的小队长这时却匆匆进来报告，原来亚历山大的使者要求会面。

“也该到了。” 正在倒酒的巴恩斯漫不经心的评论。

赫菲斯提昂进来的时候稍微有点惊讶，他以为底比斯人弄错了。“我很高兴再次见到你们。但是亚历山大的话需要直接传达给执政官和指挥官。”

“我已经派人去叫执政官了。” 罗杰斯请赫菲斯提昂就座，“至于我本人，刚刚被公民大会任命为城防的指挥官。”

赫菲斯提昂在木椅上坐下，似乎并不意外。“其实我个人很难理解，在底比斯，也包括在雅典，从未上过战场的平民可以决定军队的任命。我想这就是为什么这样的城邦会衰落。罗杰斯，你要是在亚历山大麾下，他会很快给你与能力相称的位置。”

“然而我生在底比斯。” 这个话题罗杰斯本来不想多谈，停顿一下又忍不住补充了一句，“斯巴达也有国王，也有强大的军队，但圣队战胜过他们。” 赫菲斯提昂抬起眉略一笑，正要回答，巴恩斯却递了一杯酒过去，“现在执政官还没有来，谈点私事吧，我个人很高兴再次见到你，希望我们能作为朋友喝一杯酒。”

“也包括我，” 罗杰斯缓和了一下，“可惜不能一直做朋友。”

赫菲斯提昂却有短暂的犹豫，不过还是跟两人一起举杯。

没过多久，执政官特拉蒙就带着几个市民代表进来了，他们听闻来的是亚历山大身边最亲信的赫菲斯提昂，脸上都掩藏不住讶异。赫菲斯提昂早看得清楚，似乎也在预料之中，他本人倒也不打算隐瞒。“我直说了吧，” 棕发的年轻军官开门见山，“亚历山大派我来，是为了避免不必要的麻烦。你们知道，阿明塔斯将军的儿子小阿明塔斯也在伙伴骑兵团，与亚历山大、与我本人，都是自幼相识。他要为父报仇，这是神圣的权利，国王也不能剥夺。” 

“那……” 特拉蒙皱起眉头，不清楚眼前这个人绕这么一圈是为什么。

“但是亚历山大并不想我们就此成为敌人，” 赫菲斯提昂朝罗杰斯和巴恩斯的方向略微点头，“亚历山大想做底比斯人的朋友。”

在场的底比斯人面面相觑，这个消息超出预期，他们都显得不知所措。

“我想知道，条件是什么呢？” 罗杰斯目光深邃。

赫菲斯提昂笑了笑，“亚历山大希望希腊人都成为朋友，然后一起去波斯，一起完成属于全希腊的神圣事业。” 说完他眼里的笑意瞬间消失，言辞变得锋利，“至于眼下，我刚刚说了，亚历山大不能剥夺阿明塔斯之子复仇的权利，也不能无视你们对马其顿的侮辱。所以——交出凶手，请求亚历山大的宽恕。他很期待你们对于友谊的表示。”

 

罗杰斯和巴恩斯陪着赫菲斯提昂到了城防最外的围栏，目送他走进马其顿营地。城内人心不齐，罗杰斯可不愿意在使者的安全上再出什么差错，何况这人还是赫菲斯提昂。马其顿营地的指挥官正是波狄卡斯，他看到罗杰斯和巴恩斯从对面过来，脸上先是惊讶、再是轻蔑。巴恩斯也看见了他，回赠完一个冷笑，当即就调转马头。

亚历山大的条件并不苛刻，但罗杰斯仍无法马上同意。他只得告诉赫菲斯提昂，希望亚历山大再给底比斯人一些时间召开公民大会。赫菲斯提昂走的时候摇着头，警告他们不要浪费亚历山大的仁慈。 

“他居然管这叫仁慈？” 等到赫菲斯提昂消失在视线中，巴恩斯立马出声抱怨。“冬天”低低嘶鸣一声，似乎在表示同意。罗杰斯只得苦笑了一下，“对他们来说，也许的确是。”

巴恩斯长长吹了声口哨，“那看来，这一仗还是只能打了？”

“马其顿的要求很正当，” 罗杰斯微微垂下头，抚着马鬃，“但我不可能答应。我们不可能把自己的骑兵团交出去送死，况且这是我们仅有的骑兵了。”

“说实话，我自认并不是一个多么合格的战士，不过呢，” 巴恩斯在手指上缠着马缰玩，任由“冬天”踱着步慢慢回城，“再怎么样，我也不会用自己的行为连累别人。”

“一会儿回去少说两句吧……算了，你别说话比较好。”

“你自己很会说话？” 巴恩斯白了他一眼，手上一勒缰绳大腿突然发力，“冬天”一下子蹿出，朝城门疾驰而去，将罗杰斯的马远远甩在后面。罗杰斯颇无奈的看着，只得也甩了一鞭下去，快马冲进城中。

巴恩斯早下了马，靠着马背等在那里。罗杰斯远远看着他笑，一边下马过来，一边吩咐人通知骑兵团的军官过来议事。

“他们刚从那边城门出城啊，官长您不知道？” 驻防的卫兵很是诧异。

“出城？出城做什么？” 罗杰斯猛然停住脚步，死盯住告诉他这个消息的卫兵。巴恩斯也奔过来，急忙问道，“哪边城门？朝哪个方向走的？”

年轻的卫兵不知发生了什么，有些哆嗦的伸出手，“就那边，卫城的方向。”

此前骑兵团刺杀了阿明塔斯和他身边几个副将，然而马其顿守军反应迅速，并未留给骑兵团时间攻占堡垒，因而卫城还在马其顿人手里，只不过陷于底比斯军队的包围中。亚历山大亲率大军到来，但并没有急着援救，而是就在堡垒的山下不远处扎营。按罗杰斯的设想，是要留着卫城暂时不打，他等着亚历山大前去增援，他们早晚有顾此失彼的时候。

没想到骑兵团这时就按耐不住。罗杰斯的脸色极其难看。

“到城墙上去。” 巴恩斯听了点点头，跟上罗杰斯的脚步，他快步走着，努力压抑怒火。两人还在爬着石阶，就听见远远传来木架碎裂的声音。

骑兵团并未冲向卫城，反而是在攻击亚历山大的营地。他们带了投石机和长弓手，从围栏里面一轮一轮的冲击营地。亚历山大营地那边倒了一些哨卡，部分惊慌的步兵被驱赶上山，正好撞进长弓手的范围。初初看上去，马其顿人竟有不少伤亡。

罗杰斯在城墙上眺望战况，额头的深纹没有丝毫松弛，“通知佣兵团和山地部落的骑兵集结，要快！” 罗杰斯对传令兵下着指令。巴恩斯叫人拿了一副长弓，往背上一挎就要下去。“你干什么去？” 罗杰斯叫住他。

“我跟弗瑞他们一起。” 巴恩斯忧虑的看了眼战况，“亚历山大不会跟他们耗很久。等他们靠近营地，马其顿骑兵就该出来了。他们不是对手。”

罗杰斯叹了口气，“那我就不多说了，你知道该怎么做吧？” 巴恩斯点头，“放心，我带他们从山后过去，堵住马其顿人，让那帮该死的骑兵撤回来。” 罗杰斯也点点头，“这次我不能……我得……”

巴恩斯伸出手拥抱他，拍了拍后背，罗杰斯也不再多话，看着巴恩斯转身下了城墙。他命令其余的人在城墙下集结待命，一边继续密切观察着局势。

马其顿那边的弓箭手已经出动，稍微抵挡住攻势，而底比斯骑兵团仍在向前推进。罗杰斯不得已，只得把外延城防的守军都收缩回来增援。这时候一骑纯黑色战马从城下冲出，那是“冬天”，它身后跟着一列棕色骑兵，再后面是赤裸上身的山地部落。他们绕进卫城后方的山麓，此时对面马其顿营地里，一小列轻装骑兵也整装待发。

“应该没问题吧。” 罗杰斯扣着城墙的石块，喃喃自语。那一边的战场太远，罗杰斯看不真切，他是城防的指挥官，这会儿只能要求紧缩战线，防止马其顿人趁乱冲入。

正午的太阳悬在半圆形的卡德米亚堡垒上方，亮得耀眼，远远似有欢呼声。底比斯的包围带已被冲破，卫城里的马其顿守军跟营地里的骑兵正在汇合。罗杰斯目不转睛盯着，直到刺目白光中冲出一大列骑兵，山地部落的长弓手且战且退，有序的殿后。

“收栅栏！开城门！” 罗杰斯大声下令。他等了许久，那匹黑色战马终于从山后出来，飞奔到了城墙下，马上的人仰起头，冲上方摘掉头盔，半长的棕色头发在阳光下闪着水光。罗杰斯松了口气。

 

弗瑞把骑兵团的统领生生从马上拽下来扔到地上，独眼的佣兵首领正了一下眼罩，冷冷笑着，“罗杰斯，我们佣兵不懂什么大道理，至少知道保命。保自己的命，也保别人的命。”

骑兵团略有折损，但还是大半回城。他们见识了马其顿轻装骑兵过人的突进速度，危机时刻好在还有友军出现，本来应该是守城主力的他们，这会儿真切的从内心泛起羞愧。巴恩斯坐在门口一个木桩上，头盔扔在脚边，上身的皮甲也解开了，他拿着一块布正在擦脖子上的汗水和尘土，一眼都没看身边的骑兵团军官。

“给你们一个机会解释。” 罗杰斯在木榻坐下，身体前倾，手撑在膝盖上，湛蓝的眼睛阴沉得发黑。

骑兵团的统领从地上爬起来，红了脸转头去看身旁的军官们，他们也都灰头土脸，受伤的人也顾不上处理伤口，都是不太自在的互相看着。队伍中有人推了下克里同，他们知道这位游骑兵跟罗杰斯还算有点交情。

“我们……” 克里同只好缓缓站出来，“我们听说了亚历山大的条件……” 他还没说完，巴恩斯忽然侧过身，啪一声把手上的布甩到地上，“所以罗杰斯一定会把你们交出去保命是吗？与其这样还不如抢先一步，是不是？”

骑兵团军官垂下头，无言以对。

罗杰斯叹了口气，“我应该把你们全部吊死，” 有人惊慌的抬头，但罗杰斯继续说道，“可惜我不能，因为城邦不能承受失去唯一的骑兵团的后果，你们冲动行事之前，有没有想过自己的责任？” 骑兵团里有人还想说话，罗杰斯瞪了他一眼，继续说道，“你们安全回来，只能说是一个相对不差的结果。因为你们的无能，卡德米亚堡垒的守军得以跟亚历山大汇合，我设想的分割兵力的战术无法实现。说心里话，我确实很想把你们吊死。”

军帐里一片沉默。罗杰斯声音不高，但谁都知道这里面的分量，谁也不想这时候乱说话。忽然弗瑞响亮的大笑一声，他摸了摸下巴上细短的髭须，打量着这帮军官，“这好办，罗杰斯队长，把他们交给我，我来教教他们怎么当兵。”

谁也没笑，连巴恩斯都没反应，只是低头玩手指。

“这样擅自行动的事情，我不允许发生第二次了。” 罗杰斯站起来，冷冷扫一眼下面，“你们可以不喜欢我本人，我不介意，但是城邦危急，经不起再次犯错。这仗要是你们不想打，士兵可以自行离开，至于军官——绞架就在外面。” 

骑兵团的统领上前一步，从腰间抽出匕首，提起来划破三根手指，然后把血抹在了额头上，“以赫拉克勒斯的名义”，他昂起头，与罗杰斯对视。其他人也照他的样，以自己的血起了重誓。

罗杰斯只稍微点了下头，“很好，那我们现在继续谈处罚的问题。骑兵团的军官全部撤职，同圣队一起重新编制，由我自己直接指挥。我会分配好各个分队的统领，” 他停了停，“同意吗？”

自然也没人敢不同意。罗杰斯安排完，已不想再多说一句。弗瑞等骑兵团的人走了，挑起嘴角冲罗杰斯笑了笑，两人击了下掌。

“谢谢。” 罗杰斯笑得有点无力。

“唔……” 弗瑞捻了捻腰间的刀带，“毕竟我们是被雇来保护你们安全。这位年轻人，” 他抬手指了指巴恩斯，“他的父亲还找到我，专门为他多付了一笔钱，所以一会儿开打的时候，我们可能会优先顾及他，罗杰斯队长，这你可不能怨我们。”

“他什么……” 巴恩斯跳起来，“我还需要……” 他难以置信的指了指弗瑞，把“佣兵”两个字吞进了肚里。弗瑞显然猜到，略略摊了下手。罗杰斯倒是抿起嘴笑了下，“其实我不反对。” 巴恩斯举起的酒杯又放下，横了他一眼。

猎鹰这会儿掀开帘子进来要酒喝，说起看到正在重新整编。“其实，我以前也是佣兵，给我派个事也没太大问题，” 他很随意的提起，“或者，让我加入圣队？”

“你不行。” 巴恩斯摇头，“我们圣队从来都是两个人一组。”

猎鹰半张着嘴，一时不知道怎么接口。罗杰斯没憋住，跟巴恩斯一起大笑起来。“我……我可以和红翼一组嘛……” 猎鹰低低的说。红翼是猎鹰的坐骑，一匹枣红色的小马。“不过说真的，” 罗杰斯坐过去拍拍他的手，“猎鹰，你不必留下。带好行商文契出城，我相信马其顿人不会为难。”

好半天猎鹰都没说话，罗杰斯和巴恩斯也各自看着手中的酒杯，“嗯……” 猎鹰清了清嗓子，“今天这么一下，我想亚历山大不会再等，会很快开始攻城了吧？” 

“管他的。” 罗杰斯忽然抬起头，大家怔了怔，也只好跟着他喝酒。

但是又过去一整天，亚历山大仍然没有发动攻势，到第二天傍晚时分，他才派人送来一封信，上面只有一行字：“交出凶手，服从我，或者死”。执政官在广场上让人把这封信高声宣读，底比斯人的脸气得跟晚霞一样红——“底比斯没有国王，底比斯不需要国王”——有人喊出来，一时间汇成巨大的声浪。 

巴恩斯也在神庙广场，他听了信上的话，一言不发的从这个群情激愤的集会里退出来，想着去军营告知罗杰斯。新上任的指挥官忙忙碌碌，听了巴恩斯的话，面上倒没什么反应。“本来也没得选，对吧？” 罗杰斯继续摆弄城防图，随口答应着。

 

这天晚上，巴恩斯从一间营房走出，里面还有亮光，门口站着卫兵。罗杰斯还在跟弗瑞分析步骑兵混用的战术，他刚刚强行打发巴恩斯回去睡觉。巴恩斯悄无声息的走过竞技场的军营，却并没有回家，而是直奔城墙而去。两层的厚重城门紧紧闭着，巴恩斯沿着台阶走到最顶处，月光下城门口一片空旷。他身上系着黑色斗篷，沿着城墙逡巡半天，终于在侧面一处墙垛前站定。

正巡逻的一对卫兵过来，巴恩斯问了几句他们换班的情况，他说，罗杰斯指挥官让他来过来检查夜间的防卫。请指挥官放心，我们非常谨慎，紧盯着马其顿人——他们说——那很好，请继续巡逻吧——巴恩斯随口说，四下看着。他早不耐烦了。两个卫兵又致了礼，沿着城墙走向另一头。

等卫兵消失在暗处，巴恩斯等了等，又四下看了看，这才从斗篷里拿出一卷麻绳和一柄铁钩。他用石块把铁钩深深砸进城墙缝隙中，把绳子套在上面打了好几个死结，又拿绳子在城墙垛上绕了几圈，这才放心把另一头扔了下去。绳圈迅速散开，落进城墙外侧的壕沟里。

下面一团漆黑，密林挡住了满月投下的光亮。巴恩斯探头出去，确定底下没有动静，这才一跃而上，深黑的斗篷拂过城墙，他翻出去紧抓绳子，脚蹬在城墙外侧，一点点向下移动。底比斯经历过多次战乱，城墙被反复加高加固，壕沟也越挖越深，眼下一团漆黑，巴恩斯看不清壕沟底下是什么，他心里有点怕，但已经往下挪了一多半，只能硬着头皮落下去。

巴恩斯的脚尖刚刚挨着地面，还没等他松开绳子，城墙下一团黑影里却伸出手把他拦腰扯下来，紧接着一条胳膊横在他颈间，那团黑影压过来，把他死死卡在城墙上。巴恩斯吓得不轻，差点喊出声，却被手掌捂住了嘴。

那人的蓝眼睛像是镀上了一层黑边，巴恩斯猛一摆头甩开他的手，狠狠喘了几口气，“宙斯在上……罗杰斯，你是要吓死我吗？”

罗杰斯松开压在巴恩斯脖子上的手，撑在城墙上，另一只手仍卡住他肩膀，“我跟你说的话，到底有没有听进去？你当我在跟你开玩笑？”

“我一会儿就回去睡觉，” 巴恩斯转而露出笑容，“你怎么也来这里……嘿，别生气，我是看你太忙，没空跟你说……” “你觉得你能说服亚历山大吗？” 罗杰斯打断他，“你拿什么跟他谈？拿什么跟他交换？” 罗杰斯又逼近一点，巴恩斯有点喘不过气，他轻轻摁着罗杰斯的肩膀往前推，但罗杰斯半点不退。

“你一点也没当回事，” 罗杰斯又说，“我告诉过你，不要跟神要任何东西。你能给亚历山大的，不就是这个吗？所以你要偷着去见他，是不是？” 

巴恩斯见已无可辩解，整个人反而松弛下来，夜色中他的瞳仁像是墨蓝的海水。“罗杰斯，我总得试一试……在喀罗尼亚，兵力势均力敌，尚且……现在，马其顿是我们十倍不止，罗杰斯，我完全相信你，但是，但是这太不公平，你自己心里肯定清楚，我们只能期盼奇迹发生，对吗？”

“我跟你一起去见亚历山大。” 罗杰斯松开手，把巴恩斯从城墙边拉过来，拍了拍他后背上的石屑。

“可是……” 巴恩斯没有料到，这才有点慌了，“可是你是指挥官啊……不行罗杰斯！太危险了！”

“你去就不危险吗？” 罗杰斯瞪他一眼，“你觉得自己跟他交情特别好？没错，正因为我是指挥官，所以我有资格跟他谈，我拿得出条件跟他交换和平。巴恩斯，” 罗杰斯扳过他的脸，“我说过，这些凡人的事情，不用神插手。”

“可是……” 巴恩斯想到自己要把罗杰斯带入敌营，始终无法安心，“算了，罗杰斯，我们回城吧，我保证，不再自己出来了。”

罗杰斯点点头，“我也是这么想的。你先回去睡觉，在我回来之前别做任何傻事。我想过了，确实需要去见见亚历山大。” 

巴恩斯裹紧斗篷，冲着树林呼出一口热气，“那走啊，还等什么？傻子。”

山间微凉，草叶上的夜露沾湿了他们的双脚，罗杰斯拉着巴恩斯的手，两人深一脚浅一脚的踩在松软的泥土中。也许就在明天，这里就会被战马的铁蹄压得僵硬。圆圆的满月悬在半空，白石垒成的卡德米亚堡垒看起来通体透亮，马其顿王旗上那只嘶吼的雄狮，似乎也在安静的夜色中沉寂下来。他们知道那里就是国王驻跸。


	17. Chapter 17

底比斯的卫城卡德米亚堡垒以前一直是圣队驻地，这里的地形和构造，罗杰斯和巴恩斯再熟悉不过。他们扒开被藤蔓挡住的排水道口，弓起身钻进了堡垒里面。趁着天黑，两人抓着垒砌的石墙，一层一层向上攀爬。

最高处的营房门口守着三五个卫兵，面无表情的站得笔直。墙后的巴恩斯正想着怎么引开，忽然发觉有人过来，他忙拉过罗杰斯贴紧墙根，伸手握紧了刀柄。

“你们回去睡吧，今晚我在这里守夜。” 守卫的士兵倒也没有多问，似乎已经习惯。围着毛织披肩的高个军官在门口迟疑一会儿，轻声问了一句，“已经睡下了？”

“来了就进来吧。” 里面的人很快回答。问话这位就是赫菲斯提昂，亚历山大话音刚落，他推门准备进屋。就在这时，罗杰斯感到眼前一晃，巴恩斯已飞快窜了出去，趁着赫菲斯提昂未曾防备，用力向后扣住他的双手，一柄短刀贴紧了他的喉结。

罗杰斯忙跟过去，巴恩斯朝他使了个眼色，架着赫菲斯提昂便要往里走。赫菲斯提昂并未慌张，等到借着月色看清来人，他微微一笑，竟不管不顾的一脚踹开房门，大喊了一声“亚历山大”。

“你？！” 巴恩斯又惊又怒，把横在他脖子上的短刀又往里推了一寸，赫菲斯提昂脖子上现出红痕，但到底没有见血。“敢不敢动手？” 赫菲斯提昂偏过头，斜起的眼角里都是挑衅。

一支剑鞘从门口的帐幕掷出，飞向巴恩斯，罗杰斯眼尖，侧身拿后背挡住。剑鞘与斗篷里面穿着的盔甲撞出声音。这时亚历山大的长剑已经划过帐幕伸了过来，里间灯火的微光泄出，照在亚历山大冰冷的脸上。

“你要他死吗？” 亚历山大看着赫菲斯提昂，剑刃搭在巴恩斯肩头。刷的一声，罗杰斯的长剑也已经抽出。 

局面有些混乱。巴恩斯想了想，主动放开赫菲斯提昂的手，收回短刀，又把腰间的刀带整个解下来扔到地上，他往亚历山大的剑刃靠近一步，朝焦急的罗杰斯摆了摆手，“亚历山大，我们只是过来谈谈。如果我有恶意，大约你现在只能为赫菲斯提昂报仇了。”

罗杰斯收回长剑，赫菲斯提昂按了几下脖子，晃了晃头表示无碍，亚历山大也就慢慢垂下手臂，“把你们的武器放在门口，随我进来。” 

赫菲斯提昂看着罗杰斯也解下武器，这才掀开帐幕带他们走到里面。马其顿人向来作风朴素，王室的用度也并不奢靡，亚历山大更是自小就被父亲腓力王放在军队里教养，对个人享受看得很淡，眼前这间国王居室，即使仅是战时临时征用，在巴恩斯看来，也未免太过简陋了些。 

年轻的国王穿着平常的亚麻袍子，自己添了一盏油灯放在老旧的木桌上。房间里稍亮了些，赫菲斯提昂举着几个行军用的酒杯过来，先给亚历山大倒上。“医官今天才说，我好像总是喝得过量。” 亚历山大靠在桌边，手撑着额头。赫菲斯提昂只是摇头，“再来十个医官你也不会听。” 亚历山大笑笑，低头啜饮微甜的麦酒。

屋里只一张大桌，几把椅子，亚历山大本就没什么架子，于是四个人也就围着坐下。罗杰斯无意识的转着杯子，杯底在木桌上划出呲呲的响声。

“所以你们是要来谈什么呢？” 亚历山大放下酒杯，“我该说的话，都已经告诉你们。两次。你们这样背信弃义，我的军官们没有一个赞成我的想法。”

罗杰斯缓缓抬头，“和平，亚历山大。”

“和平？” 亚历山大笑了，“我只跟朋友共享和平。我想我已经告诉过你们，怎样与我做朋友。说实话，我已经让步很多。底比斯是伟大的城邦，声名远播，我并不愿意我们之间有太多不愉快。” 他的脸上现出困意，显然是不愿多谈。

罗杰斯侧了侧身，正脸瞧着懒懒倚在椅背上的亚历山大，“没错，就像你说的，底比斯有不错的名声，在你东征的路上，如果底比斯战士可以追随呢？”

“追随我？” 亚历山大的手指沿着杯口绕圈，“你是说圣队吗？”

罗杰斯点头，“包括我本人……我知道，这点力量不值一提，但是，底比斯会带给你大半古老城邦的支持，全希腊都会知道，雅典会知道，斯巴达也会知道。你将不再孤独。”

“罗杰斯指挥官，” 赫菲斯提昂沉思着，“这是代表你个人还是……” “目前是我个人的提议，” 罗杰斯并不打算隐瞒，“不过如果能换来和平，我将尽我全部力量在公民大会上说服底比斯人接受。”

亚历山大动了动，跟赫菲斯提昂对视一眼，整个人靠近桌边，贴近罗杰斯的眼睛，“和平？如果现在底比斯的事情没有解决，全希腊也会知道，雅典和斯巴达可能都会出事。” 两双深蓝的眼睛互相望向对方眼底，亚历山大沉下声音，“我出征波斯在即，不可能容忍后方有任何叛逆。罗杰斯，按照我的要求，交出凶手，别指望有不流血的和平。”

“要流多少人的血？” 巴恩斯忽然仰起脸。

“多少让你们觉得心痛呢？” 亚历山大站起来，撑着木桌，“多少能让你们清楚背叛我的惨痛代价？只有真正付出了代价，和平才是可靠的，我才能相信你们的友谊。”

罗杰斯和巴恩斯一时哑然，这时赫菲斯提昂平缓的开口，“相信我，这已经是最大的善意和仁慈。伙伴骑兵团有大半军官都要帮小阿明塔斯报仇，要求屠城，只有亚历山大还想把底比斯争取过来。” 

“我的老师亚里士多德曾向我描述过世界的广阔，” 亚历山大手上的酒杯已添了好几次，他兴奋的在屋里走来走去，“也描述过希腊的光荣和耻辱。我当然希望所有希腊人都能看到我赢回怎样的光荣，活着看到。” 他停下脚步微微闭眼，似乎在冷却麦酒带来的温度，“但如果我要远征亚洲，我当然不愿意希腊人在背后捅我一刀。”

这场谈话至此已经没有意义。“我明白了，” 罗杰斯站起来，“现在我清楚自己有多么的幼稚和愚蠢，我以为你会相信誓言，战士的誓言，但你只相信鲜血。”

“我相信战士的誓言，但不是每个人的。” 亚历山大似乎有点恼怒，“罗杰斯，你能担保自己，但你能为所有人担保吗？”

“亚历山大——” 巴恩斯忽然站起，一张脸在昏黄的灯火下格外苍白，“我可以为你跑一趟德尔斐，去神庙，去狄俄尼索斯的祭坛。”

“巴恩斯！” 罗杰斯怒吼出声，冲过去拽着巴恩斯就要往外走。巴恩斯却突然用力，猛的将罗杰斯撞到墙边，一把摁住了他，扭过头冲着微觉惊讶的亚历山大，“你在佩拉的圣林里见过狄俄尼索斯，他说你会成为阿喀琉斯，甚至赢得更大的光荣，对不对？你的母亲向酒神献上血祭，但你可知道神要的代价不只如此？”

罗杰斯终于推开巴恩斯的手臂，亚历山大这时却显得亢奋异常，他抽出剑堵在门口，“你让开，让他说完。” 赫菲斯提昂上前按住他的手臂，不声不响的把长剑从他手里拿开，一抬眼，却看见巴恩斯朝自己走来。

“帕特洛克罗斯。” 巴恩斯站在赫菲斯提昂跟前，平静的双眼转向亚历山大，“阿喀琉斯为帕特洛克罗斯复仇，但你却无法做到。” 

房间里一时沉寂得可怕，亚历山大呆在当场，赫菲斯提昂似是不在意的裹了几下身上的披肩。“骗子！” 亚历山大突然吼出来，“我怎么会坐视赫菲斯提昂走入死亡？我怎么会……”

“因为阿喀琉斯的光荣却是由帕特洛克罗斯首先付出代价！” 巴恩斯紧逼上前，“帕特洛克罗斯代替阿喀琉斯出战，因此首先走向死亡，你忘了吗？神给你光荣，他也会夺走另一个人的生命和光荣，这就是代价。” 

“巴恩斯，我不允许你……” 罗杰斯垂下头，低声说道。

“我也不允许。” 赫菲斯提昂转过身给自己倒上一杯酒，低低说道，“我猜得出你想要什么。但是你们不了解亚历山大的理想，而他的理想就是我的理想，我不允许有任何阻碍。” 

亚历山大回过神，死盯着巴恩斯，“你说你可以去德尔斐，去狄俄尼索斯的祭坛。”

“他跟我一起，哪里也不去。” 罗杰斯拦在巴恩斯身前，巴恩斯笑了笑拉住罗杰斯的手，“罗杰斯，我向神应允过，早晚也会再去，我已经拖了太久……” 他再次看向亚历山大，“和平，这是底比斯想要的全部。有罗杰斯在，你不必担心再有任何背叛。如果你不相信我的承诺，可以随我一起去德尔斐，狄俄尼索斯也会对你说话，你会知道我没有半句欺骗。”

亚历山大碧蓝的眼睛闪了闪，“可以” ，他终于说。巴恩斯松了口气，然后亚历山大多少带着疑虑追问了一句，“可是既然神的允诺都有代价，我想不出，你给的代价会是什么？” “没错，我也不清楚。” 巴恩斯撇撇嘴，“不如就干脆接受自己的命运。”

赫菲斯提昂总是平静的脸庞抽动了一下，而罗杰斯再也听不下去，他甩开巴恩斯的手，掀开帐幕冲了出去，夜间湿冷的空气扑入鼻翼，罗杰斯咬着嘴唇，感觉酸酸的。背后有个人也很快跟了过来，静悄悄站在后面，他知道是巴恩斯。

“不就是死吗？” 罗杰斯努力向上抬眼，吸了吸鼻子，“在战场上，还可以一起死，有什么大不了的？你把自己的誓言忘光了？我看，你根本就没有心。”

巴恩斯仍是默默站在后面，一句话也说不出。罗杰斯又吸了几下鼻子，“我马上回城。你要是还有丝毫顾及我的感受，就跟我一起走。或者你就留在这里，爱做什么做什么去，就当我们没有过任何誓言。你放心，我会让全城的人知道你的牺牲，你会是城邦的英雄。”

“好。” 过了好一阵，巴恩斯嘴里终于吐出一个字。罗杰斯又感到一阵胸闷，他忍不住转过身，月光下巴恩斯孤零零的站着，雾蒙蒙的绿眼睛变得墨黑，无神的转向一边。罗杰斯不由得鼻头发酸，伸手拉过他紧贴自己，“我……我不会说话……原谅我……” 

“原谅我，罗杰斯。” 巴恩斯把脸深深埋进罗杰斯的肩膀，“想到也许只需要我一个人就可以挽救整个城邦，我没法不试一试，但是……但是……请让我试一试…… ” 罗杰斯在摇头，更加用力的抱紧他。

相拥的恋人站在半圆形堡垒最高处的平台上，被即将到来的苦涩离别吞没，他们曾在这个堡垒一起生活了很久，此刻却似乎要在这里面对永别。好半天他们都未曾注意到下面几层的动静，夜间原本安静的弧形平台不知何时涌出一队队士兵，火把接连点燃，人群来来往往，喧嚣声越来越响亮。

罗杰斯忽然松开手，一队卫兵已从台阶上来，大步迈向亚历山大的居室。领头的军官在门口站定，他看着罗杰斯和巴恩斯，心头正在疑惑，这时赫菲斯提昂推门出来，表情略为不悦。

“托勒密，这是发生了什么？你知道亚历山大最讨厌……” “亚历山大睡了吗？” 托勒密是亚历山大的异母哥哥，他生性沉稳谨慎，一直深得亚历山大信赖，此时半夜过来，显然是有急事。“还没有。刚刚喝多了酒，正要睡。进来说吧。” 赫菲斯提昂闪开身，同托勒密一起进到里面。

“会跟我们有关吗？” 巴恩斯在罗杰斯耳边悄声说，罗杰斯心中也阴云密布，他尽力望出去，天地间一片漆黑，远远只见底比斯城头星星点点的火光。“也许不是。” 他捏了捏巴恩斯的手掌，也靠在他耳边悄声说。

话音未落，就听见里面传来一阵乒乒乓乓的撞击声，像是杯盏被掀落一地，亚历山大怒气冲冲的大喊了一声，“没我的命令，他们怎么敢！” 站在外面的这队马其顿士兵你看看我我看看你，都显得不知所措。

堡垒下面的动静越来越大，人和马的影子在火光在跃动，兵刃相接的声音夹杂其中，显然是有战况发生。“我们走吧。” 罗杰斯皱紧眉头，不详的预感越来越强烈，但巴恩斯拉住他，示意再等一等。

很快，门再次被推开，全身甲胄的亚历山大阴沉着脸第一个走出，他完全没注意到站在外面的罗杰斯和巴恩斯，转身就大步奔向台阶，托勒密和他领着的那队士兵也赶紧跟了上去。赫菲斯提昂最后一个从屋里出来，也已经穿戴齐整，他瞟了眼疑惑的两人，稍微停步，“出于善意，奉劝你们一句：等在这里。”

巴恩斯上前抓住他的胳膊，“至少告诉我们发生了什么。”

赫菲斯提昂想了想，叹口气指向底比斯城的方向，“亚历山大本来命令波狄卡斯和小阿明塔斯驻守营地，没料到前脚刚过来，他们就带兵夜袭……亚历山大气坏了，我们马其顿军队，怎么能出这样不听号令的情况，虽然说……” 罗杰斯焦急的打断，“从哪个城门？他们打到哪里了？” 赫菲斯提昂警觉的看他一眼，“这会儿情况还不清楚。但亚历山大不会让前锋孤军作战，已经下令全面攻城。”

“什么！” 两人异口同声喊出来，巴恩斯仍是不死心的抓着赫菲斯提昂，“那我们刚才的约定呢？刚才亚历山大不是已经同意保持和平吗？” 

“你以为这是玩笑？” 赫菲斯提昂甩开手，“亚历山大是马其顿人的王，他手下的兵已经冲上去了，哪有国王在一旁看着的道理？”

巴恩斯黯然垂下手，突然间，火势从底比斯城的方向冲天而起，照亮了半边夜空。眼下终于看得真切，马其顿前锋的轻装骑兵已经踏过城前的围栏和壕沟，正在第一道城墙前放火强攻。

“走！” 罗杰斯抓着巴恩斯的手，两人从平台边缘纵身跃下，撞翻了下面正匆匆奔走的几个士兵。硬生生撞上石块，两人肩上背上都传来凶猛的痛感。但情势紧张，他们爬起来之后又继续跳向下一层平台。

“拦住这两个人！” 赫菲斯提昂从高处往下喊。

“罗杰斯，我们需要一匹马！” 巴恩斯边跑边揉着左边肩膀。

“我正在找！” 罗杰斯也跑得气喘吁吁，“看哪个倒霉鬼先撞上我们！” 

说话间一列弓箭手出现在道口，两人几乎同时察觉，伏下身滚进道旁水渠。眨眼工夫，巴恩斯已经猫着腰过去扯住近旁一个弓箭手的双腿狠狠摔进渠中，“我放倒了一个！” 说着他抢过长弓，跪在渠边并发了三箭。趁这个机会罗杰斯踹开一处营房的门板，举起来护住两人，借着这临时的盾牌掩护，他们跑向堡垒最下面的操练场。

场内正在集结，不同将官麾下的士兵有点凌乱无序的穿梭着，半夜被叫起来的骑兵们都还有些困意，在秋夜的凉风中一边跺脚一边往嘴里灌着烈酒。大战将至，谁也不想迷迷糊糊的把命送出去。罗杰斯和巴恩斯不想惊动整装完毕的骑兵，就藏身在环廊里搭着的常青藤里面，小心摸着往哨卡走。

游骑兵们还在那边说着话，罗杰斯割下几条藤蔓，正待潜出去，有个传令兵却风风火火骑马奔过来，“国王叫你们过去！” 那几个人听了，不敢有丝毫停留，纷纷上马。

“不能等了！” 巴恩斯满脸焦急，“就他们吧！” 他看罗杰斯点了头，当即发箭射向落在最后的那个游骑兵。

箭头正中肩膀，游骑兵吃痛之下失去平衡，摇晃了几下，终于从马背摔了下来。罗杰斯早跑出去制住受惊的坐骑，他翻身上去，连忙从腰间拔出长剑。前面的几个游骑兵听到动静，也都提剑转身过来。

“上来！” 罗杰斯伸出手臂，一把将巴恩斯拉上来坐到自己前面，同时迅速调转马头对准哨卡。 

哨卡上已经开始放箭，罗杰斯不顾巴恩斯的抗议，俯身将他压在马背上，半抬起手臂挥舞剑柄，且挡且退。“早知道不该把那块木板扔了。” 巴恩斯抱着马脖子，声音闷闷的。被这片箭雨压制着，罗杰斯一时冲不出去。

“停下！” 赫菲斯提昂的声音从后面传来，他接连打了好几个手势，哨卡上的弓箭手停住手，他这才提了提缰绳，赶到这匹马跟前。罗杰斯和巴恩斯都转过身看他，赫菲斯提昂手上并没有兵器，他缓了口气，表情还是一贯的冷淡疏离，“刚刚，我是作为朋友给你们忠告。你们以为，亚历山大当真在意你们回不回去？多一两个人又如何？”

“那就让我们回去。” 巴恩斯说。 

“你们拯救不了这座城市。” 

“但这是我们的选择。” 罗杰斯说。

赫菲斯提昂不由得轻叹，“我本希望留下你们，以后为亚历山大而战，你们都是最优秀的战士。很遗憾，我们终究还是敌人。”

巴恩斯转过脸看他，“一定要是敌人吗？”

赫菲斯提昂默然，他看向对面的冲天火光，眼神飘飘荡荡，“底比斯，龙牙之城，只有雅典和斯巴达的光荣足以比肩。巴恩斯，我根本不会同意你和亚历山大谈的条件。他刚刚即位，又即将远征，太需要这场胜利，他必须在希腊城邦间立威。”

“我不懂这些，” 罗杰斯抓紧了缰绳，“我们的家人、朋友，我们认识的所有人，都在城里，那是我们的家。”

棕发的军官拨转马头，“那去吧，为你们的城邦而战。我数十下再让人放箭。” 他话音未落，罗杰斯已经绝尘而去。

弓箭的射程已经被甩在身后，罗杰斯还是低伏后背，趴在前面的巴恩斯抓紧马鬃，不时伸出头朝后看去。“罗杰斯，” 他奋力抬起身，“已经跑得很远了，你不用一直挡着我。” 罗杰斯这才回头略略看了下，松开手中的力度。

“没想到又是因为我……” 巴恩斯在风中缩了缩脖子，“马其顿人竟然在今夜攻城，而我还在这个时候把你带到亚历山大那里去。”

罗杰斯狠狠踢着马肚子，两人的兜帽都已经被吹开，风声呼啸着掠过耳畔。前面不远处，底比斯的城墙在火焰中燃烧，光点在视线中越来越大。“巴恩斯，” 年轻的指挥官不自觉的皱起眉头，“我以为你不会再说这种傻话。就在刚才，我不想管这场战争是什么结局，也不愿多想城邦的前途，我唯一想到的就是你。不要再觉得你妨碍了我承担自己的责任，你到底知不知道自己有多重要？”

巴恩斯再次缩缩脖子，疾风吹干眼角，他点点头，不再多说。 

第一道城墙已大半陷落，在烈火中摇摇欲坠。罗杰斯和巴恩斯快马奔至连接内外城墙的旱桥，守在此处的底比斯士兵正用长箭和石块阻挡涌上前的马其顿步兵。罗杰斯手上控制着马，前面又多坐了个人，一柄长剑挥得有些狼狈。

“安提斯！” 罗杰斯一眼看到城墙上一个熟悉的身影正在组织防卫，“下来接应一下！” 

自从外围防线告急，安提斯就焦急的到处寻找罗杰斯和巴恩斯，但哪里都不见人，他也只好硬着头皮先代行指挥指责。这会儿看到两人在城下重新出现，他重重松了口气，随即就招呼弓箭手和投石手暂且待命，自己立马领着圣队从城墙侧门冲出。

这边罗杰斯也已经冲上了旱桥，巴恩斯在前面腾不开手，干脆跳下马举起了长弓。他接连几箭过去，暂且封堵住了前来围攻罗杰斯的马其顿士兵。这时内墙城门松开一条缝，猎鹰骑着红翼从里面飞驰出来，撞飞了一小列步兵，圣队也同时从侧面赶到，不多会儿，内墙城门前已经基本完成清场。

箭囊已空，巴恩斯扔掉长弓，抓住罗杰斯伸出的手再次跃向马背，双手紧扣在罗杰斯腰间，在圣队其他人的护卫下，两人一骑冲进内城。厚重的城门再度合上，将马其顿人的攻势暂且阻挡在外。


	18. Chapter 18

“告诉我伤亡情况。” 罗杰斯一下马就急着询问。

“只有少数人受伤，” 安提斯将马缰递给身边的卫兵，“按你之前的安排，没有死守外墙……” “你们去了哪里！” 克莱尼亚从队伍里冲出来，摘下头盔生气的质问。

罗杰斯止住安提斯，拍拍克莱尼亚的肩膀，“我们去找亚历山大了，我以为能跟他交换和平的条件，但是……我很抱歉，你们还愿意追随我吗？” 他看向四周的圣队战士。

所有人下马摘掉头盔，“直到冥府”，他们说。罗杰斯停顿片刻，微微点头，“这会是我们此生最漫长的夜晚，我们要对抗世界上最强大的军队，也许没有人能活着离开。”

“诸神见证我的光荣。” 他们又说。

颤颤巍巍的执政官扶着奴隶的手也来到了城墙下，他拥抱了罗杰斯，几乎是小心的问道：“要去神庙里祈福吗？祭司们都在。” 罗杰斯看着执政官的白发，只能摇头，“没这个时间了，特拉蒙师傅。不过，请你将全城的老人、女人和小孩带去神庙，请你领着他们为城邦祈福。”

执政官又抖了一下，“你是说……你是说……守不住吗？” 罗杰斯不愿多说，“神庙里总是安全一些。” 他示意执政官的贴身奴隶先带着老人离开，今晚他还有太多事情要做。

巴恩斯已经查看过内墙的守卫，他过来汇报说，山地部落和外邦的士兵尚在壕沟里，第一波攻进来的长弓兵压制着他们，动弹不得。“他的骑兵和步兵呢？” 罗杰斯忙问道。

“还在集结，” 巴恩斯肯定的说，“现在外墙那里只有波狄卡斯的前锋部队。”

听到这个情况，罗杰斯连忙让传令兵出去告知，让壕沟里的友军往城门方向撤退。他同时还下令让民兵和弗瑞的佣兵团在几道城门口集结，接着和几个军官奔上城墙。

眼见着波狄卡斯的部队追着撤退的友军离城门越来越近，罗杰斯猛一挥手，几道城门同时洞开，将城内的部队放了出去。凶悍的佣兵打头，径直冲进长弓兵队列中。猎鹰也跟弗瑞他们一道左冲右突，不停将惊愕不已的长弓兵劈落马下。一时间危险大大减弱，正在撤退的友军跟刚从城里冲出的民兵一道，回身扑向人数并不占优的马其顿前锋部队。

此时底比斯战况占优，一大群民兵将马其顿人驱赶出了外城，而马其顿的长弓兵几乎全军覆没，罗杰斯看见弗瑞一刀砍下长弓兵指挥官的首级，嬉笑着挂在马头旁边，佣兵团正在击掌相庆。“放游骑兵出去。” 罗杰斯的表情却未见松弛。

一声绵长的号角响起，罗杰斯看不清外墙的情况，但他知道，亚历山大的主力部队已经赶到。“不行，不用出去了，让游骑兵待命，逃到外城的马其顿人也不要追了，赶紧回来。” 他身边的传令兵也连忙吹起撤退的号声。

巴恩斯等了片刻，忽然有种不太好的预感，“罗杰斯，他们只是刚训练了几天的平民。”

“我知道……但愿别出什么问题……” 罗杰斯一拳砸在城墙上。

“你现在就带着圣队进内城，即使马其顿人进来，我们也有后手，城墙的防卫先交给我。” 

“巴恩斯，我才是指挥官。” 罗杰斯仍然盯着城下，“就按你说的，你带着圣队进去，守住竞技场和神庙的道口，我会看住这道城门。”

“罗杰斯！”

“服从命令，巴恩斯。” 罗杰斯头也不回，说完就不再理睬他，忙着去跟传令兵交代情况。巴恩斯拿他没办法，只能飞快奔下城墙。

带着民兵队伍出城攻击的安提斯和克莱尼亚好半天没见回音，罗杰斯心中焦急，就让人套了马，带了一队卫兵准备出去接应。这边刚到外墙，他就看见巴恩斯骑着“冬天”，也从侧方的城门赶到。巴恩斯没料到罗杰斯也从城里出来，耳朵根一下子通红。“冬天”似有所感，呼噜呼噜的重重喷出鼻息。

“你是不是从来听不懂我在说什么？” 罗杰斯叹了口气，却也无暇多加责备。

城外是一片集结整齐的步战方阵，着火的城墙下方，密密麻麻的盔甲和长枪映出红光。从两道城墙间匆忙逃出的马其顿前锋部队汇入主力，而零零散散追击至此的底比斯民兵撞上了亚历山大麾下最精锐的步兵。密实的战阵如铁块一般向前推动，长枪指向四周，足以令最强的骑兵都闪避锋芒。

“圣队最强大的时候，看着也就是这样。” 猎鹰不知何时赶到罗杰斯和巴恩斯身旁，随口赞叹道。罗杰斯皱着眉轻点了下头，随即就拍马奔向已是焦头烂额的安提斯。 

民兵们已在惊呼着返身逃往城内，安提斯喊破了喉咙，要求他们保持队列的秩序，但慌乱之下，根本无人理睬他的指挥。“让他们先跑，不用管！” 罗杰斯在他身边稍稍勒住马，“骑兵殿后，不能放马其顿方阵进城。” 安提斯叹着气，也只好点头。

寥寥可数的人马立在城下，罗杰斯、巴恩斯、安提斯、克莱尼亚、猎鹰以及弗瑞领着的佣兵团一字排开，挡在推进中的步战方阵和奔逃的底比斯民兵中间。马其顿的步兵指挥官单手向前一挥，锃亮的长枪齐齐指向对面单薄的骑兵阵列。凌厉的刀光越来越近，几匹马有些惊慌的提起前蹄。

“还记得喀罗尼亚吗？” 罗杰斯看向身边的人，巴恩斯点头微笑，“伙伴骑兵团包抄了圣队，从我们的身后截入。” 他四下看了看，“距离太近，但是可以试一试。”

于是位置调换，他们部分重演了亚历山大当初击溃圣队的战术。罗杰斯领着圣队，弗瑞领着佣兵团，一左一右从中段杀向马其顿方阵。他们人数太少，转眼即被望不到边的步兵吞没。但笨重的方阵匆忙掉头应对，已是花了不少时间。

罗杰斯无心过多卷入战斗，他一边在方阵里乱窜，既是为了捣乱也是为了自保，一边还密切注视着城门口的动向。拥挤的民兵正源源不断的流入城中，有几列马其顿步兵朝他们追击而去。 

不远处就是马其顿人的营地，视线所及都是连绵不绝的营火。

而挤在城门口的民兵忽然间就倒掉大半，嘶吼和惊叫响彻战场。弗瑞砍掉身边几个步兵，招呼着他的佣兵们退出方阵，他远远的冲罗杰斯打着手势，提醒罗杰斯注意另一边的动向。罗杰斯也挥手让巴恩斯他们几个撤出来，他一扬头，就看见了被烈烈的火风吹起的马其顿王旗。 

亚历山大带着长弓兵终于赶到城下，战场情势再次逆转。罗杰斯他们眼睁睁看着亚历山大的队伍混着民兵一起进到底比斯内城。

“罗杰斯！” 巴恩斯在后头喊。罗杰斯咬着牙，狠狠挥动马鞭，全速奔向城门。“罗杰斯！” 巴恩斯的战马也在疾驰，全力追赶罗杰斯的坐骑。在他们身后，马其顿步兵放弃了方阵队列，也开始全速奔跑。

“罗杰斯！” 进城后巴恩斯立刻将 “冬天” 拦在罗杰斯的马前，“现在怎么办？” 冲进内城的马其顿人不计其数，城墙上的弓箭手轮番上阵，仍旧无法完全阻挡他们进城的步伐。

“关城门！” 罗杰斯吼道。隐隐约约的，他似乎看见了内墙之中的马其顿王旗。

王旗之下的指挥官当然是亚历山大，他起初没料到底比斯民兵的战力这样差劲，进城时显得匆忙，而那个步兵指挥官也太心急，竟然就下令全军跟着国王进城。按他的经验，两道城墙不稳，城内状况不明，这样的行动无疑太过冒险。亚历山大刚想下达新的命令，却发现城门已经紧紧闭上，而圣队带领着民兵，一步步把他们往城中那些狭小的道路里面挤。

巴恩斯领了一队人急匆匆的过来，他摘下汗湿的头盔，抹了一把脸上的血和土，询问罗杰斯把他叫回来做什么。

“你换个地方，” 罗杰斯说，“我留在这里守道口。给你个更重要的任务，保护神庙。”

“你确定？神庙？” 巴恩斯挑了挑眉。神庙作为庇护所是不可侵犯的，马其顿人再凶悍，想来也不至于对神庙不敬。兵力本就捉襟见肘，罗杰斯这样的安排让他无法理解。 

“你没听见赫菲斯提昂的话吗？” 罗杰斯拍拍他肩膀，“别以为我是给你找个安全的地方呆着，好吧，我承认，是有一点，不过，巴恩斯，他的话让我很担心。如果他们想要震慑其他人，还有什么地方比神庙更好呢？说不定我是让你去了更危险的地方……” 

巴恩斯握住罗杰斯搁在他肩头的手，“但是，别人也可以去……罗杰斯，亚历山大在城墙边放火，赫菲斯提昂在外面强攻，我放心不下。”

“巴恩斯，你有没有想过，如果城墙根本守不住？” 罗杰斯伸手擦了一把他额头的污迹。巴恩斯似乎并不太惊讶，他舔了舔干涩的嘴唇，清澈透亮的绿眼睛里却有些迷茫。“我们必须想到这个结果，巴恩斯。到时候，能多救下一个人的命都是好事。神庙里的人，你也知道，他们一点抵抗能力都没有。” 

“我觉得你能做到。把他们……” 巴恩斯干咽了一下。罗杰斯微微摇头，“你知道的，兵力差距实在太大了，我只能多耍些小聪明，让结局晚一点来罢了。你看，这回我也是预言者。” 他故意挤出笑，虽然巴恩斯一点也不觉得好笑。

“我这就去神庙。” 沉默片刻后巴恩斯再度带上头盔甩过头，“你……看好你自己。”

“你父母应该在里面。” 罗杰斯对着他的背影忽然又补充了一句。巴恩斯稍停下脚步，侧过脸点点头，刚走几步却又停下来，“我的哥哥们从城外回来了吗？我似乎没有看见他们。” 罗杰斯沉默了一阵，终于还是低声说，“我本来想，晚一点再告诉你……安提斯刚刚清点过回城的民兵，他说，里面没有你的两个哥哥。不过，也许是走散了……”

“嗯……” 巴恩斯抬起下巴，脸上动了动，“我知道了。” 他大步走开，迅速的翻身上马。罗杰斯看他骑着马迅速消失在往神庙的方向，忽然想冲上去跟他多说两句，哪怕什么都不说，一个拥抱也是好的。然而底比斯的公民将整个城邦托付给他罗杰斯，重兵驻守的竞技场几乎已是最后一道防线。

这一带的拉锯已经持续了很长时间，亚历山大的精锐步兵虽然已经攻进内城，却陷在这里迟迟无法推进。竞技场四面的道路狭长，又有一处斜坡，中间却十分宽阔，罗杰斯早看出这里适合将骑兵和步兵混合演练。刚刚上手的民兵很不成熟，但靠着地形优势，又有骑兵的协助，倒也比城外那种散兵游勇的狼狈状态强了太多。圣队则在步战和马战之间切换，让马其顿步兵进也不是、退又不能。

亚历山大早把进城的士兵分拨两处，一面在内城和城墙底下四处放火攻击，一面继续强攻竞技场。他带着亲卫队四处游走，一会儿出现在这里、一会儿又出现在那里，罗杰斯很恼火，他派了游骑兵追踪亚历山大，却发现他根本不停留在一处作战。亚历山大其实也很恼火，小小一个竞技场居然久攻不下，他的自尊心很难接受。

“真是聪明的机动战术。” 亚历山大观察了半天，不由得跟身边的托勒密感叹。“但也只是耗时间而已。” 托勒密回答。

罗杰斯被劝说着从外面的巷道暂时撤回地下室，匆匆灌了几口掺水的葡萄酒，又塞了些黑麦面饼到肚子里，感觉力气稍微回来了些。这间地下室被临时用来容留伤兵，十几个医官带着助手轮流照看，受伤的人不停被抬进来，白布和麦酒都即将耗尽。罗杰斯听了医官的抱怨，挠着头，只好说他会派人去神庙找执政官，想办法再送一些过来。他顺手裹了两个饼子，想着正好可以让传令兵带去神庙拿给巴恩斯。

地下室的木门这时被撞开，裹挟进一股血气和皮肉烧焦的味道。屋里的医官都停下手，紧张的围了过去。门外挤了大概几十个伤兵，互相搀扶着，刀伤烧伤随处可见。他们见罗杰斯也在这里，就纷纷挤过去，几乎带着哭腔控诉马其顿这帮野蛮人有多么不敬神。

不仅仅是罗杰斯，另一头的亚历山大也陷入了震惊。他本来在竞技场督战，忽然见到城中神庙火势大起，一问之下才得知，本来只是领命在内城袭扰的波狄卡斯和小阿明塔斯不知怎么提刀闯了神庙，走的时候还干脆放了一把大火。在这个寒冷干燥的夜晚里，火势沿着血迹斑斑的街道蔓延开去。

罗杰斯安抚下伤兵，刚准备开始细问，城墙那边就传来震天的喧嚣，刹那间烟尘弥漫，几乎遮蔽住头顶上的满月，被烧得焦黑的石块滚落一地，底下一片哭喊声。

成群的战马从城墙倒塌的豁口涌进来，铁蹄踏过守军的身体和头颅，热浪和刀光一波一波涌向不顾一切四散奔逃的底比斯士兵。赫菲斯提昂与伙伴骑兵团的其他人这时跃过火焰进到城中。

月亮似乎都被熏染得发红发烫，罗杰斯清了清干涩的喉咙，却不知道怎样安慰身边的士兵。有人忍不住轻声哭起来，却又被旁边的人责备；更多的人在轮番呼告众神的名字。但也许神已经放弃了我们，罗杰斯心想，他身上还绷着最后一根弦，勉力支撑起自己。

“克里同，” 他重新回到地下室里，把这个相熟的伤兵扶起来，“你还能骑马吗？” 

克里同的右手受了点箭伤，刚刚已经包扎过，他听完抬起手，“我不抓马缰都可以，何况还有一只手能用。” 

“很好，” 罗杰斯点头，“我要带着身边的卫队进内城，你去传我的命令，让骑兵团从豁口出去，到城外收拾还没进来的马其顿人，放火烧了他们的营地，然后再回来。” 克里同浑浊的眼睛眨了眨，沉默的与罗杰斯对视片刻。两人都清楚，罗杰斯寥寥几句话，说的却是可能有去无回的任务。

“是，官长。” 克里同说。

罗杰斯揉了揉眼睛，又出去找安提斯，叮嘱圣队死守处于城内道路中央的竞技场，拖慢马其顿人。等到终于安排妥当，他这才找到机会回身去问从神庙回来的伤兵，有没有看到巴恩斯。

当时马其顿的骑兵突然出现，又是杀人又是放火，局势一片混乱，好几个人都说不清楚发生了什么，罗杰斯问到最后，才有人不太确定的提到，似乎是看见巴恩斯冲进了燃烧的神庙，他忙着扶受伤的战友过来医治，并没有看到巴恩斯从里面出来。

罗杰斯简直想一鞭子甩过去，他深呼吸了几次，才松开手扔开这个人。“我先去把巴恩斯带回来，守住。” 罗杰斯翻上马对安提斯喊了一声，然后就直奔神庙而去。

去神庙烧杀的那一队马其顿骑兵早就离开，只不过白色大理石建造的神庙已然被火焰熏得发黑，烈火借着尸体，从里面的圣坛蔓延到台阶。罗杰斯在门口下了马，捂着鼻子往里走。人的皮肉在火里呲呲的响，那味道让罗杰斯想起以前神庙广场上的祭献，被杀献的牛羊扔进祭坛之后，广场上闻起来跟此刻无比相似，只不过，这一次是以整座神庙作为祭坛，献上的则是活人的鲜血。

他避开长廊里倾颓的圆柱，从还在燃烧的木门里进去，一双脚立刻就被浸红了。神庙顶上的木梁烧得很烈，也许再过一会儿就会砸下来，砸到大理石地面上无数被割喉的尸体上。罗杰斯挑着空地，小心的往里面走了几步，看到的都是面带惊恐、死前似乎还在呼救的老人、女人和孩子。

在宙斯神像底下，罗杰斯发现了双眼圆瞪的执政官，他蹲下身，合上老人的双眼，“愿诸神赐你灵魂的安宁，特拉蒙师傅。” 他抬起泪眼向上看过去，心中嘲讽起自己的祷告，掌中托着雷电的众神之父、一手银弓一手竖琴的阿波罗、还有身披盔甲的战神阿瑞斯和女战神雅典娜，没有一位神灵回应脚边的哀求。

除了烈火吞噬的声音，整座神庙里没有别的响动，跟死亡一样安静得很。罗杰斯继续着查找，意外的是，神像旁边的侧门门口，他居然发现了几具马其顿士兵的尸体。

“巴恩斯！” 他大喊着，“巴恩斯？你在吗？受伤了吗？让我听到你！”

神像后面倒下一块木板，火光投在墙壁上，似有人影闪动。“巴恩斯！” 罗杰斯冲上前。

然而躲在后面的却是一个披头散发的女人，怀中抱着一个婴儿。她的束扣掉了一个，长裙上身耷拉下来，露出一边乳房，怀中的婴儿被紧紧压在乳房上，脸色青紫。她背上和头发上还有零星火苗，但自己似乎毫无察觉，她犹疑着走过来，罗杰斯也连忙上前，将她身上的火苗扑灭。这时候罗杰斯才认出，女人是巴恩斯一个哥哥的妻子。她怀中的婴儿似乎情况不佳，罗杰斯伸手过去试图接过来，但刚一摸到就心中一沉。婴儿颈间沉寂着，冰冷而僵硬，应该是被过分紧张的母亲捂死了。

那个女人以为罗杰斯要抢她的孩子，立刻凄厉的叫喊起来，她转过身想跑，却差点被尸体绊倒在地。“夫人！夫人！” 罗杰斯慌乱的扶住她，“您不要急，我来带您出去，出去，离开这里，好吗？” 女人斜着眼看了看罗杰斯，似乎唤回了什么记忆，脸上敌意稍退，罗杰斯扶着她走了几步，又问道，“夫人，您有看见巴恩斯吗？您的弟弟，巴恩斯，您知道他在哪里吗？”

“在家里。” 女人突然昂起头，“父亲和母亲在家里。”

罗杰斯吃惊的停步，“他们没有来神庙？那巴恩斯知道吗？”

女人认真的点头，“我告诉他的，他把我和儿子藏在那里，他说他先去……” 女人一边说一边垂下脸，想要亲吻怀中的宝贝。

她一下子呆住了，嘴唇一张一合，却没有发出半点声音。罗杰斯心中难过，又伸手想把婴儿接过来，“夫人，孩子也许是在这里不舒服，您跟我出去，我带您去找医官。” 

尖利的喊声再次响彻神庙，罗杰斯只觉得眼前一闪，女人已经发狂的奔出。她冲向神庙后墙的神像，一头撞在阿芙罗狄忒身上。爱与美的女神唇边带着勾魂的笑，美妙的胴体在大理石雕成的薄纱下半遮半掩，而鲜红的血顺着她裸露的洁白大腿一直流淌到地上。

女人倒伏在神像底下，怀里压着早已没有呼吸的婴儿，这时顶上的木梁终于烧断，一截木头带着火从上面落下来，再次点燃了她的长裙。罗杰斯在原地傻站了一会儿，终于还是回过神来，转身从即将倒塌的神庙里飞奔出去。

城中同样陷入冲天大火，罗杰斯擦了擦眼睛，不断抽打胯下的战马。而城外尘土飞扬，在月光下形成滚滚烟雾，似有激烈的厮杀正在进行。但罗杰斯现在顾不得其他事了。

巴恩斯家的门口横七竖八躺着好几个马其顿士兵，全都身首异处。“冬天”站在外面，冲罗杰斯打了几个响鼻。罗杰斯没顾上回应，慌慌张张的一下马就冲进这座大火中的宅院。

他先是松了口气，转眼又比刚才更为紧张。

浑身是血的巴恩斯跪在中庭的泥土当中，他脸上都是泪痕，双手紧握着锋利的剑刃，正在一下一下的刨坑，手上的血沿着剑刃渗进土里。他身旁躺着父母的尸体，身后是曾经的家，此刻正在火中劈啪作响。

“巴恩斯。” 罗杰斯小心的过去，也跪在他身旁，一手揽住他肩膀，一手试图从他手里拿开剑刃。巴恩斯紧紧握着，一点不松手。“巴恩斯，” 罗杰斯又在他耳边喊了一声，扶着他的脸转向自己，用嘴唇轻轻碰了碰，“这里危险，先跟我离开。”

“罗杰斯，” 巴恩斯终于转了转眼珠，“她是个虔诚的傻女人，她有什么错。”

罗杰斯总算是费力的从巴恩斯手里把带血的长剑抽出来，远远的扔开，他从斗篷下摆撕下一截，抓住巴恩斯的手掌细心缠裹。伤口很深，刚一裹上就把蓝色的布料染得发紫。“你说啊罗杰斯，” 巴恩斯好像丝毫不觉得痛，歪着头去瞅罗杰斯，“你说，她有什么错。”

“巴恩斯，这不是你的错。” 罗杰斯紧皱眉头回了一句。

巴恩斯摇头，“如果要有代价，这个代价为什么不由我自己来承担？” 他转过头看着母亲的尸体，“罗杰斯，我跟她说的最后一句话是，你活着的时候，我不会再见你。”

等到把巴恩斯的双手包扎好，罗杰斯认真的抓住他的肩膀狠狠摇了几下，“清醒一点，巴恩斯！如果要有代价，也不该是你，我来承担就好了！别在这发傻，快跟我走！”

房屋继续燃烧，热气一阵阵喷过来，巴恩斯愣愣的看着，突然间大颗大颗的泪水又往下掉，罗杰斯心头抽痛，一下也说不出话，只能紧抱住他，轻拍他的后背。

“好了……” 罗杰斯哽咽一下，“不哭了，我们出去再说。”

巴恩斯在罗杰斯肩头动了动，“可我父母的灵魂还没有得到安宁……”

罗杰斯稍微抬起头，“你家厨房在哪儿？” 巴恩斯不解的指向后面一间屋子，罗杰斯从地上爬起来，摁了下他肩膀，“稍微等我一下，很快出来。” 说完罗杰斯就拿斗篷捂住口鼻冲进火中。

巴恩斯还呆呆的跪坐在地上，过了一会儿他似乎明白过来，连忙从地上跳起，冲里面喊了几声“罗杰斯”。

“快了快了！” 里面闷闷的回应。

罗杰斯终于提着一个陶罐跑出来，狠狠呛了几口烟，他顾不上顺气，连忙把陶罐塞给巴恩斯，“里面是酒和水，快一点，这事只能由你完成。”

巴恩斯点头，跪下去先把陶罐放到地上，然后捧起地上的泥土洒到父母身上，再浇上罐中的酒水，如此反复了三次。“父亲，母亲，哈得斯已经享受了馈赠，你们的灵魂会在冥府里得到安宁。” 

话音刚落，罗杰斯就拽他起身，从火中拖了出来。

巴恩斯似乎还沉浸在仅有象征意味的葬仪当中，双眼失神，僵硬的爬上了“冬天”。罗杰斯站在地上躺着的那些马其顿士兵跟前，抬头问他，“你一个人跟他们动的手？” 

“晚了一步。” 他低声回答。罗杰斯想了想只好说，“你报了仇，你父母会知道的。”

从这些士兵身上搜罗出的长剑和短刀，都塞进了巴恩斯腰间，罗杰斯仍然担心的拉住他的手，“你还好吗？对不起，巴恩斯，在这个时候……但圣队还在竞技场，我们的战斗还没有结束，你，能行吗？” 

绿色的瞳孔直愣愣的看向虚空中的某处，但巴恩斯还是重重点了下头。罗杰斯满心歉疚，但也毫无办法，他多少感觉到脱力，爬了两次才上到马背上。巴恩斯这会儿转过头，涣散的眼神收束到罗杰斯身上。

“我没事。” 罗杰斯冲他笑笑，从马头边取下一个布包扔给了巴恩斯。巴恩斯接住打开一看，里面是两块黑麦面饼。

“一晚上没吃东西了吧？” 他推开巴恩斯递过来的一块饼，“我吃过了。” 巴恩斯也不说话，手臂还是直直伸着，罗杰斯只好接过来。

两人刚跑到第一个岔路口，就遇见了从城外狼狈撤回的猎鹰和弗瑞等人。弗瑞身边只有零零散散几个佣兵，罗杰斯喉间吞咽了几下，费力的问道，“其他人……没回来？”

弗瑞清清嗓子，“他们战斗到了最后。卫城里面还有一支马其顿骑兵……雅典商会这帮遭天谴的，他们没说马其顿来了这么多人，我要早知道，绝不带兄弟们来送死。等我回去，一定好好……”

“如果你能回去。” 猎鹰白了他一眼。

“亚历山大在城外？” 罗杰斯追问了一句。弗瑞摇了摇头，“他鬼得很，搞不清楚到底在哪儿。”

“不管他了，” 罗杰斯拍马上前，“我们去竞技场。”

“最后的战场。” 巴恩斯抬起头，空茫的眼神望出去，“冬天”一骑绝尘蹿出巷道。

 

圣队已全部从外面的道口收缩回来，倚着竞技场的外墙和地形，还在进行最后的抵抗。城墙垮塌之后，城中大部分地方都被马其顿人占据，大火和烟雾完全遮蔽了圆月。当罗杰斯带人赶到的时候，竞技场里面也被火焰填满，圣队战士被迫离开墙下的坑道，而转眼间马其顿士兵就从四面八方涌出，密密麻麻的，望不到边。

民兵里的弓箭手准头太差，反而被对方的骑兵直接掀翻。巴恩斯冷着脸奔过去，从一整排骑兵前面跑过，锋利的弯刀渐次划破喉咙，成排的战马向前倾倒，将骑兵摔落在地。被救下的几个弓箭手惊魂未定，根本来不及引弓，直接抓着箭柄就爬过去，发疯一样的朝马其顿骑兵身上猛扎。

罗杰斯策马过来跟巴恩斯商量了几句，然后上前喝住了他们。趁着马其顿人下一波攻击还没过来，罗杰斯吩咐这些民兵顺着竞技场的沟渠爬出城，夜色尚深，城外的树林是最好的藏身之处。马上的圣队两两一组已经列队整齐，二十几个人拦在数万马其顿士兵前面。

“连雅典来的佣兵都没有临阵脱逃，诸神作证，我们不能在这个时候背弃城邦。” 民兵里一个满脸髭须的中年人走出来说。巴恩斯的笑声变得尖刻，“城邦？城邦在哪里？诸神又在哪里？” 他手指身后席卷全城的大火，神庙也毫无例外的被烈火吞噬。看着众人满面的尘土，他的语气还是缓和了一点，“朋友们，还没看明白吗？亚历山大不要底比斯人做他的臣民或者奴隶，他在屠城，他要毁灭我们所有人。活着，活着就是战胜他。”

“我说，你们到底走不走？” 弗瑞不耐烦的拍马过来，“我们佣兵留下来是因为我们能打，你们能打吗？你们就是添乱……” “跑！有多远跑多远！” 罗杰斯的喊声打断了他，“我没有多余的马给你们，一切凭你们自己，交给命运安排吧。”

听着越来越近的脚步声，仅剩的几十个战士举起了手中的长枪和盾牌，在他们身后，幸存的民兵终于退入暗处的沟渠。

领兵过来的正是波狄卡斯，他早就看见了队伍中的巴恩斯，勾起嘴角讥讽的笑着，手上拎着的铁钩在沙石里划出刺耳的噪音。巴恩斯的睫毛闪动，清澈空茫的绿色瞳孔收紧，聚成浓黑的冷光。

盔甲发亮、枪头闪光的马其顿步兵将他们围在当中，背后则是烧得焦黑的墙。

波狄卡斯咧开嘴，玩笑似的抬起手，然后开始慢慢下落。

“冬天”向前踏出几步，正脸对着波狄卡斯胯下的坐骑，巴恩斯扔掉手中的长枪和盾牌，摸出腰间短刀划破手腕，血滴进土里，一丝一丝的渗进去。“我诅咒你，残害老弱妇孺的人，” 他黑漆漆的双眼对准了波狄卡斯，“我将我的血献给狄俄尼索斯，以至高的酒神的名义，我诅咒你，波狄卡斯，你将战斗终身，一无所得。世间的荣耀不属于你，后世的称颂也不属于你。你将倒在城墙前，胜利的果实尽归他人。” 

波狄卡斯一时被震慑住，挥起的手悬停在半空中，脸上肌肉僵硬的抖动着。

“神圣的迷狂！” 马其顿士兵中突然有人喊出，“狄俄尼索斯在他身上！” 众人心中的恐惧被一语道出，不由自主的向后退却。献给酒神的残酷血祭，每个人自儿时起就有听闻，这位有名的喜怒无常的神，会不会也将自己的鲜血作为美酒享用？前面的人四下观望着，忍不住大步后撤，而后面的人不清楚发生了什么，只知道指挥官的命令下到一半却突然终止，只好莫名的在原地观望，步兵们推推搡搡的挤在一起。

突然“嗖”的一箭发出，正中波狄卡斯锁骨，他惊呼一声坠落马下。罗杰斯诧异的回头一看，却是猎鹰首先动手。他皱了皱眉，倒是没说什么，猎鹰低头表示抱歉，“我只是觉得时机太好……下次一定等你下令。”

马其顿阵营中顿时骚动起来，刚刚只是在后退的那部分人干脆掉头跑开。黑暗中他们没看到猎鹰，没注意到这箭发自何处，看起来简直就是神怒从天而降。

无需罗杰斯多说，圣队的人已经跟着追上，长枪挥向惊慌的步兵。巴恩斯早跳下马，拾起盾牌挂在背上，又抓起铁钩的一端在波狄卡斯脖子上缠了几圈，另一只仍在滴血的手则抓着“冬天”的马鬃爬上去，双腿一夹也飞奔而出，将波狄卡斯的惨叫留在身后。

离得较远的马其顿士兵仍然人数众多，不明所以的士兵回过神来，开始聚拢成方阵，举起长枪和盾牌应战。罗杰斯身边的圣队战士一个接一个被掀落马下，他紧张的回头望去，巴恩斯拉着铁链上的波狄卡斯跟了过来，身后是一队试图救下波狄卡斯的骑兵。

“你理他做什么？先跑出去！” 罗杰斯着急的喊。

巴恩斯无所谓似的扔掉铁链，快步跟上前，“不做什么，只是出口气。” 罗杰斯摇摇头，让他把手伸出来。“已经被冬天蹭干净了。” 巴恩斯扬起手腕给罗杰斯看，上面凝固着一道深红的血痕。

弗瑞正好在旁边解决过来的骑兵，听到两人的交谈很惊讶的转过脸，“被神附体这么快就回来了？”

罗杰斯淡淡一笑，也把一个骑兵砍落马下，“他装的”。

猎鹰的长弓稍停片刻，他瞪大的眼白在黑暗中格外分明，“巴恩斯？嗯？” 巴恩斯无奈的点头，“没见过世面的马其顿土包子。” 猎鹰吐吐舌头，念叨了几遍宙斯的名字。

此刻的巴恩斯并不知道，他的诅咒后来竟然应验。波狄卡斯死于马其顿征服埃及的战争，城破之时他却在城墙下毙命，而同征埃及的托勒密后来成了埃及国王，王朝绵延，生前身后都备享尊荣，波狄卡斯则一无所得。

此刻的巴恩斯正紧盯着燃烧的城墙，他想着跃过去，只需要跃过去，外面就是生。年幼时狄奥尼索斯就告诉过他，“穿越火焰，看到你自己”。穿越这片火焰，他将有新的生命。

而在这火焰当中，他看见克莱尼亚倒下了，安提斯当即跳下马，他和罗杰斯则赶紧过去护卫在两人身旁。放眼望去，竟只有他们几个圣队战士还站立着。

克莱尼亚没撑多久就在安提斯怀里咽了气，安提斯克制着肩头的抖动，他抬起身，拼命要求面前的两人离开。罗杰斯不同意，“安提斯，你现在必须和我们一起走……不管我们能不能走出去……你还记得当初在喀罗尼亚，你自己劝我的话？”

“队长，” 安提斯悲哀的抬起眼，“现在跟喀罗尼亚不一样，再没有别的人需要我们保护，甚至不再有城邦。能保护的只有彼此了，不是吗？”

他们已经非常接近城墙，弗瑞和猎鹰早到了前面的豁口那里等着，罗杰斯深深叹气，还是没有前行，“我是圣队的队长，我不可能把你留在这里。”

“圣队的信条是什么呢，罗杰斯队长？” 安提斯笑着回答，“我们相信只有相爱的战士才能并肩战斗，一个人是另一个人的屏障和武器，彼此都付出绝对的勇气和忠诚，就像赫拉克勒斯和伊阿摩斯。”

“走吧，” 巴恩斯上前拍了拍罗杰斯，“安提斯愿意留在克莱尼亚身旁。今晚他即使活着逃出，整个世界对他来说又还剩下什么？” 

“冬天”蹭了蹭罗杰斯的战马，它们带着两人狂奔出去，巴恩斯不敢回头去看，眼中只有燃烧中的倾覆的城墙。穿越火焰，看到你自己。他飞奔上前。跃过去。

 

然而生的希望并不在火焰背后。巴恩斯又一次感到被神欺骗。

罗杰斯的眼泪已经在风中被吹干，当前方的亚历山大调转马头过来，他略微偏过头，火焰勾勒出他绷紧的下巴。城外的战斗已经结束，底比斯骑兵的尸体交叠在浸血的土地上，活下来的战马茫然的立在主人身旁，不时低头驱赶那些闻着血气而来的黑眼睛的乌鸦。罗杰斯想着克里同应该也在这一堆尸体当中，把时间稍微回拨一点点，他跟安提斯、跟克莱尼亚、跟特拉蒙师傅、跟巴恩斯的家人、跟自己认识的所有人一样，都还是活生生的人。现在他们全死了。底比斯，我们的城邦，传说中的龙牙之城，也已经死了，大火正在吞噬它的尸体。

一整队长弓兵和骑兵停在树林边的马道道口，面无表情的注视着这几个从大火里狼狈逃出的人。赫菲斯提昂这时也带着一队人马从树林里出来，他瞟了眼罗杰斯他们，勒着马头缓步走到亚历山大身旁汇报，“看见他们了，正在向南跑，朝雅典的方向。” 他声音很大，似乎是故意让周围的人都听见。

亚历山大略为点头，松了松马缰朝罗杰斯走近几步，“你应该知道我们说的是哪些人。”

罗杰斯盯着他，“何必呢？只是些平民……”

“是的，没有必要。” 亚历山大看了看树林，“我不过是让赫菲斯提昂过去确认他们逃向了雅典。如果今晚的胜利不为人知，那就毫无意义。亲历者的证词会带来真实的恐惧，没有什么比恐惧更有力。”

罗杰斯挥手止住大步上前的巴恩斯，他深呼吸一口看向亚历山大，“我的这两位朋友，” 他指向猎鹰和弗瑞，“都不是底比斯人，一个是马贩，一个是雅典来的佣兵，我本来不想请求你什么，只是……”

“罗杰斯，别指望我领情。” 猎鹰说。

“想想回去要面对多少孤儿寡母，头都大了。” 弗瑞说。 

“我不是什么怪物，罗杰斯，” 亚历山大则笑出了声，“你还没发现吗，我为什么站在这里跟你说这么多？我要是想让你们几个人死，你们早就在长弓的射程中。罗杰斯，我在表达我的友谊。” 

“友谊？” 猎鹰没忍住，吃惊的看了看四周的尸体和烈火。 

亚历山大撇了撇嘴，“战场上的生死无须多说，这是属于战士的命运。对于城内发生的一些事情，我已经下令调查，侵犯神庙的人都会受到惩罚。”

罗杰斯甩了下头，像是在打断不快的思绪。月亮差不多隐没在半空中，这一夜已经快要耗尽，罗杰斯觉得自己全身的力气也几乎抽干，已经装不下太多无谓的言谈，“你到底想说什么？” 他烦躁而疲劳的回应。 

“你战斗得英勇，指挥也得当，不然我们进城会更快。亚历山大很欣赏你。” 赫菲斯提昂也提马过来。

巴恩斯把头扭向一边，他揉了揉鼻子，裹了下身上的斗篷，凉风中仍可以毫不费力的嗅出温热的血腥气。罗杰斯更加疲累的点头，“很荣幸，不过也没什么好高兴的。”

亚历山大抬起手挥了一下，指着夜色下另一个方向的群山，“今晚早一些的时候，你们闯进我的居室，提议说可以随我东征。罗杰斯，我希望这个提议仍然有效。”

“你疯了吗？” 罗杰斯撑在马上，“还是自大得过分？”

亚历山大并不觉得受到冒犯，甚至还爽快的一笑，“我认为我并不仅仅是马其顿人的王，罗杰斯，你也可以不仅仅是一个底比斯人。我可以给你一整支骑兵，去更广阔的世界。波斯，亚洲，东方，荣耀与财富。想想吧，罗杰斯，我许诺你的是整个世界。国王的话不说第二遍。” 他看了眼巴恩斯，又补充了一句，“当然，我是说，你们一起。”

“整个世界……” 罗杰斯喃喃自语，“什么样的世界？”

“我和你们都从未见过的世界，” 火光中，亚历山大的脸上显出醉酒一般的兴奋，“今晚你们失去了很多，也许是一切。但今晚的悲伤一定会得到补偿。” 

罗杰斯使劲眨了几下干涩发痛的眼睛，他似乎又闻到了神庙里那股气味，人的皮肉烧焦，像是祭坛里的牺牲那样在火中消融，大理石地面的血水浸透了鞋底。那个女人，那个着火的女人向他走来，怀中抱着死去的婴儿。她倒在阿芙罗狄忒脚下，新鲜的血液从女神光滑的大腿淌下。

这时候巴恩斯已经把头转回来看向亚历山大，语气里颇为不耐烦，“如果你不想让我们走，就举起你的长剑和盾牌。国王的方式或者战士的方式，由你决定。” 说完他斜了罗杰斯一眼，“跟他废话这么多，你也不嫌累？”

罗杰斯长长呼出一口气，几乎解脱一样，“那你不早点开口？” 他看着亚历山大和赫菲斯提昂，又补充了一句，“如果按战士的方式，我得说，圣队战士从来都是两人一起战斗。你们也可以一起，公平合理。”

“完全没有必要……” 赫菲斯提昂侧过身刚说了半句，亚历山大已经翻身下马，他看向巴恩斯，“我知道你是想激我，保全仅有的一点机会。不过我不介意，” 他接过卫兵递过来的长剑和盾牌，“有什么区别？” 

虽然赫菲斯提昂觉得不用这么费劲、国王本人也毫无必要冒险，但无奈亚历山大已经拉开架势，他也只能跟着下马，提起了长剑和盾牌。

“我是腓力之子亚历山大，对面是谁？”

“我是阿米托尔之子赫菲斯提昂，对面是谁？”

金发和棕发的青年对视一眼， 也举起了手中的长剑和盾牌，“罗杰斯和巴恩斯。” 他们简短的齐声回答。


	19. Chapter 19

“女神啊，请歌唱佩琉斯之子阿喀琉斯的  
致命的愤怒……” 

他想起那首伟大史诗的第一句。盲眼的诗人荷马呼唤缪斯女神，请求她赐予灵感去歌唱英雄、战争和死亡，也歌唱不幸的特洛伊为诸神的纷争陪葬。愤怒，这位诗人唱道，阿喀琉斯的致命的愤怒，将无数战士的英灵送往冥府，他们的尸体喂饱了野狗和飞禽。

那也歌唱我的愤怒吧，巴恩斯在心中呼喊。是的，我的愤怒。女神啊，请歌唱我的愤怒，微不足道如我的愤怒。我的愤怒无法致命，我的愤怒也唱不出伟大的诗歌，但我坚持，我就是不甘心。阿喀琉斯为了一个女奴就跟阿伽门农王闹得不可开交，什么大局什么荣耀都忘得一干二净，奇怪吗？一点也不，他就是生气了，他觉得这不公平，凭什么？

“凭什么？” 巴恩斯小声念道。凭什么这就是我们的命运？凭什么无缘无故被硬塞了一份礼物、却要付出全部来报答？这就像你被逼着拿别人的钱袋上桌赌钱，最后发现竟需要赔上自己全副身家，甚至还包括性命。凭什么？伟大的神，这凭什么？ 

神给的一切都要回报，神给的一切都不是没有代价呀，我的儿子……母亲曾拉着他哭喊，他知道母亲说得对，母亲是酒神虔诚的信女，多年前就在德尔斐哭着要他接受神的赐福。但谁会需要这种赐福？巴恩斯一直以来都没想明白，被神看中去死或者被神看中没死，到底哪种更倒霉一点。也许最倒霉的就是自己这种，两样都占全了。

罗杰斯慌忙挡下亚历山大那边朝巴恩斯劈过来的长剑，又拉住他向侧面转了个半圆，勉强躲开赫菲斯提昂的攻击。“你在念叨什么？我们在决斗，专心一点！” 罗杰斯低沉的声音在耳边响起，巴恩斯几乎能数出他急促的心跳。

赫菲斯提昂举起长剑，撞击在巴恩斯匆忙抬高的盾牌上，罗杰斯立马反手就是一个盾牌砸过去，正中赫菲斯提昂胸口，他胸腔里一声闷响，恍惚得退了好几步。亚历山大在后面抵着他肩膀，皱紧了眉头，一手环过去将盾牌挡在他前面，一手举着长剑就朝巴恩斯刺过来，从没有盾牌防卫的那一侧穿进了他的左肩。

忽然长剑滴着血掉落在地，原来罗杰斯情急之下，飞起一脚踢中了亚历山大的小臂。巴恩斯顾不上痛，立刻伸出腿想要踢开那柄剑，但这边赫菲斯提昂稍稍清醒过来，他下意识的踩上巴恩斯的脚，又把那柄剑抢了回来。

“也打得太难看了吧？” 巴恩斯抱怨着，猛的用力把脚抽出。

四个人都稍微退开几步，中间留出一点空地，他们缓了缓气，弓着腰小心的移动脚步，目光紧盯着对方，准备着下一次攻击。

巴恩斯首先踏前一步，手上的剑才要举起，耳畔却有一声尖利的风声呼啸而至，他还没反应过来，就见一支箭头钉在脚边的沙土上，只差毫厘。

“托勒密！” 亚历山大垂下盾牌，直起身恼怒的冲对面大喊，“你瞎了吗？我在这里战斗，你不要插手！”

托勒密领着一队骑兵正从城墙那里过来，罗杰斯和巴恩斯背对着他们，完全没有注意到。弗瑞和猎鹰这时转过马头，正面迎上从背后过来的马其顿骑兵。

“我刚刚带人救回波狄卡斯，” 托勒密从马上下来，瞪了眼弗瑞和猎鹰，大步走向他的国王，“他伤得很重，也许治不好。”

“他违抗我的命令，而且带头侵犯神庙，这是诸神对他的惩罚。” 亚历山大冷声回应。

“但他是伙伴骑兵团的人，而你是我们的国王，” 托勒密正色看他，“亚历山大，我请求你记得自己的身份和责任，不要为了些无关紧要的事情耗费精力，还让赫菲斯提昂跟你一起冒风险。”

赫菲斯提昂靠近一步，“我无关紧要，亚历山大，关键是你，刚刚我也说了，这毫无必要。你看，托勒密也觉得……” “交给我就可以了。” 托勒密朝亚历山大略微点了下头。

巴恩斯警觉的拉住罗杰斯的手开始缓步后退，靠近自己的战马。

亚历山大迅速昂起头，透亮的蓝眼睛里映出燃烧的火焰，“背后伤人，没有荣誉可言。再说，我已经答应了决斗。赫菲斯提昂，” 他偏过头，“你也答应了。”

于是罗杰斯叹口气又走到前头去，“那我们继续？反正你是国王，你说了算。” 巴恩斯却犹疑着四下张望，托勒密虽然没再说什么，但脸色依旧阴沉，赫菲斯提昂也只是沉默的点头。就算赢了决斗，亚历山大允许他们离开，但他所顾及的不过是自己的荣誉，前路漫漫，他们在途中会遭遇什么，难道他会过问？再说刀剑无眼，他们要是伤到了亚历山大，怕是更加没有活路。更不必提亚历山大和赫菲斯提昂两人本来就是极优秀的战士，决斗时还不定会发生什么。

“你又在想什么？过来。” 罗杰斯倒回来喊他，三个人刚刚已经举起了长剑和盾牌，只有巴恩斯还一动不动站在“冬天”旁边。

“我在想，也许在喀罗尼亚拣回一条命并不是最好的选择，” 巴恩斯没有移动脚步，“我们要是留在喀罗尼亚，至少还能享受后世永远的凭吊，总强过现在。”

“现在是后悔的时候吗？” 罗杰斯拉起他的手，“选择已经做了，只能往前走。”

“是啊，” 巴恩斯茫然的任由罗杰斯拖着他往前，“错了也没有办法，只能继续错下去。” 他突然站住不动，“罗杰斯，我还是做不到看着你死……对不起，我必须再救你一次。” 巴恩斯松开手，望向仍在血与火当中喘息的城市，此时满月还剩下一个模糊的轮廓，天边也将从淡蓝变为绛紫，他唇边露出微笑。

罗杰斯不想再与他争辩，再次拽紧巴恩斯就要往前，但手中的那条胳膊却软软垂了下去，巴恩斯忽然跪在地上，单手把长剑插进了泥土中。

“伟大的狄俄尼索斯，这是我最后的请求，请带他们离开。我的生命属于您，永远。”

“巴恩斯！” 罗杰斯扔掉盾牌，用力捂住巴恩斯的嘴，将他摁倒在地。巴恩斯推开他，罗杰斯还是不依不饶的扯住他的腿，两人竟然就这样扭打了起来。

亚历山大和赫菲斯提昂莫名其妙的对视一眼，托勒密这时抬起手一挥，一队弓箭手从骑兵后面跑出来，整齐的列队引弓，对准了中间正在扭打的罗杰斯和巴恩斯。

“这回是装的吗？” 弗瑞凑到猎鹰身边，偏过头低声问道。猎鹰吐吐舌头，“还能回回都是装的？你没听见巴恩斯的话吗？他在跟神交换，要救我们。”

“可是……” 弗瑞犹疑着，正要说什么，却听见那边托勒密一声令下，马其顿的弓箭手拉满了长弓。两个人反应极快，同时飞身下马捡起地上的盾牌，护在无暇顾及左右的罗杰斯和巴恩斯身前。

箭雨划出一道道弧线，从半空中下落。

巴恩斯躺在地上，罗杰斯摁着他的肩膀，一滴汗水从金色的发梢垂落，眼看就要滴在巴恩斯脸上，在罗杰斯的背后，一枚箭头正在逼近。

他闭上眼，明亮的白光穿透眼皮，周围的空气变得轻柔而温暖，像是暖阳初升，他觉得全身裹在一团白雾中，软绵绵的飘荡着。巴恩斯伸出手，抱住了面前的这个人，他的手掌探向罗杰斯的后背，那里没有伤口，完好无损。他感到唇边湿湿的，似有水滴顺着下巴往下滑，他稍微伸出舌头沾了沾，咸的。巴恩斯笑了笑，抬起手把罗杰斯汗湿的头发抚向后面。

“我们死了吗？” 罗杰斯忽然在他耳边说。

巴恩斯还是笑着，拉过罗杰斯的手放在自己胸口。 

天空已经大亮，一片焦黑的底比斯城头还剩零星火焰，城外树林边的道口中央，一群马其顿骑兵和弓箭手瞪大双眼，面前空地上插满箭簇。白光闪过的时候，他们什么也没看到，只觉得眼前雾气蒸腾，忽然又迅疾的消失。

亚历山大站了一会儿，摇摇头回身上了马，赫菲斯提昂也跟过去，悄声问道，“你也见过酒神，那是个什么请求……”

“我们不会再见到他们了。” 亚历山大勒转马头，迎向日出的方向。

 

巴恩斯睁开眼睛，细碎的阳光透过密林的间隙投下来，像是星光漫天。他抬起身四下看了看，他认得这里，怎么可能忘呢？德尔斐，帕那索斯山深处，酒神的秘密祭坛，到酒神节的时候，头戴葡萄藤的信女会撕碎全身的衣服跑进山林，向这位疯狂又崇高的神奉上血的祭献。

这时他忽然感到身体悬空，整个人被拽起来，重重的撞上了什么东西，粗糙的树干摩挲着他的脖颈。

“罗杰斯！” 他听到猎鹰焦急的声音，“冬天”也在旁边呼哧呼哧的响。

那么他们都安全了。巴恩斯又笑了笑，双手撑住罗杰斯的耳后，手指伸进他灿烂的金发间，阳光下那金色的睫毛闪动着，亮晶晶的，巴恩斯把脸伸过去，罗杰斯却躲开了，他用额头抵住巴恩斯的额头，再次把他摁到树干上。

“冬天”还在旁边呼哧呼哧的低鸣，前蹄焦躁的刨着松软的泥土，把地上的落叶带出一声声脆响。猎鹰走过去摸了摸它的头，带着它转向一边，“冬天”有点不太情愿的跟着走了。弗瑞左看看右看看，也叹了口气，跟在猎鹰身后暂且离开。

巴恩斯蹭了蹭罗杰斯的头发，“你……你还想要跟我说什么，赶紧都说了吧。说你有多么爱我，说你会想我的，说吧，我喜欢听。” 他又凑过去，但罗杰斯又一次躲开，巴恩斯不高兴似的轻轻踢了他一脚，“我的朋友，我的爱人，我想要最后的一个吻，你居然不愿意。”

罗杰斯低声咒骂一句，再次把巴恩斯撞到树干上，巴恩斯一瞬间有点发懵，嘴唇被死死的挤压得有点发麻。舌尖尝到一点血腥味，巴恩斯觉得自己被咬了几口，他刚想推开罗杰斯打趣几句，可是伸出去的手却停在罗杰斯后颈上，他轻轻抚摸着，从后脑抚向脊柱。

“这是个很大的世界，总有地方留给我们。” 罗杰斯抬起头，笨拙的用大拇指擦干巴恩斯下唇上的一点血丝。

巴恩斯点头，没有说什么。

“你小时候被献给神的时候，他放过了你，没有要你的血，那他何必现在反悔？” 罗杰斯又说。

巴恩斯依旧点头。

“你在德尔斐跟神交换了什么条件？” 罗杰斯捧住巴恩斯的脸，“巴恩斯，回答我，跟我说话，都什么时候了，你还忍心让我什么都不知道？”

巴恩斯疲倦的仰靠着树干，星星点点的阳光洒在他的脸颊和脖子上，“我都讲过的，罗杰斯，我只是……我只是，不想说得那么详细。这没那么容易开口，真的，罗杰斯。”

“你讲过？你讲过什么？” 

“你看，你就没好好听过我讲话，” 巴恩斯斜他一眼，但这一次罗杰斯懒得辩解，“还记得在佩拉的那个酒神节晚上吗？我告诉过你，我说我也是那个伊菲革涅亚。你呢，你没当回事。” 

伊菲革涅亚？什么伊菲革涅亚？罗杰斯好半天才反应过来这个名字。噢，是的，巴恩斯提到过，那个古代的公主，迈锡尼国王阿伽门农的女儿，她被阿伽门农奉上祭坛、最后时刻又被神救下，幸免于难。“可是伊菲革涅亚并没有死。” 罗杰斯感到奇怪。

“是的，她没有死，她向神哀求，于是得到了回应。阿尔忒弥斯女神将她从祭坛上带走，带到了陶洛斯岛，岛上是女神的神庙，伊菲革涅亚成了女神的祭司，必须在那个荒岛上终生侍奉。这才是故事的结局，她确实没有死，而不过是把生命献给了神。” 巴恩斯垂下了眼睛，“罗杰斯，你让我怎么跟你坦白呢？我清楚得很，只要跟神开了口，早晚要还债。何况我还一而再再而三的，要这个要那个，早就债台高筑，都不知道怎么还了……”

“一而再再而三？” 罗杰斯想了想，“你是说，喀罗尼亚那次……”

“那时候死了可能也就还清了……” 巴恩斯咬着下唇，“但是我又忍不住。狄俄尼索斯回应了我的请求，只不过不再让我看到未来的事情，即使生死攸关的时刻，他也会缄默不言。我想着，好吧，又不是我非要当什么预言者。可惜这次我还是没忍住……” 

罗杰斯捏着他的下巴，不让他再去咬自己的嘴唇，低下头去小心碰了碰，“会怎么样呢？神不是把我们带出来了吗？”

“不知道。但我想我的生命已经属于他了。” 巴恩斯摇着头，甩开罗杰斯的手。

“休想，” 罗杰斯把他的脸撑在手掌间，“你的生命是属于我的。”

巴恩斯又笑起来，“罗杰斯，我刚才就告诉你，这段时间我们该用来说情话，何必谈那些陈年旧事。” 

林间又响起“冬天”呼哧呼哧的响鼻声，猎鹰牵着马，有点不好意思的从树后面闪出来，“那个……我不是故意来打扰……只是……”

“有人来了？” 巴恩斯声音有点沙哑，罗杰斯抓紧了他的手臂。

猎鹰点点头，又面带疑惑的摇摇头，“熟人……”

罗杰斯和巴恩斯都转过身，来人披着一顶酒红色的斗篷，掀开兜帽的时候罗杰斯没克制住自己的惊疑。

“娜斯塔西亚！怎么……”

林间又一阵翕动声，一双灵巧的鹿角从枝桠间探出来，罗杰斯看着娜斯塔西亚身旁的这头小鹿，更觉诧异。那双跟巴恩斯如此相似的绿色眼睛，他不会看错的，这就是在佩拉圣林里撞见的那个梦幻般的生灵，它用鹿角轻易的杀死了猎狗，在危急时刻将两人救下。 

娜斯塔西亚脸上熟悉的笑容已经消失不见，红唇紧抿着，眼睛里一片清冷。她不紧不慢的走到巴恩斯跟前，半句寒暄都没有，只是轻飘飘的、不带感情的宣布：“告别的时间足够了吗？现在，跟我走吧。”

巴恩斯轻微的颤抖了一下，罗杰斯感觉到了，捏了捏他的肩膀，这时候猎鹰蹿过来，十分迷惑的推了下娜斯塔西亚，“你怎么了？这是怎么回事？你怎么会来这里？佩拉的生意不做啦？”

“猎鹰，” 巴恩斯皱着眉冲他摇头，“我想娜斯塔西亚是神的使者，狄俄尼索斯召唤的时候，她必须得来。”

“她？” 猎鹰难以置信的指着多年老友，见娜斯塔西亚没有反驳，他受伤似的捂着心口摇头，“娜斯塔西亚，你居然从来没有告诉过我，我还当你是朋友呢……”

“告诉你？！” 娜斯塔西亚的表情终于有了变化，她激烈的侧身对着猎鹰，“我没告诉过你吗？我说我在神庙长大，什么样的孩子会在神庙长大！”

罗杰斯和巴恩斯都不自觉的叹了口气。他们知道答案：被卖到神庙的孩子，或者被父母献给神的孩子。猎鹰不是希腊人，也从不去神庙祭献，他也许真的搞不清楚。神庙的孩子其实就是神的奴隶，终身不得自由的，娜斯塔西亚能离开神庙出来生活，想来也是付出了很大代价。 

“巴恩斯，” 娜斯塔西亚平复了一下情绪，语气比刚才柔和了许多，“你我都清楚，一切都有代价。我不必多说了吧？”

“不必了。” 巴恩斯推开罗杰斯揽在自己肩膀的手，微笑着朝娜斯塔西亚轻点头，“我们走吧。”

罗杰斯迅速拽住巴恩斯的手臂将他甩向身后，“我跟他一起去，不然你休想带他走。” 巴恩斯从后面伸头想说什么，罗杰斯把他摁回去，侧过脸低低的说，“闭嘴，不可能。”

娜斯塔西亚轻展红唇，浅浅笑了，“罗杰斯，在佩拉的圣林里，你已经见过巴克了吧？” 

那只小鹿微微屈起前蹄，轻捷的上前几步，它昂起头，鹿角划出美妙的弧度，一双清澈见底的绿眼睛略显悲悯的望着他。

罗杰斯的喉结抖了下，不自觉的松开手，慢慢朝巴克走过去，巴克并不怕他，扬起眼睛眨了一下。罗杰斯颤抖的碰了碰鹿角，“是的，我见过它，当时它救了我跟巴恩斯。”

“巴克是纯洁的生灵，经常与神一起出游。只有最无私的守护才能召唤它。”

密林间似乎起了水雾，巴克如同幻影一般浮动在雾气里，几束浅浅的阳光飘在他们中间，那双绿得让人心脏抽痛的无辜眼睛投出悲伤的光，罗杰斯只觉得这光照出了生命中漫长的黑暗，仿佛那就是他以后的道路。

“巴克是善良的生灵，跟他去吧，罗杰斯。” 娜斯塔西亚在后面温柔的说。

小鹿转过身，朝前面伸了伸鹿角，似乎是示意罗杰斯随它前行。罗杰斯回头看了眼巴恩斯，他美丽的爱人站在原地，绿色的眼睛里都是笑意。罗杰斯不想走，但整个人却不由自主的跟着巴克移动脚步。密林里的雾越来越厚，巴恩斯的影子越来越淡，直到慢慢消失。

罗杰斯和小鹿的身影模糊不见，密林里的浓雾也瞬间散尽，巴恩斯紧张的上前几步，然后又朝另一个方向小跑几下。林间只有阳光和落叶。

“你不必担心罗杰斯，” 娜斯塔西亚过去轻轻捏了下他的肩膀，“神对你们有不同的安排，你们有各自的战场。”

“战场？” 巴恩斯疑惑的转过头，双眉紧皱。

 

环绕在罗杰斯和巴克身旁的浓雾未见散开，雾气中渐渐传出歌声，脚下的泥土越来越湿软，罗杰斯嗅到水草和水仙的气味。

“巴克，我们在朝哪里走？” 罗杰斯有些迷迷糊糊的问道。小鹿偏起头朝罗杰斯眨眨眼，眼中水波浮动，罗杰斯又感到一阵抽痛，他不再说什么，低下头跟着小鹿继续走。

浅浅的水流盖住了脚面，罗杰斯这才抬起头，看见巴克站在离自己不远的水面上，纤细的四蹄稳稳立着，在水中间踩出小圈圆圆的水纹。罗杰斯望过去，只觉得水面阔大，视线尽头被雾气遮挡，看不清对面的水岸。罗杰斯来过好几次德尔斐，神庙和城市坐落在低矮起伏的帕那索斯山间，哪里来的这么大一个湖？

雾气中隐隐的歌声渐近，清晰的传进罗杰斯耳中。罗杰斯心中又是一恸，他记得这首歌，在佩拉的圣林里，这首森林女神的哀歌曾撕裂了他的心神。哀歌曾向他唱出巴恩斯的死亡，泉水流过冰凉的身体，再也无法触摸，永恒的失去将人带入疯狂。但现在歌声里唱的却是他自己的死亡，他没入冰冻的水底，巴恩斯伸出手，那只手却忽然在血中折断。

“是你吗巴恩斯？” 罗杰斯茫然四顾。

 

“我在这里。” 巴恩斯透过雾气望向对面的罗杰斯，他踩入水中，慌张的趟水向前，水流没上胸口，巴恩斯呼吸有点困难，但罗杰斯还是远远的站在对岸，无神的张望。

女神的哀歌也传进了巴恩斯耳中，那是为他自己的死亡唱响的哀歌，他在水面尽头被吸入无底的深渊，罗杰斯在上面用尽全力伸出手，却无论如何也触碰不到自己。他在坠落，坠落进深渊，而罗杰斯留在了上面的黑暗中。

 

雾气弥漫的水面尽头显出模糊的人影，罗杰斯不及细想，大步踩进了水中。水流上升极快，瞬间就没到他的胸口，罗杰斯喘着气，突然间瞪大了眼睛。

他看清了撑船的人，那是冥河的摆渡人卡戎，巴恩斯就坐在船上，悲伤无助的站起来呼喊，罗杰斯，救我，罗杰斯——

罗杰斯却停住了，他怀疑的转头看向正安静的立在水面上的巴克，它也转头看他，绿眼睛一如既往的清澈。这画面他见到过，一模一样，就在佩拉的圣林里，当时全靠“冬天”将他摔落马下，强迫他清醒过来。

“巴克，这是幻象，对吗？你做了什么？” 罗杰斯缓缓淌水走向小鹿。

 

卡戎撑着冥河的渡船，一杆一杆划向对岸的罗杰斯。巴恩斯与渡船间隔着那道轻薄又无法穿越的水雾，只能站在水里呆呆看着。 

这一侧的水面忽然起了浅浅的涟漪，巴恩斯转脸望过去，刚才树林里那个美丽的生灵穿越雾气，从水面上朝着自己一步一步迈过来。是巴克，刚刚还带着罗杰斯离去的巴克。

巴恩斯疑惑的看了眼对岸的罗杰斯，又看了看越来越近的小鹿。

 

罗杰斯越来越靠近，在他几乎要触碰到鹿角的时候，巴克灵巧的转头跑开了，水面上留下一圈圈迅速消失的波纹。 

它在渡船旁边停下，巴恩斯还在那船上，旁边是凶恶的冥河摆渡人。

时间和水波一样停滞在罗杰斯眼前。他站在水中，浑身都湿透了，这时候感到有些冷。罗杰斯伸手把早就浸湿的斗篷解下来，搭在臂弯里，返身一步步上岸。

罗杰斯——罗杰斯——渡船上的巴恩斯急切的呼喊。

他知道那不是巴恩斯，但是那声音还是让他忍不住想回头，再次迈入水中，即使水流会迅速将他淹没，他将沉入不见天日的水底。罗杰斯终于还是留着泪克制住了。

痛苦是再也无法触摸的爱，痛苦是永恒的失去，他不能把这一切留给巴恩斯。

 

小鹿停在巴恩斯面前，乖巧的向前伸出前蹄，身子伏在了水面上。巴恩斯知道，它在请自己骑上它，然后带着自己穿过水面的重重迷雾，去到罗杰斯身边，把他带离凶恶的卡戎。

“巴克，这不是真的，对吗？” 巴恩斯摇着头，还是跨上了小鹿的身体，“我知道，这是狄俄尼索斯的恶作剧。我知道我他妈的一定是选错了，我不该过去……但实在是没办法，我就是忍不住……”

巴克呜咽一声，灵巧的带着巴恩斯跃向空中，他们冲出了迷雾，冲向对面。

飞速散去的雾气掠过巴恩斯眼前的瞬间，他心中一沉，罗杰斯正背转身朝岸上走，卡戎的渡船远远的停在水面当中。 

 

巴恩斯感到自己在坠落，水面越来越近，巴克不知何时已经跑开了，它灵巧的四蹄在水面划了几下，又稳稳的站定，那双跟自己一模一样的眼睛还是清澈的望过来。巴恩斯轻轻落在了卡戎的渡船上。

站在岸边的罗杰斯突然转身过来，巴恩斯从船上爬起来，卡戎还是一杆一杆的顺流划向水的另一方。

两个人呆呆的隔着水面互相看着。

巴恩斯忽然苦笑，“我真是自私得要命。” 他狠狠咬着下唇，自己做了多么荒唐的事，自己居然选择让罗杰斯一个人在黑暗里行走，把所有的痛苦都留给他。

“去吧，” 他偏过头朝那个美丽的生灵说，“去把罗杰斯带过来。” 

 

这一次罗杰斯没有任何犹疑，船上的巴恩斯朝他伸出手，他紧紧的握住，从巴克身上跳进了前往冥府的渡船。 

水流在悬崖处整齐的截断，卡戎的长杆撑向崖边的巨石，自己一个大步敏捷的跳上去，任由小船载着罗杰斯和巴恩斯被急流带向无底的深渊。

漩涡中的两人紧紧拥抱着，冰凉的嘴唇碰在一起，却互相传递着滚烫的热度。水花和星光环绕在周围，这里似乎并没有黑暗和寒冷，而更像是绵延无尽的祝福。

——你们做出了选择。你们付出了代价。

巴恩斯听得出来，那是狄俄尼索斯的声音。

——属于你们的世界会在身后归于尘土，过去的时间烟消云散。

罗杰斯望向巴恩斯清澈的眼底。

——这是你们的命运：一起离开这个世界，一直去到世界的尽头。

四周忽然安静下来，似有阳光洒下，他们感觉又落到了坚实的大地上。


	20. Chapter 20

到达雅典时一行人都十分疲惫，罗杰斯和巴恩斯居然还在马背上睡过去一阵，看着天色将暗，弗瑞便领着他们先上自己家歇脚。弗瑞并非土生土长的雅典人，家中也就一个老奴。他本来以为弗瑞已经战死，大哭一场之后，就放宽了心天天招呼一帮人在中庭赌钱，这下见弗瑞突然回来，就慌慌张张的想借买酒之名溜出去，暂避弗瑞的怒火。

弗瑞赶走家里那些杂七杂八的闲人，又一把将这个老奴拎回来，大声质问他，“你是不是以为我死了？我是随随便便就在外面死掉的人吗？” 

“都传遍嘞，” 精明的老奴察言观色，早摸清弗瑞没有真的生气，也就大着胆子唠叨起来，“底比斯连一个女人都没留下，都烧光啦，全雅典谁不知道！弗瑞，你也要当心！听说那个暴君亚历山大，还让把从底比斯来的人都交出去，我听说，城邦刚派了一个使团去佩拉，去求亚历山大放过他们……” 他那双浑浊的眼睛早在罗杰斯他们几个身上转来转去。

“胡说八道！” 弗瑞嘴上骂着，手上的力度不由得减弱几分，“你自己说一个女人都没留下，怎么又还有从底比斯来的人？”

“都是男人嘛……” 老奴委屈着，“我见着的，求城邦收留他们，说是不敬神的马其顿人烧了神庙，还屠城哪，他们千辛万苦跑出来的。”

“那雅典收留他们了吗？” 罗杰斯终于忍不住上前。

老奴大着胆子多看了罗杰斯几眼，小心的点了下头。弗瑞清了清嗓子，吩咐他立刻滚出去买酒买肉，自己则小心的把门闩好。

“雅典会顾及到结盟的友谊吗？” 一进到里面厅堂，罗杰斯就连忙问道。

“既然是派了使团去求和，而不是直接就把底比斯的逃亡者交出去，说明事情还是有余地的。” 弗瑞皱眉想着，“但也看亚历山大会怎么回答。要是他说，好，雅典，你把底比斯人交出来，我就不再过问，要是不同意，你们的城邦会遭受跟底比斯同样的命运。罗杰斯，如果是你，你会怎么选？你觉得在公民大会上会是什么结果？”

罗杰斯只好回答，“如果我是雅典人，也不会为了几个底比斯人冒这么大的风险。” 他不由得垂下头，“我本来以为雅典足够安全……亚历山大何必这么寸步不让？”

“他得让人看清楚，尤其是雅典人看清楚，不服从他的人会有什么下场。” 

罗杰斯还想说什么，巴恩斯突然烦躁的站起身，“够了，罗杰斯，别问个没完，我们来雅典可不是为了这个。”

弗瑞和猎鹰定定看向他们，一直漠然立在窗口的娜斯塔西亚也稍微偏过头来。“我说，” 猎鹰挑起嘴角，“其实我早想说了，你们真的要走？就因为那个没头没尾的神谕？” 

“我们有别的地方可去吗？” 巴恩斯还在气鼓鼓的来回踱步，罗杰斯拉他坐下，平心静气的解释道，“巴恩斯的父亲给他留了商船在雅典的港口，我们打算这几天处理些事情，然后就出海。”

“出海！你们还真打算去世界的尽头？” 猎鹰本来随便惯了，但这会儿的声音听起来却有些刺耳。

巴恩斯靠在软榻上随口回应着，“也许先去西西里。我父亲和那里的商人有些往来。西西里不是去了很多希腊人吗？我和罗杰斯也许就住下了。反正，留在这里也不安全。”

娜斯塔西亚忽然从窗口转过来看着巴恩斯，“你怎么知道没别的地方可去？狄俄尼索斯让你们去世界的尽头，又没说让你们去送死。” 

“有什么区别？” 巴恩斯冷笑一声，转过脸看向弗瑞，明显是不太想继续这个话题，“你家的老奴是不是跑了？怎么还没有把酒和肉买回来？我累了这么几天，现在只不过就想坐下来好好赞美伟大的狄俄尼索斯，愉快的享受他的馈赠。”

但弗瑞直接忽略掉巴恩斯转换话题的努力，直率的道出想法，“巴恩斯，我亲耳听到亚历山大向你们提出，随他一起前往东方。” 

“这不用考虑。” 罗杰斯靠在躺椅上支着头，他声音不大，但听来毫无商量余地。

“罗杰斯，” 弗瑞并不打算就此打住，“你听我说，我明白你的感受……”

罗杰斯摇头，“你不会明白的……”

“我母亲来自米洛斯岛（Melos），” 弗瑞打断他，继续往下讲，“当初米洛斯人不愿意加入雅典的联盟，于是雅典派了海军过来，他们在岛上干的事情跟马其顿人在底比斯干的一模一样。男人都死了，女人被卖掉，我母亲就这样怀着我来了雅典。我没什么选择，要么继续做奴隶，要么去当佣兵。我，一个米洛斯人，现在还是在为雅典人卖命。”

“你看看他，” 见罗杰斯沉默不语，弗瑞又指着猎鹰说，“他为斯巴达人打过仗，为科林斯人打过仗，现在又跟底比斯人站在一起。” 

“听起来我不是什么道德模范。” 猎鹰咕哝着。

“这就是我的劝告，罗杰斯，你为荣誉战斗了太久，是时候看一下现实。” 他大力拍拍罗杰斯的肩膀，“亚历山大说你可以不仅仅是一个底比斯人，我觉得也不是没有道理。”

罗杰斯终于艰难的开口，“不，跟这没有关系……” 他抬起眼，十指在身前紧紧的卡在一起，“我怎么能让你们明白呢……我和巴恩斯，我们的全部世界都消失了，我们长大的地方，熟悉的生活，所有过去的时间，从小到大认识的所有人——当然，除了你们——都消失了，一夜之间，就在我们眼前……该怎么让你们明白呢……”

屋子里一下变得十分安静，连呼吸声都听不到。

“再说我才不想跟随什么国王。国王？我压根儿不知道这是个什么意思。” 罗杰斯觉得不该把气氛搞得太沉重，又笑着靠回躺椅上。

“我也不想为他卖命，” 巴恩斯小声接话，“要是死在小亚细亚或者波斯，难道不是更糟？我更愿意被家乡的泥土埋葬。再说我受够了，真的受够了，再让我去打仗，还不如现在就把我直接砸进哈得斯的深渊里。” 

娜斯塔西亚幽幽叹气，“也许神谕就是依照你们内心的选择。” 从德尔斐出来，她坚持要一路送行，却又极少开口。巴恩斯猜测，娜斯塔西亚也许有过跟自己相似的经历。“祭司告诉过我，神会奖励勇气和牺牲，但为什么又让你们进入绝境……” 

厅堂里其他的几个人都沉默不语，这时出去置办的老奴端着酒肉进来，大家也就没有再继续议论。巴恩斯取了清水和酒，说要先去后院祭奠，罗杰斯拿了个盘子装了些吃的，也跟了过去。

炙烤的肉发出香气，巴恩斯出神的盯着火苗。罗杰斯把杯盏收拾到一旁，伸手揽住他的肩膀，“真的永远离开了？不再回来了？” 罗杰斯也盯着火苗，巴恩斯浇进去一杯酒，火焰一下窜上去，又缓缓落下。

“你不想走？” 巴恩斯微微偏过头。 

“想或者不想，都不重要了。” 罗杰斯苦笑一下，两人从火堆前转过身，慢慢朝屋里走。巴恩斯忽然抓紧他的手，舔了舔发干的嘴唇，“罗杰斯，我不知道，世界的尽头是哪里？真的是属于哈得斯的地方吗？”

罗杰斯的手掌搂紧他的肩膀，“我们会知道的，到时候，会知道的。” 他只好说。

又过了几天，雅典城里多少平静下来。亚历山大处死了其他城邦一些参与这场“叛乱”的人，不过并没有因此发动新的战争。对于雅典，他更加宽大，马其顿的使者只是象征性的告知城邦交出底比斯的逃亡者，等到雅典人去佩拉游说一番，亚历山大也就懒得再管这些人的死活。亚历山大向来尊重雅典，城里的人这么说，毕竟他的老师是亚里士多德，他对雅典怀着崇敬。

巴恩斯在酒馆里听到这些话的时候呛了一大口。为着经办父亲留下的一些事务，他刚刚才从一个富商家里出来，席上的人说起远方来的消息，原来亚里士多德得知底比斯发生的事情后，愤怒又伤心，写了长信与这个曾经的得意门生断绝关系，还把亚历山大历年送的豪礼都退了回去。据说亚历山大读完年迈的哲学家的来信，沉默了一晚，第二天仍然派人把礼物送回老师家里，严辞下令不准退还。

以话多著称的雅典人还在旁边叽叽咕咕，巴恩斯并不打算插嘴。温暖湿润的雅典城很合他的意，他只想抓紧时间享受这里的一切。海风吹过白色大理石砌成的柱廊，空气里满是油橄榄略带苦味的香气，巴恩斯眯着眼在酒馆的躺椅上晒太阳，为了这张舒服的椅子他多付了半个德拉克马，另外还叫上了一杯从米洛斯岛运来的昂贵葡萄酒。这个位置仰起头正好看得见阳光下纯白的卫城，雅典娜的金色神殿矗立山巅，俯瞰着脚下这座以她命名的城市，还有不远处蓝得晶莹透亮的爱琴海。

等到酒杯都见底了，罗杰斯才匆匆赶来。这一天他们有各自的事务，巴恩斯去结清账目，罗杰斯则去见几个当年学园里的故友，他们约好结束之后在这里碰头。罗杰斯显然来迟了，他连声道歉，巴恩斯仍是眯着眼仰在椅子上，笑笑不说话。

罗杰斯要了一杯雅典当地产的普通白葡萄酒，急急忙忙冲下去一大口，“巴恩斯，你去港口看过了吗？” 他把巴恩斯从躺椅上拉起来。

“港口？” 巴恩斯不情不愿的坐直一点，“太远，懒得去。怎么了？急着走？”

“我听说雅典在烧船，是亚历山大的要求。”

这下巴恩斯酒醒了一半。“烧船？烧什么船？雅典疯了吗？”

“没错，是要烧船。” 听着他们的议论，旁边也在晒太阳的店主沉重的接口，“雅典的光荣已经逝去了。”

罗杰斯从故友那里听来的消息也大概差不多。亚历山大从底比斯返回佩拉之后，先是祭了神，惩罚了那些胆敢支援底比斯的城邦，接着就着手要去对付波斯。对雅典他固然有特殊的好感，但也没有特殊到能容忍一支希腊最强的海军。使团从佩拉带回的就是这样一个丧气的消息：雅典必须拆除从港口到卫城的长城，并且烧毁所有的战船。 

公民大会投了票，同意了。亚历山大送来礼物答谢雅典的友谊。事情就是这样。

“现在亚历山大说的话，还有哪个城邦敢不同意？” 白头发的店主重重叹气，“我还听说，亚历山大要把奥林匹亚运动会迁去埃盖。埃盖？谁知道这个鬼地方？他们说，那是马其顿以前的王城，历代的王陵还留在那里。”

“亚历山大想让马其顿的祖先都看到他今天的荣耀。” 罗杰斯接了一句。

“没错，年轻人，他就是这么想的。这样狂妄的事情，竟然没有一个希腊城邦反对，谁都害怕底比斯的厄运落到自己头上。不过我坚信，帕拉斯∙雅典娜总是公正，” 店主略显激动的指着山巅的神殿，“她会让不敬神的人付出代价。”

巴恩斯听到这话，无声的笑了笑，没有多说什么。 

又过了一阵，巴恩斯伸手把罗杰斯的酒杯接过来，仰头喝得一滴不剩，然后他站起来，理了理身上的长袍，“走吧罗杰斯，是时候了。”

 

第二天清晨他们来到港口的时候，用铁索系在岸边的上百艘战船尚在燃烧，火光烧红了碧蓝的爱琴海水。巴恩斯先去跟商船的水手交代事情，送行的另外三人同罗杰斯一起站在岸边的雕像底下，默然看着燃烧的甲板掉入海底。

他们从城中一路过来，早看到被毁弃的雅典长城，这堵墙当年就是为了阻挡来犯的波斯军队。战争的最后是迪米斯托克利（Themistocles）将军带领雅典海军在萨拉米斯海战取得大胜，保全了雅典的自由。他的雕像立在港口，而一百年后这些功业都在大火里消失殆尽。

巴恩斯不久就走过来，他也看到了雕像，“迪米斯托克利？以前在竞技学校，我们听过他的战绩。” 

淡金色的光照在罗杰斯的头发上，海水映在他同样碧蓝的眼底。“我那时候很崇拜这位将军，” 他上前几步走到巴恩斯身边，有点不好意思的笑着抓抓头发，“他拯救了自己的城邦，这样的功绩果然不是谁都能做到。”

巴恩斯收住脚，认真的看向他，“我们拯救了彼此。”

“行了，等上了船，你们有的是时间谈情说爱，” 娜斯塔西亚不耐烦的斜眼过去，“我最后再好心告诉你们一句，亚历山大已经赦免了逃亡者，允许他们回去重建底比斯城。”

“大人物的仁慈总是这样，” 巴恩斯哼了一声，“大手一挥撕碎的东西，也觉得随随便便就能粘好。”

“不过也算是好事。虽然死去的人不能再回来。” 罗杰斯说完，开始与他们渐次拥抱告别。“都过去了。” 他长长呼出一口气，注视着海军将领的雕像，“都是过去的光荣。”

猎鹰不太开心的站得稍远，巴恩斯过去跟他拥抱，“你要照顾好冬天，不然我是不会放过你的。” 两个人都没笑出来。

弗瑞也顺着罗杰斯的目光看向雕像，“没错，罗杰斯，都过去了。迪米斯托克利的光荣早就消失。雅典和斯巴达一度同心协力赶走了波斯人，结果转头就跟疯狗一样互相咬了上百年，到头来是穷乡僻壤里的马其顿让他们都乖乖听话。”

大家干笑一阵，继续眺望着火中的战船，似乎是一整个时代在火中噼啪作响，最后碎裂剥落，被永不停息的洋流带走。

在港口里进出的人则没这些多愁善感，雅典的战船死寂的停在泊位上已经好些年，劳作的水手只是稍微驻足看了眼烧红海湾的大火，便走开去忙自己的事情。出海日平凡又神圣，不能掉以轻心，他们洗干净手，在海边杀了羊羔献给海神波塞冬，又挨个清点带上船的淡水和食物。

水手们上了船，岸边的工人一圈圈松开粗重的缆绳，风帆扬起，这是个适宜的好天气。

终于，起锚的商船将跃出海面的太阳抛在身后，向西驶出港口。罗杰斯和巴恩斯仍然站在船尾，面朝着太阳的方向，挥手向朋友们告别，也向他们熟悉的整个世界告别。

——属于你们的世界会在身后归于尘土，过去的时间烟消云散——罗杰斯不自觉的重复起狄俄尼索斯的话。

巴恩斯听了扬起脸微笑，“哪一个世界都有终结。我们的城邦不会永远存在，我们的世界也不会。亚历山大也逃不过。”

“你又来预言者这一套。能不能改改？我怕了。” 

“所以我们到底是去哪儿呢？我只告诉水手们去西西里岛。” 巴恩斯忽然想起来，偏过脸问道，两人仍站在船尾的甲板上。

罗杰斯点头，“就照你的安排，我们先去西西里。”

巴恩斯微微一笑，“付给水手们的佣金，也只到西西里。”

“到了那里靠岸，把水手们放下去，后面的路就得我们自己走了。” 罗杰斯的声音里有几分沉重。

“害怕？紧张？”

“说对了。” 罗杰斯背靠着船舷看向巴恩斯，“我没有出过海，一次都没有。就凭我们俩，什么都不懂，还想航向世界的尽头，真是不自量力。”

巴恩斯的绿眼睛里照出爱琴海一望无际的蓝色，“那又怎样，我们一起去就是了……不过，我的船长，你不该去学一下怎么开船吗？” 

罗杰斯俯身大笑，“不，你是船长，我当你的水手就好了。请你先去学。”

说笑归说笑，两个人倒确实在船上跟着忙了一整天，闹得水手们也弄不明白，付钱的人为何不干脆回船舱里睡觉，非要跟他们一起在甲板上吃苦。

到晚上的时候，船两边的侧桨被收起来，只留了尾桨保持航向，商船平缓无声的划开水面，朝着远处的灯塔行进。歇工的水手坐在甲板上吃橘子和熏肉，烈性的麦酒也在手中传递，巴恩斯看着热闹，也拉罗杰斯一起过去。

水手们一开始不知两人底细，聊了几句才明白两人在军队里呆过，这才放心的把呛人的粗酿麦酒递过来。

巴恩斯嘴上热辣辣的，长长呼出一口气，众人都笑了。他又喝了一口，这一次适应了许多。“在海上，酒比水好。” 一个水手和善的说，“酒不会脏不会坏，只是不小心会耽误事。” 罗杰斯心细，赶紧接过话头，询问起一人一日的航程应该备上多少酒水食物。各人的经验不同，大家七嘴八舌说着，罗杰斯默默记在心里。

“但要是去得远，也不必带太多，” 那个和善的水手又补充说，“路上说不定会坏，白白占了舱里的地方。只要多上岸补充几次就好了，东西也新鲜。”

“你去过多远的地方？” 巴恩斯放了瓣橘子在嘴里，随口问道。

“那你问对人了，” 他旁边的水手笑道，“我们中没人比他到得远。”

“我敢打赌，” 这人骄傲的说，“全雅典都找不出几个比我去得远的。”

“快别卖关子了，” 巴恩斯急着知道答案，“你去的是哪里？”

“我是撒丁岛人，从我的家乡去摩洛哥并不算太远。不过，要是从雅典过去，可不是那么容易的！所以我只会跟雅典人打赌。” 几个雅典水手听了开始起哄，嘘声四起。

“摩洛哥在哪儿？” 巴恩斯和罗杰斯茫然的对视。

“就在塞维利亚对面呀！” 水手们嚷嚷着，像在说左手的对面就是右手一样。

巴恩斯和罗杰斯还是一无所知，那位和善的水手宽容的笑笑，“也难怪你们不知道，那个地方实在太远了，再往前一点，可就是世界的尽头！”

木杯啪的一声落在甲板上，巴恩斯没顾上捡，整个人挤到那个水手跟前，“世界的尽头？你说你去过世界的尽头？”

“我可没这么说！” 水手脸色稍变，周围的人也神色异样，“没人敢去那里！你不知道吗？从摩洛哥再往西一点，经过赫拉克勒斯之柱，穿过那道狭窄的海峡，就是世界的尽头了。”

“再后面呢？海峡后面是什么？” 巴恩斯仍追问着。

短暂的沉默过后，那位水手摇了摇头，“还能有什么？世界到此为止，海峡的后面就是无底深渊，把海水全部吸进去，那最下面，就是冥王哈得斯的地盘了。”

“波塞冬保佑我们。” 一个水手连忙念道。其他人也纷纷向海神祈祷，有几个人站起来，朝海里扔了几片熏肉，再倒了些麦酒。

巴恩斯还在默默思索，脸上仍是怀疑，“可是……” 他缓缓开口，“既然没人去过那里，你怎么知道得这么清楚？你怎么知道海峡后面会有什么？”

“每个人都知道！” 一向和善的那个水手稍微激动了一点，旁边的人也大声附和：这是常识，尽人皆知的常识。看这样子巴恩斯也不好再问，便干脆举起酒杯，跟众人一起祈愿航程顺利。

夜色已经深沉，墨黑的海水倒映着繁星，还有船上的一点点灯火。领头的水手先站起来，不久其他人也三三两两回了舱室休息。巴恩斯还有些酒意，仍想在甲板上吹风，罗杰斯安静的坐在他旁边。

“你刚刚怎么不说话？” 等人走空了，巴恩斯开口问道，“你都知道，是吧？”

“关于世界的尽头？” 罗杰斯在清凉的海风里轻轻点头，“那个水手也是道听途说，他讲的都是吟游歌手所唱的故事。”

“给我讲讲？” 巴恩斯觉得头有些沉，就靠在罗杰斯肩头，抬眼看着星光。

“要说没有人去过世界的尽头，并不确切。至少，歌手们说，奥德修斯就去过。” 罗杰斯拉过一条毛毯，将自己和巴恩斯裹在里面，巴恩斯舒服的靠着，安静的等待罗杰斯讲下去。“奥德修斯花费了十年从特洛伊返回家乡阿提卡，继续当了十年国王，等到年老了，他的儿子也长大了，他就继续启程远航，像我们一样，一路向西，就走到了塞维利亚和摩洛哥，再往前，他看到了赫拉克勒斯为人间立的界碑，就是那个海柱，水手们说得没错，那后面就是海峡，也就是世界的尽头。”

罗杰斯停住不再往下讲，巴恩斯等了半天，终于忍不住拿手肘撞了下罗杰斯肋间，“然后呢？他看到了什么？”

“你不困吗？不回去睡觉？” 罗杰斯碰了下他冰凉的鼻尖。

“奥德修斯没能活着返回，对不对？” 巴恩斯仰起脸，罗杰斯便低头去吻他，不再说话。

毯子不久就掉下来，罗杰斯伸手拉起来盖在巴恩斯背上。过了一会儿毯子又在巴恩斯身下揉成一团，他也伸手去拉，勉强把罗杰斯裹在里面。但最后毯子还是被他自己蹬开了，皱巴巴的绕在脚边。过了不知多久，两个人都躺在甲板上喘气，巴恩斯枕在罗杰斯手臂上，眼睛微微闭着，罗杰斯则出神的看着天空。

“看什么呢？” 巴恩斯睁开眼，再往罗杰斯身边挤了挤。

罗杰斯抬起一点手臂，“那边，双子星。”

“双子星。” 巴恩斯看过去，低低重复着。双子星，哥哥是宙斯与斯巴达王后勒达所生的儿子，拥有不死之身，而弟弟是斯巴达王子，凡人之后。弟弟不幸罹难，哥哥去向宙斯哀求，愿意放弃永生让弟弟复活。众神之父被他们感动，便让二人同享神格。

两人心头都想着这个传说，也许从神那里换来的，并不一定是付不起的代价。

“深渊里能看到北极星吗？” 巴恩斯站起身，将罗杰斯也拉起来，伸出手指向夜空里最亮的星星，它看护着行路人的旅途。

罗杰斯想着歌手所唱的故事里，星辰与海洋都在世界的尽头倒转，融汇成转动的漩涡，疾风在那里呼啸，将船上的人裹挟进无尽的深渊。

“能看到。” 罗杰斯侧过身，笑着将身边的人搂紧了一点，“我看着你的眼睛，我就能看到。”

“在世界的尽头，你也能看见我？” 巴恩斯也笑了。

“不管在哪里。”

“不管在哪里，我们都会一起？”

“我们一起，直到世界的尽头。”

他们再次吻在一起，四周星空低垂，没入无尽大海，航船带出细微水声，继续缓慢前行，这一段旅程不过才刚刚开始。

 

★尾声★

在古希腊人的观念里，从地中海一路向西的话，会在直布罗陀海峡抵达世界的终点，荷马史诗里的英雄奥德修斯执意向前，就从世界尽头坠入深渊。这个故事里的罗杰斯和巴恩斯也相信他们会同海洋一起坠落。

亚历山大则一直向东，走向世界另一头的终点，最后止步于不可跨越的喜马拉雅。亚历山大终结了希腊的城邦时代，后来又征服了埃及、波斯和印度，将几乎全部已知世界纳入版图，缔造了一个前无古人的帝国。赫菲斯提昂病死于远征印度之后，史书里记载下亚历山大以各种隆重得近乎失去理智的方式哀悼和纪念他。而赫菲斯提昂死后仅几个月，33岁的亚历山大也突发急病去世。他的遗腹子即位，但庞大的帝国最后还是被几名大将瓜分。

这个天翻地覆的世界已经跟罗杰斯和巴恩斯无关。在他们熟悉的那个城邦世界消亡后，这一对年轻人开始远航，走向不可知的远方。他们或许以为海峡就是世界的尽头，或许以为那背后就进入了冥王哈得斯的国度。但我们知道并不是这样，海峡的后面是比地中海世界广阔千百倍的大洋大洲。也许他们穿越大西洋发现了一个新世界，也许他们被海浪带向陌生的非洲大陆从头开始了新生活，也许他们真的一起去到了未来。


End file.
